Avant l'orage
by Eilisande
Summary: Quelques années avant la naissance du Dragon, une jeune Acceptée se retrouve entraînée dans les prémices de la guerre de Succession d'Andor
1. Prologue

Texte inspiré de séances de jeu de rôle basé dans l'univers de la Roue du Temps et se passant quelques années avant la naissance de Rand al'Thor, au moment de la guerre de succession conduisant Morgase au pouvoir. Arrivée de personnages connus (Morgase, Thom,...) à prévoir.

Bonne lecture !

**Prologue**

La Tour Blanche était plongée dans l'obscurité. Rien n'y bougeait encore, à part dans les cuisines. Pourtant, dans sa petite chambre, Shamara Cosreth était déjà éveillée. Assise au bord de son lit, elle tournait et retournait son anneau d'acceptée entre ses doigts. Elle avait eu du mal à s'endormir la veille au soir et n'était pas étonnée de se réveiller si tôt. Ce n'était pas la première fois ces dernières semaines alors qu'avant, elle s'endormait avant même d'avoir posé sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Son regard se posa sur la lettre posée sur son bureau mais elle ne se leva pas pour la lire. Après tout, elle la connaissait par cœur maintenant.

Quand elle compris qu'elle ne se rendormirait pas, elle repassa son anneau à sa main gauche, enfila ses chaussures et sortit de sa chambre. À peine passé le pas de la porte, Shamara frissonna et regretta de ne pas avoir mis sa cape. On approchait de la fin de l'automne et un vent glacé soufflait dehors, s'insinuant jusque dans les quartiers des Acceptées. Les novices devaient être frigorifiées dans leurs lits.

Shamara s'aventura jusqu'à l'extrémité du couloir en s'efforçant de marcher silencieusement. Ses camarades n'apprécieraient pas qu'elle les réveille à cette heure-là. Juste à côté de l'escalier qui montait et descendait vers les autres étages du quartier des novices, un panier était rempli de grosses bûches. Elle en cala une sous chaque bras, regrettant de ne pas avoir le droit d'utiliser le Pouvoir Unique pour en porter davantage. Il lui faudrait faire un deuxième voyage. Elle fit demi-tour, plus lentement à cause du poids qu'elle portait. À deux reprises, elle manqua même de trébucher sur sa propre robe.

Une porte s'entrouvrit alors qu'elle approchait et Shamara grimaça avant de réaliser de quelle porte il s'agissait. Le visage de Laodin, toujours poupin malgré ses vingt cinq ans, apparu dans l'entrebaillement. Les deux jeunes filles se sourirent et Laodin lui fit signe de rentrer dans sa chambre. Shamara s'empressa d'accepter, trop heureuse d'avoir un peu de compagnie et déposa ses bûches près de la porte.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillée.

Laodin haussa les épaules.

-Tu me connais. Je me réveillerais à cause du battement d'ailes d'une mouche. Mais toi ?

-Une insomnie. Sans doute que je m'inquiète trop pour les épreuves.

Laodin ricana.

-Mensonge. Tu n'es pas encore prête de passer Aes Sedai si je peux lire si facilement dans ton jeu. Apprends à mentir Shamara !

-Les Aes Sedai ne mentent pas.

-Alors apprend à ne pas mentir plus discrètement. Tu t'inquiète à cause de ce qui se passe en Andor ?

-Oui, répondit Shamara en repensant à la lettre sur son bureau. Ma mère dit que la guerre est inévitable.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Laodin s'empara d'une des bûches de Shamara et s'en servit pour ranimer son feu. Les deux jeunes filles s'assirent à côté pour se réchauffer.

-Je ne comprendrais jamais les gens du sud. Il n'y a jamais eu de guerre de succession chez moi en Arafel. Si un roi ou une reine meure sans enfant, nous allons chercher le membre de sa famille encore en vie le plus compétent, ou le meilleur général le remplace.

Shamara n'essaya pas de discuter. Elle ne comprendrait sans doute vraiment le monde où Laodin avait grandi que le jour où elle y mettrait les pieds. Les Terres Frontalières la faisaient frémir et rêver depuis qu'elle était devenue son amie. De la même manière, Laodin ne comprenait pas que dans des régions où les raids de Trollocs étaient inexistants depuis des centaines d'années, on n'hésite pas à en venir aux mains pour savoir qui pourrait gouverner.

L'Andor était au bord de la guerre civile, Shamara le savait même sans les rares lettres de sa mère. Toute la Tour le savait. La reine Mordrellen Mantear était malade depuis des mois et s'affaiblissait de jour en jour. Shamara ne l'avait jamais rencontrée, elle n'était qu'une fille de marchands, mais sa famille avait beaucoup de respect pour la Reine et ces nouvelles la rendaient triste. Mordrellen n'était pas si vieille que ça et, en temps normal, elle aurait régné encore bien des années, mais ses récentes épreuves l'avaient affaiblie. Deux ans plus tôt, Luc, son fils, avait disparu sans laisser de traces. Puis un ans plus tard, c'était la fille-héritière d'Andor, sa fille Tigraine, qui avait disparu quelques mois après la naissance d'un petit garçon, Galad. Personne n'avait rien pu découvrir à ce sujet, ni la conseillère Aes Sedai de la Reine, ni son armée. Mordrellen se mourrait doucement depuis.

Seules les femmes pouvaient régner en Andor, depuis la fondation du royaume par la grande Ishara. Le petit Galad ne pouvait hériter de sa grand mère. Toutes les nobles andoranne pouvant prouver descendre plus ou moins directement d'Ishara allaient se disputer le trône. Il y avait déjà eu deux guerres de succession ces mille dernières années et l'Andor se dirigeait visiblement vers la troisième. Shamara tremblait pour ses parents. Dans sa dernière lettre, sa mère disait que les grandes maisons d'Andor commençaient à s'armer.

Elles avaient étudié tout ça en cours, mais Laodin ne comprenait toujours pas comment les choses pouvaient dégénérer ainsi entre êtres humains. Pour elle, la violence devait être réservée aux affrontements avec les Engeances de l'Ombre. Quand elle aurait passé les épreuves, elle ferait une Jaune formidable.

Shamara, elle, comptait bien rejoindre l'Ajah Verte et se battre contre ces mêmes Engeances de l'Ombre. Elle n'était pas encore tout à fait prête, mais elle le serait bientôt.

-Tu crois que la Tour interviendra en Andor ?, demanda-t-elle à son amie.

-Je ne sais pas. Pas ouvertement en tout cas. Mais je ne suis pas douée pour toutes ces questions politiques. Tu ferrais mieux de demander à tes amies novices.

Shamara hocha la tête. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amies parmi les Acceptées, mis à par Laodin. Une question de caractère. Elle agissait souvent avant de réfléchir et se mettait facilement les gens à dos. Pire, elle détestait s'excuser, même quand elle se savait en tort. Laodin lui pardonnait ce défaut parce qu'elle était pire qu'elle à ce sujet, sauf qu'elle c'était parce qu'elle ne se souciait pas de ce que ses interlocuteurs pouvaient penser d'elle. Si elle ferait une grande guérisseuse un jour, la pire chose qu'elle puisse faire serait de rejoindre l'Ajah Grise. Laodin n'avait rien d'une diplomate.

À part Laodin, Shamara n'avait vraiment lié amitié à la fin de son noviciat qu'avec deux novices fraîchement arrivées, Siuan et Moiraine. Toutes les deux avaient une compréhension des questions politiques que leur enviait Shamara. Malheureusement, elle avait du mettre fin à leur amitié en devenant acceptée. Il lui tardait que les deux jeunes filles le deviennent également. Mais alors, elle passerait rapidement Aes Sedai et il lui faudrait attendre qu'elles aussi obtiennent le châle pour renouer leur amitié. Parfois, Shamara trouvait ces règles tacites stupides. Comme si on devait cesser d'être amies parce qu'on était un peu plus avancée dans ses études.

Elle demanderait quand même leur avis à Siuan et Moiraine la prochaine fois qu'elle leur donnerait cours.

-Si nous nous entraînions ?, proposa-t-elle finalement à Laodin. Je ne vais pas réussir à me rendormir, autant faire quelque chose d'utile.

Laodin opina et s'assit un peu plus confortablement pendant que Shamara saisissait la Source. Si tout allait bien, elles passeraient leurs épreuves d'ici quelques semaines ou quelques mois. Shamara devait être prête à canaliser les cent tissages nécessaires pour devenir Aes Sedai sans se tromper. Elle commença le premier tissage.

Elle s'en retourna exténuée vers sa chambre alors que l'aube se mettait à poindre. Laodin ne l'avait pas épargnée, créant avec le Pouvoir une sensation de brûlure sur tout le corps de Shamara pour l'empêcher de se concentrer. Les autres acceptées commençaient petit à petit à sortir de leur chambre pour aller chercher de l'eau ou des bûches avant de devoir partir manger et étudier. Shamara échangea un signe de tête avec celles avec qui elle s'entendait le mieux.

Une fois à la porte de sa chambre, elle se figea. Celle-ci était entrouverte alors que Shamara la fermait toujours parfaitement. Elle détestait que d'autres puisse voir le seul endroit où elle pouvait être tranquille et elle n'aurait jamais laissé entrouvert au risque qu'un coup de vent ne fasse s'éteindre définitivement son feu.

-Qui a ouvert ma porte ?, s'exclama-t-elle, s'attirant les coup d'oeil curieux ou furieux de ses camarades.

Ouvrant la porte, elle poussa un cri furieux. Quelqu'un était rentré, c'était certain. La lettre de sa mère n'était plus posée au même endroit, sa chaise et son tapis avaient été légèrement déplacés et sa couverture traînait sur le sol.

-On a fouillé ma chambre !, cria-t-elle, ulcérée.

Laodin, attirée par le bruit, jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule.

-Tu es sûre ?

Shamara était maniaque avec ses affaires. Elle n'aurait jamais laissé traîner sa couverture.

-Certaine. Je suis sûre que c'est cette garce d'Elaida.

Un reniflement dans son dos fit se retourner Shamara.

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Elaida la regardait avec mépris.

-Bien sûr, tu m'accuse. Comme si j'avais envie ou besoin de pénétrer dans ta chambre.

-Qui d'autre ferait ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais.

Les autres Acceptées se mirent à former un cercle pour observer la scène. Ni Elaida ni Shamara n'étaient très aimées. Elles étaient ravies de les regarder s'écharper. Elaida fronça les sourcils.

-J'en ai assez. Je ne vais pas me laisser insulter sans raison. La maîtresse des novices en entendra parler.

À ces mots, la plupart des Acceptées se dispersèrent, peu pressées que cette dernière s'intéresse de trop près à ce qu'elles avaient fait ou n'avaient pas fait quand Shamara lançait ses accusations. Elaida eut alors toute l'attitude de s'en aller pour se plaindre auprès de Merean Sedai. La colère de Shamara retomba.

-Tu va avoir de ces ennuis, résuma Laodin. Je ne t'envie pas.

La mine sinistre, Shamara ne put qu'opiner.

Shamara finissait son repas quand elle fut convoquée chez la maîtresse des novices. Elle quitta la grande salle de repas au moment où Elaida la regagnait, le regard triomphant. Si elle avait osé, Shamara lui aurait donné deux grandes gifles. Du jour où elle était rentrée à la Tour, elle avait détesté Elaida et ses grands airs arrogants.

Consciente d'être examinée par la centaine d'acceptées et de novices qui mangeaient en silence, Shamara se contenta de rendre son regard à Elaida et se pressa de rejoindre le bureau de Merean Sedai. Elle n'avait pas hâte d'y être, mais la maîtresse des novices punissait sévèrement les retards.

Arrivée devant la lourde porte de son bureau, Shamara toqua et ouvrit dès qu'elle entendit l'ordre d'entrer. Merean était assise derrière son bureau et écrivait. Shamara s'avança, la tête basse, et attendit qu'elle daigne lui parler.

-Quel est le comportement attendu d'une acceptée qui prétend devenir une Aes Sedai un jour prochain ?

-Qu'elle fasse preuve de la même mesure et de la même dignité que si elle était déjà Aes Sedai.

-Et est-ce ce que tu as fait mon enfant ?

Shamara ne répondit pas. Elle luttait pour ne pas serrer les poings comme elle faisait quand elle était une petite fille colérique. Elle pouvait avoir une dignité d'Aes Sedai. C'était juste parfois terriblement difficile.

-J'attends une réponse.

-Non, Merean Sedai. Je n'ai pas agi correctement.

-Je suis ravie que tu le reconnaisse. Lancer ainsi des accusations sur une de tes camarades ! Qu'Elaida et toi ne vous entendiez pas, c'est une chose. Je comprends que des novices se disputent, ce ne sont que des enfants. Je comprends que des acceptées se jouent des tours. Vous avez besoin de vous détendre une fois de temps en temps et je peux être accommodante dans ces cas là.

Shamara hocha la tête. Merean était sévère, mais terriblement indulgente face à certaines facéties des acceptées. Elle même avait bénéficié à deux ou trois reprises de cette indulgence.

-Mais accuser une acceptée de vol ! Voilà ce que je ne saurais accepter. Il n'y a jamais eu de vol entre acceptées depuis que je suis la maîtresse des novices, et jamais d'accusation aussi calomnieuse.

-Mais je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle avait volé des choses ! Juste qu'elle avait fouillé mes affaires.

Le regard noir de Merean manqua de faire reculer Shamara.

-Tu trouves que cette différence rends tes accusations moins grave ?

-Non, Merean Sedai.

-As-tu la moindre preuve de ce que tu avances ?

-Non, Merean Sedai.

Son intime conviction ne servirait pas de preuve, surtout avec l'attitude qu'elle avait adopté. Sa maniaquerie non plus. Elle n'était maniaque que dans sa propre chambre avec ses possessions. On lui avait déjà reproché à plusieurs reprises de laisser en désordre la salle où elle faisait cours à des novices et d'avoir oublié de ranger les livres qu'elle consultait à la biliothèque.

-J'attends mieux de mes élèves. Tu aurais du venir me voir, tout simplement. Je mènerais mon enquête, mais tu ne seras pas informée de ce que j'apprendrais. Considère cela comme faisant partie de ton châtiment.

Shamara inclina la tête. Il était trop tard pour protester. Elle se promit d'accepter la suite avec dignité, mais frémis néanmoins quand Merean se leva et sortit une baguette de bois d'un tiroir de son bureau.

Elle dut retenir des gémissements de douleur le reste de la journée. Merean avait décrété qu'elle devrait attendre la fin du repas du soir pour revenir dans son bureau recevoir la guérison de ses blessures. Cela aussi faisait partie de son châtiment. Shamara n'osa pas s'asseoir de la journée et tout son dos la faisait souffrir. C'était supportable, contrairement au détestable sourire d'Elaida.

Une fois le soir venu et son repas avalé en se tortillant pour ne pas trop souffrir en étant assise, Shamara rejoignit à nouveau le bureau de la maîtresse des novices. Alors qu'elle était à mi-chemin, elle entendit un bruit de course derrière elle et s'arrêta. C'était une novice nouvellement arrivée à la Tour dont Shamara ne connaissait pas encore le nom. Elle était petite, rousse, et ses grands yeux étaient exorbités.

-J'ai vu Merean Sedai, couina la jeune fille. Tu es convoquée chez l'Amyrlin.

À son tour, Shamara sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller. Elle retint un gémissement et se contenta de hocher la tête avant de faire demi-tour pour monter jusqu'aux bureaux de l'Amyrlin. Chaque pas faisait battre son cœur un peu plus vite. La calomnie ne pouvait pas être une raison suffisante de renvoi, non ? Et c'était la maîtresse des novices seule qui s'en chargeait.

Deux novices gardaient l'antichambre de l'Amyrlin. L'une d'elle se leva et l'annonça pendant que Shamara tentait de ne pas trembler. Elle était déjà venue dans le bureau de l'Amyrlin, mais seulement pour porter des messages ou servir du thé.

Noame Masadin était une femme au visage dur et aux traits communs. Si ce n'était sa robe de soie bleue brodée et l'étole sur ses épaules, on l'aurait ignoré dans presque toutes les situations. Si on ne parlait pas de l'âge d'une Aes Sedai, ses cheveux gris indiquaient qu'elle avait atteint un âge très avancé. Shamara lui trouva l'air fatigué.

L'autre femme dans la pièce avait davantage l'air d'une Aes Sedai que Noame. Plutôt belle, avec de longs cheveux noirs et une robe de lin brune et jaune à la coupe altarane typique tâchée de poussière, assise près du feu avec un carnet dans lequel elle grattait frénétiquement, elle avait la prestance d'une reine. Elle ne leva pas les yeux à l'arrivée de Shamara qui ne la reconnut pas.

-Melisande, voici la jeune fille en question, Shamara Cosreth.

Alors seulement l'Aes Sedai releva la tête et fixa Shamara. La jeune fille remarqua les fines cicatrices blanches qu'elle portait sur la joue gauche. On disait que les altaranes n'hésitaient pas à se battre au couteau et elle se demanda si ces cicatrices dataient d'avant ou d'après son arrivée à la Tour.

La jeune fille fit la révérence. Melisande claqua son carnet et le rangea dans une large poche qui pendait à sa ceinture.

-Très bien. Nous allons pouvoir y aller alors.

-Y aller, Aes Sedai ? Où donc ?

-Tu vas accompagner Melisande Sedai en Andor. Je l'envoie en mission diplomatique.

Shamara resta abasourdie. Les acceptées ne quittaient jamais la Tour, encore moins pour partir en mission diplomatique dans leur pays d'origine et surtout pas juste après avoir été sévèrement punies.

-Elle ne va nulle part.

Merean venait d'entrer dans la pièce et croisait les bras d'un air furieux. Les acceptées et les novices étaient son domaine. Shamara aurait voulu être n'importe où sauf dans la même pièce qu'elle et l'Amyrlin à cet instant.

-Sortez mon enfant, lui ordonna celle-ci. Attendez dans l'antichambre.

Shamara s'empressa d'obéir. Les novices lui demandèrent ce qui se passait, mais elle ne dit rien, se rapprochant juste du feu. Elle tendit l'oreille, mais les murs étaient solides dans la Tour. Une bonne demi-heure s'écoula, puis Melisande sortit, seule. Elle jaugea du regard Shamara.

-Tu as un cheval ?

-Non, Aes Sedai.

-Je vais passer par les écuries pour demander qu'on t'en selle un alors. Retrouve-moi là bas dans une heure.

Shamara jeta un regard à l'horloge posée sur la cheminée. Il était désormais sept heures du soir. Le couvre-feu des acceptées était à dix heures.

-Mais...

-Ne discute pas. Cela te laisse le temps de repasser chercher tes affaires.

Elle sortit comme un ouragan, laissant Shamara et les deux novices échanger un regard interloqué. Shamara n'osa pas bouger, mais heureusement, Merean sortit peu après du bureau de l'Amyrlin. Son visage était serein, mais à ses lèvres serrées, Shamara crut comprendre qu'elle était furieuse. Quand la maîtresse des novices lui fit signe de la suivre sans dire un mot, Shamara s'empressa de la suivre.

Elles ne se dirigèrent pas vers le bureau de Merean, comme elle s'y attendait, mais vers les quartiers des acceptées.

-Tu pars sur l'heure avec Melisande Sedai, finit par dire Merean. Il va de soi que j'y suis fermement opposée mais on dirait que je n'ai plus le droit au chapitre au sujet de mes propres acceptées. Tout ce dont tu auras besoin a été déposé dans ta chambre. Si on te demande ce que tu fais, répond que la curiosité peut mener tout droit dans mon bureau.

-Mais Merean Sedai, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi je dois quitter la Tour ?

-Ne questionne pas les ordres de l'Amyrlin, mon enfant.

Shamara eut l'impression qu'elle parlait par réflexe, alors qu'elle même ne demandait que ça. La jeune fille jugea plus sage de se taire et suivit silencieusement Merean. Ce n'est que quand celle-ci fit mine de l'abandonner devant les quartiers des acceptées que Shamara retrouva sa voix.

-Merean Sedai, je ne peux pas chevaucher comme ça !, réussit-elle à coasser.

La maîtresse des novices lui jeta un regard vide avant de comprendre ce que voulait dire Shamara. Plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules, elle s'ouvrit à la saidar et la guérit sans plus de formalités. Le processus fut si soudain que Shamara manqua de tomber par terre. Elle remercia Merean, puis s'engouffra dans les quartiers des acceptées pour échapper à son regard.

À son grand soulagement, ils étaient presque vides. À cette heure, la plupart de ses camarades étudiaient dans leur chambre ou à la bibliothèque, à moins qu'elles n'aient une corvée quelconque à finir. Malgré les ordres, Shamara toqua à la porte de Laodin, mais celle-ci ne répondit pas.

Dans sa chambre, elle découvrit soigneusement posés sur son lit un ensemble de vêtements de voyage de bonne qualité et une robe qu'aurait pu porter une Aes Sedai ou une noble de bas rang. Une paire de bottes de voyage, une bourse et une cape épaisse accompagnaient le tout. Se débarassant avec empressement de sa robe d'acceptée, Shamara se changea. Elle accrocha à sa ceinture la bourse, qui lui sembla convenablement garnie et hésita à y ajouter la lettre de sa mère. Mais non, celle-ci ne lui écrivait que par sens des convenances et Shamara se contenta de la ranger dans un tiroir de son bureau avec les trois autres lettres qu'elle avait reçu d'elle ces huit dernières années.

Quand elle fut prête, elle glissa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de sa porte. Le couloir était vide et nul ne l'arrêta entre sa chambre et l'écurie.

Il faisait nuit désormais. À l'entrée de l'écurie, sous un porche éclairé, Melisande lisait assise sur une botte de foin. Un garde de la Tour patientait à côté d'elle en tenant deux chevaux par la bride. En voyant Shamara, il se racla deux fois la gorge avant que Melisande ne redresse la tête.

-Très bien. J'imagine que tu es prête à partir.

-Oui Aes Sedai. Mais où allons nous ? Et pourquoi si tard ?

-On n'attends pas le matin quand on voyage pour la Tour. Notre bateau pour Aringill part dans une heure. Sur cette partie du fleuve, il n'y a pas besoin de la lumière du jour pour éviter les bancs de sable.

-Aringill ? C'est là que j'ai grandi !

-C'est surtout le meilleur port où débarquer quand on se rend à Caemlyn, et nous devons y passer pour rejoindre Danabar le plus rapidement possible. En route.

Shamara s'empressa d'obéir et grimpa sur son cheval. Caemlyn. Elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Ses parents voyageaient souvent pour les affaires, mais son père ne l'avait emmené avec eux que lors des plus longs voyages, quand il n'osait la confier trop longtemps à des voisins. Elle avait vu Illian une fois, mais jamais Caemlyn. Quand à Danabar, elle en ignorait tout, à part que c'était le siège de la famille Trakand. Qu'importe. Elle était trop excitée pour se poser plus de questions. Elle partait à l'aventure ! Ni Laodin, ni Elaida ni aucune autre novice ou acceptée pouvait en en dire de même. Elles seraient vertes de jalousie quand elles l'apprendraient.

Incitant du pied sa monture à avancer, Shamara jeta un ultime coup d'œil à la Tour avant de tourner son regard vers le sud et le port, encore caché par les bâtiments alentours. Pour la première fois depuis presque dix ans, elle quittait la Tour.

Elle avait hâte de voir quelles aventures l'attendaient.


	2. Rencontre à Danabar

**Chapitre 1 : Rencontre à Danabar**

La Roue tourne et les Âges viennent et passent, ne laissant que des souvenirs qui deviennent des légendes. La légende devient mythe, et même le mythe est depuis longtemps oublié quand revient l'Âge qui lui a donné naissance. En un Âge, que certains nomment le troisième, un Âge encore à venir, un Âge depuis longtemps passé, un vent se leva au nord de l'Échine du Monde. Il descendit jusqu'à Tar Valon, s'engouffra des deux côtés de la montagne du Dragon, descendit le cours de l'Erinin, ralentit dans le bois de Braem, survola Caemlyn et n'était plus qu'une brise quand il atteignit le village de Danabar, au sud du royaume d'Andor. Le vent n'était pas le commencement, il n'y a ni débuts, ni fins dans les cycles de la Roue du Temps. Mais c'était _un_ commencement.

La nuit tombait sur la petite ville de Danabar et avec elle un froid intense inhabituel, même pour une fin d'automne. Les habitants se pressaient pour rentrer chez eux et éviter la bruine légère qui se mettait à tomber. Nul ne remarqua le jeune homme qui s'avançait sur un cheval fourbu vers les portes de la ville. Ses vêtements étaient fatigués et de piètre qualité, son cheval presque famélique et ses traits étaient si communs qu'on aurait eu tendance à l'oublier dès son départ s'il ne faisait pas trop souvent fâcheuse impression.

Il dirigea ce soir là son cheval vers les deux gardes qui regardaient passer les rares visiteurs. Danabar était une ville trop excentrée pour attirer grand monde à cette époque.

-Jolies murailles que vous avez-là.

-Dressées par dame Maighdin, quand elle était encore en vie, s'enorgueillit un des deux gardes.

-Très jolies. Elles sont censées protéger quelque chose ?

Le garde lui lança un regard noir.

-C'est juste que comme elles sont toutes petites, je me demandais comment elles protègent la ville, bafouilla le jeune homme. Chez moi, en Saldea, les murailles sont immenses.

Le deuxième garde cracha au sol devant lui et lui fit signe de passer sans le lâcher du regard. Il s'empressa de passer avant de les énerver davantage. Il n'était pas en Andor pour s'attirer des ennuis, mais pour se faire oublier.

Kaguya Duen, contrairement à ce que beaucoup de gens pensaient en le rencontrant pour la première fois, n'était pas un imbécile. Seulement, il n'avait jamais maîtrisé l'art difficile de réfléchir avant de parler. Heureusement pour lui, quoi qu'il dise, les gens semblaient décidés à l'ignorer dans la minute qui suivait. Son amie d'enfance, Sokino, plaisantait souvent en disant que c'était probablement la seule raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais été arrêté et exécuté. Bien sûr, c'était avant qu'elle ne l'entraîne dans un de ses plans et ne le trahisse auprès de la garde.

Après avoir franchi la porte, il se fit indiquer une bonne auberge par une vielle femme qu'il n'eut besoin d'interroger que deux fois pour qu'elle lui réponde. Kaguya était un homme en fuite, mais il avait encore de petites économies – volées, certes, mais des économies – et il pouvait encore se payer quelques nuits confortables dans une auberge. La ville était loin de toute route commerciale importante, on ne viendrait pas le chercher ici.

Le Doux Canard, l'auberge qu'on lui indiqua, était effectivement chaleureuse et confortable. Il s'agissait d'une demeure à deux étages en pignon, avec deux grandes fenêtres qui devaient apporter une lumière appréciable à la pièce en journée. Après avoir laissé son cheval dans la cour, Kaguya s'aventura dans la grande salle pour réclamer une chambre, un verre et un repas.

-Je peux vous donner les deux premiers de suite, proposa maîtresse Niadys l'aubergiste. Pour le dernier, il vous faudra attendre une vingtaine de minutes le temps que le canard finisse de cuire.

-Tiens, du canard, comme sur l'enseigne ?

Sa vilaine tentative de plaisanterie ne reçut qu'un regard vide en réponse. Il saisit la clé de sa chambre et monta y déposer ses affaires avant de redescendre se faire servir une bière. Après avoir choisi une table assez proche de la cheminée, il s'installa pour attendre son repas en regardant les autres clients d'un air curieux. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, à cause de l'heure peu avancée et de la saison tardive. Un groupe de quatre marchands discutaient au coin du feu du prix de l'alun. Kaguya s'en désintéressa. Trois autres hommes attablés autour d'une bière discutaient de la situation politique. Kaguya écouta d'une oreille. Cela pouvait être instructif.

Ces gens là étaient des locaux et visiblement persuadés que leur dame Morgase serait leur prochaine reine, vu les aller et retours de cavaliers entre Danabar et Caemlyn ces derniers mois. Leur dame était puissante et futée, malgré son jeune âge. Ils s'attendaient à ce qu'elle se déclare candidate d'un jour à l'autre, sans même attendre que la vieille reine ne meure. Certes, ils s'inquiétaient de la situation, mais l'un d'eux se rengorgeait d'une victoire facile si on en venait aux mains. Kaguya espérait que non. La guerre était mauvaise pour les affaires des voleurs, quoi qu'on en dise. Seuls les pillards de champs de bataille y retiraient quelque chose.

Son attention fut détournée de la conversation quand il aperçu du coin de l'œil deux femmes à cheval par la fenêtre. Belles toutes les deux, l'une jeune et l'autre d'un âge indéterminé. Peut être trente ans, peut être pas. Celle là était altarane avec son petit poignard qui surgissait d'un décolleté des plus agréables à regarder. L'autre avait les cheveux blonds typique de cette partie de l'Andor.

L'altarane regardait avec attention l'intérieur de l'auberge, ou plus précisément les buffets positionnés sous les fenêtres et chargés de livres reliés de cuir brun entre des vases de fleurs jaunes. Satisfaite, elle hocha la tête et fit signe à sa compagne qui observait la rue de la suivre à l'intérieur. Kaguya plongea son visage dans son verre de bière, mais les observa du coin de l'œil. Elles portaient des robes de voyage fendues pour chevaucher, fatiguées, mais de qualité. La plus jeune portait un lourd bagage sur les ordres de son aînée. Pendant que l'altarane allait regarder d'un air curieux les livres disposés sous les fenêtres, la plus jeune réservait une chambre pour la nuit. Puis, elle monta le gros bagage et un autre plus léger dans leur chambre.

Cela n'avait pas l'air d'être des marchandises et elles n'avaient pas de chariot. Ce n'étaient sans doute pas des marchandes, ou alors elles transportaient des choses peu volumineuses. Des bijoux ? Mais alors, elles auraient un garde du corps. À moins qu'elles ne voyagent incognito.

Kaguya était très curieux de découvrir le contenu de ces sacs.

Son repas arriva et il y consacra toute son attention. La route l'avait affamé. Quand son appétit fut un peu calmé, il se remit à observer la salle. Les locaux avaient cessé de parler politique et entamé une partie de dés. Les marchands étaient passé du coût de l'alun à celui du cuivre.

Maîtresse Niadys discutait avec l'altarane et Kaguya tendit l'oreille. On parlait de Morgase là aussi. La dame était partie depuis deux jours, sans doute pour négocier le soutien d'autres maisons nobles autour de Caemlyn.

Le manoir était-il vide ? Kaguya secoua la tête pour s'enlever cette pensée de la tête. Il était déjà recherché dans son pays parce qu'il avait eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre. Il n'allait pas se mettre à dos une autre noble proche du pouvoir royal.

L'aubergiste retourna vers les cuisines au moment où l'andorane revenait vers sa compagne et se servait à boire dans la bouteille que leur avait laissé l'aubergiste. Kaguya regretta de ne pas avoir suivi le début de leur conversation. Il aurait peut être appris si elles transportaient des choses de valeur.

C'est là que les choses devinrent intéressantes.

-Allez-vous enfin me dire ce que nous faisons ici Melisande ?, demanda l'andorane.

Elle cachait mal son exaspération. Kaguya sourit et fit semblant de se consacrer exclusivement à son canard. Il était délicieux. Au même moment, on amena devant les voyageuses leur repas.

-Attention mon enfant, la coupa avec véhémence Melisande. Ici je suis Sekini Madot.

-Pourquoi ? Je croyais que vous n'étiez jamais venue dans cette partie de l'Andor.

-Non, en effet. Mais on peut toujours avoir besoin d'un pseudonyme pour passer inaperçu. Certains noms sont fait pour être utilisés dans des palais. D'autres, dans des auberges. Retenez bien cette leçon Shamara. Vous aurez bientôt besoin d'un alias.

Shamara hocha la tête d'un air de doute.

-Et pour notre mission ? Vous ne m'avez jamais répondu, même quand nous sommes arrivées à Caemlyn et nous sommes sur place maintenant.

-Nous en parlerons tantôt. L'Andor est-il tel que dans vos souvenirs ?

-Pas vraiment, mais je l'ai quitté il y a dix ans. Les gens sont plus tendus. Méfiants. Mais ce n'est pas étonnant, avec la question de la succession. Vous pensez que Morgase a ses chances ?

-Plus que d'autres, sans doute. Je lui ai dispensé quelques cours lors de son cours séjour chez nous. Pour être jeune, elle a un grand potentiel. Si on lui laisse l'occasion, elle pourrait être une grande reine. Nous verrons ce qu'il en est. La Roue tisse comme le veut la Roue.

-Sans doute.

-Mais si l'Andor ne correspond pas à vos souvenirs, êtes vous surprise par rapport à ce que vous aviez pu en lire récemment ?

-Je ne comprend pas.

-J'imagine que votre famille vous aura écrit à ce sujet. Vos parents peut être, ou une sœur, un frère ?

Shamara grimaça et tourna sa coupe entre ses mains. Elle n'avait presque rien bu.

-Mes parents ne m'écrivent pas beaucoup. Mon frère, jamais.

Melisande leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Vraiment ? Vous n'êtes pourtant pas originaire de Tear ou d'Amadicia pour que l'on ai coupé tout lien avec vous.

-J'imagine que toutes les familles sont différentes, même en Andor.

Melisande fit un bruit de gorge qui pouvait être un acquiescement, mais ne poursuivit pas la conversation. Elle s'empressa de finir son repas et d'un regard, incita sa compagne à en faire autant. Quand ce fut fait, elle reposa sa serviette sur la table et se leva. Shamara ouvrit la bouche comme si elle allait protester.

-Remontons dans nos chambres. Je vous expliquerais la suite en haut.

Shamara sourit, toute envie de récriminer envolée. Quand elles commencèrent à monter l'escalier, tournant désormais le dos à Kaguya, le saldean s'essuya la bouche, jeta un coup d'œil de regret à son verre pas tout à fait vide, et leur embraya le pas. Il trouvait les deux femmes de plus en plus curieuses. Il avait deux théories maintenant. Soit c'étaient des érudites en voyage – et peut être alors transportaient-elles des éditions rares et surtout chères – soit c'étaient des arnaqueuses à la recherche d'un bon plan. Il comptait bien en découvrir davantage. C'était toujours plus intéressant que le prix de l'alun.

À l'étage, un couloir desservait les chambres de chaque côté. À pas de loup, Kaguya s'y aventura, attentif au moindre son qui lui indiqueraient la chambre des deux femmes.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller bien loin.

Kaguya était trop focalisé sur le couloir devant lui et ne remarqua pas le recoin dans l'ombre à côté de l'escalier. Une main en surgit pour lui placer un poignard sur la gorge. Il déglutit et sentit le froid de l'acier sur sa glotte.

-Je sais m'en servir et je n'ai jamais hésité à le faire.

Kaguya n'était jamais allé en Altara, mais il avait entendu parler des femmes Ebou Dari. Les cicatrices de Melisande venaient forcément d'un duel au couteau et sa voix froide confirmait qu'elle n'hésiterait pas au moindre geste suspect. Il n'osa pas opiner de la tête, mais leva très lentement ses mains là où la femme pouvait les voir.

-Bien. Maintenant, avancez jusqu'à la troisième porte à droite, ouvrez la doucement et entrez.

Il obtempéra. Assise sur un des deux lits de la chambre, Shamara les regarda entrer avec des yeux exorbités.

-Alors on nous suivait bel et bien, vous aviez raison !

-Une enfance à Ebou Dar donne un sixième sens en ce qui concerne ces choses.

Melisande ferma la porte derrière eux et poussa Kaguya vers le deuxième lit. Elle même resta debout, faisant jouer son poignard entre ses doigts comme une professionnelle. Ce n'était pas du bluff. Il y avait une petite fenêtre, mais Kaguya ne pourrait pas l'atteindre avant qu'elle ne lance son poignard. Shamara baissa la tête en grimaçant.

-Je ne l'avait même pas remarqué dans la salle, confessa-t-elle.

-Oui, j'imagine qu'il est le premier surpris que je l'ai vu. Notre nouvel ami a un physique assez passe partout, on doit rarement le remarquer, je me trompe ?

-J'aime à croire que c'est surtout parce que je suis doué, se rengorgea Kaguya.

Comme Melisande continuait à distraitement pointer sa dague vers lui, sa vantardise tomba à plat. L'andorane retint un petit ricanement. Les épaules de Kaguya s'affaissèrent. Si son ami Dunak avait dit la même chose, la jeune fille aurait rougi devant son audace, mais lui n'avait jamais trouvé le truc pour paraître menaçant.

-Et comment s'appelle ce jeune imbécile ?

-Kirion.

Melisande renifla d'un air dubitatif.

-Pourquoi nous suivait-tu ? Je te conseille d'être plus sincère cette fois.

-Je voulais savoir si cela vallait le coup de vous voler.

À sa grande surprise, Melisande se mit à rire et rangea son couteau à sa ceinture.

-Un voleur, parfait.

-Heu... Les gens poussent plutôt des hauts cris quand on leur dit ça, non ?

Kaguya se tourna vers Shamara pour avoir son avis. Elle ricana, mais avait l'air surprise elle aussi. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais Melisande la fit taire d'un geste.

-Un assassin ou un espion aurait pu compromettre notre mission. Un voleur peut être utile par contre. Tu sais faire les poches d'un passant dans une rue déserte ? Falsifier des papiers ?

-Le premier, oui. Je n'ai jamais tenté l'autre.

-Tant pis, il faudra s'en contenter. Mais c'est une compétence qu'il serait sage d'acquérir. Maintenant, que fait un voleur saldean en Andor ?

-Je... prends du bon temps ?

-A d'autres. Tu fuis quoi, la garde ?

-Quelque chose comme ça.

-Bien. Tu me racontera ça en détails plus tard, il commence à se faire tard et nous devons nous rendre demain matin au manoir Trakand. Tu nous accompagneras. Un deuxième regard pourrait aider Shamara à comprendre la situation. Il est temps de dormir, tu prendras ton déjeuner avec nous demain matin.

Elle fit signe à Kaguya de le suivre. Les épaules basses, il la suivit et se laissa enfermer dans sa chambre sans protester. Vu ses finances, il n'avait eu droit qu'à une pièce étroite avec une minuscule fenêtre. Cela ne l'inquiéta pas outre mesure. La dame ne lui avait pas pris ses instruments de travail.

Grave erreur.

Il se mit au travail dès qu'il l'entendit refermer sa porte. Ses outils étaient cachés à l'intérieur de sa botte. Il les sortit et les inséra dans la serrure. Il n'était pas mauvais à ce petit jeu et en moins d'une minute, il entendit le léger cliquetis qui indiquait qu'il avait réussi. Kaguya saisit son sac, y jeta ses outils, prit sa cape posée sur le lit et tira la poignée de porte.

Celle-ci resta fermée. Il poussa. Toujours rien.

Il reposa son sac et s'empara du bougeoir pour mieux voir l'interstice entre la porte et le mur. Celui-ci était suffisamment large pour qu'il puisse voir que le loquet n'était plus enclenché. Inquiet maintenant, il tira et poussa à nouveau. La porte ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

Il tourna son attention vers la fenêtre. Elle était vraiment étroite, mais Kaguya n'était pas bien épais. En se contorsionnant, il pourrait sortir au prix d'écorchures. Il ôta sa chemise elle ne survivrait pas à l'opération. Priant pour que la fenêtre donne sur le toit de l'écurie et pas sur un tas de fumier, il souleva le loquet et tira. Puis poussa.

Rien.

Un coup d'œil confirma que la fenêtre n'avait pas de serrure et aurait du s'ouvrir. Elle n'était pas scellée. Kaguya inspira un grand coup, enroula sa main dans la chemise qu'il avait enlevé et frappa. Le verre céda sous le choc, mais quand il voulu se pencher par la fenêtre pour voir ce qu'il y avait en-dessous, il découvrit que l'air derrière la fenêtre était aussi solide qu'un mur. Alors seulement il compris. Les deux femmes n'étaient pas des arnaqueuses, des marchandes ou des érudites.

C'étaient des Aes Sedai.

Les jambes flageolantes, Kaguya se laissa tomber sur le lit.

Au matin, la porte s'ouvrit sans grincer et sans que personne ne l'ouvre. Kaguya sauta aussitôt au bas de son lit. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Comment dormir alors que deux Aes Sedai comptaient lui faire... le Créateur seul savait quoi ?

Il fut tenté de prendre son sac et d'essayer de fuir à toute vitesse, mais abandonna vite l'idée. D'abord, parce qu'il entendait la voix de Shamara dans l'escalier. Ensuite, parce qu'une Aes Sedai n'abandonnerait pas si facilement. Alors, il se contenta de défroisser sa chemise, d'afficher un sourire factice et de descendre l'escalier.

Shamara l'attendait à mi-chemin. Elle souriait d'un air excité. Elle avait bien dormi, elle. Son reniflement sarcastique quand elle le vit déprima encore plus Kaguya.

-Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un tenter de tenir tête à une Aes Sedai. C'était une catastrophe.

Une Aes Sedai. Cela voulait dire que l'andorane ne l'était pas. Une apprentie ?

-Hé, j'aurais pu la manipuler, si je l'avais vraiment voulu.

Le regard de Shamara disait ce qu'elle pensait de ses vantardises. Kaguya grimaça et l'accompagna en silence jusqu'à la table où l'Aes Sedai lisait en laissant refroidir son petit déjeuner. Lui n'hésita pas à se servir sans attendre la permission, s'attirant un regard dégoutté de Shamara.

-Et tes manières ?, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

Kaguya lui répondit en essuyant ses doigts sur la nappe. L'Aes Sedai referma son livre dans un claquement qui les fit sursauter tous les deux.

-J'attends effectivement de vous deux des meilleures manières quand nous serons au manoir Trakand. Shamara, tu te conduiras comme on l'attends d'une initiée de la Tour. Quand à vous, Kirion, vous vous conduirez comme si vous étiez notre escorte.

-Je peux faire ça. Je peux aussi être votre lige ou baratiner les servantes ou farfouiller un peu partout.

L'Aes Sedai lui jeta un regard peu amène.

-Nous verrons ça.

-Mais, Aes Sedai, n'est-il pas temps de nous dire ce que nous allons faire là-bas ?, demanda Shamara en se tortillant presque sur sa chaise tant l'impatience la rongeait. Vous n'avez pas dit un mot depuis que nous avons quitté la Tour.

Kaguya ricana et le regretta aussitôt quand les deux femmes lui lancèrent un regard méprisant. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute si l'idée de cette jolie fille sautillant autour de l'Aes Sedai pendant trois semaines pour avoir des réponses était comique. Il tâcha de prendre un air digne et échoua piteusement.

-Je n'ai rien dit car on ne peut pas savoir quelles oreilles sont aux aguets sur la route. Maîtresse Niadys nous a permis de nous isoler heureusement.

Kaguya jeta un regard autour d'eux. Effectivement, l'aubergiste les avait mis dans le coin le plus isolé de la pièce et regroupé tous les autres clients qui déjeunaient du côté opposé. Ils auraient pu projeter d'assassiner la reine d'Andor que personne n'en aurait été averti.

-Nous pouvons parler maintenant. L'Amyrlin nous envoie parler à dame Morgase car des éléments inquiétants ont récemment été rapportés aux oreilles de la Tour.

Melisande n'en dit pas plus et se remit à boire son thé. Il devait avoir refroidi car elle grimaça, puis le but comme si de rien n'était. Comme tout le monde, Kaguya savait que la Tour avait des yeux et des oreilles partout. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'elle s'intéresse à la succession d'Andor.

-Et ?

-Voilà tout.

Shamara et Kaguya échangèrent un regard dubitatif.

-Ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour que la Tour choisisse déjà qui sera la prochaine reine ? L'actuelle n'est même pas encore enterrée.

Il aurait mieux fait de se taire, encore. Un jour, il apprendrait à tenir sa langue. Le regard noir de l'Aes Sedai lui apprendrait peut être à le faire mieux que vingt ans passés dans la rue.

-La Tour n'a pas à intervenir dans les affaires internes à l'Andor. Nous nous contentons de prodiguer des conseils là où ils sont les bienvenus.

Alors c'était ça, une réponse d'Aes Sedai. Pas tout à fait vérité, pas tout à fait mensonge. La Tour devait être avide d'intervenir et n'attendait qu'une chose, c'était qu'on l'invite à le faire. Et il connaissait Melisande depuis quelques heures à peine. Si on le lui demandait, il proclamerait que ses conseils étaient les bienvenus parce qu'il ne voulait pas savoir à quoi ressemblaient ses menaces.

-Il se trouve que Morgase a passé six mois à la Tour il y a deux ans. Je crains qu'elle n'ait eu le plus faible potentiel que l'on ait jamais vu à la Tour, mais nous lui avons appris tout ce que nous pouvions pour l'aider.

-Oh ? Je ne m'en rappelle pas.

-Toutes les novices ne sont pas passées dans ta classe. Malgré ses faibles talents, Morgase serait sans doute restée plus longtemps pour parfaire son éducation...

-Et développer une loyauté à la Tour j'imagine ?, intervint Kaguya.

-Pour parfaire son éducation, disais-je, si sa mère, dame Maighdin n'était pas morte dans un accident. C'est regrettable, car Maighdin aurait fait l'unanimité ou presque. Et Morgase s'est retrouvée Haut-Siège de sa maison avant même ses quinze ans.

-Pas évident.

-Non. Aussi la Tour m'a demandé de lui rendre une visite et de lui prodiguer quelques conseils. Pourquoi, Shamara ?

-Parce que la maison Trakand est celle qui a le plus de liens la rattachant à Ishara, première reine d'Andor, récita la jeune fille. Avec la disparition de Tigraine Mantear, cela fait d'elle la dame avec les revendications les plus solides de tout l'Andor. Est-ce que la Tour craint qu'on ne tente de l'assassiner ?

-L'Andor n'a pas adopté le Grand Jeu tel qu'il est pratiqué en Cairhien. Pour l'instant. Je suis ici pour veiller à ce que cela ne change pas.

Shamara ouvrit la bouche pour poser une autre question, mais y renonça et termina son déjeuner silencieusement. Kaguya décida sagement de l'imiter. Finalement, Melisande reposa sa coupe de thé et se releva avec la dignité d'une reine. L'aubergiste s'empressa de les rejoindre.

-C'était excellent, maîtresse Niadys.

-Je vous remercie, ma dame. Dois-je faire préparer vos chevaux ?

-Oui, nos allons faire nos bagages et nous partons.

-Vous ne restez pas à Danabar donc ?

Elle eut l'air déçue. Une Aes Sedai devait bien payer.

-Si nous restons, nous dormirons sans doute au manoir Trakand.

Kaguya se retint de demander pourquoi elles n'y étaient pas allées dès la veille. Pour une Aes Sedai, n'importe quel manoir ouvrirait ses portes, quelle que soit l'heure. Il ratait quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi.

Il garda ses questions pour lui et suivi les deux femmes à l'étage. Ses bagages furent vite finis. Le plus long fut de défroisser une tenue relativement propre pour avoir l'air d'un homme autorisé à se déplacer dans un manoir. L'Aes Sedai grimaça quand il les rejoignit mais ne dit rien. Il comprit que dans son futur, il y avait des achats chez une couturière qui se profilait. Du moins, s'il restait en leur compagnie. Tant que l'Aes Sedai estimerait qu'un voleur pourrait lui être utile donc. Au reste, cela l'arrangeait. Ses éventuels poursuivants ne s'attendraient pas à le trouver auprès d'une Aes Sedai. Ils chercheraient plutôt dans les bas-fonds. Et qui sait ? Il trouverait peut-être à s'enrichir dans cette histoire. Les Aes Sedai étaient riches et devaient bien récompenser leurs serviteurs.

-Cela fera l'affaire, décida Melisande, tant que vous gardez les épaules droites et la mine fière.

-Il faudrait aussi parler de ma paye, Aes Sedai.

-Oui, bien sûr. Vous êtes pris à l'essai aujourd'hui, je veux voir comment vous vous débrouillez. Vous êtes logé gratis, et cela devra vous suffire. Nous négocierons votre salaire ensuite.

-Et vous me payez pour quoi exactement ?

-Espionner, voler, servir d'escorte et de protection à Shamara, mentir là où je ne le ferais pas, lista Melisande sur ses doigts. Maintenant, allons-y.

Kaguya quitta l'auberge à leur suite et enfourcha son cheval. Il se demandait s'il venait de faire le meilleur ou le pire choix de sa vie. Il haussa les épaules avec fatalisme. Si une Aes Sedai vous met la main dessus, inutile de protester. Il aurait plus vite fait de battre un poing de trollocs tout entier avec ses poings.


	3. Le manoir des Trakand

Le manoir des Trakand était une belle demeure de trois étages qui se dressait à l'écart de la ville. On pouvait voir s'étaler une longue série d'écuries et de corps de garde sur la droite et un jardin de roses descendant en pente douce vers la rivière sur la gauche. Joli, mais absurde, songea Kaguya en arrêtant son cheval devant les marches du manoir. L'endroit était impossible à défendre. Puis, il se rappela qu'il n'était pas en Saldea. Ces gens ne devaient pas se défendre des raids trollocs.

Quelques gardes quittèrent le perron où ils s'abritaient de la pluie sans souci du protocole. Ils portaient une serrure d'argent sur un tabard bleu. L'un d'eux siffla et deux garçons d'écuries s'approchèrent en courant pour s'emparer des rênes des chevaux. Un autre s'inclina.

-Mes hommages, ma dame. Qui dois-je annoncer ?

-Melisande Sedai et ses compagnons. J'ai cru comprendre que dame Morgase était absente ?

Les gardes échangèrent un regard plein de curiosité. Même chez les nobles, on voyait rarement des Aes Sedai, surtout si loin de la capitale. Ils s'efforcèrent de ne pas paraître trop nerveux. Le plus vieux des garçons d'écurie se mit à trembler. Kaguya compatissait. Il se retenait de faire de même depuis la veille, mais intérieurement, ses genoux jouaient aux castagnettes.

Le chef des gardes retrouva le premier sa contenance.

-Oui, elle est actuellement en route vers les terres du seigneur Luan Norwelyn avec qui elle souhaitait s'entretenir. Après cela, elle devrait rejoindre Caemlyn.

-C'est fâcheux. Nous venons de Caemlyn et on nous y a annoncé que dame Morgase ne comptait pas voyager avant la fin de l'hiver, à moins que de mauvaises nouvelles ne parviennent de la capitale.

-Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Des nouvelles arrivent toutes les semaines, et pas seulement de Caemlyn. La vielle reine décline de jour en jour et c'est pas sûr qu'elle voit la nouvelle année. La jeune Morgase a ses chances, mais les chances ça se rentabilise. Notre maison a besoin d'alliés alors il faut bien qu'elle voyage malgré la mauvaise saison.

-Des paroles très sages. À qui puis-je m'adresser en l'absence de Morgase ?

-A l'intendant, maître Tavarin. Je peux vous conduire à lui ?

-Ce serait encore plus sage, oui.

Le garde s'empressa de les conduire à l'intendant. Profitant que Melisande l'écoutait distraitement, Kaguya se pencha vers Shamara.

-Il a entendu le sarcasme ou il est dur d'oreille ?

Elle pouffa presque malgré elle et quand Melisande se retourna pour leur faire les gros yeux, elle lança un regard noir à Kaguya. Il lui faudrait se rappeler que même si la jeune fille n'était visiblement pas une Aes Sedai en titre, elle chercherait toujours à imiter le comportement de l'autre. Kaguya soupira. Il n'y avait rien de plus ennuyeux que les couloirs d'un manoir où on ne pouvait pas voler avec des gens qui ne savaient pas plaisanter. Ses amis lui manquaient. Même s'ils l'avaient vendu.

L'intendant était un homme de cinquante à soixante ans, au teint basané et aux cheveux grisonnants. Il se leva en bafouillant des compliments quand il comprit qui était Melisande alors qu'il semblait prêt à lui hurler dessus la seconde d'avant. D'autorité, l'Aes Sedai s'assit sur la seule chaise présente de l'autre côté du bureau. Kaguya et Shamara n'eurent d'autre choix que de rester debout.

-Dame Morgase sera horrifiée d'avoir raté votre visite, fit Tavarin en se rasseyant et en s'épongeant le front. Vous vous êtes ratés de si peu que c'en est désolant, mais il est urgent de rallier les Haut-Sièges des autres maisons à notre cause et personne ne s'attendait à ce que la Tour réponde si vite à notre lettre.

Shamara ouvrit grand les yeux et Kaguya fronça les sourcils. C'était nouveau pour eux.

Melisande, elle, se contenta de rectifier un pli dans sa robe.

-La Tour est plus réactive que les gens ne le pensent. Répétez donc le contenu de la lettre ? Ce jeune homme ne l'a pas encore entendu.

Elle non plus, Kaguya y aurait parié sa tête. Ou la bourse de quelqu'un d'autre, au moins.

-Que savez-vous de la situation actuelle ?

-Dix-sept maisons peuvent prétendre au trône, résuma Melisande. Sur ces dix-sept, dix ont des candidates acceptables.

Kaguya se retint de siffler. Ça allait être un bain de sang. Heureusement que dans les Terres Frontalières, on avait assez de bon sens pour ne pas en arriver là.

-C'est exact. La plupart sont très jeunes, ce qui aggrave le problème. Dame Morgase, Naean Arawn, Arymilla Marne, Elenia Sarand, Dyelin Taravin et Elorien Traemane ont toutes moins de vingt cinq ans. Parmi les autres, Cariolan Haevin est notre concurrente la plus sérieuse. Elle a quarante ans, deux filles pour assurer sa succession et une féroce réputation et plus d'argent que nous pour soutenir ses prétentions. Elle s'est enrichie récemment, par le commerce. Tout le monde sait que Arathelle Renshar est une ambitieuse, mais elle n'a pas les moyens de ses prétentions. Aemlyn Carand et Erenys Gilyard sont des menaces moins sérieuses. Ce n'est même pas sûr qu'elles se déclarent candidate à la mort de Mordrellen.

-Des nobles sans ambition devant une opportunité pareille, ce serait une première.

-Certes. Une qui n'est pas ambitieuse pour un sou, c'est la jeune Dyelin. C'est la cousine de Morgase et elle la soutiendra. Enfin, toujours est-il que depuis que l'état de santé de Mordrellen a empiré, j'ai pris sur moi de vérifier tout le courrier qui entre et sort du manoir. La semaine dernière, quand j'ai ouvert les lettres de la semaine, il y avait un message glissé dans le courrier d'une des cuisinière. Codé. C'était forcément destiné à une autre maison noble, mais on a encore rien trouvé, ni déchiffré le message. Dame Morgase a alors décidé d'écrire à la Tour pour demander de l'aide. Elle espérait qu'une Aes Sedai...

-Ferait se délier les langues, j'imagine. La cuisinière a été interrogée ?, demanda Shamara.

-Elle est hors de cause et effondrée depuis qu'on lui a posé la question. Cette pauvre Durnaha fait peine à voir !

-Et le courrier ?

-Arrêté sur le champ et interrogé. Mais il dit ne rien savoir, même après que le chef de la garde lui ait fait son affaire. Il est au cachot.

Melisande hocha la tête.

-Je n'ai plus qu'une question alors. Où est le message ?

Tavarin fouilla avec empressement sur son bureau submergé par la paperasse. À peine eut-il le message entre les doigts que Melisande le lui arracha d'autorité. Elle le tourna sous tous les sens, l'exposa à la lumière du chandelier et le renifla.

-J'ai déjà vu une clé de déchiffrage qui me fait penser à ceci. J'ai besoin d'encre et de papier. Quand à vous deux, allez interroger la cuisinière et le courrier. Allez-y doucement avec eux. Je n'ai jamais cru à l'utilité de la torture quand quelques mots compatissants peuvent faire révéler à quelqu'un la nuance du ciel à l'heure de sa naissance. Revenez quand vous aurez des informations.

Kaguya jeta un coup d'œil à Shamara. Elle n'aimait pas trop qu'on lui donne des ordres, vu comme elle se retenait de grincer des dents.

-Durnaha doit être aux cuisines à cette heure. Gern, le courrier, vous le trouverez au cachot.

-Vous avez entendu jeunes gens ?

C'était clairement un ordre. Ils s'inclinèrent et commencèrent à reculer vers la porte.

-Oh et, Shamara ? Je compte sur vous pour vous pour adopter toute la dignité qu'on attends d'une Aes Sedai. Faites ce qu'il faut pour obtenir des réponses.

Se désintéressant totalement d'eux, elle se pencha sur le message à déchiffrer. La porte se referma derrière eux sans que personne ne la touche. Kaguya frissonna.

Shamara eut un geste de colère qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis son entrée à la Tour. Elle tapa du pied sur le sol quand la porte se referma.

-L'insupportable... Quand je serais Aes Sedai, elle ne pourra plus me traiter comme ça !

Réalisant devant qui elle avait parlé, Shamara rougit. Si le jeune homme n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle n'était qu'une Acceptée, il n'aurait plus de doutes à présent.

-Je suis encore Acceptée, confessa-t-elle. Mais j'ai déjà le droit de porter l'anneau et je suis très près de passer les épreuves !

-D'accord. Je ne connais pas grand chose à la Tour.

Elle aurait pu le tromper plus longtemps, et maintenant il allait la traiter comme une enfant à l'image de Melisande. Elle en aurait hurlé de rage.

-Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? Si les gens ne savent pas qu'on peut porter l'anneau sans être Aes Sedai, tu peux te faire passer pour l'une d'elles.

Shamara grimaça. Alors qu'elle était novice depuis deux ans, une Aes Sedai avait ramené par la peau du cou depuis l'Arad Doman une femme qui se faisait passer pour Aes Sedai. On l'avait fouetté jusqu'au sang. Pour commencer.

-Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que les Aes Sedai font aux femmes qui font ça. Si je le fais, je ne deviendrais jamais Aes Sedai.

-Si ça s'apprend. C'est ce que Melisande t'as conseillé de faire, non ? En disant de faire ce qu'il fallait pour obtenir des réponses.

Shamara tâcha de se remémorer ses mots exacts. « La dignité qu'on attend d'une Aes Sedai ». Oui, c'était bien le genre de manière tortueuse de parler d'une Aes Sedai. Elle jeta un regard incrédule à Kaguya. Il haussa les épaules.

-Je sais que j'ai l'air d'un idiot et que je parle trop vite. Ça ne veut pas dire que j'en suis un.

Elle avait encore quelques doutes, mais ne dit rien et lui fit signe de la suivre, en s'efforçant de ne pas marcher trop vite et de prendre la posture d'une Aes Sedai. Digne. Fière. Implacable. Elle s'en sentait à des lieux et sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse. Melisande l'autorisait peut être à prendre des libertés avec sa façon de se présenter, mais si cela venait à se savoir, elle était morte. Elle était terrorisée et surexcitée à la fois.

Une servante qui nettoyait les couloirs leur indiqua l'escalier qui descendait vers les cuisines.

Celles-ci étaient spacieuses et bien avancées, mais ni Kaguya ni Shamara ne furent impressionnés. Le premier s'était déjà introduit dans des manoirs aussi riche et la deuxième avait passé trop d'heures à récurer les casseroles à la Tour. Cette pièce aurait pu rentrer six ou huit fois dans ces immenses cuisines.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnel. Morgase Trakand était partie et l'essentiel du personnel devait avoir été renvoyé vers Caemlyn. La majorité de la noblesse andoranne y passait l'hiver. Trois jeunes aides-marmitons nettoyaient des casseroles. Deux filles vidaient des volailles. L'une d'elle leva vers eux un regard curieux. Auprès du feu, une grosse cuisinière était assise sans rien faire, fixant le feu d'un regard vide. Le cuisinier en chef remarqua leur arrivée et s'approcha et s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier. Il n'y laissa pas une trace de graisse.

-Que puis-je pour vous, noble dame ?

Shamara se félicita d'avoir mit la plus belle des deux robes qu'elle avait pu emporter pour le voyage. Elle n'était qu'en lin, mais d'assez bonne facture pour faire illusion. Elle redressa fièrement la tête.

-Maître Tavarin m'a dit que nous trouverions ici maîtresse Durnaha. Nous devons l'interroger sur des affaires sérieuses.

-C'est elle près du feu. Mais elle ne vous apprendra rien, elle a déjà tout dit à l'intendant et à dame Morgase.

-C'est à moi d'en juger.

Elle avança sa main pour lui montrer l'anneau d'Aes Sedai. L'homme blêmit, s'inclina et les laissa passer. Pendant que Kaguya admirait l'effet de l'anneau pour ouvrir les portes, Shamara était furieuse à l'intérieur. Melisande n'aurait pas eu besoin d'afficher son anneau. Aucune véritable Aes Sedai n'en aurait besoin. Il lui tardait d'en avoir la prestance naturelle.

Durnaha avait pleuré et beaucoup. Quand elle vit les deux jeunes gens approcher, elle fit mine de se lever et Shamara lui fit signe de rester assise. Si elle la dominait du regard, elle serait plus à l'aise. Kaguya se plaça juste derrière elle, comme il l'imaginait que l'aurait fait son lige. Il était un peu mal à l'aise. On disait que les Aes Sedai pouvaient lire dans les pensées. Si c'était vrai, il était un homme mort.

-Nous venons de la Tour et nous enquêtons sur les récents événements, expliqua Shamara.

Ces mots suffirent à rouvrir les vannes. La cuisinière éclata en sanglots.

-J'ai déjà tout dit, je ne sais rien. Je n'aurais jamais trahi dame Morgase, notre famille travaille pour elle depuis des générations.

-On trouve toujours des raisons de trahir, la coupa Kaguya. L'argent, par exemple.

Son front se voila. Shamara le remarqua, mais ne dit rien.

-Mais j'en ai de l'argent, protesta la cuisinière en cessant un moment de pleurer, j'ai des économies. Et comme je l'ai dit à l'intendant, pourquoi j'aurais envoyé cette lettre ? L'intendant m'a donné une semaine de congé pour aller rendre visite à ma sœur qui a accouché. C'est prévu depuis deux mois, je devais partir à la fin de la semaine. Si je voulais trahir dame Morgase, je n'aurais pas écrit une lettre, j'aurais profité de mon voyage !

-Pas l'argent alors. La vengeance ?

-Et de qui je voudrais me venger ? De dame Morgase ? Je l'ai vu grandir depuis qu'elle est toute petite ! Non, croyez-moi, je ne veux de mal à personne ici. Tout le monde me jette des regards noirs et je ne vais même plus oser regarder ma sœur en face. S'ils ne trouvent pas le coupable, ils vont me chasser, pour sûr, mais je n'ai rien fait.

Elle se mit à nouveau à sangloter. Shamara et Kaguya échangèrent un regard et s'éloignèrent de quelques pas.

-Tu la crois ?

-Je ne sais pas. Elle a l'air sincère. On peut pleurer sur commande ?

-Oui, si on a des oignons sous la main et on est dans une cuisine. Je l'ai fait souvent étant petit pour faire pitié aux passants. Mais elle dit vrai je pense. Je veux dire, elle avait une raison parfaite de partir sans que personne ne dise rien. Ça ne tient pas debout.

-Je suis d'accord. Allons voir le courrier alors. Surtout, fait comme tu faisais jusqu'ici. Reste derrière moi comme si tu étais mon lige et ait l'air menaçant.

Kaguya se redressa et roula des épaules de l'air le plus menaçant possible. Il faisait tous les efforts du monde, mais il n'aboutit qu'à avoir l'air ridicule.

-Reste dans l'ombre aussi, ajouta Shamara en se retenant de sourire.

-Je n'y peux rien, c'est un don. On ne m'a jamais pris au sérieux de ma vie.

-Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.

Elle se retourna vers Durnaha.

-Merci pour vos réponses. Où est le cachot ? Nous avons une autre personne à interroger.

La cuisinière se confondit en remerciement et leur indiqua la direction. Dans ce coin du manoir, les couloirs étaient encore plus déserts qu'ailleurs. Ils finirent par trouver la porte qui descendait vers le cellier et l'unique cachot du manoir. Un homme armé gardait la porte presque avec nonchalance. Il leur ouvrit puis reprit sa place sur une chaise où il croisa les bras. Nul doute qu'il allait se rendormir. Tout en descendant, Shamara jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée à Kaguya.

-Ce que tu disais tout à l'heure à la cuisinière... Sur la trahison pour de l'argent ?

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Mais...

-Vraiment pas. Tu crois que c'est le courrier ?

-Il y a plus de chance, non ? Il doit être au moins complice.

-J'espère qu'on aura des réponses satisfaisantes. Tu n'as pas été trop mauvais aux cuisines Kirion.

-Kaguya.

Autant lui confier son nom s'ils allaient passer du temps ensemble.

Gern, le courrier emprisonné, était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, filiforme et à l'air revêche. Il était allongé sur un étroit lit de bois et se leva en les voyant approcher. Cette fois-ci, Shamara n'hésita pas. Leur discussion avec Durnaha était un échec et il était hors de question qu'elle remonte auprès de Melisande sans réponses.

-Très bien, monsieur le courrier, vous allez nous raconter comment exactement vous êtes impliqué dans cette histoire.

Derrière elle, Kaguya croisa les bras et jeta un regard noir à l'homme.

-Je ne sais rien, répondit Gern d'un air hautain. Je suis juste payé pour faire ma tournée, moi. Je pars de Caemlyn, je passe à Cullen's Crossing, je rejoint Danabar, je passe au manoir des Trakand et je repart. Quand il y a rien d'urgent, je reste ici une journée, je joue aux dés avec les gardes et quand c'est urgent, je dors deux heures au coin du feu. Une fois par semaine, toutes les semaines depuis quatre ans, à bride abattue.

-Et depuis combien de temps trahissez-vous la maison Trakand ?

-Je l'ai jamais trahie. Votre traître, faut le chercher ailleurs.

-On vous a payé combien ?

-Je ne suis pas payé, sauf par les Trakand.

Shamara se retourna à moitié pour échanger un regard avec Kaguya. Tous deux avaient de gros doutes. Il était forcément complice, mais comment le faire parler là où les gardes des Trakand avaient échoué ?

-Tu ferais mieux de parler, menaça Kaguya en s'avançant. Sinon...

Il prit l'air le plus menaçant possible, mais Gern se contenta de ricaner en s'éloignant des barreaux. Shamara respira un grand coup et saisit la Source. Elle s'en empara sans peine et canalisa un filet d'air pour frapper le plus violemment possible Gern. Il fut repoussé vers le fond de la pièce. Même dans la semi obscurité, ils le virent blêmir.

-On ne ment pas à une Aes Sedai. Qui vous paye ?

-Personne.

Elle recommença. Derrière elle, Kaguya essaya de cacher son malaise. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le Pouvoir Unique utilisé. Shamara recommença une troisième fois et l'homme fut catapulté sur son lit.

-D'accord ! Je vais parler !

-Il vaudrait mieux, sinon...

-Tais toi Kaguya. Toi, parle.

-J'avais besoin d'argent. Tout ce qu'on me demandait, c'était des informations.

-Qui t'as payé ?

-Deux grandes maisons. Les Traemane et les Renshar. Ils savent pas que je travaille pour les deux. J'ai juste séduit une des filles de cuisine pour qu'elle me dise quelques ragots, qui rend visite à Morgase Trakand, avec qui elle correspond, est-ce qu'il y a des hommes d'armes qui commencent à se réunir sur ses terres... Ce genre de chose. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'apprendre grand chose. Juste que les Taravin la soutiennent et qu'elle surveille de près tout ce qui se passe à Caemlyn. Mais je ne savais pas pour la lettre.

-Tu veux vraiment nous faire croire ça ?

-Oui, je le jure ! Dame Renshar surtout a bien insisté là-dessus. Rien d'écrit, c'est trop compromettant. Une fois à Caemlyn, je devais passer voir leurs intendants. Je serais allé en voir d'autres si j'avais appris des choses intéressantes, mais non. Cette lettre, c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui l'a expédié. Je ne sais pas qui. Les serviteurs sont trop fidèles. Même la fille de cuisine j'ai eu du mal à lui arracher quelque chose, et j'avais sorti le grand jeu.

Il se tut et se mordit les lèvres.

-Tu nous as tout dit ?

-Tout, je le jure.

Ils ne le crurent pas, mais quoi qu'ils disent, quelles que soient leurs menaces, l'homme n'en démordit pas. Finalement, ils abandonnèrent et quittèrent les souterrains du manoir. Revoir la lumière du jour leur fit du bien, surtout à Kaguya qui détestait tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un cachot. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, se contentant de marcher sans trop regarder où ils allaient. Shamara manqua même d'emboutir un jeune homme qui arrivait à tout allure d'un autre coin du manoir tant elle se concentrait. Elle s'excusa et le garçon, un palefrenier balbutia quelques mots avant de s'éloigner précipitamment.

-C'est forcément Gern, grogna Shamara. Mais je ne sais pas, je ne crois pas à son histoire.

-Qui d'autre ? L'intendant ? Mais c'est lui qui a trouvé le message.

-Peut-être. Est-ce qu'il était seul quand il l'a trouvé ? Est-ce qu'il a fait ça pour détourner l'attention parce qu'on le soupçonnait ?

-Il faut qu'on l'interroge.

-Donc il faut rejoindre Melisande Sedai. Tout de suite.

Leur enthousiasme redescendit un petit peu. Ils n'avaient pas hâte d'entendre l'Aes Sedai leur dire qu'ils avaient échoué d'une manière ou d'une autre.

À ce moment là, une petite femme très fine aux cheveux gris et au front ridé s'avança vers eux et se mit sur le chemin en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle les observa longuement et renifla.

-C'est vous qui avez interrogé cette pauvre Durnaha ?

-Oui ?

-Bon. J'image que vous deviez le faire. Je ne suis pas étonnée qu'il y ait déjà des personnes pour manigancer contre Morgase, et si on ne cherche pas les serpents, on ne peut pas se plaindre s'ils nous mordent. Mais vous auriez du venir me voir. Je vous aurais dit que ce n'était pas la peine de parler à Durnaha.

-Vraiment ?

-Le traître, quel qu'il soit, doit être un des gardes ou une des personnes travaillant aux écuries. Je me suis déjà occupée du personnel de maison et ils ne savent rien.

-Et vous êtes si sûre de vous ?, crâna Kaguya. Vous êtes qui d'abord.

-Je suis Lini et, mon garçon, je menais déjà cette maisonnée à la baguette avant que tu ne sois une pensée dans l'esprit de tes parents. Maintenant, retournez mener votre petite enquête. Quoi que veulent ces gens, ça ne peut pas entraver ma petite Morgase. Je regrette juste que tout ça commence ci tôt. Enfin, on ne peut pas remettre le miel dans le pot. Filez.

Ils obéirent sans demander leur reste.

Melisande était toujours penchée sur le document quand ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de l'intendant. Ses doigts étaient couverts d'encre, des papiers étaient éparpillés sur tout le bureau et l'intendant devait se contenter d'un minuscule coin pour continuer son travail. Shamara, habituée aux petits travers des brunes se racla la gorge. Melisande se redressa et regarda autour d'elle avec étonnement.

-Ah, vous voilà de retour. Et bien, avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ?

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard. Shamara parla la première.

-La cuisinière semble innocente. L'homme, je suis moins sûre. Il a reconnu qu'on le payait pour espionner, mais pas pour transporter un message.

-Ah ? Et qui le payait ?

-Les maisons Traemane et Renshar.

-Deux maisons neutres, pour le moment, intervint Tavarin. Arathelle Renshar pourrait se porter candidate, mais ne l'a pas fait pour l'instant. Il faut dire que peu de monde la soutiendrait.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Elle n'est la haute-siège de sa maison que depuis peu et la rumeur va bon train. On dit à mi-mot qu'elle aurait assassiné son frère pour en hériter plus vite. La reine l'a même convoquée à Caemlyn pour qu'elle s'explique, peu avant de s'aliter. Arathelle n'a pas répondu. Alors, forcément, ça jase, et personne ne la soutiendrait si elle se présentait.

-Il en sait des choses, souffla Kaguya d'un air conspirateur à Shamara, juste un peu trop fort pour passer inaperçu.

-Morgase est jeune, se rengorga l'intendant, et sait écouter les bons avis.

-Certes, persifla Melisande. Et la maison Traemane ?

-Ellorien n'a jamais paru ambitieuse, mais aller savoir. Son père, par contre, ça ne fait pas le moindre doute. Les Traemane ont longtemps été des alliés, mais je ne suis pas étonné qu'il cherche des renseignements.

Melisande tourna le message qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses doigts. Shamara la regarda avec curiosité.

-Vous l'avez déchiffrée ? Est-ce qu'elle nous apprend qui est le coupable ?

-Rien ici n'indique à qui pourrait avoir été adressée cette lettre au final. Cependant...

Elle avait l'air troublé. Shamara allait poser une autre question, et peut être formuler à voix haute ses doutes sur l'intendant, mais elle s'interrompit en entendant un bruit de course dans le couloir. L'intendant se leva et ouvrit la porte au moment où un garde allait frapper.

-Que ce passe-t-il ?

-Maître Tavarin ! C'est un des garçons d'écuries, Stapan. Il a détaché tous les chevaux qui se sont éparpillés dans la cour et a profité du grabuge pour sauter sur un cheval déjà scellé.

L'intendant blêmit et trembla. Il avait l'air totalement perdu. Impassible, Melisande replia la lettre.

-Vers où est-il parti ?

-Le nord-ouest, à travers les collines.

-Calmez les chevaux, le plus vite possible, et scellez-en quatre.

Le garde échangea un regard avec l'intendant et s'inclina avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu. Maître Tavarin épongea son front.

-Que trouve-t-on au nord-ouest ?

Il sortit une carte d'Andor et la posa sur le bureau avant de désigner le coin autour de Danabar.

-Des collines sauvages surtout, où les seuls hommes qu'on rencontre sont quelques brigands qui essayent d'échapper à la justice de la Reine. Mais si on poursuit en ligne droite...

-On finirait par aboutir sur la route royale, aux alentours du village d'Arien.

-Sur les terres de la famille Renshar, ajouta Shamara, toute fière de pouvoir afficher ses connaissances.

Melisande hocha la tête.

-Maître Tavarin, si vous alliez vérifier que les chevaux sont prêts ? Choisissez également deux gardes pour servir d'escorte. Qu'ils soient vifs d'esprit surtout.

Il obéit sans protester, trop impressionné par la prestance de l'Aes Sedai. Melisande saisit aussitôt le Pouvoir pour tisser des gardes autour de la pièce. Elle alla si vite que Shamara ne parvint même pas à suivre le tissage.

-C'est aussi bien que ce garçon nous ait laissé une piste à suivre. J'ai pu déchiffrer le message. Il sous entend que l'auteur obéissait aux ordres d'une candidate au trône.

-Arathelle Renshar !

-Peut être, il convient de le vérifier. Ce qui est inquiétant, c'est qu'il sous-entend de manière plus évidente qu'il espère que le Grand Seigneur sera fier de lui.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de préciser que c'était le nom que donnaient au Ténébreux ses adorateurs. Shamara frissonna, réalisant pour la première fois la dangerosité de la situation. Kaguya, lui se figea et déglutit. Une détermination soudaine l'envahit. Il avait vu les dégâts que faisaient les Amis du Ténébreux en Saldea. Il n'était peut être qu'un misérable vaurien, mais il était hors de question qu'il les laisse faire de ce royaume leur terrain de jeu. Melisande regarda attentivement le cheminement de leurs pensées s'afficher sur leurs visages. Satisfaite, elle sourit.

-Vous suivrez ce messager. Quelle que soit sa maîtresse, il faut le retrouver et l'interroger. La Tour ne laissera pas une Amie du Ténébreux régner en Andor.

-Et vous ?

-Je vais continuer un peu mon enquête ici puis retourner à Caemlyn. C'est là que la lettre devait être expédiée. Ce Stapan a des complices que je vais arrêter. Dès que vous l'aurez rattrapé et que vous lui aurez soutiré des réponses, rejoignez moi à Caemlyn. Tenez-moi informée aussi. La poste andoranne est rapide. Et bien entendu Shamara, j'attends toujours de vous le comportement exemplaire d'une initiée de la Tour. Agissez comme si vous aviez déjà juré les Trois Serments.

Le cœur de Shamara bâtit à toute allure. Non seulement elle était sortie de la Tour sans avoir encore gagné le châle, mais Melisande l'envoyait seule en mission. Ses amies à la Tour seraient folles de jalousie.

Elaida surtout. Cette idée la ravissait.

-Nous ne vous décevrons pas, Melisande Sedai.

Kaguya hocha silencieusement la tête, l'approuvant sans réserve.

Quand Melisande se dirigea vers la sortie du manoir, ils s'empressèrent de la suivre.


	4. Voyage en terre sauvage

Translation of one of my texts. Enjoy and let me know if you liked it.

**Chapter 1 The owl on the porch**

There was an owl carved on the porch in front of Sarah's apartment. Every morning and every night she made sure it hadn't moved. Often she waked up started, her heart pounding. In those moments, it was hard to remember that she wasn't in the hall of her parents' house. She had to open the window to get rid of the ozone smell of that stormy night that lingered in her memory. Then, she curled up in her bed, a pillow on her head so as not to hear the flapping wings of the owl and the clock striking the twelve strokes.

Every time the morning after, she stayed a long time at the window, fixing the stone owl. Maybe one day she could decide if she was more relieved or disappointed to see it always in the same place. In any case, she would have liked to notice its presence before renting her student room.

Of course, it was quite possible that the owl only appeared after she signed the lease. That was the kind of thing he would do.

Sarah did not need to see the owl move to know she was being watched all the time. Sometimes she felt like a friendly presence not far from her. Those days, she wanted to laugh and sing. She was absolutely sure that it was her goblin friends who followed her, even now that she could no longer see them. Every evening she left a cup of milk for them at the window. Stories, after all, said it was the right thing to do.

In the morning, the cup was always empty. Sarah did not know if it was her friends or her neighbour's cat who enjoyed it. The cat sometimes jumped on her window ledge from the neighbour's balcony, but Sarah had never caught him. It was probably him anyway. The more time passed, the harder it was to remember that the goblins and the labyrinth were not a dream. Why did her friends disappear? It wasn't fair.

Sarah smiled as she realized that she was falling back into childishness. Life was not fair. The fairy world less still. On reflection, the very idea of justice was a lie. All the same, Sarah had won that night. It seemed legitimate, after the hardships she had endured, that she could continue to see her companions. Unfortunately, she had only theories to explain their absence and no certainty. She could only hope that her memories were real, that she wasn't being followed everywhere, that it was just paranoia.

It was the only thing that convinced her that she was not crazy when it was another presence she felt close to her. Sometimes she felt followed by a tenacious grudge hanging out all day long. More rarely, an oppressive and haunting presence seemed to follow each of her steps, leaving her out of breath before the end of the day. On those days, even the people around her seemed affected and ended up avoiding her.

Slowly breathing, Sarah drove her worries away, retrieved the empty cup from the window sill and closed it. The curtains hid the owl from view again. Like every morning, Sarah had to force herself to focus on mundane things rather than wandering in her thought. She would have to buy milk and eggs. She would take the opportunity to make the change for the laundromat. She still had enough pasta and vegetables to hold until the end of the week. She had to go to the library to check some references and especially to see her teacher.

In the past, she had defeated the Goblin King himself. Today, she had to think about the fact that she only had two pairs of clean socks left.

No, life was not fair, but it loved irony.

Sarah ordered her papers and books and stuffed them in her bag. Then, she grabbed her keys and went out. As she put the keys in the lock of her apartment, she shuddered. She wasn't alone. There was someone behind her and she could feel their breath in her neck. She turned, but the presence was still behind her, coldly amused by her behaviour. Terrorized, she reopened the door and took refuge in the apartment. The unpleasant sensation disappeared and Sarah leaned against the door, trying to catch her breath, terribly aware that her keys had remained on the lock, on the other side and that she was no longer safe on this side of the door. She wanted to be able to stay there all day. Her apartment was an island of security for her. Whoever it was who followed her in public places, they left her alone in her home. But if she made the choice to hide there for a whole day, she would never dare leave her house ever again. Inspiring a long sip of air, she reopened the door.

The presence was still there but was staying at a reasonable distance. Relieved, Sarah retrieved her keys and went down the stairs. At the bottom, she met her owner shivering, a shawl on her shoulders.

"It's crazy this sudden cold with this big sun," she mumbled. "Is there an open window up there?"  
"Nothing at all," Sarah said, letting her go upstairs to check.

She hurried out, certain that the atmosphere would warm up inside. While putting her keys in her bag, she checked that the owl was still in its place and blinked. It was gone.

Then, a cloud went before the sun and Sarah realized that it was only an effect of the brightness. The owl was still here. Breathing again, she walked away as fast as she could.  
Her landlady was right. The weather was beautiful and the heat exceptional for Oxford this season. Sarah decided not to take the bus. She had time, after all. On foot she joined Merton College where she had a meeting with Professor Dyntoshire, wondering what the weather was like in America and how her family was doing. She missed them, of course, but she loved this city, especially on sunny days like this.

When she arrived in the old college, she joined the professor's office, knocked at the door and waited for him to call her inside. The old, stern professor did not rise to greet her but pointed to the chair for her to sit down. Sarah took the time to take out her papers and take a look at Midsummer Eve's reproduction hanging on the wall. As always, she wondered if fairies of this kind, sweet and cheery, really existed or if the ignoble but endearing Goblins were the only real mythological creatures.

"So Miss William," asked the professor, "have you finished your paper?"

Sarah cursed her distraction and sat up straighter in her chair.

"Yes, sir."

He grabbed the file she was holding out and consulted it, shaking his head regularly before putting it on top of a large pile.

"I will keep you informed of your note. And now, have you thought about this thesis project?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you again for accepting to supervise me.

"You are smart and rational. I do not agree with all your ideas, but you have the merit to be interested in understudied aspects of folklore."

Sarah did not blush under the professor's compliment, even though they were rare. She had learned not to be dismounted by contempt and insult. She particularly distrusted compliments. They gave power over the other.

About her thesis ... That was the heart of the problem, really. There was so much that Sarah wanted to understand, wanted to master, and myths and folklore said so little. Never again would she feel helpless and prisoner.

"I do not really know," she admitted.

"The last time we saw each other, you talked about the loss of innocence in fairy tales," the teacher insisted. "This subject has potential. Remains to see under what angle you wish to approach it."  
Yes, she had thought about it. The subject satisfied her less and less, however. It was too close to her personal story and it was out of the question for her to fall back into the self-reflexion of her childhood. She had lost her innocence that night, but she was sure she had won something in exchange. Sarah looked up to fix Midsummer Eve's reproduction again. Just like that, she knew what she wanted to study.

"The words of power. I want to study speech as a source of power in fairy folklore."

These words seemed to resonate in the silence of the room and curl around Sarah's chair. She held a smile, not to annoy a potential spectator. Yes, it was a good choice. She did not want to understand what had happened to her, nor to find out if it was real. She didn't need or want to study her adventure from the perspective of psychoanalysis. No, what she wanted was weapons to attack in response if it were real. If she was confronted by this world again. Understanding it, defending herself was insufficient, it was the reaction of a frightened girl. She wanted to be able to fight and win again, but no more by chance.

The professor raised an eyebrow.

"It's a bit drastic change. You will have to go back to your corpus and start over your searches from scratch."

"I can do it."

"We will see that. All the same, it is strange to go from the issue of fairy's victims to their powers."

"In fact, I am more interested in the question of speech and language as a mean to confront the fairies."

"Start from a comparative point of view, at first. Very well. The holidays start tomorrow. I come back on the 30th. That leaves you a month to convince me that this new choice is the right one, with a good corpus to support it, of course."

Sarah smiled broadly as she collected her belongings. The professor was already ignoring her to look on his corrections and gave her a distracted hand sign that looked less like a goodbye than an order to disappear.

Once in the hall, Sarah leaned against the wall and sighed with relief. The teacher had no patience for uncertain students. If he had not found her subject interesting, he would probably have kicked her out with orders to find another thesis supervisor. Once she was not overwhelmed by relief, she realized what the teacher had also requested her to do and she slammed her forehead. She felt like an idiot. She hasn't realized at the time that she had committed to a titanic job for the coming month. Knowing the professor, he would be only half satisfied with her research and would make her start again from scratch two or three times just to constitute her initial bibliography. Two months locked in the library, that's what awaited her. She had to renounce to any hope of returning to America before the fall. But she couldn't be sorry for herself. It would not have happened if she had been less indecisive. With a decided step, she went to the library.

She stayed a long time at the library. When she got off the bus in her street, the evening was already well advanced and Sarah was exhausted. Her brain seemed unable to stop thinking and crisscrossed references to consult the next day. She was so tired she nearly forgot to stop to check if the owl was still in its place. She was neither hungry nor thirsty, she just wanted to crumble in her bed and not leave for two days, at least. The unpleasant presence had stuck to her feet all day long. Sarah's discomfort had almost kept her from concentrating.

The noise she made when opening and closing the door of the house attracted her landlady.  
"Miss William, you've received a call earlier. I noted the number on the dresser, you should call back tonight."

Sarah nodded and waited until her landlady had disappeared into her living room and closed the door to get to the phone. That was one of the reasons she chose this student room, even if it was quite far from the colleges and the libraries. There was no phone in her room. This way, her parents were forced to call her at set times rather than ringing her at ease. Anyway, she had not kept any of her childhood friends after her adventure. They had nothing in common now. At Oxford, she had only made distant connexions with her fellow students. Only the understanding of the Underworld interested her now. She called her family about twice a week, mostly to talk to Toby, the few times he was in a talkative mood.

Besides the handset, she found a phone number. English, unknown to Sarah. Curious, she picked up the handset and dialled the number. She felt her stomach twisting. The surprises and the unknown displeased her supremely but it was unlikely that the inhabitants of the Underworld had learned to use modern technology.

"Good evening, I'm Miss William," Sarah asked as soon as someone took the phone. "Did you tried to contact me earlier in the day?"

"Miss William? Please wait."

The voice was male and doubtful. He had to put his hand on the phone because Sarah only heard a muffled murmur. Tired, she was getting impatient when the voice resounded again.

"A moment if you please, I give you room 307."

Sarah spent the long seconds of waiting to speculate in vain on who could contact her from a hotel. Finally, she heard her mother-in-law's voice.

"Sarah, is that you? It's been hours that we try to reach you!"

The girl refrained from retorting sharply that she had studies to carry out and that she could no more be at their disposal than they were systematically present at the times they had set well in advance. She hoped she became more mature with the years.

"I was busy with my research, my thesis project will be validated in September," she replied rather before adding the only argument likely to interest her mother-in-law. "It is a very famous teacher who will mentor me."

"Oh. That's good, I guess."

Her indifference did not surprise Sarah. She got used to it and was satisfied with it. Their exchanges never dragged on and they had to endure them only a short time.

"Is my father here?" She asked to end the silence. "What are you doing in England?"

"Oh, we are on an unforeseen business trip. A colleague of your father had to withdraw. Your father replaced him unexpectedly and must sign a big contract tomorrow. He is not here at the moment, but in a business meeting, to prepare the signature. His client invited us to discover England, its culture and its history. He made us visit London this afternoon, it was great. We are in London for another three days, you have to come tomorrow. We could go shopping together and eat at the hotel. Toby miss you so much!"

Sarah had ten times opened her mouth during her mother-in-law's logorrhea to refuse. The mere mention of Toby stopped her and she sighed.

"I cannot come during the day," she sighed, "I must advance my research. Can I come in the late afternoon and spend the evening with you?"

Her mother-in-law only protested for two seconds. They quickly settled the last details of her arrival, eager to say goodbye. Sarah hung up with relief, then climbed down to her bed, just taking the time to put her research on her desk.

The Oxford train dropped her in London at six o'clock and Sarah rushed into the subway trying to contain her repulsion. She hated this city with passion and its subway even more. The corridors reminded her of others where she had almost been killed by a metal machine. She did not breathe properly until she arrived in the hotel lobby.

She was guided to a living room where she waited a few minutes before her parents joined her. She could not miss her mother-in-law's grimace of disappointment when she saw her dressed in simple jeans in this luxury hotel. A little proud of herself, as every time she did not correspond to what Irene would have wanted her to be, but trying to hide it, Sarah got up to embrace her father. The embrace was brief and clumsy, as always.

"Where is Toby?" Sarah finally asked as they sat around a table and her father had hailed a waiter.

"The hotel offers to make the children eat apart," explained Irene. "You will see it after the meal."  
"It's not a bad idea, you know. Toby needs to spend more time with children his age."

Her father looked worried and tired. For this reason alone, Sarah did not begin a scandal. She was terribly annoyed at being deprived of Toby for a few more hours on the pretext of a dinner she did not want to attend. They all knew that she had only come for her brother.

When they had been served with drinks, Sarah agreed to answer their questions. She explained to them her new subject of research and spoke about the books she had consulted in the morning. She described with love the long rows of books that stretched almost endlessly in the Oxford libraries. They listened to her, smiling indulgently. Their eyes, however, revealed that they did not understand her thirst for knowledge. When she went quiet, they had finished their drinks and left the living room to sit at the table in the hotel restaurant. This time it was Sarah who pretended to be interested in her father's affairs and the inept pastimes of her mother-in-law. They were all eager for the meal to end.

The dessert arrived without them having exchanged more than platitudes. Sarah's parents regularly glanced around, encouraging each other to speak without ever taking the risk. Finally, while Sarah was going to lose patience and ask what this was all about, her father frowned, looking behind her.

"What are they doing here? We said at nine o'clock. I have to join them. Darling?"

"I'll take care of everything here," Irene assured him. "Go ahead, we'll join you."

Sarah turned to look at her father, who went at the entrance of the hall to join three men in their suits. He greeted them with a smile and pats on the shoulder were exchanged. Sarah turned away from the scene, fulminating.

"Really ? You managed to stall me before a business meeting in your ministers' schedules?"

"Really Sarah, don't act like a kid! It was you who said you couldn't free your afternoon for us. Your father was so happy to see you, you know? He simply did not have the choice to meet his future partners now that the contract is signed. And then, we thought you could spend the rest of the evening with Toby."

Sarah reluctantly nodded and poured herself a glass of water to digest her anger before speaking again.

"I hope this evening will go well for dad then."

The contempt she felt for him and her mother-in-law was almost not heard. Irene nodded distractedly as she turned her glass of wine between her hands. She wantend to ask something to her but Sarah wasn't going to help her. Never create obligations where you can avoid them. That was another thing that the goblins world taught her.

"Do you have friends Sarah?"

The question was not one she expected.

"A few, yes," she lied with confidence."

"It's good. Do you see them often?"

"Every day at the university. A little less now that the holidays have started."

The lie seemed to satisfy Irene. Sarah concentrated, preparing herself for the following lies and half truths. It had been like that for almost ten years. To pretend that all was well, that she had not given her brother away for a few hours of silence. Smile. Lie. Never reveal herself, being herself only in front of her books.

"Toby has no friends," eventually confess Irene.

"At school?"

"And even in the neighborhood. That's why we took him with us. It was a long trip, but there was nobody close enough to accept him for a few days."

Sarah had asked herself the question and judge a little less severely her mother-in-law. This woman suddenly seemed very tired.

"He must still have comrades with whom he gets along," Sarah insisted. "I was a reserved child, but I had a few comrades with whom I felt well."

"He does not even have that. His teacher told me he spends his time alone in the yard. He does not even play with his comrades. I enrolled him in a music class this year. His teacher says he is quite talented, but he has not heard three words from him since the first day. Even at home, he never says anything. I was advised to see a psychiatrist. Sarah, you've always been good with him.

Maybe you could try to find what's wrong?"

"I can try."

Sarah was worried. She was also strangely affected by her mother-in-law cry for help. It was the first time they really spoke, from adult to adult. Irene pressed the keys of her room into Sarah's hand and squeezed it briefly. She was almost trembling with emotion.

"I must join your father," she finally said. "You should go get Toby and send him to bed quickly."  
"I'm taking care of everything."

Sarah didn't try to finish her dessert. Her stomach seemed to contract and try to swallow itself. She left the table just after her mother-in-law and left the restaurant without looking at her father. All her thoughts were fixed on Toby. At the reception, she was directed to a small room where a dozen children played loudly while waiting for their parents. Toby was the only one to stand aside. He had grown a lot since the last time Sarah had seen him, almost a year ago, she realized with shame. He must be seven now. At the same time, he looked tiny for his age. She smiled when she saw him holding Lancelot in his arms. This teddy bear was definitely the favourite companion to us both. Then, she realized that her brother was clinging to it as if he were terrified. She approached without him noticing. He stared at the ground, frowning.

"Hey, Toby!" She whispered softly so as not to surprise him. "I miss you, you know?"

He then looked up, blinked several times and finally made her a smile.

"Sarah," he said solemnly.

"How are you?"

He did not answer. Sarah did not worry too much. She knew her little brother. He hated people. As a child, he screamed until he was allowed to go into hiding in his room when his parents invited people. Sarah took her hand to encourage him to get up, but he refused, clinging more fiercely to Lancelot. To drag him to their room, Sarah almost had to tear one of his hands from the bear body to grab it. Then he nearly threw himself on the ground in protest. He refused to move. Finally, Sarah had no choice but to take him in her arms and carry him to the elevator. He was heavy and made no effort to spread his weight better. In the elevator several people threw scornful looks at Sarah, reproaching her for giving in to the whims of such a big child. She ignored them ostensibly.

Once on the right floor, she wanted to put Toby on the ground, but this time he clung to her with all his strength, forcing her to a strange gymnastics to open the door of their room and close it. It was obviously his parents' room, but a door led to a second small room with a child bed. Toys were everywhere on the floor and Sarah almost impaled on the spear of a small wooden soldier when she went press the switch. When it was done, she dropped than she put Toby on his bed, exasperated. He went to sit cross-legged at the other end of the bed, Lancelot still pressed against his heart. He stared at the floor and didn't stop, even as Sarah crouched by his side, all anger gone.

"What is the problem, Toby?"

Her question remained unanswered. Sarah sighed and sat next to her brother on the bed. She had to think and stop panicking. While gently stroking Toby's hair, she could not help but think that she should have seen that he was not well. She had been living in England for three years, and she saw him barely three to four weeks a year. She had always noticed that he was a reserved child, more than she was at the same age. Before the fateful night, Sarah had been a child then a young girl quite playful and open. When he was left to himself, Toby stayed in his corner with his two or three favourite toys. If Sarah was there, he was playing with her, but only if she took the initiative. He preferred to sit near her and listen to her stories.

"Is everything going well at school? At home? You want to tell me something?"

Sarah insisted but Toby stayed silent. Usually, he spoke to her. Every summer when she came home, he had adorable stories to tell her, stories of birds and butterflies he told by whispering and stumbling over his words while drawing on the floor. This silence was totally new to Sarah.  
She could not help thinking that she was partly responsible. Since that night, she had always looked after her little brother the best she could, it was true. After that night, Toby stopped crying as soon as she hugged him, much to the chagrin of her mother-in-law, who did not understand how she could do it. Sarah had become his favourite and she was totally attached to him in return. Yet, she had abandoned him a second time. Every summer, she had told herself that, in spite of his shyness, everything would be fine for him and that to talk to him twice a week would be enough to show him all her love.

Perhaps she had been wrong to want to become an adult and overcome the fear that had gripped her that day. But it had seemed so reasonable to take her independence and move away. Toby needed to grow up surrounded by affection, but not to feel overwhelmed by his big sister. After all, when she had left the house, just after Toby's fourth birthday, he looked relieved that he did not have to endure the long hugs she gave him to reassure herself. She didn't know if she had hurt him more by leaving than by staying. Maybe it was her sense of guilt that spoke.

"Did I hurt you?" She asked and Toby turned his head slightly in her direction. "I hurt you a lot when you were little you know? I hated you. But I knew I was wrong and I love you, so please tell me what's wrong."

He did not answer but handed her Lancelot. Their eyes met for a moment before he fixed the ground again. Sarah sighed and took the old stuffed toy.

"Maybe what you need is just a good night's sleep. Jet lag is a plague."

It was not easy to prepare Toby for bedtime. He must have been exhausted because, in spite of his almost ten years, Toby was not able to put on his pyjamas alone and stormed as soon as Sarah tried to put Lancelot aside to help him. She finally managed to do it and joined him under the blanket to whisper the story of Ludo, the kind monster who helped children who did not speak. Toby fell asleep along the way. Sarah kissed him softly and suddenly realized it was the first time she had mentioned the Goblin world in front of her little brother. Until then, she had taken great care to invent stories that had nothing to do with her own adventure.

Once she was sure that he had fallen asleep, Sarah got up and pulled a flashlight from her backpack and a book. Then she turned off the light. However, she couldn't concentrate, the words seemed to dance on the page. She finally gave up and closed her eyes.

Sleep was long to come.


	5. Une nuit au manoir

Shamara se réveilla au crépuscule, dans un lit inconnu et la première chose qu'elle vit fut la sale trogne de Tidon. La tête reposant sur sa poitrine, il ronflait doucement. Shamara s'éclaircit la gorge, ce qui le fit cligner des yeux. Quand il réalisa qu'elle était réveillée, il bondit sur ses pieds, se confondit en excuses, et disparut à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Elle reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Son dos lui faisait mal et les souvenirs du combat lui revinrent. Les brigands, la façon dont elle s'était avancée bravement et stupidement...

-Quelle idiote.

Que croyait-elle ? Qu'elle était une Aes Sedai de l'Ajah Verte ? Que ces brigands fuiraient à son approche ? Elle avait peut être gagné l'anneau, mais ce combat lui montrait qu'elle était loin, très loin d'obtenir le châle. Il lui faudrait travailler dix fois plus dur désormais. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir à cause de vulgaires bandits de grands chemins alors que son pays risquait de tomber sous la coupe des Amis du Ténébreux. Elle avait un double devoir à accomplir, envers l'Andor et envers la Tour.

Shamara essaya de se lever, au moment où Kaguya rentrait dans la pièce.

-Oh, ne te lève pas, fit-il en levant les bras. Maîtresse Amonia t'as bien rafistolée, mais il faudrait pas rouvrir les blessures.

Il avait l'air si inquiet qu'elle obéit sans protester. Kaguya soupira de soulagement et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Maîtresse Amonia ? La sagesse locale ?

-C'est elle qui t'as soigné. Elle a dit que la blessure était moins grave qu'elle en avait l'air et que tu devrais pouvoir marcher d'ici deux jours. Elle est passée tous les jours changer tes bandages.

-Tous les jours ? Depuis combien de temps je suis là ? Et où sommes nous ?

-À Arien !, répondit fièrement Kaguya. Les deux gardes et moi, on a réussi à t'y conduire en sécurité. Tu dors depuis deux jours.

Shamara retint un juron. Stapan avait eu tout le temps de leur échapper.

-Merci de m'avoir sauvé, réussit-elle à dire.

Kaguya hocha la tête. Il était soulagé de la voir réveillée. Malgré les discours rassurant de la sagesse, lui n'était pas sûr qu'elle se réveille. Il ne dit pas non plus qu'il s'était servie dans la bourse de sa camarade pour payer ses soins. Autant s'éviter des problèmes.

Shamara se remit à parler. Il était impressionné de la voir d'aplomb aussi vite. Lui profiterait du temps au fond du lit. Un truc d'Aes Sedai peut être, même si elle n'était encore qu'une apprentie.

-Tu as pu examiner le manoir Renshar pendant que je dormais ?

-Un petit peu. Attends un instant.

Il s'éclipsa deux minutes. Shamara en profita pour se redresser un peu dans son lit. Se lever la démangeait, mais son dos lui faisait trop mal pour qu'elle s'y risque pour l'instant.

Kaguya revint, accompagné d'un homme que Shamara ne connaissait pas. Il était très grand, blond et moustachu et il s'inclina avec une prestance que lui envia la jeune femme.

-Thom Merrilin, à votre service. J'ai cru comprendre que notre jeune ami ne m'a pas présenté ?

-Non, je le crains.

L'homme s'empara de l'unique chaise de la chambre et s'y assit, forçant Kaguya à rester debout, les bras ballants.

-Je me présente alors : Thom Merrilin, barde de la maison Trakand. Je suis là dans le même but que vous : enquêter sur dame Arathelle Renshar.

Shamara fronça les sourcils.

-Vraiment ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous.

-C'est que vous n'êtes pas passés par la demeure des Trakand à Caemlyn, sinon nous nous y serions croisés. Je suis depuis deux ans au service de cette noble maison. J'avais beaucoup de respect pour Maighdin, la mère de Morgase qui nous a quitté au début de l'année, et je lui ai promis d'aider sa fille. Je ne connais vraiment Morgase que depuis quelques mois, mais c'est une impressionnante jeune fille qui ferait une formidable reine. J'ai cru comprendre que la Tour la soutenait dans ses ambitions.

C'était un peu plus compliqué que ça. Officiellement, la Tour ne dirait rien, mais puisque Morgase y avait été suivre des cours quelques mois, c'était probablement la candidate favorite de l'Amyrlin. Shamara ne pouvait pas vraiment dire ce qu'il en était. Elle n'était qu'une Acceptée.

-La Tour s'inquiète de la situation en Andor, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Cela ressemblait à une réponse d'Aes Sedai. Thom sembla se contenter de cette réponse, car il hocha la tête.

-Mordrellein peut encore survivre quelques semaines ou quelques mois, mais il est temps de commencer à positionner nos pions sur le plateau de jeu. Il y a quelques maisons qui devraient soutenir Morgase grâce à des liens anciens, mais je me méfie des maisons plus neutres et les rumeurs sur Arathelle sont inquiétantes...

-Elle aurait tué son frère.

-Celle là est la plus inquiétante, mais Kaguya et moi en avons entendu d'autre ces derniers jours en traînant dans le village.

-Oh ?

-Elle n'est pas très aimée, intervint Kaguya, et son frère Pavoth l'était encore moins. Ils ont fait monter les taxes en continu ces dernières années. Un bon moyen d'être détesté ça !

Il parlait en homme qui n'avait jamais payé la moindre taxe de sa vie. Thom hocha la tête.

-Par contre, cet argent ne sert pas vraiment à la communauté. Arathelle a renvoyé des serviteurs et des gardes alors que les brigands pullulent aux alentours, comme vous avez hélas pu le remarquer. Arathelle me donne l'impression d'une femme avide d'argent. Elle pourrait être tentée de vendre son soutien à la meilleure offrante des candidates.

-Qui serait, selon vous ?

-Probablement dame Cariolan Haevin. Elle est passée par Arien deux jours avant votre arrivée et a logé au manoir avant de repartir vers Pont-Blanc. Sa richesse est connue. Paran Northan l'accompagnait et les Traemane, le père et sa fille sont passés le jour suivant même s'ils n'y ont pas logé. Aller au manoir est un détour depuis la grande route. S'ils étaient pressés, ils ne se seraient pas arrêtés chez elle.

-Vous comptiez enquêter alors ?

-Plus précisément, je pensais m'infiltrer nuitamment dans le manoir et fouiller un petit peu, reconnu Thom sans vergogne.

-Un barde ferait ça ?

-Tout homme de cour est un peu espion, reconnut-il en souriant, et je serais ravi de mettre la fille de Maighdin sur le trône. D'ailleurs, barde royal est un titre très attractif, vous ne trouvez pas ? Cela m'ouvrirait plus de portes encore.

Cela avait du sens. Thom était un homme ambitieux, mais il plaisait déjà beaucoup à Shamara. Quand à Kaguya, s'il passait du temps avec lui depuis deux jours, c'était qu'il était déjà conquis. Derrière la chaise de Thom, il fit à Shamara un signe de la tête qui devait signifier ''fais-lui confiance''. Le signe lui donnait l'air ridicule, mais Shamara décida de jouer le jeu pour le moment.

-Et donc vous avez changé d'avis ?

-Avec votre arrivée, oui. Kaguya m'a dit que vous aviez vous même votre petite idée ?

-Oui. Nous pensions nous faire inviter au manoir. La plupart des nobles ne refuseront pas d'accueillir une Aes Sedai.

-C'est une bonne idée, je pense. On peut parfois en apprendre plus lors d'une discussion polie entre gens du monde qu'en fouillant leurs tiroirs à la recherche de secrets. Mais bien sûr, parfois, c'est le contraire.

-On pensait aussi fouiller ses tiroirs pendant la nuit, intervint joyeusement Kaguya. Ça n'empêche rien.

-J'aime cette façon de penser. Qu'en dites-vous Shamara ?

Elle hocha la tête, mais grimaça.

-Il me faut un peu plus de temps pour me remettre. Je ne crois pas pouvoir faire une Aes Sedai crédible avant demain, au mieux.

Thom se leva et s'inclina une nouvelle fois.

-Alors nous vous laissons vous reposer. Kaguya, cela me laisse un peu de temps pour vous apprendre à vous comporter en bonne société.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait peut être grandi dans la rue, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne savait pas imiter quelqu'un de la noblesse si besoin. Les nobles, on les voyait passer dans la rue. En les observant longtemps pour couper leurs bourses sans se faire repérer, il avait appris un truc ou deux. Enfin, il doutait que Thom lui laisse le choix. Il fit un petit signe de la main à Shamara et suivit le barde.

La jeune femme ferma aussitôt les yeux pour se rendormir.

Le lendemain soir seulement, Shamara se sentit d'attaque pour se présenter au manoir. Elle s'était levée le matin même et même si elle devait faire attention à son dos, la plaie avait très bien guérie. Quelles que soient les herbes employées par la sagesse, elles étaient très efficaces. Même une Jaune serait impressionnée par la vitesse à laquelle elle s'était remise sur pied !

Ses compagnons étaient plus dubitatifs quand à son état. Shamara dut promettre qu'elle ne prendrait pas de risques inutiles, mais au final, elle représentait la Tour ici, cela lui donnait de l'autorité, même vis à vis d'un homme comme Thom Merrilin. Elle mit sa plus belle robe, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une robe de voyage qui ne poserait pas plus que ça son autorité. Kaguya mis aussi ses plus beaux vêtements, mais cela ne voulait pas dire grand chose. Il avait davantage l'air d'un serviteur que d'un noble ou qu'un lige. Heureusement, sa rapière et son arbalète lui donnaient un air un peu plus dangereux. Thom put quand même prêter une cape de qualité au Saldean. Cela ferait l'affaire, faute de mieux.

Toujours escortés de Tidon et Katozar, ils grimpèrent jusqu'aux cheveux et trottèrent jusqu'au manoir.

Le domaine d'Arathelle Renshar était bien moins imposant que celui des Trakand. Il s'agissait d'un manoir à un étage qui n'avait d'allure que grâce à ses grandes fenêtres et aux belles plates bandes de fleur qui y conduisait. Derrière, on pouvait distinguer la présence d'un corps de garde et d'une écurie. La nuit tombait tôt à cette saison et le petit groupe put voir les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée s'illuminer les unes après les autres.

Une fois devant le perron, Tidon descendit de cheval pour toquer à la porte. Un serviteur vint leur ouvrir. Shamara prit un air déterminé.

-Je suis bien chez dame Arathelle Renshar ?

-C'est son manoir et dame Renshar est présente, répondit le serviteur.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant leurs vêtements. L'impression qu'ils donnaient n'était pas flatteuse.

-Faites-lui savoir que Cadsuane Sedai et son escorte sont à sa porte. J'apprécierais qu'elle nous accorde l'hospitalité pour la nuit.

La jeune femme se retint de se mordre les lèvres. Elle admirait Cadsuane, mais prendre son nom ne lui paraissait plus une si bonne idée. Elle voulait lui rendre hommage, comme personne ne l'avait vu depuis presque quinze ans et qu'on la croyait morte, mais si elle était vivante et que les histoires étaient vraies, l'Aes Sedai pourrait le lui faire payer très cher. Et puis, une Aes Sedai ne demanderait pas l'hospitalité, elle l'exigerait.

Pour contrebalancer un peu ce désastreux début, elle s'avança légèrement pour montrer son anneau au serviteur. Celui-ci s'inclina aussitôt plus bassement et disparut à l'intérieur. Ils attendirent quelques minutes qu'il revienne.

-Dame Arathelle vous salue et serait comblée de joie de voir Cadsuane Sedai passer la nuit dans sa demeure. Vos serviteurs trouveront à boire et à manger au corps de garde. Si vous voulez bien me suivre ?

-Mes liges restent avec moi, décréta Shamara en désignant Thom et Kaguya.

Ils mirent tous trois pied à terre. Tidon et Katozar récupérèrent leur rênes et se dirigèrent d'un air désolé vers l'arrière du manoir. La prétendue Aes Sedai et les faux liges ignorèrent leurs soupirs désolés et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un large corridor décoré de portraits. Kaguya remarqua de nombreux espaces vides et une couleur plus claire des murs sur ces emplacements, mais ne dit rien. Le serviteur ouvrit la première porte à gauche et s'inclina pour les inviter à entrer.

Assise sur un canapé près du feu dans la vaste pièce qui devait servir de salle de réception, Arathelle se leva à leur entrée. C'était une femme blonde de trente à quarante ans au visage dur, ni belle ni laide, vêtue d'une large robe de soie brune qui ne lui allait pas très bien. Ni Shamara, ni Kaguya n'aurait su dire si c'était une robe à la dernière mode. Il y avait également quelqu'un d'autre de présent, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, à l'air revêche. Il portait beaucoup de dentelle à son col et ses manches et ses vêtements étaient visiblement plus riches que ceux d'Arathelle. Thom ne leur avait pas dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre vivant au manoir.

Celle-ci s'empressa d'aller saluer Shamara.

-Je crois bien que c'est la première fois qu'une Aes Sedai se présente ici depuis que mon grand père a édifié ce manoir ! Que me vaut cet honneur ?

-Le hasard, je dois dire. Mes liges et moi sommes en mission pour la Tour et après avoir reçu la visite de quelques brigands l'autre jour, j'aspirais à plus de confort, et j'espérais me tenir informée de ce qui se passe en Andor.

-Alors c'est un plaisir, d'autant que nous allions passer à table. Vous arrivez juste à temps pour permettre au cuisinier d'être prêt à servir une plus grande compagnie que prévue. Permettez-moi de vous présenter le seigneur Bodiern, un ami de mon défunt frère qui me rends visite.

Le noble s'inclina raidement.

-Asseyez-vous donc, les invita Arathelle. Puis-je vous offrir à boire ?

Ils acceptèrent un verre de vin et profitèrent que leur hôte donne des ordres à ses serviteurs pour observer la pièce. Les deux jeunes gens admirèrent les petites figurines artistement placées sur certaines commodes. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait grandi dans ce genre d'endroit, même s'ils ne donnaient pas trop mal le change. Ils ne réalisèrent pas qu'il manquait souvent deux ou trois éléments à un ensemble de figurines.

Après quelques banalités d'usage, Arathelle dirigea la conversation vers la politique.

-Êtes-vous passés par Caemlyn lors de votre voyage, Aes Sedai ?

-Non, par les terres des Trakand, répondit Shamara sans réfléchir.

-Oh ? Et avez-vous rencontré dame Morgase ?

-Non. Vous la connaissez bien.

-Vaguement. Elle est terriblement jeune, mais peut être la mieux placée pour obtenir le trône. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu à Caemlyn, elle m'a fait une très bonne impression. De toutes les prétendantes, c'est une des rares qui ferait une bonne reine.

-Vous-même feriez une excellente reine, asséna Bodiern d'un air flagorneur.

Elle leva une main pour l'interrompre en grimaçant.

-Je ne pense pas et je ne suis pas tentée par le trône. Morgase ferait une bonne reine, si elle était un peu plus âgée. Aemlyn aussi, si elle était un peu plus ambitieuse. Cariolan aussi pourrait être une excellente souveraine. En dehors de ces trois là, je ne vois pas une candidate valable, et je m'inclus dans le lot.

Kaguya et Shamara se jetèrent un regard en coin. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait s'il devait la croire. La plupart des nobles étaient ambitieux, c'était bien connu. Quand à son allusion à Cariolan, ce pouvait être un signe qu'elle s'était laissé achetée par la Haute-Siège des Haevin.

Heureusement que le Grand Jeu des Maisons n'était pas aussi répandu en Andor qu'en Cairhien. La situation était assez compliquée à démêler comme ça.

Peu à peu, les deux jeunes gens se détendirent. Ils ne s'en tiraient pas si mal et réussirent à tenir tout le repas qui suivit sans un seul faux pas. Kaguya resta largement silencieux, ne prenant la parole que quand on lui demanda comment se portait la Saldea. Quand à Thom, il fit rebondir chaque fois que c'était nécessaire la conversation vers des eaux moins dangereuses. Arathelle était malheureusement aussi douée à ce jeu. Ils essayèrent de mettre la question des brigands qui se multipliaient sur le tapis mais elle trouva à chaque fois un moyen de changer de sujet. Ils n'essayèrent même pas d'aborder le sujet de son frère.

Malgré cette réussite, ils montèrent toutefois se coucher avec soulagement et se souhaitèrent vaguement la bonne nuit. Shamara en particulier était épuisée. Sa blessure la lançait horriblement et elle était si tendue qu'elle était à deux doigts du torticolis. Heureusement, la blessure ne s'était pas rouverte. Elle devrait tenir jusqu'au matin.

Comme convenu, ils dormirent quelques heures avant de se mettre au travail. Kaguya se réveilla le premier, habitué à travailler à des horaires tardifs. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la lune. Il devait être trois heures du matin. Il s'habilla silencieusement, s'arma et glissa ses outils de voleur dans sa bourse et mit sur ses épaules son sac avant d'aller réveiller les autres. Thom finissait d'émerger, Shamara fut un peu plus dure à convaincre. Elle avait encore des heures de sommeil à rattraper.

-Par où commençons-nous ?, finit-elle par bailler en passant une dague à sa ceinture.

-J'aimerais d'abord vérifier qu'Arathelle dort bien et fouiller sa chambre si c'est le cas.

Les autres acquiescèrent. Cela ferait l'affaire. Shamara fronça cependant les sourcils en voyant le sac sur le dos de Kaguya.

-Le sac, c'est pourquoi ?

-Je l'ai prit par habitude, comme si j'étais là pour tout emporter. Une vieille habitude de voleur, disons ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel devant son air gêné de gamin prit sur le fait et s'éloigna. Il était temps qu'ils se mettent au travail.

La noble dame dormait profondément et ne bougea pas quand Kaguya fit légèrement grincer la porte en l'ouvrant. C'était trop bête de ne pas en profiter. Il se faufila par l'interstice et observa l'agencement de la pièce. Un léger rayon de lune lui permettait heureusement de voir où il mettait les pieds. Outre le grand lit, il y avait un feu qui s'éteignait doucement dans une cheminée à l'autre bout de la pièce, une armoire et un coffre en face du lit. Mais ces vieux manoirs craquaient facilement. Le voleur préféra tendre la main jusqu'au buffet prêt de la porte. Posée dessus, une boîte à bijou lui faisait de l'œil. Il s'en empara et fit retraite. Le parquet craqua légèrement, mais pas assez pour réveiller Arathelle.

-Qu'avez-vous trouvé ?, demanda Shamara.

Son cœur battait à toute allure. Elle se pencha au-dessus de l'épaule de Kaguya pour regarder et grimaça en même temps que lui, même si Kaguya restait le plus désolé des deux. Le coffret était vide.

-Essayons en bas ? J'ai l'impression qu'on ne trouvera pas mieux ici et au moins on ne risque pas de réveiller du monde.

Le bureau se révéla en effet plus intéressant. C'était une grande pièce aux murs couverts de bibliothèques. Kaguya essaya vainement de forcer les tiroirs du bureau, mais ses outils n'étaient pas de la meilleure qualité. Il dut renoncer. Pendant que Thom observait que de nombreuses étagères étaient vides, Shamara trouva une épaisse liasse cachée derrière un volume d'histoire économique de l'Andor.

-Des reconnaissances de dette. Ça fait une sacré somme, non ?

Thom siffla en s'emparant d'un des papiers.

-Et pas qu'un peu ! Ce sont des dettes de jeu à faire valoir auprès de la maison Renthar. Une des grandes maisons d'Andor endettée ? Cela ferait un scandale et toute ambition d'Arathelle serait réduite à néant.

Kaguya s'empara de la liasse et la glissa dans sa veste. Il n'avait jamais tenté le chantage auprès d'une noble, mais il n'était jamais trop tard pour commencer.

-Il doit y avoir d'autres choses intéressantes dans ce tiroir si ces papiers ne sont pas enfermés là dedans, nota-t-il. C'est intéressant, mais on aurait besoin de plus d'indices.

-Et sous le tapis ?, s'exclama Shamara avant de s'accroupir.

-Il n'y a jamais rien sous les tapis.

-Dans les romans, si. Des trappes secrètes par exemple.

-Dans les romans d'accord, mais si on trouvait autre chose que de la poussière sous un tapis, ça se saurait.

Même si c'était un comportement infantile, Shamara lui aurait volontiers tiré la langue. Elle se retint néanmoins, surtout parce qu'elle était trop occupée à se retenir d'éternuer à cause de toute la poussière qu'elle avait soulevé avec le tapis. Cela faisait longtemps que le ménage n'avait pas été fait sérieusement dans cette pièce.

Puisqu'ils ne pouvaient ouvrir le tiroir, ils avaient fait le tour de la pièce. Le petit groupe traversa le corridor. Ils avaient déjà pu examiner la salle à manger lors du dîner et y constater là aussi des emplacements vides là où il y aurait du y avoir des tableaux et des bibelots. Ils tournèrent donc à gauche et se retrouvèrent dans un nouveau couloir, plus étroit que le précédent.

Celui-ci permettait d'accéder aux cuisines. Elles étaient vides à cette heure là, à l'exception de deux hommes qui ronflaient doucement, les bras sur la table, entourés de bouteilles. L'un était visiblement le cuisinier, l'autre un soldat.

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de faire demi-tour. Seulement, l'un d'eux trébucha sur une bouteille qui avait roulé au sol. Le bruit réveilla les deux hommes. Kaguya se figea et leur adressa un sourire crispé.

-Ma maîtresse avait faim ?


	6. Le secret d'Arathelle Renshar

Shamara se retint de plaquer sa main sur sa figure pour exprimer son désespoir. « Ma maîtresse avait, faim », vraiment ? En temps que novice puis qu'acceptée, elle avait régulièrement sortit des mauvaises excuses peu convaincantes pour se sortir d'un faux pas et éviter le fouet. Thom, lui, leva les yeux au ciel.

Sans surprise, le ton de Kaguya ne convaincu pas du tout les deux hommes. Le soldat s'empara de l'épée qu'il avait appuyée contre la table et le cuisiner s'empara d'un rouleau à pâtisserie. Shamara s'empara aussitôt de la Source, mais Thom et Kaguya furent plus réactifs. Le premier sortit un poignard qu'il darda vers le cuisinier pour le garder à distance et le second s'empara d'une casserole et parvint à assommer le soldat sans que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. À deux, ils eurent vite fait d'assommer le second qui s'effondra par terre comme une masse.

-Je doute qu'on trouve grand chose dans une cuisine, et ces deux là pourraient nous poser problème au matin. Que fait-on ?

Shamara eut une idée inspirée par une blague qu'elle avait organisé avec d'autres novices contre une cuisinière particulièrement déplaisante qui leur faisait la vie bien plus dure qu'elles ne méritaient.

-Bonne question Thom. Ces deux-là ont bu, leur témoignage ne serait pas très crédible, mais nous pouvons l'empirer. Asseyez-les à nouveau autour de la table.

Elle regarda avec satisfaction les deux hommes suer sang et eau pour remettre en place les deux hommes qui avaient tous deux un aspect assez massif. Quand ce fut fait, elle s'empara d'un pichet de bière et en versa généreusement sur leurs mains, leurs bras et leur torse, puis sur l'entrejambe de l'un d'entre eux.

-Maintenant, remettez-les dans la position où nous les avons trouvés, endormis. Si avec cette odeur, on les croit encore au petit matin, je veux bien manger mon anneau.

Thom siffla d'un air admiratif pendant que Kaguya se gondolait en silence. Avant de partir, il sortit de son sac la boîte à bijoux vide qu'il y avait placé machinalement et la glissa entre les bras du cuisiner.

-Avec ça, ils auront encore plus de mal à s'expliquer.

Shamara pouffa et échangea avec lui un sourire complice.

L'exploration du rez-de-chaussée s'étant largement révélée un échec, ils repartirent en direction de l'escalier.

-Par où commencer cette fois ? Il doit y avoir une dizaine de chambres là haut, la plupart vides.

Thom se racla doucement la gorge.

-Si je puis me permettre, outre la chambre de dame Arathelle, il n'y a qu'une seule autre chambre de maître. Je dirais que ces deux pièces et la chambre du seigneur Bodiern sont les seules qui nous intéressent. La chambre vide doit être celle du défunt Pavoth, celui dont on dit qu'elle s'en est débarrassée.

-Alors commençons par celle qui est vide. Je suis déjà suffisamment angoissée à l'idée de me faire surprendre dans une pièce vide, alors dans une ou quelqu'un dors...

-On finit par s'y faire. À mon sens, il n'y a rien d'aussi excitant que de devoir explorer la chambre d'un seigneur ou d'une dame à la recherche de papiers compromettant en sachant qu'il suffit d'un cri pour qu'il ou elle rameute une dizaine de gardes armés jusqu'aux dents.

-Ça vous est déjà arrivé ?

-Disons qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle il m'a paru souhaitable d'aller enquêter sur dame Arathelle à quelques jours de route de Caemlyn.

-Une vie intéressante... Moi je n'ai pas de chance avec les manoirs des nobles. La dernière fois que j'ai exploré un manoir, ça c'est très mal fini pour moi.

Kaguya grimaça à ce souvenir.

-Il faudra que vous nous racontiez ça. Mais quand on est jeune, on fait des erreurs car on se croit invincible. J'ai eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre une fois ou deux avant de m'assagir. Une fois qu'on se prend le stylet d'une noble dame cairhiennienne entre les côtes alors qu'on ne porte qu'un drap sur soi, on devient plus prudent.

-Celle là il faudra vraiment que vous nous la racontiez.

-C'est promis, mais plus tard.

Les deux jeunes gens reprirent leur sérieux. Tout en discutant, ils étaient arrivés en haut de l'escalier. En silence, ils parcoururent le couloir jusqu'aux deux chambres de maîtres, bénissant le long tapis qui absorbait le bruit de leurs pas.

La porte était fermée à clé. Kaguya s'accroupit pour l'ouvrir puis s'écarta pour permettre à ses compagnons d'y pénétrer. Thom alluma aussitôt le chandelier qu'il trouva sur le guéridon à côté de la porte. Jusque là, la lumière de la pleine lune et deux bougeoirs leur avaient procuré une lumière suffisante. Ce n'était pas le cas ici, les volets étaient fermés.

-Tiens ?, fit Kaguya. C'est étonnant.

-Quoi donc ?

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'observer la chambre d'Arathelle en détail, mais il m'a semblé qu'elle était bien plus simplement décorée. Je sais que les nobles aiment les dorures, mais ce n'est pas un peu excessif là ?

Excessif était le bon mot. Le lit était en bois massif sculpté, les rideaux en velours. Quand au tapis qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, c'était un tapis du Peuple de la Mer. Seules les plus riches maisons en possédaient.

-Moi il me semble que si j'étais une noble dame et que j'avais un tapis comme ça, je le mettrais dans ma chambre ou dans mon salon.

-En tout cas, cela prouve qu'Arathelle a l'argent pour payer des gardes et s'occuper des brigands autour d'Arien. Il lui suffirait de vendre ce tapis pour payer deux ou trois hommes d'armes pendant une saison. À voir s'il y a d'autres objets précieux dans cette pièce...

Kaguya se précipita vers la commode pour la fouiller, mais elle était vide. Le coffre par contre était encore plein de vêtements, tous des habits d'hommes, mais qui avaient été roulés en boule et jetés à l'intérieur plutôt que rangés. Quelqu'un avait déjà fouillé le coffre et ce n'était jamais bon signe. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers les deux autres. Shamara fouillait une armoire pendant que Thom regardait entre les lattes du lit. Tous deux avaient des mines déconfites en se redressant.

Son regard fut attiré par la cheminée, ou plutôt par le tableau qui trônait au-dessus. Il semblait légèrement de guingois. Le soulevant, le jeune homme étouffa un cri de satisfaction. La personne qui avait fouillé la pièce n'avait pas un œil aussi bon que le sien et la cachette derrière le tableau était restée intacte. Deux briques de la cheminée avaient été enlevées, juste assez pour pouvoir y cacher une bourse, bien rebondie. La soupesant, il estima à trente ou quarante pièces d'or son contenu. Kaguya la dénoua pour en sortir une pièce et l'examiner à la lueur de sa chandelle avant de la mordre. C'était une vraie couronne d'or andorrane, pas une contrefaçon. Si le reste était à l'avenant et qu'il était toujours un voleur, il dirait que la nuit était rentabilisée, même si c'était un maigre magot. Mais tout ça c'était du passé, au moins pour le moment.

Il fit signe à ses compagnons et leur montra la bourse.

-Autre chose ?

-Rien du tout, soupira Thom. Arathelle Renshar cache décidément quelque chose, mais quoi ? Et comment trouver la réponse à ce mystère ?

Shamara se tenait debout au centre de la pièce et fit un tour sur elle-même, cherchant un indice qui lui indiquerait la voie. Une noble dame qui chassait des serviteurs et des soldats à l'aube d'une guerre civile, qui augmentait les impôts et cherchait de l'argent mais ne se débarrassait pas des meubles de luxe de cette chambre... L'hypothèse qu'elle aimait trop son frère pour vider sa chambre ne tenait pas la route, surtout avec les rumeurs qui disaient qu'elle l'avait assassiné.

-Le tapis.

Kaguya leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je te l'ai dit, il n'y a jamais rien sous les tapis.

-Elle veut de l'argent, mais elle ne s'en est pas débarrassée. Même un idiot sait qu'un tapis du Peuple de la Mer vaut une fortune, autant que leurs porcelaines. On ne garde pas ça dans une pièce fermée à clé.

Elle se baissa en grimaçant à cause de sa blessure et souleva le tapis.

-Ah !

Les deux hommes s'approchèrent et, à la leur du chandelier, purent constater la même chose que Shamara. Il y avait des traces sombres sur le sol et sur une partie de la face cachée du tapis. Elle en toucha une. C'était sec, et légèrement friable.

-Du sang. On s'est battu ici.

-Disputé en tout cas, poursuivit Kaguya avec enthousiaste. Quelqu'un a retourné une partie du tapis dans la bagarre et une personne est tombée. Accident ou assassinat, il a saigné à mort.

-Arathelle ne pouvait pas se débarrasser du tapis : cela aurait confirmé toutes les rumeurs. Alors elle l'a laissé là.

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un grand sourire, ravis d'avoir perçé une partie du mystère. Ils se rappelèrent ensuite qu'un meurtre avait eu là et leur enthousiasme s'amoindrit, en partie du moins. Shamara espérait que Melisande serait fière d'eux.

-De brillantes déductions, siffla Thom. Il ne reste plus qu'à les confirmer.

-Oui. Je crois qu'il est temps d'avoir une petite discussion avec Arathelle.

Kaguya empocha la bourse. Après avoir remis le tapis en place, ils quittèrent la pièce et la refermèrent. Juste avant de sortir, Shamara lui jeta un regard triomphant.

-On dirait qu'il est parfois intéressant de regarder sous les tapis, non ?

Quand elle lui eut tourné le dos, Kaguya lui adressa une grimace.

Arathelle dormait encore profondément. Silencieusement, ils se glissèrent dans la pièce et refermèrent la porte. Kaguya et Thom posèrent chacun leur bougeoir sur une table de chevet ou un buffet, dégainèrent un poignard et se glissèrent de chaque côté du lit. Shamara se positionna en face d'Arathelle. Elle essuya machinalement ses mains sur sa robe, tâcha de la défroisser et de se donner l'air royal d'une Aes Sedai. Quand elle se sentit prête, elle hocha la tête. Kaguya comprit son message. Il posa sa main contre la bouche d'Arathelle et son poignard contre sa gorge. La dame se réveilla en sursaut et se figea en voyant ces deux hommes la regarder d'un air menaçant.

-Vous n'arriverez pas à faire venir vos gardes à temps, la menaça Kaguya. Il vaudrait mieux nous obéir et faire exactement ce qu'on vous demande. C'est entendu ?

Elle hocha très doucement de la tête.

-Alors j'enlève ma main, mais mon poignard reste où il est.

La dame ne hurla pas quand il la relâcha. Seuls ses yeux écarquillés trahissaient sa peur. Shamara s'avança d'un pas.

-Vous avez beaucoup de choses dont vous devez répondre, Arathelle. Mais d'abord, répondez à cette question : êtes-vous une Amie du Ténébreux ?

Arathelle ouvrit la bouche et la referma et tenta de se débattre avant de se souvenir du poignard sur sa gorge.

-Non ! Je ne l'ai jamais été et ne le serait jamais !

Shamara n'avait jamais croisé d'Ami du Ténébreux de sa vie. Ils devaient être doués pour mentir, alors comment les reconnaître sans les prendre sur le fait ? Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais demandé à Kaguya s'il en avait déjà rencontré en Saldea. À l'occasion, il faudrait qu'elle le fasse.

-Si vous n'êtes pas une Amie du Ténébreux, pourquoi avez-vous tué votre frère ? Et ne niez pas, votre tapis est très bavard. Vous ne mentirez pas à une Aes Sedai, non ?

La dame soupira et tenta de se redresser sur son lit.

-Je vais tout vous dire Aes Sedai.

-J'espère bien.

-Après la mort de notre père, mon frère aîné est devenu le Haut-Siège de la famille Renshar. Il était déjà joueur avant, même si notre père l'ignorait. Pavoth était assez intelligent pour lui cacher ça et ne pas risquer de trop grosses sommes. Une fois qu'il a eu accès à toutes les ressources de la famille, il s'est mis à jouer de manière frénétique. J'ai tenté de le convaincre de se reprendre, en vain. Il aurait fini par tous nous ruiner, alors j'ai fini par prendre les choses en main.

-C'était prémédité alors.

-Oui. Je ne le regrette pas. Mon frère et moi n'avons jamais été proche, mais je n'ai retiré aucune satisfaction de sa mort.

-L'ambition n'a joué aucun rôle là-dedans ?, demanda Thom d'un air dubitatif.

-Ma seule ambition était de sauver notre maison de la ruine. J'ai pu étudier les finances de notre maison depuis. Il ne reste presque plus rien, à part des reconnaissances de dettes.

-Et nous devrions vous croire.

-Demandez au seigneur Bodiern. C'était l'ami de mon frère, soi-disant. C'était surtout son partenaire de jeu. Je ne sais pas s'il était plus doué que Pavoth avec des dés et des cartes, mais il est en tout cas bien meilleur homme d'affaire. Ce serpent s'est arrangé pour racheter la plupart de ses dettes de jeu. Comme mon frère a eu le malheur de signer de nombreuses reconnaissances de dettes à faire valoir sur la maison Renshar et pas sur sa fortune personnelle, ou ce qu'il lui en restait, je suis bien obligée de devoir rembourser ses dettes à sa place, même après sa mort. C'est pour cela que Bodiern est ici. Il s'est présenté au manoir hier pour exiger que je le rembourse au plus vite, alors que j'essaie de temporiser depuis des mois. J'ai renvoyé des hommes, augmenté les impôts, mais c'est très loin de suffire. Si je rembourse pas, il sera en droit d'exiger de la couronne que je vende le manoir et nos terres pour régler ces dettes. J'ai moi même pu récupérer et cacher quelques unes des reconnaissances de dettes de Pavoth, mais elles ne représentent rien par rapport à la somme que me réclame Bodiern.

Kaguya la coupa dans son explication.

-C'est pour ça que vous avez discuté avec d'autres nobles récemment, comme Cariolan Haevin ?

-Effectivement. Je veux juste voir mon domaine prospérer, je n'ai aucun appétit pour le métier de reine. J'ai déjà bien du mal à gérer ma maison, vous le voyez. De toutes les femmes qui pourraient revendiquer le trône, je suis la moins susceptible de le gagner avec, peut être, Karind Anshar et Erenys Gilyard. Alors oui, j'ai parlé avec Cariolan Haevin et Kaderan Traemane. Mordrellein n'en a plus pour longtemps et les grandes maisons cherchent du soutien. Je suis prête à vendre le mien.

L'aveu résonna dans la chambre sombre. Shamara fronça les sourcils et réfléchit à toute vitesse.

-L'avez-vous vendu à Cariolan ou Kaderan ?

-Pas encore. Cariolan réunit certains de ses partisans à Pont Blanc et j'hésitais à y aller. Elle est riche. La maison Haevin est sans doute la plus riche de toutes et elle pourrait sans souci éponger au moins une partie de nos dettes. Seulement, la maison Renshar ne peut pas apporter grand chose et elle préférera sans doute consacrer son argent à d'autres choses. Quand à Kaderan Traemane, après avoir parlé deux heures avec lui, j'ignorais toujours s'il cherchait à me convaincre de me rallier à Cariolan ou à sa propre fille, Elorien. Je n'ai rien promis, ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. J'attends de voir l'argent que l'on me proposera en échange.

-Sauf qu'il est trop tard pour négocier comme ça, la coupa Kaguya. Nous savons tous et nous pouvons le dévoiler publiquement. L'honneur de votre maison en prendrait un sacré coup j'imagine. Votre meilleure chance pour vous et votre maison, c'est de nous rejoindre.

-Nous ?

Il se mordit les lèvres et éloigna un peu le poignard de la gorge d'Arathelle.

-C'est à dire, de vous rallier à la maison Trakand et à Morgase. Elle remboursera vos dettes ou au moins vous sauvera la face en montrant que vous avez seulement tenté de sauver les meubles après les dégâts faits par votre frère. Vous ne récupérerez pas votre argent, mais au moins vous sauverez votre maison. C'est le meilleur marché que l'on vous offrira.

Shamara lui jeta un regard impressionné. Kaguya n'avait l'air de rien, mais il était décidément plus futé qu'il n'en donnait l'impression. S'il apprenait à bien se tenir et à ne pas ouvrir sa bouche à tort et à travers, il pouvait être utile. Melisande avait-elle vu ce potentiel en lui ?

Arathelle réfléchit un moment.

-Je n'ai presque pas d'hommes à lui offrir. Comment savoir si elle acceptera ma proposition.

À sa voix, il semblait qu'elle était déjà plus qu'à moitié convaincue.

-Elle le fera, intervint Thom, car vous n'êtes pas d'une famille traditionnellement alliée aux Trakand. Vous offrez donc un certain gage de la solidité de ses prétentions.

-Il y a-t-il autre chose que nous pouvons offrir contre votre ralliement ?

Les yeux d'Arathelle brillèrent.

-Convainquez Bodiern de renoncer à ses réclamations. Tuez-le s'il refuse, cet homme ne manquera à personne. Il est méprisé par la moitié de la noblesse andoranne et haï par tous les nobles qui lui doivent de l'argent. Si vous faites cela pour moi, je m'engagerais par écrit à soutenir Morgase dès ce soir.

-Nous verrons ce que nous pouvons faire, promit Shamara.

Kaguya rangea son poignard.

-Merci, ma dame. On va vous laisser alors.

Il avait été si convainquant jusque là. Shamara grimaça.

-Pourriez-vous nous indiquer la chambre de Bodiern ?

Ils firent retraite vers le couloir, laissant Arathelle seule une fois qu'elle leur eut répondu. C'était un risque à prendre, mais ils étaient à peu près sûrs de lui avoir prouvé qu'elle avait plus à gagner qu'à perdre à accepter leur aide.

Shamara serra brièvement le bras de Kaguya.

-Beau travail.

-Merci. J'ai du mal à croire que ça ait marché.

-Non, c'était bien, un beau discours, très convainquant. Maintenant, il faut espérer qu'on puisse convaincre Bodiern.

-Ce sera difficile, intervint Thom. L'homme a une réputation à Caemlyn. Il est colérique, même sanguin et très déterminé. Soyons prudents.

La chambre de l'homme était plongée dans l'obscurité, la lune n'éclairant pas ce côté du manoir. Silencieusement, Kaguya ouvrit la porte tandis que Thom rallumait la torche en face de celle-ci, éclairant en partie la pièce. Dans son lit, Bodiern resta immobile.

Leur stratégie s'était révélée efficace avec Arathelle. Ils se repositionnèrent de la même manière autour du seigneur endormi et Kaguya ressortit doucement son poignard, qu'il plaça sur la gorge de Bodiern avant de le secouer. Comme Arathelle, Bodiern se figea. Mais au contraire d'Arathelle, il réagit immédiatement en plongeant la main sous sa couverture pour en sortir un poignard.

-Rangez ça, demanda Shamara, nous voulons seulement échanger quelques mots avec vous.

Il eut un rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement.

-Vraiment ? Armés et en présence d'une Aes Sedai ? Je ne crois pas.

Il lança son genou en l'air. À moitié assommé, Kaguya lâcha son poignard et tituba en arrière. Cela donna le temps à Bodiern de sauter hors du lit et de s'emparer de cette deuxième arme. De l'autre côté du lit, Thom lança un de ses poignards en direction du noble. Le voyant faire du coin de l'oeil, celui-ci fit un bon en arrière pour être en partie protégé par l'épais rideau du lit. Cela s'avéra suffisant. Il devait avoir la chance du Ténébreux.

Kaguya était toujours à terre. Thom jura et courut de l'autre côté du lit pour lui venir en soutien. Il était temps. Bodiern avait rangé son épée le long de son lit et la dégainait. Sans l'intervention de Thom qui mis un genou en terre et envoya son deuxième poignard se planter dans sa cuisse, il aurait peut être gravement blessé le Saldean.

Shamara était échaudée par sa mésaventure quelques jours plus tôt et elle risquait de rouvrir sa blessure avec un effort physique excessif. Elle décida sagement de rester à distance, mais elle ne pouvait rester les bras croisés. Elle même avait deux poignards, celui qu'elle avait acheté sur la route de Caemlyn sur les conseil de Melisande et un que Kaguya avait ramassé sur le corps des brigands. S'ouvrant à la source, elle enveloppa la poignée du premier d'un bras d'air et le projeta en direction de Bodiern.

Cela ne fit que l'érafler. Ce fut, par contre, suffisant pour donner le temps à Thom d'aider Kaguya à se redresser et sortir sa rapière de son fourreau. La jeune femme s'empara de son deuxième poignard et attendit. Désormais, ses compagnons faisaient écran entre elle et Bodiern. Mais elle était prête, et elle n'échouerait pas la prochaine fois. Elle guettait une fenêtre d'opportunité en tissant des flots d'air, regrettant de ne pas avoir une affinité avec le feu. Lors d'une leçon, une Aes Sedai avait projeté un jour une boule de feu devant elle, tout en lui interdisant de faire de même, ne la jugeant pas encore assez compétente pour ce genre d'exercice.

Pendant ce temps, les deux hommes acculèrent Bodiern entre le lit et le mur. Le noble avait l'avantage de l'allonge, mais Thom et Kaguya celui de l'agilité. Le sang coula, d'un côté plus de l'autre. Une balafre au bras pour Kaguya, une à la joue pour Bodiern. La main droite en sang, Thom dut passer son arme dans sa main gauche, donnant momentanément l'avantage au noble.

Enfin, Shamara vit l'ouverture qu'elle attendait. Thom fit un pas de côté pour éviter un coup d'épée qui aurait pu le décapiter et Kaguya se fendit en avant. Plus rien ne l'empêchait d'agir. Shamara tissa un flot d'air, plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait, et sa dague alla droit se planter dans la gorge de Bodiern.

Le silence se fit immédiatement dans la pièce. Bodiern écarquilla les yeux. Il émit une inspiration qui se transforma en râle puis en un ignoble gargouillis et il s'effondra en avant. La pointe du poignard ressortit de l'autre côté.

Shamara se mit à trembler, en partie à cause de l'adrénaline et se laissa tomber sur le lit. C'était la première fois qu'elle tuait quelqu'un. Elle se sentait à la fois vidée et euphorique.

Plus habitué au contact de la mort, Kaguya retourna Bodiern pour retirer le poignard, l'essuya sur sa chemise puis commença à fouiner autour du lit à la recherche de choses intéressantes. Thom l'imita tout en épongeant le sang sur sa main.

-Il faut que je vous soigne, fit Shamara.

-Ce serait pour le mieux, reconnu le barde en grimaçant. Je me vois mal rédiger une déclaration de soutien pour Arathelle qui soit gorgée de sang. Cela ferait mauvais genre.

La guérison était fort heureusement un des talents de Shamara. Elle s'empara de la main de Thom et canalisa un mélange d'air, de feu et d'esprit. Bientôt, il n'y paru plus.

-Merci. J'ai vu du papier dans le guéridon, je me met à la tâche immédiatement. Mieux vaut qu'Arathelle signe ce soir. Une nuit de sommeil sans poignard sur la gorge pourrait la faire changer d'avis. J'imagine que la guérison profiterait aussi à ce cher Kaguya.

Shamara se tourna vers le jeune homme qui avait laissé du sang un peu partout dans la pièce après avoir enrobé très grossièrement sa blessure dans un morceau de la chemise de Bodiern. Pour le moment, il fouillait le coffre au pied du lit et glissait un certain nombre d'objets dans son sac. Elle se leva et d'autorité plaça ses mains sur son épaule pour le guérir.

-Merci. En tout cas, Arathelle devrait nous dire merci : je viens de trouver les reconnaissances de dette que détenait Bodiern. J'imagine qu'elle va prendre grand plaisir à les brûler.

Kaguya ne se trompait pas. Quand ils eurent fini de vider la pièce et que Thom eut rédigé sa déclaration, la première chose que fit la dame fut de les jeter vivement dans le feu qu'elle avait ranimé pendant le combat.

-J'imagine que vous en avez gardé quelques unes comme preuve, soupira-t-elle après que le paquet eut fini de brûler.

-Non, répondit sincèrement Shamara à qui l'idée n'était même pas venue. Nous nous faisons confiance, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, vous et Morgase êtes désormais alliées.

Arathelle lui jeta un long regard indéchiffrable, puis hocha lentement la tête.

-J'imagine oui. Dois-je déjà signer quelque chose, Aes Sedai ?

Aes Sedai. Elle le serait un jour. Après ce combat, ses angoisses avaient en partie disparu. Face aux brigands, sa conduite stupide lui avait coûté cher. Mais cette fois, elle avait su réfléchir et faire preuve de stratégie.

Ce n'était pas le temps d'y penser pour le moment et de réfléchir à une Ajah ou un lige. Shamara se força à se concentrer.

-Mon compagnon s'est chargé de rédiger une lettre.

-Bien sûr, celle-ci peut encore être modifiée, fit Thom en s'avançant.

Arathelle s'en empara et la parcourut rapidement.

-Cela me semble bien. Vous avez une plume ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle rendait le papier à Thom qui s'inclina légèrement.

-Je vous suis reconnaissante de m'avoir débarrassée de mes ennuis. Puis-je faire autre chose pour vous ?

-Peut être bien. Le nom de Stapan vous dit-il quelque chose ?

-Rien du tout.

-Un jeune homme, blond, portant peut être les couleurs des Trakand et ayant rejoint la grande route depuis les collines. C'est lui que nous recherchons et il est primordial de l'arrêter.

-Je regrette, mais je ne puis vous aider.

Shamara et Kaguya échangèrent un regard abattu. Tout cela pour rien.

Le lendemain matin, après une deuxième moitié de nuit bien trop courte à leur goût, ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle à manger du manoir. Une cuisinière vint les sevir puis les laissa seuls. Une tasse de thé les aida à se réveiller et l'un après l'autre, ils se redressèrent sur leurs sièges.

-Quelle est la suite alors ?, demanda Thom.

-Nous devons toujours trouver Stapan. Mais dans quelle direction a-t-il bien pu partir, s'il n'est pas venu ici ?

-J'y ai songé.

Thom déplia une carte de l'Andor qu'il étala sur la table.

-De ce que vous m'avez raconté, ce Stapan est parti vers le nord-ouest. Étant donné qu'il a quitté Danabar en urgence pour ne pas être capturé, je doute qu'il soit partit dans la mauvaise direction dans le but de vous égarer. Arien était sa destination logique, mais si ce n'était pas son but final...

-Alors il est parti vers Pont-Blanc en suivant la grande route.

-Pont Blanc, qui est le fief de Cariolan Haevin, passée récemment par ici.

-Et vers où sont aussi partis les Traemane, intervint Kaguya.

-Tout à fait. Il est clair que Cariolan cherche à prendre de l'avance dans cette course à la succession. Traemane,... Son rôle est moins clair.

-Mais tous deux sont suspects.

L'arrivée d'Arathelle les interrompit. Thom replia prestement sa carte. Tous trois se levèrent pour saluer leur nouvelle alliée. Leur faisant signe de ne pas faire autant de manière, elle s'assit à table. Ses cernes étaient aussi importantes que celles de ses convives.

-Veuillez m'excuser. J'ai eu beaucoup à faire avant de pouvoir vous rejoindre. Mes gardes les plus discrets se sont occupés du corps de Bodiern. Il tiendra compagnie à mon frère là où personne n'ira les chercher. J'ai aussi dû gérer une sombre histoire de serviteurs saouls qui se sont introduits dans ma chambre pour y voler une boîte à bijou.

Kaguya étouffa un ricanement. Shamara veille à garder son regard sur les figurines au-dessus de la cheminée, comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante au monde.

-Je ne puis encore rejoindre Caemlyn et aller saluer Morgase moi-même. Cela pourrait paraître suspect et je dois trouver quelqu'un pour gérer les affaires locales. Elle entendra cependant bientôt parler de moi, je vous le promet.

-Merci, répondit Shamara. De notre côté, nous allons poursuivre notre enquête.

-De quel côté, si je puis me permettre ?

-De celui de Pont Blanc.

-Sage décision. Cariolan est ambitieuse et compétente. C'est la principale menace aux prétentions de Morgase. Il serait bon de casser cette force.

C'était d'autant plus vrai si la dame en question était une Amie du Ténébreux, mais personne n'en souffla mot. C'était là une information qu'il valait mieux garder secrète, au moins pour le moment. Ni Melisande, ni la Tour, ni Morgase ne souhaiteraient que l'information soit dévoilée.

Shamara fronça les sourcils. Melisande. Il fallait qu'elle la tienne informée. Après tout, c'était elle qui l'avait envoyée en mission et Shamara ne comptait pas se voir retourner à la Tour pieds et poings liés si l'Aes Sedai la trouvait un peu trop désobéissante.

-Je pense renvoyer notre escorte vers Caemlyn, pour informer la maison Trakand des derniers événements et de notre nouvelle destination. Mais je crains un peu de nous aventurer sur les routes avec tous ces brigands.

Arathelle pinça les lèvres, puis soupira.

-Je puis vous prêter une escorte de trois ou quatre hommes, mais pas plus. Il faudra qu'ils reviennent le plus vite possible. Si la nouvelle de cette alliance se propage, je pourrais avoir des problèmes.

-S'ils nous abandonnent à une journée de route de Pont-Blanc, cela irait-il ? Les hommes de la maison Haevin et de la reine doivent faire régner l'ordre si près de cette grande ville.

Arathelle s'inclina, vaincue.

-Alors c'est décidé. Nous allons à Pont-Blanc.

L'aventure reprenait et Kaguya comme Shamara étaient tout excités à l'idée de reprendre leur chasse. Tout en se lissant la moustache, Thom leur adressa un sourire indulgent. Il était plus habitué à l'aventure, mais lui aussi était impatient. Jamais il ne s'était retrouvé à pourchasser un Ami du Témébreux. Cela pourrait faire une belle balade.


	7. Le promontoire

Du haut de sa monture qui profitait de l'arrêt pour brouter les herbes au bord de la route, Kaguya jeta un regard inquiet au-dessus de leurs têtes.

-Des corbeaux, grinça-t-il. Sang et cendres, on avait bien besoin de ça.

Shamara y jeta à son tour un regard dubitatif.

-Faut-il y jeter un coup d'œil ? Les corbeaux sont des serviteurs du Ténébreux, je l'ai appris à la Tour, mais...

-Ça pourrait être dangereux, confirma Thom. Des corbeaux qui planent ainsi cela ne me dit rien qui vaille...

Ils étaient tous trois fatigués. La chevauchée depuis Arien leur avait prit six longues journées, allongées encore par la blessure de Shamara, désormais guérie, et par leur escorte. Celle-ci, fournie par Arathelle Renshar, les avait laissé le matin même. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques heures de Pont-Blanc après tout et ici, les troupes de la Reine et celles des Haevin faisaient régner l'ordre. On pouvait même distinguer au loin la fumée des premiers hameaux qui bordaient la grande route à proximité de la ville. Le groupe avait vu ces hommes partir avec soulagement. Indéniablement, ils leur avaient été utiles sur la route, notamment face à un groupe de mercenaires qui avaient voulu s'en prendre à leurs bourses et à leurs vies. Cependant, il avait été difficile ces derniers jours de trouver un moment où parler de la suite. Maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin seuls, ils n'aspiraient qu'à galoper jusqu'à la ville pour s'installer dans la plus confortable auberge pour discuter et oublier le froid et la pluie.

Malheureusement, ces corbeaux de sinistre augure ne pouvaient être ignorés. Après tout, ils poursuivaient des Amis du Ténébreux. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre d'ignorer des corbeaux. Ceux-ci pouvaient être en mission. Pas pour le Ténébreux ou les Réprouvés, bien sûr. Ceux-là étaient enfermés dans le Shayol Ghul.

Kaguya décrocha son arbalète de son harnais.

-Je ne les atteindrais pas d'ici, ils sont trop hauts.

À peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que le vol de corbeau fit trois tours sur lui-même dans une cacophonie de coassements avant de disparaître à leur vue à toute vitesse.

-Ils nous ont vu ? Vont-ils prévenir des complices ?

Kaguya secoua la tête.

-Je ne crois pas. Dans ce genre de cas, seule la moitié du vol s'en va pendant que les autres continuent d'observer et de suivre la personne qu'ils ont repéré en attendant les Trollocs. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils font en général dans les Terres Frontalières.

Shamara frissonna et même Thom blêmit légèrement. Vu d'Andor, les Trollocs paraissaient une menace si lointaine... Maintenant qu'ils avaient la preuve que des Amis du Ténébreux essayaient de s'emparer du royaume, la menace paraissait terriblement plus proche.

-J'imagine qu'il faut aller voir alors, soupira la jeune fille.

-Mais prudemment. L'endroit me paraît rêvé pour un guet-apens.

C'était indéniable. Si au nord le paysage de petites collines et de bosquets ne pouvait pas servir de cachette, au sud, les collines étaient bien plus hautes et s'achevaient abruptement au bord de la route en un promontoire rocheux. L'endroit devait être idéal pour surveiller toute les allées et venues.

Et c'était juste au-dessus que s'étaient brièvement agglutinés les corbeaux.

Tous trois démontèrent. En tenant par les rênes leurs chevaux, ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au pied du promontoire où ils s'arrêtèrent.

-Impossible de monter avec les chevaux. La pente est trop raide.

-Et même s'il a moins plu ces derniers jours, elle est trop boueuse aussi. S'ils grimpent, ils se cassent une jambe, mais si c'est un guet-apens et qu'on les laisse en bas, quelqu'un risque de les voler...

-Je resterai pour les garder alors, le temps que vous vous assuriez qu'il n'y a rien là haut. Mais s'il y a le moindre problème, criez et je viendrais à la rescousse !

-Comptez-y.

Shamara et Kaguya confièrent leurs rênes à Thom. Ils n'aimaient pas le laisser seul en bas, pas plus qu'ils n'aimaient monter seuls, mais ils ne voyaient pas de meilleure solution.

La grimpée s'avéra pénible, comme ils s'y attendaient. La pente semblait encore plus raide une fois l'ascension commencée. La couche de feuilles mortes cachait des flaques de boue dans lesquelles ils glissèrent à plusieurs reprises. Une fois en haut, Shamara constata que sa robe de voyage était plus brune que bleue jusqu'aux genoux. Quand à Kaguya, il avait des feuilles dans les cheveux et une manche imbibée d'eau et de boue. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait hâte de redescendre. Ce serait sans doute plus périlleux encore.

Après avoir fini de reprendre son souffle, Shamara fronça les sourcils et renifla.

-Il y eu un feu, non ? Je sens quelque chose dans l'air ?

Kaguya l'imita. Peut être avait-elle raison. Il n'en était pas sûr, les odeurs de la ville lui étaient bien plus familières que celles de la campagne.

Plus méfiants que jamais, ils prirent soin de rester accroupis et jetèrent un regard aux alentours. Ils n'étaient pas tout à fait au sommet. Ils avaient en fait grimpé entre deux avancées rocheuses et le promontoire se trouvait légèrement sur leur gauche. Le sommet était encore à quelques mètres. De là où ils se tenaient, ils ne pouvaient dire si une embuscade se tramait. Au sommet se dressaient les ruines fort abîmées d'une ancienne tour de garde. Du côté ouest, où ils se tenaient, il restait presque un mètre de hauteur de mur. C'était suffisant pour se cacher.

Un silence inquiétant régnait. Ils n'entendaient que le vent. Pas d'oiseaux, maintenant que les corbeaux étaient partis, et pas plus de bruit en provenance du bois visible derrière les ruines. Shamara et Kaguya échangèrent un regard résolu. Aucun d'eux n'aurait avoué qu'il était à moitié mort de peur, mais ils étaient prêts. La première dégaina son poignard, le second sa rapière et, toujours accroupis, ils s'avancèrent vers les ruines.

Elles étaient vides.

Une fois qu'ils eurent contourné le pan de mur sur quelques mètres, ils trouvèrent un effondrement de pierres faciles à escalader et se tinrent un moment au centre du cercle tracé par le mur. Le côté ouest était celui qui avait le mieux résisté à l'abandon et aux éléments. Du côté est, seules quelques pierres marquaient encore l'emplacement du mur. Le reste avait disparu sous la végétation. Quand au sol, il avait lui aussi depuis longtemps été avalé par la nature. Ça et là, quelques dalles émergeaient encore. Au centre, on avait fait un feu. Un très léger filet de fumée s'en échappait encore. C'était l'odeur qu'avait senti Shamara.

C'était aussi la dernière de leurs préoccupations pour l'instant. Tout indiquait qu'on s'était battu en ces lieux : les nombreuses marques de pas au sol, les deux matelas retournés et le sac abandonné, mais surtout, les projections de sang sur la pierre et le sac.

Shamara se força à recommencer à respirer. Elle retenait sa respiration depuis qu'ils avaient commencés à s'approcher des ruines.

-Que c'est-il passé ici ?

-On va essayer de le savoir. Je vais...

Kaguya se tut soudainement. Shamara suivit son regard vers le bois au sud-est. Après quelques secondes, elle remarqua la même chose que lui. Il y avait du mouvement entre les arbres. Finalement, ils entendirent un craquement de branche au sol. On s'approchait, mais ils n'auraient su dire si c'était une personne seul ou un groupe. Les premiers arbres étaient larges et proches les uns des autres, il était facile de se cacher derrière. En comparaison, Shamara et Kaguya étaient totalement à découvert. Ils pouvaient peut être se cacher à temps derrière la ruine, mais rien n'était moins sûr. Bravement, ils s'avancèrent.

Une silhouette surgit finalement de la forêt et les deux jeunes gens se figèrent de surprise. C'était un homme, et il avait l'air seul. Il devait avoir trente ans. Des cheveux bruns et une barbe coupés courts, il était de taille moyenne, assez mince, mais musclé. Il s'avança hors du bois d'une démarche assurée et fixa un regard dur sur les deux jeunes gens. Sa façon de se tenir et sa cicatrice sur l'arcade sourcilière auraient trahi le fait qu'il s'agissait d'un soldat, s'il ne portait pas déjà une armure. Il dégaina lentement son épée et passa la main derrière son dos pour décrocher son bouclier. Il avait l'air si sûr de lui que Kaguya recula d'un pas. Shamara, quand à elle, se retint de ne pas courir dans la direction opposée.

L'homme portait le tabard blanc orné d'un soleil rayonnant des Blancs-Manteaux.

Ils se jaugèrent en silence quelques secondes. L'homme avait l'air aussi surpris qu'eux. Finalement, Shamara cacha sa main gauche, celle où elle arborait l'anneau au serpent, dans le pli de sa robe. Elle repensa soudain à un cours qu'elle avait reçu à la Tour, au tout début de son noviciat. La Verte qui donnait cette leçon parlait des différents groupes militaires présents sur le continent, et une novice dont Shamara avait oublié le nom, une fille qui tremblait dès qu'on parlait fort près d'elle, avait levé la main pour demander à quel point les Blancs-Manteaux étaient une menace. L'Aes Sedai avait froncé les sourcils et répondu que tous rêvaient de brûler un jour une sorcière. La novice avait blêmit et demandé ce qu'il fallait faire face à l'un d'eux. La réponse de l'Aes Sedai était gravée dans sa mémoire : _« Si vous n'êtes pas une Sœur formée à se battre, la meilleure chose à faire est de fuir. Sinon, rappelez-vous que face à un Blanc-Manteau, la meilleure réponse, c'est l'attaque et le mensonge. Bien sûr, il y a les Serments, mais on peut attaquer sans se battre et jouer avec la vérité sans mentir »._ Cette nuit-là, Shamara avait fait de nombreux cauchemars, et ce n'était ni la première fois, ni la dernière que les Blancs-Manteaux s'insinuaient dans ses rêves.

Elle les détestait.

Le conseil de l'Aes Sedai n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'une sourde. Elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur et tâcha d'imiter l'air impérieux de Melisande Sedai.

-Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Je peux vous retourner la question, répondit l'homme d'une voix grave. Je suis ici pour servir la Lumière et abattre ses ennemis. Mais vous ?

Shamara n'hésita qu'une demi-seconde. Attaquer sans se battre, jouer avec la vérité sans mentir.

-Des ennemis de la Lumière, vous en trouverez trace là bas.

De la main droite, elle désigna les ruines. Profitant que le regard de l'homme n'était plus sur elle, elle baissa la main et ôta vivement son anneau pour le glisser dans son corsage. Elle avait l'impression qu'il brûlait si fort qu'il allait brûler ses vêtements, tomber par terre et rouler jusqu'au Blanc-Manteau.

-Surtout, ne dit rien et suis mon exemple, souffla-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête frénétiquement. Il savait le danger que constituait un Blanc-Manteau pour une femme ayant suivi l'enseignement de la Tour Blanche.

-Mais dites-moi, continua-t-elle. vous cherchez ceux-là spécifiquement ?

L'homme se rapprocha, sans rengainer son épée. Son attitude était moins menaçante, mais Shamara se méfiait toujours.

-Des Amis du Ténébreux se sont infiltrés en Amadicia il y a quelques semaines, expliqua-t-il. Ils se sont attaqués à un détachement d'Enfants de la Lumière dont je faisais partie. Étant l'un des rares à ne pas avoir été blessé, j'ai été chargé par mon capitaine de les traquer.

-Seul ?

Kaguya siffla bruyamment. L'homme lui jeta un regard courroucé.

-J'ai la confiance de mon capitaine et la Lumière me protège.

Un fanatique. C'était tout ce qui leur fallait. Shamara décida de coller à la vérité plus que jamais.

-Nous sommes aussi à la recherche d'un Ami du Ténébreux, avoua-t-elle, et il devrait être passé par ici. Je suis Shamara et j'appartiens à la maison Trakand. Kaguya est l'un de mes serviteurs. Un Ami du Ténébreux s'est introduit dans la maison Trakand et s'est enfui avec des informations destinées à ses complices. Nous le poursuivons depuis des jours. Peut être nos ennemis ont-il eu rendez-vous ici ? Il y a des traces de sang et de combat. En tout cas, nous pouvons collaborer pour chercher des preuves.

-Très bien.

L'homme rangea son épée et s'inclina raidement.

-Collaborons alors. Je suis Thorsan Kehves.

Sans attendre leur permission, le Blanc-Manteau les dépassa pour aller examiner la scène. S'il était originaire d'Andor ou des Terres Frontalières, il aurait au moins dit qu'il était au service de la dame, puisque c'était comme cela que Shamara s'était présentée. Mais en Amadicia, on ne respectait pas autant les femmes que dans les pays voisins. La jeune fille n'était pas familière avec son accent, mais il était probablement originaire d'Amadicia. Beaucoup de Blanc-Manteaux en étaient originaires, mais pas tous.

Kaguya et Shamara échangèrent un regard, puis le suivirent. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'échanger verbalement pour savoir qu'ils devaient être très prudents. Les Blanc-Manteaux étaient prompts à accuser, jamais à innocenter.

Comme Thorsan s'approchait des couches et du sac, Shamara décida de fouiller les cendres du feu, en prenant garde à ne pas lui tourner le dos. Elles n'étaient pas tout à fait froides. Le combat avait du avoir lieu la veille au soir ou au petit matin. Plus intéressant, en éparpillant la cendre, Shamara repéra un fragment de papier, puis un deuxième. Au final, elle avait quatre morceaux qu'elle plaça sur ses genoux pour essayer de donner un sens. C'était presque impossible. Si les différents fragments venaient de la même page, il n'en restait clairement pas assez. Elle parvint à déchiffrer quelques mots. Il semblait être question d'un besoin urgent d'argent pour convaincre quelqu'un de quelque chose. Les mots « accompli » et « retrouver » semblaient faire partie de la même phrase. Le nom de dame Cariolan pouvait se lire en toute lettre, sans que les quelques lettres qui apparaissaient encore autour ne puisse signaler à quel titre elle apparaissait là. En temps que chef de la conspiration ? Ou bien était-elle une autre victime de celle-ci ? Et « deran » appartenait-il au mot déranger ou signifiait que Kaderan Traemane jouait lui aussi un rôle là-dedans ?

Elle appela ses compagnons pour leur montrer sa trouvaille et leur fit part de ses hypothèses. Ils n'eurent pas de meilleure idée que les siennes.

-Le sac et les couvertures sont vides, ajouta Thorsan. Tous les signes montrent qu'il y a eu une bataille entre plusieurs personnes, probablement à l'épée. Je dirais qu'il y a eu entre quatre et six combattants.

-Je crois que quelqu'un est parti par là après le combat, intervint Kaguya. Il y a une trace sur le mur là-bas, quelqu'un s'y est appuyé avec une main pleine de sang. Il devait être en sale état.

-Nous suivons la piste alors ?

-Oui, mais prudemment.

Ils suivirent les conseils du soldat et dégainèrent à nouveaux leurs armes. La piste était facile à suivre et ne menait pas bien loin. À une trentaine de pas de distance, ils trouvèrent un cadavre tombé dans une ravine. C'était un vieil homme, mal habillé, comme un paysan. Kaguya se laissa glisser jusqu'à lui et le fouilla, mais de manière un peu succincte. Il commençait déjà à sentir.

-Rien.

Thorsan fronça les sourcils et le rejoint pour fouiller à son tour le cadavre. Shamara le suivit. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment faire plus de dégâts à sa robe. Le Blanc-Manteau se releva à son tour bredouille.

-Rien. Je ne puis cependant rentrez à Amador sans avoir puni les coupables !

Shamara ne put s'empêcher de persifler.

-Êtes-vous sûr d'avoir bien fouillé ? Vous n'avez pas l'air de savoir vous y prendre, laissez moi faire.

Les deux hommes lui jetèrent un regard noir. Pour y échapper, Shamara se sentit obligée de fouiller l'homme à son tour. En s'efforçant de ne pas tourner de l'œil, elle tâta sa chemise. Et là, coincé dans un repli de celle-ci, elle sentit quelque chose. Il y avait une minuscule poche, cousue dans la chemise. Y glissant la main, elle en retira une bague. Celle-ci était en diamant et quand Shamara en toucha le chaton, elle vit que celui-ci pouvait glisser pour libérer la pierre. Sous celle-ci était gravé un symbole.

-Un cerf, fit-elle en montrant la pierre à ses compagnons. Le symbole de la maison Traemane, l'un de nos suspects.

Avant de quitter le manoir Renshar, elle avait demandé à Arathelle les emblèmes de leurs cibles. Elle reconnaîtrait partout désormais le cerf blanc au cor d'or pour la famille Traemane, l'ours bleu sur fond rouge de la famille Haevin.

Votre coupable, donc.

-Peut-être, je ne suis pas sûre. Il peut être une autre victime de ce complot.

-C'est un complot maintenant ?

-Oui. Je vous dirait tout ça, mais nous avons besoin de plus de preuves.

Kaguya escalada le premier la ravine pour tendre la main à Shamara. Thorsan se hissa à sa suite. Aucun des deux jeunes gens n'aurait eu la force de le tirer avec son armure.

Depuis les ruines, Thom les regarda approcher.

-Je commençais à me faire du souci et je suis venu aux nouvelles. Aurions-nous acquis un nouveau compagnon dans l'aventure.

-Thorsan, voici Thom Merrilin, le barde de ma famille. Thorsan poursuit des Amis du Ténébreux.

Le Blanc-Manteau leva un sourcil interrogateur. L'homme n'était pas très bavard et examina en silence Thom. Heureusement, le barde resta imperturbable à l'annonce de Shamara.

-Je vous prie de croire qu'en dépit des apparences, je suis un compagnon fort utile sur la route. La maison Trakand nous fait confiance pour résoudre cette affaire discrètement et je suis sûr que l'aide d'un Enfant de la Lumière nous sera profitable. Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose dame Shamara ?

-Une énigme et un indice qui semble incriminer Kaderan Traemane. En dehors de ça, rien.

-J'ai pour ma part tourné autour de cette ruine et remarqué quelque chose. Suivez-moi.

Non loin commençait une autre piste potentielle. Thorsan s'accroupit pour l'examiner.

-On a traîné un corps ici.

-Comment ne l'avons-nous pas vu depuis la tour ?

-Trop de marques de bottes et de flaques d'eau. Cela continue par là.

Ils suivirent le Blanc-Manteau, attentifs au moindre indice sur le sol. Après cinq à dix minutes d'une marche très lente, à moitié penchés, ils constatèrent que la piste conduisait vers une grotte à moitié enterrée sous un surplomb rocheux. Pas un son n'en provenait.

Kaguya et Thom s'éloignèrent pour trouver de quoi faire des torches. Il était hors de question que Shamara utilise le Pouvoir Unique pour les éclairer. Thorsan lui aurait aussitôt passé son épée à travers le corps. En attendant ses compagnons, elle jeta des regards nerveux au soldat qui profitait de l'attente pour aiguiser son épée.

Finalement, ils purent pénétrer dans l'étroit passage. Thorsan s'y aventura le premier. Thom fermait la marche. Kaguya, qui suivait Thorsan, se mordait les lèvres avec nervosité. Il savait bien qu'il avait tendance à parler trop vite. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il trahisse les capacités de Shamara et ce n'était pas le moment de faire une erreur, car l'épée de Thorsan lui paraissait encore plus pointue qu'avant.

Le couloir descendait et faisait un coude après une trentaine de pas. Juste après, il s'élargissait pour former une sorte de salle assez large. Shamara, qui tenait la torche, leva son bras pour leur permettre de mieux voir autour d'eux, puis s'écarta pour laisser passer Thom.

-Visiblement, l'endroit sert de repaire, constata ce dernier. Il faut dire que la localisation est parfaite.

Sur le côté droit de la cave, on distinguait effectivement une demi dizaine de caisses, juste à côté d'un deuxième couloir s'enfonçant encore plus loin sous terre. De l'autre côté, on pouvait apercevoir malgré la pénombre une dizaine de couches étendues sur le sol et une forme plus sombre contre le mur. Shamara fronça les sourcils puis écarquilla les yeux en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'une silhouette humaine recroquevillée. Elle plaça d'autorité sa torche dans la main de Thom.

-Fouillez les caisses et surveillez ce tunnel. Moi je m'occupe de cet homme, il est blessé.

Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de protester et s'accroupit près de l'homme. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être une Sœur Jaune pour comprendre que le poignard planté dans son dos était la cause de cette immobilité. Cependant, il tressaillit quand la jeune femme posa sa main sur la poignée de l'arme. C'était bon signe, car la guérison était un des Talents de Shamara. Quelques sœurs jaunes lui avaient déjà fait savoir qu'elles l'accueilleraient volontiers dans leur Ajah. Shamara n'était toujours pas sûre de son choix, mais pour l'instant, elle était soulagée d'avoir été attentive chaque fois qu'une Jaune lui donnait cours. Le plus délicatement et silencieusement possible, elle ôta le poignard de la plaie. À son grand soulagement, le blessé ne poussa qu'un râle presque inaudible et Thorsan ne se retourna pas. Elle entrepris alors de le guérir tout en priant la Lumière qu'il survive. Ils avaient tous besoin de réponses.

L'homme était de constitution solide et la blessure très récente. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se vider de son sang. La Guérison avait cependant un coût : l'homme s'évanouit sous l'effet conjoint de la fatigue et de la douleur et Shamara tituba elle aussi.

Au bout de deux minutes, elle se sentit assez forte pour se relever et se dirigea vers ses compagnons.

-Cet homme est légèrement blessé et devrait se remettre rapidement. Il s'est surtout évanoui à cause du choc je pense, il y a beaucoup de sang mais c'est lié à l'emplacement de la blessure : on a tenté de le poignarder dans le dos.

-Les Amis du Ténébreux auraient tenté de s'entre-tuer ?

-C'est possible. La blessure est récente en tout cas et ne date pas de cette nuit. Enfin, nous pourrons l'interroger dès son réveil. Et vous, avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ?

Kaguya hocha la tête.

-La plupart des caisses sont vides. Si c'est un repaire, on a commencé à le vider récemment, mais il y a quelques trucs intéressants, des vêtements de mendiants et de nobles, une fausse barbe, des armes... Ils gardaient de quoi passer inaperçus en ville.

Il ouvrit son sac et s'empara sans vergogne de la fausse barbe et d'un habit de noble qui n'avait pas l'air trop défraîchi. C'était des accessoires qui manquaient à sa panoplie. Occupé à fouiller la caisse d'arme, Thorsan ne dit rien.

-Il reste l'autre partie de la grotte à explorer, déclara-t-il en se relevant, mais on ne peut laisser cet Ami du Ténébreux seul.

Le blessé décida de se réveiller à ce moment-là. Shamara se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches et l'examina attentivement. À la lueur de la torche, elle put distinguer des traits jeunes et des cheveux blonds filasse. Il lui était vaguement familier.

-N'essayez pas de bouger, vous avez été blessé. Nous avons beaucoup de questions mais la plus urgente est celle-ci : êtes-vous Stapan ?

L'homme écarquilla les yeux et chercha du regard un moyen de leur échapper, mais ils l'encerclaient. D'un geste vif, Thorsan plaça son épée sous son menton.

-Je prend ça pour un oui. Parle, Ami du Ténébreux.

L'homme déglutit, mais garda son attention sur Shamara.

-Je vous ai déjà vue ! Vous étiez au manoir avec...

-Oui, j'étais au manoir, Stapan et nous vous chassons depuis lors.

Il allait prononcer le nom de Melisande ou dévoiler le fait qu'une Aes Sedai était impliquée. Shamara devait absolument l'en empêcher.

Son meilleur allié était involontairement Thorsan, qui appuya un peu plus la lame sur la peau de Stapan.

-Tes chances de survie se réduisent.

-Nous savons que tu as trahi la maison Trakand, mais qui sont tes complices ? Un garçon d'écurie ne peut pas voler beaucoup d'informations seul.

Après un regard nerveux à Thorsan, l'homme consentit à parler.

-J'obtenais mes informations d'une aide cuisinière et je les transmettais avec l'aide d'un garde.

-A qui ?

-Au seigneur Traemane. À d'autres aussi parfois, s'ils payaient.

-Donc, tu confesses être un ami du Ténébreux ?, intervint Kaguya

Stapan éclata d'un rire nerveux.

-Pas du tout ! Les amis du Ténébreux n'existent pas, c'est un conte pour enfant. J'ai déjà vendu des informations, mais rien de plus. Vous croyez que ça paye, palefrenier ? Et vous, vous m'accusez d'en être un devant un Blanc-Manteau !

Le visage de ce dernier devient plus menaçant encore. Il attrapa Stapan par la chemise.

-Confesse-toi !

Avec l'énergie du désespoir, Stapan parvint à le repousser et tenta de fuir vers la porte. Shamara commença instinctivement à tisser un flux d'air pour l'arrêter avant de se rappeler en quelle compagnie elle était. Kaguya tenta de lui faire un croche patte mais était un peu trop loin pour y parvenir efficacement. Plus réactif, Thorsan couru jusqu'à lui, le propulsa en avant et plaça un pied sur son dos pour l'empêcher de bouger.

-Dernière chance pour toi de te confesser avant de mourir, suppôt de l'Ombre.

-Tu veux savoir la vérité ? Je sers le Grand Seigneur et le jour de son retour, tu seras parmi les premiers à mourir, Blanc-Manteau !

-Ne me traite pas de Blanc-Manteau !

Thorsan cracha ces mots plus qu'il ne les cria et décapita Stapan d'un seul geste. Le sang gicla jusque sur le soleil cousu sur sa poitrine et sur les bottes de Kaguya. Quand le corps eut fini de convulser, il se pencha pour essuyer sa lame sur un morceau encore vierge de sang de la chemise de celui-ci. Puis, il se retourna vers les trois autres, le visage impassible.

-Continuons l'exploration.

Personne n'osa ajouter un mot ou une critique. Shamara reprit la torche à Thom et ils s'engagèrent dans le deuxième tunnel. Seulement, cette fois l'acceptée veilla à rester tout derrière.

La deuxième grotte était plus large, et éclairée par des torches. Thorsan força le groupe à s'arrêter dès qu'il en distingua la lueur vacillante. L'un après l'autre, ils jetèrent un regard. Il y avait dans la grotte trois hommes dont deux leur tournaient le dos. L'endroit semblait servir de salle de réunion : des torchères avaient été positionnées à plusieurs endroits, illuminant deux tables dont une qui servait de bureau à un homme assis, et un lourd coffre.

-Vous avez vu l'homme sur la gauche ?, demanda Thorsan.

-Celui près du coffre ?

-Il est habillé comme un noble. Gardez-le moi en vie pour qu'il réponde à mes questions. N'y allez pas doucement avec les autres. Un seul suffira et la mort est le seul châtiment convenable pour des Amis du Ténébreux.

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête, plus ou moins convaincus. Cependant, sans lui, Stapan se serait peut être enfui. Ils ne trouveraient peut être pas d'autres informations, mais lui avait besoin de réponse. Ils lui devaient bien ça, même si c'était un Blanc-Manteau. Ils étaient de la même manière près à suivre sa stratégie. C'était lui le soldat.

Bon gré, mal gré, ils le suivirent dans la grotte.

Le premier homme les entendit venir, poussa un cri d'alerte à ses compagnons et tira une épée de son fourreau. Thorsan courut vers lui et le tintement de leurs épées l'une contre l'autre sembla se réverbérer partout autour d'eux. Kaguya et Thom se précipitèrent à sa suite et l'épaulèrent à leur manière. Les carreaux d'arbalète du premier et les couteaux de lancer du second faisaient des ravages. Leurs adversaires, d'ailleurs, n'étaient pas en reste. Les deux autres hommes s'étaient jetés, l'un sur une arbalète, l'autre sur un arc et les criblaient de carreaux et de flèches. À moitié cachée derrière eux, Shamara n'avait d'autre choix que d'utiliser de temps en temps un filet d'air pour aider ses poignards à atteindre leur cible. Sagement, elle gardait son énergie pour soigner l'un de ses compagnons après, en espérant être assez discrète pour échapper au regard de Thorsan.

Le combat fut brutal, mais rapide. Thorsan et son adversaire étaient de force égale. Cependant, le premier finit par prendre l'avantage en profitant d'une erreur de son adversaire. Il passa sous sa garde et lui planta son épée dans le ventre. L'homme mourut en quelques secondes. Il tâcha bien de prononcer quelques mots, peut être une malédiction, mais après un râle, il resta immobile et silencieux, à tout jamais.

Il était temps. Thom avait épuisé ses couteaux et armé d'une seule dague, devait tenir à distance l'archer qui s'approchait en dégainant une épée. Thorsan intervint et en quelques coups, les deux hommes parvinrent à l'achever.

Pendant ce temps, Kaguya était arrivé à court de carreaux. Il s'était réfugié derrière le coffre pour échapper aux tirs de son adversaire. Entendant le noble se rapprocher, il décida d'attaquer le premier. Il sauta par dessus le coffre quand il vit l'ombre de l'homme se projeter par dessus, mais il sous-estima la force qu'il avait mis dans ce saut alors que sa lame était dégainée. Il trébucha et s'assomma à moitié contre son adversaire. Quand il se redressa, l'homme était déjà mort. Sa lame lui avait traversée le poumon.

-Sang et cendres !

À grandes enjambées, Thorsan le rejoignit, mais ne put que constater lui aussi le décès de l'homme. Les autres s'attendaient à ce que le fanatique ne sorte une flambée de jurons et ne menace Kaguya de représailles, voire l'attaque. Il n'en fut rien. Livide, le blanc-manteau laissa tomber son arme au sol avec rage.

-Le Ténébreux protège ses secrets par la mort de ses séides, grinça-t-il des dents. Mais la Lumière triomphera !

La certitude semblait faire briller ses yeux. Shamara frissonna. Après un moment d'hésitation, Thom posa une main sur l'épaule du Blanc-Manteau.

-Vous avez perdu vos témoins, mais nous pouvons encore trouver des preuves.

-Oui. Fouillez partout.

Ils agirent méthodiquement, n'oubliant aucun recoin puis se réunirent autour de la table pour y déposer leurs trouvailles. Plus d'un membre du groupe grimaça, car la pile était petite.

-Visiblement, ils avaient déjà commencé à démonter cette planque, si elle a jamais été très utilisée, commença Thom. J'imagine qu'ils cherchent à se rapprocher du centre de leurs opérations.

-Qui serait ? Caemlyn ?

-Probablement, répondit Shamara. Nous savons que les Amis du Ténébreux visent à mettre l'une d'entre eux sur le trône d'Andor.

-N'y a-t-il pas déjà une reine.

-Mordrellein est mourante, hélas, et n'a pas d'héritier direct. Morgase Trakand est une des prétendante et les Amis du Ténébreux l'espionnaient, Stapan nous aura au moins prouvé ça. Et maintenant, les indices pointent vers Pont-Blanc... J'ai trouvé ça.

Elle désigna une courte lettre qu'elle avait trouvée posée sur le bureau. Tous se penchèrent pour la lire.

_« Le Grand Seigneur souhaite voir l'Andor en ruines. De l'Andor viendra l'espoir et la peur et la fin. Le premier doit être annihilé, les deux autres encouragés. Traemane est un incapable. Abandonnez ses plans, assassinez Haevin et rentrez à Caemlyn pour encourager le soutien à notre amie commune. Le jour du Retour, l'Andor tombera. »_

C'était signé d'un mot, Ombre, et d'un symbole, le croc du Dragon.

-Voilà qui absous Cariolan Haevin en tout cas.

-Et accuse Traemane, ajouta Thom. Mais qui est Ombre ?

-Quelqu'un de haut placé visiblement, qui peut donner des ordres à de nombreux Amis du Ténébreux. Et visiblement, ceux-ci ne s'entendent pas entre eux. On dirait qu'il y a deux ou trois plans contradictoires qui se jouent ici : une attaque sur des... Enfants de la Lumière, un complot visant à assassiner Cariolan Haevin, fomenté par Ombre pour une amie, et un autre mené par Kaderan Traemane, qui sait dans quel but...Cela fait beaucoup.

-Peut être que certains de ces complots s'entrecroisent... Tout portait à croire que ceux qui ont attaqué vos camarades sont venus ici, c'est bien cela maître Kehves ?

-Oui.

-Alors nous pouvons envisager que Stapan travaillait pour Traemane et le rejoignait ici. Seulement, l'endroit était déjà utilisé, par ceux qui se sont attaqués aux Enfants de la Lumière et qui ont reçu leurs ordres d'Ombre. Il y a alors eu... disons, une divergence d'opinion.

-Et ils se sont entre-tués. Stapan aurait été laissé dans la première partie de la grotte pour mourir par ces membres du deuxième complot. Ce qui nous laisse à nouveau sans piste.

Kaguya s'était détourné de la conversation pour regarder quelque chose de son côté. Il leva la main.

-J'ai peut être quelque chose ?

Shamara se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Il fallait vraiment que son compagnon s'affirme. Kaguya était loin d'être idiot, il l'avait prouvé chez Arathelle Renshar. Pas pour la première fois, elle se demanda pourquoi il s'efforçait tant de passer inaperçu.

Le jeune Saldean leur tendit l'objet qu'il tenait. C'était une boite de petite taille, en bois et sans ornements.

-J'ai cru que c'était un paquet de cartes à jouer normales et je l'ai ramassé sans y penser. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit des cartes normales finalement. Il n'y a ni flammes, ni coupes , juste des paysages.

Il étala les cartes sur la table et chacun en prit une. Elles étaient assez épaisses, en bois peint et traité pour durer plus longtemps. Chacune représentait un paysage effectivement, tous différents. En tout, il y en avait treize.

-Celle-ci représente Pont-Blanc et son pont, c'est évident, nota Thom. Je reconnais vaguement l'angle de vue, étant déjà venu. La vue est peinte depuis la place.

Les autres se la passèrent tour à tour. On distinguait effectivement le célèbre pont, et quelques bâtiments, une auberge et une boutique. Après ça, les cartes circulèrent tour à tour, provoquant beaucoup de discussions. En temps que barde, Thom était celui qui avait le plus voyagé, mais la culture théorique de Shamara était grande également, grâce à l'éducation que lui avait donné la Tour. Kaguya, par contre, n'avait pas vraiment reçu d'éducation et avait prêté peu d'attentions aux paysages durant son voyage depuis la Saldea. Il était allé aussi vite que possible. Quand à Thorsan, il n'était guère plus utile. À eux quatre, ils réussirent cependant à identifier une partie des cartes.

Outre celle qui représentait Pont-Blanc, trois autres au moins pouvaient être associées à l'Andor. Thom était prêt à jurer que l'une d'elle devait représenter une vue de Caemlyn, mais n'était pas capable d'identifier la rue. Caemlyn, après tout, était une des plus grandes villes du monde. Shamara, elle, soutenait que le corps de ferme avec son toit de tuile devait être une ferme andoranne. Elle reconnaissait la toiture caractéristique, ayant accompagné son père dans ses voyages d'affaires, même si elle ne précisa pas ce détail. Enfin, l'entrée de la grotte où ils se tenaient était fidèlement représenté, vue de côté avec le sommet de la ruine présent à l'arrière plan.

Thom identifia également une cinquième carte, représentant les alentours d'un des palais d'Illian et un de ses canaux et Kaguya dit reconnaître les remparts de Maradon, la capitale de la Saldea. Les sept autres, par contre, ne leur disaient rien.

Shamara finit par prendre la parole pour clore des débats stériles sur ces cartes-là.

-J'imagine que ces lieux sont des points de rendez-vous pour les Amis du Ténébreux.

Elle jeta un regard à la ronde, mais personne ne la contredit. Thom hocha la tête en souriant pour l'inciter à poursuivre.

-Cela veut dire que les éventuels survivants du massacre de la nuit dernière devraient pouvoir se trouver à Pont-Blanc pour poursuivre leurs manigances. Traemane doit y être en tout cas. Il faut qu'il y soit.

-J'approuve.

-De toute façon, la meilleure chose à faire est d'aller voir.

Thom et Kaguya l'approuvant, Shamara se tourna vers Thorsan.

-Qu'allez-vous faire à présent ?

L'homme regarda silencieusement les cartes un long moment avant de saisir celle de Pont-Blanc.

-Je ne puis rentrer à la Forteresse de la Lumière sans réponse, et j'ai juré de poursuivre les ennemis de la Lumière où qu'ils soient. Il est hors de question qu'un pays entier tombe sous la coupe de l'Ombre. Même si j'ai échoué ici, vous vous êtes révélé des alliés utiles, et nos buts concordent pour l'instant. Je vous accompagnerai à Pont-Blanc.

Ces mots semblèrent résonner longtemps dans la grotte.


	8. Meurtres à Pont Blanc

Il était presque cinq heures de l'après-midi quand le groupe parvint en vue de Pont-Blanc. Tous étaient fourbus, à la fois à cause à la fois à cause du long trajet qui les avait amené là et du combat qu'ils avaient mené ensemble. Ils prirent malgré tout le temps de contempler la ville qui s'étalait sous leurs yeux. Sa taille était modeste, du moins en comparaison aux grandes cités du continent qu'ils avaient les uns et les autres eu l'occasion de contempler. Pont-Blanc restait cependant la plus grande et la plus riche ville à plusieurs centaines de lieux à la ronde et sa richesse se voyait de loin. Les fermes autour étaient grandes et bien entretenues, les murailles solides et entouraient de belles maisons de pierre. Sur la rivière Arindelle, de grands bateaux voguaient, descendant depuis la Saldea ou remontant depuis l'Illian et le Murandy, transportant fourrures, poivrons glacés et porcelaine fine.

Le plus remarquable cependant, ce qui figea le groupe, c'était le Pont Blanc lui-même. Il était assez large pour que quatre grands bateaux passent sous ses arches. Il était si haut qu'aucun mât ne le frôlait. Cet immense édifice était presque translucide et, sous les rayons du soleil couchant, il semblait briller de mille feux.

-On dit qu'il a été construit durant l'Âge des Légendes, expliqua Shamara d'une voix toute excitée, et qu'il est fait d'une matière aussi transparente que du verre, mais rien n'a jamais pu l'égratigner, même une épée ou un marteau. J'ai aussi lu qu'il ne glisse jamais, même sous la pluie.

Kaguya poussa un petit cri d'admiration devant ses connaissances, ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme avec suffisance. Elle aimait l'érudition, mais sans doute plus encore l'étaler devant les autres. Thorsan ne souriait pas, lui. Il se demandait si c'était le Pouvoir Unique qui avait dressé ce pont. Quelque chose de si beau ne pouvait avoir été créée par des Amis du Ténébreux. Cela semblait être le cas pourtant, au dire de Shamara. Il retint un frisson et d'un geste du pied, força sa monture à reprendre sa marche. Les autres le suivirent.

-C'est le seul pont qu'on trouve sur l'Arindelle entre la Saldea et la frontière du Murandy, poursuivit Shamara en s'adressant essentiellement à Kaguya qui buvait ses paroles. À vrai dire, c'est aussi le seul port important sur ce fleuve, à part Maradon en Saldea et Illian.

Thorsan hocha la tête en silence. Lui-même avait en effet traversé sur le pont à la frontière du Murandy et de l'Altara. De là, il lui avait fallu presque dix jours pour rattraper les Amis du Ténébreux dans leur repaire. Trop tard hélas. La Lumière fasse qu'il trouve des réponses dans cette ville !

-J'ai grandi à Maradon. Je regardait souvent les bateaux partir vers le sud.

Thorsan se demanda ce qu'un Saldean faisait au service d'une noble dame andoranne. Il ne posa pas la question cependant.

-Vraiment ? Enfin, à cause de sa position stratégique, Pont-Blanc est une plaque tournante du commerce international. Tout le charbon des Montagnes de la Brume et le Tabac des Deux-Rivières passe par le pont et comme la Saldea n'a pas de port important sur son littoral, presque tout le commerce vers ce royaume et le Kandor voisin passe par ici. Cela explique la richesse de la ville, et celle de Cariolan Haevin avec.

-Richesse qui semble avoir augmenté récemment, comme nous l'avons découvert, commenta Thom. Commencerons-nous nos recherches dès ce soir, ma dame ?

-Sans doute pas, à moins que les gardes à la porte ne puissent nous renseigner sur l'endroit où logent Traemane et sa fille. Nous sommes tous fatigués et où chercher des informations si les commerces sont fermés ?

-Dans les auberges, mais il y en a une bonne dizaine à Pont-Blanc, peut être même une quinzaine. Je connais une bonne auberge sur la place principale. C'est un bon endroit pour commencer à se renseigner et nous y passerions une bonne nuit. L'aubergiste est bavard et les lits sont bons. Que demander de plus ?

Il fallait effectivement se rendre à la raison, ils n'obtiendraient sans doute aucune piste à cette heure-ci. La pluie, qui les avait laissé tranquilles ces derniers jours se remit à tomber. La plupart des marchands allaient fermer boutiques et ils pouvaient être de redoutables informateurs.

Quand ils atteignirent la porte de la ville, ils attirèrent aussitôt l'attention des gardes. Ce n'était pas étonnant. Le soleil jaune sur le tabard de Thorsan proclamait son allégeance à la Lumière. Chez lui, en Amadicia, cela aurait suffit à ce qu'on lui apporte toute l'aide nécessaire. La recherche d'Amis du Ténébreux passait forcément avant tout le reste. Ici, ce symbole de la Lumière ne lui valut qu'un regard torve. Son capitaine avait raison. En dehors de l'Amadicia, on n'avait que peu de respect envers les Enfants de la Lumière.

Thom s'avança, ôta son chapeau et salua les gardes.

-Bonsoir ! Ma noble maîtresse vient à Pont-Blanc pour affaires. Quelle auberge lui recommanderiez-vous ?

-Le Pont et le Fleuve est une très bonne auberge, tout comme le Lion Endormi. Bon séjour à vous.

Le garde leur fit signe de passer, sans vérifier davantage leurs identités et leurs intentions. Thorsan lui jeta un regard noir.

-Merci bien. Ma maîtresse espérait aussi retrouver un vieil ami, le seigneur Kaderan Traemane. L'auriez-vous vu passer ?

Le garde fronça les sourcils en fouillant dans sa mémoire.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu moi-même parce que je n'étais pas de garde, mais il est passé par cette porte il y a trois jours oui, et n'est pas repassé depuis. Mais je ne sais pas s'il loge en ville ou s'il est passé par une des autres portes.

-Merci mon brave. Portez-vous bien !

-Vous de même.

Ils passèrent la porte et avancèrent à travers l'artère principale de la ville. Celle-ci se vidait petit à petit, leur évitant de s'arrêter pour laisser passer les piétons.

-Au moins nous savons qu'il est probablement en ville, nota joyeusement Shamara. S'il était allé chez les Haevin, il aurait quitté la route de Caemlyn avant Pont-Blanc.

-Et cela veut dire qu'on va pouvoir boire quelque chose avant de se remettre à sa recherche, soupira Kaguya. Je meurs de soif et de faim.

Thorsan aussi. Il démonta avec autant de soulagement que ses compagnons devant l'auberge. Comme eux, il prit cependant le temps de regarder autour de lui. Il prit note du marché qui s'étalait sur une bonne partie de la place. Ils pourraient glaner des renseignements ici le lendemain, et se réapprovisionner. Il n'était pas du tout prévu qu'il s'absente si longtemps à l'origine. Curieux, il jeta également un regard au pont dont l'entrée était illuminée. Il semblait effectivement fait de verre et si Thorsan s'écoutait, il irait le toucher et vérifier si ce que Shamara avait dit plutôt était vrai.

Un détail attira son attention et il fit quelques pas en arrière.

-Kaguya. Montre-moi ces cartes à jouer.

Étonné, Kaguya fouilla dans sa bourse pour les sortir. Thorsan les fit passer l'une après l'autre jusqu'à trouver celle qu'il cherchait, la carte de Pont-Blanc. Non seulement on y voyait le pont, mais aussi quelques bâtiments, dont une partie de leur auberge.

-Soyons prudent, ordonna-t-il à ses compagnons. L'ombre est toute proche.

Il y avait autour des recoins sombres, trop nombreux. Les Amis du Ténébreux s'y donnaient-ils rendez-vous ? À moins que l'auberge ou le bâtiment voisin ne leur serve de repaire ou que les marchands de la place ne soient leurs complices. Outre l'auberge, la carte représentait une maison bourgeoise et l'angle de la boutique d'un forgeron. Prudence...

Bien malgré lui, la douce chaleur de l'auberge lui fit baisser sa garde, tout comme à ses compagnons. La chaleur du feu était délicieuse après ces jours passés à chevaucher, sans oser allumer de feu de peur que les Amis du Ténébreux ne réalisent qu'il les suivait.

-Choisissez une table, fit Thom, je me charge de négocier nos chambres.

Shamara hocha la tête tout en s'avançant vers la table libre la plus proche du feu. Thorsan la suivit, mais pas Kaguya.

-Je t'accompagne. J'ai envie d'une bonne bière...

Thorsan s'assit dos au feu pour pouvoir observer la pièce. Celle-ci était organisée en deux parties, l'une pour les buveurs, l'autre pour les mangeurs. Cette deuxième partie était vide pour l'heure, mais dans la première, on pouvait voir des habitués et quelques voyageurs isolés. Une femme un peu replète, aux cheveux blonds, lisait près du feu en ignorant tout le monde. Sur sa droite, il entendit des marchands se congratuler de la richesse de la ville. Un autre se plaignait du nombre croissant de rats sur les quais. Encore d'autres signes annonçant l'emprise de l'Ombre sur la ville. Et ces gens avaient l'outrecuidance de lui jeter des regards méfiants. Lui combattait l'Ombre partout où elle se trouvait. Eux buvaient pour passer le temps et se demandaient pourquoi la reine ne faisait rien contre les gens de son espèce.

Il se força à cesser de les écouter, mais son sang bouillait.

Sa compagne ne semblait pas avoir suivi la conversation. Elle observait tout autour d'elle avec curiosité. Thorsan avait rarement rencontré des nobles dames, mais elle ne correspondait pas à l'idée qu'il s'en faisait. D'ailleurs, que faisait une noble aux trousses d'Amis du Ténébreux, seule avec pour seule escorte un barde et un serviteur qui ne se comportait pas vraiment comme un serviteur ?

L'arrivée de Kaguya, portant trois bières, le détourna de ces réflexions. L'air très fier de lui, le jeune homme retourna au comptoir pour aller chercher un dernier verre pour dame Shamara.

-Je nous ai eu trois chambres, annonça Thom en commençant à siroter la sienne. Kaguya et moi partagerons, bien sûr. Le repas sera servi dans un peu plus d'une heure. Par ailleurs, l'aubergiste n'a pas reçu la visite de Traemane. S'il loge en ville, c'est ailleurs.

-Alors nous commencerons les recherches dès demain matin. Combien vous dois-je ?

Thom leva la main quand il tendit la sienne vers sa bourse.

-Nous ferons les comptes au moment de nous dire au revoir.

C'était raisonnable. Thorsan sirota un petit peu sa bière, par politesse, puis la reposa. Il évitait de boire.

-Je vais déposer mes affaires et vous retrouve en bas pour le dîner.

-Très bien. Essayons d'être discrets à cette occasion. Il y a peut être quelques informations à glaner, si l'on met les gens en confiance.

Cela devait être une allusion à son uniforme, et Thorsan décida de faire la sourde oreille. Les Enfants de la Lumière devraient être bien accueillis partout. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était accompagné d'inquisiteurs. Là, les gens auraient raison de se méfier.

Une heure de repos puis un bon repas lui avaient fait du bien. Quand Thorsan repoussa son assiette, et la deuxième chope de bière offerte par Kaguya, il put à nouveau se consacrer à sa mission. Ils avaient choisi la table la plus isolée, pour pouvoir échanger sur leurs plans, mais elle était assez proche des autres pour qu'ils puissent entendre des bouts de conversation.

La femme qui lisait près du feu un peu plus tôt, Leda Makovi, venait de Far Madding pour faire du commerce. Elle expliquait que le commerce entre l'Andor et le sud du continent ne se portait pas très bien à cause de risques de guerres entre Illian et Tear. Son interlocuteur, un homme richement vêtu à la barbe huilée, portant une vilaine cicatrice au visage, venait lui-même d'Illian. Ce Murag Alonse voyageait pour rendre visite à sa fille en Kandor et disait ne pas s'intéresser à la politique, même quand il s'agissait de son propre pays. Un troisième homme, un blond aux larges épaules et aux vêtements fatigués intervenait de temps à autre dans la conversation, mais restait largement silencieux. Marchand de charbon, il rentrait chez lui à Baerlon et était très fatigué par la route. Il baillait de temps à autre. Le reste des marchands, sept ou huit hommes aux diverses origines, entouraient une marchande domani en lui jetant des regards admiratifs, quoi qu'elle dise. Sa robe de laine collait étroitement à sa peau, ne révélant rien tout en montrant tout. Avant la fin de la soirée, elle leur aurait acheté toute leurs marchandises au quart de leur prix, si ce qu'on disait des Domani était vrai.

Petit à petit, les conversations se tournèrent vers la politique. La santé de Mordrellein Mantear se détériorait encore, et de plus en plus vite. Shamara hocha tristement la tête en entendant ça. Lisant sans doute ses interrogations sur son visage, elle se tourna vers Thorsan pour lui chuchoter une explication.

-Ce n'est probablement plus qu'une question de semaines ou de jours. J'espère que Morgase sera prête. Une guerre civile est inévitable.

-Elle sera prête, intervint Thom. Morgase est jeune, mais très loin d'être une idiote.

Une guerre civile pour décider de qui monterait sur le trône. Rien d'aussi stupide n'arriverait en Amadicia. Aucun roi n'était couronné ni ne prenait de décision sans que le capitaine-commandant des Enfants de la Lumière ne donne son accord.

On parlait de Cariolan à l'autre table et tous tendirent l'oreille. Elle était passée brièvement en ville pour s'installer dans son manoir, qui se trouvait à quelques heures au nord de la ville. Quelques Hauts-Sièges de maisons nobles d'Andor étaient venus avec elles. C'était inhabituel, un autre signe qu'une guerre civile approchait. Pour tous ces gens elle semblait inévitable.

Puis, les conversations redevinrent plus légères. Quelqu'un sortit des dés, un autre marchand des cartes et le ton se mit à monter, suffisamment pour permettre au groupe de parler sans être entendu.

-Est-ce que tout le monde ici se demande si quelqu'un est suspect ?, demanda Kaguya.

Thorsan hocha la tête. Il se posait la même question depuis le début du repas.

-Nous cherchons deux personnes, résuma Shamara. Kaderan Traemane et Ombre. N'importe qui peut être Ombre. Un homme, une femme,... On trouve des Amis du Ténébreux presque partout.

C'était pour cela que même les Enfants de la Lumière n'avaient jamais réussi à tous les débusquer. Parmi ceux qui servaient le Ténébreux, on trouvait des enfants et des vieillards, des mendiants et de riches bourgeois... Et toutes les Aes Sedai.

Tout le monde dans la salle était suspect, même le gros aubergiste qui fredonnait en nettoyant ses verres. Mais la Lumière leur permettrait de trouver le coupable.

Ils discutèrent près d'une heure sans parvenir à un consensus. Kaguya tenta même de renverser accidentellement sa chope de bière sur le plus silencieux des convives, mais le grand homme blond se contenta de le repousser pour aller nettoyer sa tunique lui-même dans sa chambre. Finalement, la fatigue les rattrapa et ils montèrent se coucher les uns après les autres.

Le lendemain matin, les nuages étaient partis et le soleil brillait sur vent glacial soufflait cependant. Thorsan et ses compagnons sortirent en serrant les pans de leur cape pour garder un peu de chaleur. Ils avaient prit un solide, mais rapide petit déjeuner. Ils ne s'étaient pas levés très tôt et la moitié des clients de la veille les avait déjà précédé. Ils ne virent ni le marchand de charbon silencieux, ni la belle Domani.

Le marché commençait à s'animer. D'un commun accord, ils se séparèrent, Thom pour questionner les marchands qui installaient leurs étals, Shamara pour aller consulter la Sagesse locale. Thorsan et le Saldean s'aventurèrent vers les boutiques qui bordaient la place. Là encore, il surprit plus d'un regard noir dans sa direction. Petit à petit, il sentait la colère monter en lui mais il se força à l'ignorer. Il pourrait toujours apprendre le respect à ces gens plus tard. Pour le moment, il avait son devoir à accomplir et empêcher Kaguya de commettre un impair en parlant trop vite était un travail à plein temps.

Ils se retrouvèrent à l'auberge pour le déjeuner, dans une salle presque vide. La fatigue et l'agacement se lisaient sur tous les visages. Après avoir avalé rapidement un bol de soupe et grignoté une tranche de pain, Shamara se redressa sur sa chaise.

-Très bien. Qu'avons-nous appris.

-Pas grand chose, soupira Kaguya. Les gens parlent surtout du commerce, mais il il y a des rumeurs comme quoi l'argent de la famille Haevin ne viendrait pas que du commerce.

-D'où viendrait-il alors ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Personne n'a pu nous en dire plus.

-Traemane est en ville selon plusieurs rumeurs, ajouta Thom, mais j'ai entendu le nom de sept auberges où il pourrait résider. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce ne sont pas les plus belles auberges de la ville qu'on m'a cité. Étrange, pour le Haut-Siège d'une noble maison...

-Et il y a des rats en ville, beaucoup. Probablement tous des espions, comme les corbeaux d'hier.

-Alors il ne nous reste plus qu'à faire le tour de ces auberges.

Tous hochèrent la tête en soupirant. Thorsan bouillait intérieurement, mais il n'avait pas de meilleure idée. Ni lui, ni Kaguya n'avaient trouvé le moindre indice.

La troisième auberge fut la bonne et ce n'était pas celle sur laquelle ils auraient pariés. L'auberge du Cor était un établissement convenable, mais plus le genre d'accepter des soldats de passage qu'un noble.

Shamara s'avança, tout sourire, et prétendit être une relation de Traemane pour faire parler l'aubergiste. Thorsan resta un peu en ailleurs pour veiller à ce que Kaguya n'intervienne pas, ce qui aurait risqué de tout gâcher. La femme fut d'abord méfiante, mais un sourire et un compliment de Thom achevèrent de la convaincre de parler. Elle se révéla alors très bavarde.

-Kaderan Traemane loge chez moi, oui.

-Vous savez pourquoi il s'est installé ici ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas son point de chute habituel, j'ai eu du mal à le trouver.

L'aubergiste ricana.

-J'imagine qu'il a des créanciers à ses trousses. Enfin, ils ne peuvent pas lui crier dessus plus fort que sa fille. Il est descendu ici avec elle, et elle n'avait pas l'air contente. Elle n'a presque pas quitté sa chambre de son séjour. Le seigneur Traemane, lui, sort beaucoup. Il n'a pas mangé ici hier soir, et pourtant je garantit que ma cuisine est excellente.

Le regard qu'elle leur jeta les défiait de prétendre le contraire.

-Il est rentré tard ?, préféra demander Shamara.

-Très ! Et ils se sont crié dessus, lui et Ellorien. Sa fille, je veux dire. Je n'ai pas écouté bien sûr, et les murs sont épais, mais elle avait l'air furieuse. La preuve, elle est partie à l'aube. Elle a prit toutes ses affaires et elle est partie, comme ça. Il est descendu en lui criant à nouveau dessus, mais elle disait qu'elle rentrait à Caemlyn et qu'elle refusait de participer à ses plans. Elle avait une sacré marque rouge sur sa joue. Une gifle, je parie.

-Et lui qu'a-t-il fait après son départ ?

-Il est remonté dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

-Est-il là maintenant ?

-Non, mais je l'ai dit, il sort beaucoup. Tenez avant-hier encore, il s'est absenté pour chasser autour de la ville. Ça doit être un chasseur forcené, parce qu'il pleuvait à verse et qu'il est rentré très tard dans la nuit, plein de boue.

Nul doute qu'il avait accumulé cette boue en réglant ses comptes avec d'autres Amis du Ténébreux. Voilà la preuve dont ils avaient besoin. Il ne restait plus qu'à le retrouver et le faire parler. Avec de la chance, Thorsan apprendrait pourquoi ses compagnons avaient été tués au combat. Sinon, ils pourraient remonter plus loin le réseau et anéantir celui-ci.

-Avez-vous une idée de l'heure de son retour ?, insista Shamara.

-Pas la moindre. Vous pouvez l'attendre, mais il faudra consommer.

Après l'avoir remercié, Thom et Shamara se rapprochèrent des autres.

-Que faisons-nous ?

-Attendre est risqué. C'est lui laisser la possibilité d'agir.

-Mais où aller ? Nous avons une confirmation, mais pas la moindre piste.

Thorsan réfléchit.

-La carte à jouer. Nous inspectons les bâtiments autour de l'auberge du Pont et du Fleuve et si cela ne donne, nous questionnons l'aubergiste.

Shamara grimaça, mais ne protesta pas.

-J'aimerais d'abord inspecter sa chambre, pour voir s'il a laissé quelques indices derrière lui. Mais il n'y a aucune chance que l'aubergiste ne nous laisse monter.

Thom lissa sa moustache.

-Laissez moi faire.

Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, lança sa cape en arrière dans un grand geste théâtral et retourna vers l'aubergiste.

-Mes amis repasserons, mais je pense rester un peu. Dites-moi, que diriez-vous que je rameute un peu de clientèle ? Je pourrais réciter quelque texte épique, comme la Grande Quête du Cor. Ce serait approprié, vu le nom de l'auberge.

-Vous êtes ménestrel ? Vous n'en portez pas la cape.

-Seulement pour les représentations.

Il se mit aussitôt à réciter un extrait de la Quête en s'arrangeant pour détourner l'attention de la femme de la porte et de l'escalier. Le reste du groupe en profita pour grimper à l'étage.

Ils en redescendirent bredouilles, n'ayant découvert qu'une bourse presque vide et un gant de femme abandonné par Elorien Traemane. Fort heureusement, l'aubergiste était toujours captivée par le spectacle qu'offrait Thom et qui avait effectivement attiré de la clientèle. La moitié de la salle était pleine à présent. Il cligna de l'œil dans leur direction et leur fit comprendre qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard, quand il aurait réussi à s'éclipser à son tour. Pour l'heure, il était comme un paon au milieu de la basse-cour.

Il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter pour lui, aussi s'empressèrent-ils de retourner vers l'auberge. Ignorant celle-ci, ils examinèrent de près la maison voisine. Cossue, elle semblait inhabitée. Kaguya s'appuya avec une fausse nonchalance contre la porte pour vérifier qu'elle était bien fermée. C'était le cas et il y avait trop de monde autour pour forcer l'entrée.

Ils furent forcés de se rabattre sur le dernier bâtiment visible sur la carte, le forgeron. Thorsan pria la Lumière qu'ils trouvent enfin des réponses car sa patience arrivait à ses limites.

Le forgeron était seul dans son atelier. Il ne s'interrompit pas pour eux et il fallu que Shamara se racle la gorge pour qu'il daigne lever le regard vers eux.

-Mon cheval boitillait un peu ce matin, je veux qu'on lui change ses fers.

Son ton était parfait, avec juste ce qu'il fallait d'arrogance. C'était exactement comme ça que Thorsan imaginait qu'une noble devait se comporter. Pourtant... Quelque chose clochait avec la jeune femme.

Ce n'était pas le moment d'y réfléchir cependant. Thorsan se força à rapporter toute son attention sur le forgeron qui prit le temps de poser son marteau et de se frotter les mains sur son tablier.

-Je peux m'en occuper.

-Maintenant, bien sûr. J'ai besoin que mon cheval soit prêt immédiatement.

-Je peux m'en occuper, mais demain seulement. J'ai beaucoup de commandes à finir.

Thorsan jeta un coup d'œil plus que dubitatif à l'atelier. Il n'y avait pas un seul apprenti au travail. En fait, le feu avait l'air à moitié éteint.

-J'en ai vraiment besoin aujourd'hui, insista Shamara en faisant la moue.

Visiblement, elle espérait l'amadouer, mais ce forgeron n'était pas l'aubergiste de tantôt. Il regardait la jeune femme avec un regard mauvais. Indifférent à tout ça, Kaguya allait ici et là dans l'atelier.

C'est là que Thorsan remarqua un petit détail. Chaque fois que Kaguya s'approchait de la porte de derrière, le forgeron jetait des regards inquiets qui allaient de la porte à son établi. Il n'attendit pas d'autres preuves et dégaina son épée.

-Et maintenant, Ami du Ténébreux, si nous parlions sérieusement ?

Shamara lui jeta un regard outré sur lequel il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder. Le forgeron plongea la main derrière son établi pour y saisir un marteau avec lequel il essaya immédiatement de réduire le crâne de Thorsan en bouillie. Celui-ci sauta juste à temps en arrière. Kaguya se précipita pour l'aider tandis que Shamara se reculait sagement. Elle essaya quand même d'aider, car une paire de pince vola à deux doigts de la tête de Thorsan, mais le forgeron parvint à l'éviter. Il était rapide, mais Thorsan et Kaguya l'étaient davantage. De l'épée et du poignard, ils l'acculèrent contre son établi. Le Saldean finit par lui arracher son marteau pendant que Thorsan lui plaquait son épée sur la gorge.

-Et maintenant, parle. Qui sert-tu ?

-Personne.

-Sais-tu quelle est la punition pour avoir menti à un Enfant de la Lumière ?

-Je ne sert personne ! On m'a juste payé pour laisser la porte de derrière ouverte aujourd'hui et veiller à ce que personne ne s'en approche.

-Qui t'as payé ?

-Un grand blond aux allures de noble.

Thorsan jeta un regard autour d'eux. Il n'y avait rien pour l'attacher aussi assomma-t-il le forgeron du pommeau de son épée. L'homme tomba comme une masse.

-Thorsan !

Il soutint sans peine le regard lourd de reproche de la noble.

-Je ne fais que mon devoir.

-Un coup à la tête comme ça peut être très dangereux.

-Et alors ? Il n'aurait que ce qu'il mérite. En temps qu'Ami du Ténébreux, c'est la mort qui l'attends de toute manière. Maintenant, vous pouvez rester à le soigner ou m'aider à pourchasser l'homme qui le paye.

Sans attendre sa réponse, il ouvrit la porte de derrière. Celle-ci donnait sur une ruelle étroite, avec d'un côté des façades aveugles, et de l'autre côté le jardin derrière la maison qu'ils avaient vu plus tôt et l'arrière de la cour de l'auberge. L'une et l'autre avaient une porte qui donnait directement sur la ruelle. D'un pas décidé, Thorsan rejoignit la porte donnant sur la cour de l'auberge. Celle-ci était entrouverte. Il garda son épée dans sa main droite et mit l'autre sur la poignée de la porte.

Après s'être assuré que ses compagnons l'avaient suivi, il l'ouvrit.

Et se retrouva presque nez à nez avec le sois-disant marchand de charbon de la veille, maintenant vêtu d'une belle tunique brodée couverte de sang. Celui-ci était seul dans la petite cour. Du ling y séchait et un petit escalier grimpait vers l'étage de l'auberge, là où se trouvaient les chambres où ils avaient dormi la veille. La porte en était ouverte.

-Kaderan Traemane ?, demanda Thorsan.

L'homme attaqua aussitôt sans poser de questions. Son épée était déjà dégainée et rougie du sang de quelqu'un d'autre. Thorsan eut tout juste le temps de parer. S'il avait été un tout petit peu plus lent, l'épée lui aurait arraché un bout du cuir chevelu.

-Il descendait des chambres !, cria Shamara tout en lançant un poignard dans la direction de leur adversaire. Son premier coup rata, mais pas le second. Kaguya, lui, mis l'homme en joue de son arbalète, mais n'attaqua pas. Thorsan lui barrait la route sans le vouloir, mais s'il se décalait, il facilitait la fuite de l'autre. À l'aide de son bouclier, il essaya de l'acculer contre un mur. Malheureusement, l'autre était bon combattant. Meilleur que lui, peut être, car Thorsan se retrouva vite sur la défensive. Une feinte de Traemane l'avait touché à l'épaule. Énervé, il s'y laissa prendre une deuxième fois et récolta une balafre à l'épaule. Sans le soutien de ses compagnons, il aurait été en grande difficulté.

Ce fut Kaguya qui lui offrit l'ouverture dont il avait besoin. Le Saldean avait réussi à contourner les combattants et l'un de ses carreaux d'arbalète se planta dans l'avant-bras de son adversaire. Traemane se recula en jurant et ouvrit sa garde. Thorsan en profita. Il fit tournoyer son épée et trancha proprement le bras gauche de son adversaire. Celui-ci hurla et tomba à terre. Il sembla à Thorsan qu'il entendait d'autres cris, plus loin, mais il était trop prit par la frénésie du combat pour y prêter attention.

-Si tu ne parles pas, tu es mort. Et tu parlera, quoi que je doive faire pour t'y forcer. La Lumière triomphe toujours.

L'homme vomit sous l'effet de la peur et de la douleur.

Courant vers eux, Shamara jeta un regard noir à Thorsan.

-Pour parler, il faut qu'il garde son sang. Donne-moi ta ceinture Kaguya, je dois lui faire un garrot.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta. Le garrot n'était pas parfait, mais au moins la plaie avait cessé de saigner.

-Mais qui êtes-vous ?, réussit alors à demander leur prisonnier.

-Nous sommes la main armée de la Lumière et votre châtiment, Traemane.

Celui-ci eut un petit rire qui se transforma en toux.

-Ah ! Et que croyez-vous arrêter ? Il est déjà trop tard.

Il jeta un regard rapide à l'escalier qui conduisait vers l'étage de l'auberge. Shamara posa une main sur le bras de Thorsan. Elle tremblait légèrement.

-Thorsan, je ne doute pas que vous vouliez lui régler son compte ici et maintenant, mais il faut d'abord qu'il réponde à nos questions. Surtout, il faut découvrir ce qu'il faisait là haut. Il n'y a pas que votre sang sur son épée.

-Très bien. Mais celui-là vient avec nous.

Il s'empara de Traemane par le col et le força à se mettre debout. Avec le sang qu'il avait perdu, Traemane avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Le poussant et le tirant, Thorsan parvint malgré tout à le conduire jusqu'à l'étage, sans se soucier de la large tache de sang qui s'élargissait sous leurs pieds. Traemane n'avait plus que quelques minutes à vivre. Tant mieux.

L'étage était déserté. Une porte était ouverte, son chambranle maculé de sang. Shamara se précipita à l'intérieur et poussa un cri d'effroi.

À l'intérieur de la chambre, ils purent découvrir l'Illianais qu'ils avaient croisé la veille au dîner, un poignard planté dans le dos. Il avait tenté de se défendre, si on en croyait la chaise cassée qui gisait à côté de lui, mais ça n'avait pas servi à grand chose. Il fallait croire que l'homme se mêlait de politique finalement.

-Celui-là n'a pas plus de chance de s'en sortir que Traemane, constata Kaguya.

-Peut être que si. Je m'en occupe.

Shamara s'assit à côté du blessé et posa ses mains près de la blessure. Que comptait-elle faire ? N'importe quel soldat aurait pu lui dire qu'on ne se remettait pas d'un coup comme celui-là. Thorsan décida d'obtenir des réponses tant qu'ils le pouvaient encore. Il plaqua Traemane contre le mur.

-Parle, traître. C'est encore vos règlements de compte, hein ? Vous n'êtes même pas capable de vous épauler les uns les autres.

Traemane arrivait visiblement au bout de ses forces. Il n'essaya ni de résister, ni de garder ses vils secrets.

-Nous n'avons pas les mêmes objectifs. J'allais mettre ma fille sur le trône et diriger à travers elle. L'idiote n'a pas voulu. Elle manque d'ambition.

Derrière eux, le mourant eut un hoquet et se redressa à moitié. C'était impossible. Il devrait être mort maintenant. Shamara Trakand afficha un petit sourire fier d'elle-même. Thorsan commençait à comprendre. Il avait été joué.

-J'ai tenté de doubler mes chefs et j'ai échoué, poursuivit Traemane, mais vous aussi. Leurs plans aboutiront à défaut des miens. Le Grand Seigneur régnera sur l'Andor d'une manière ou d'une autre, et toi tu ne pourra rien y faire, Blanc-Manteau.

Shamara s'avança.

-Le message que transportait Stapan. Il était pour vous n'est-ce pas ? C'est vous qui espionniez la maison Trakand ?

Avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient, Traemane parvint à rire.

-Tu t'es fait manipuler mon garçon. Tu sais qui es cette femme ? Stapan m'en a parlé, c'est une des deux Aes Sedai que la Tour a envoyé pour soutenir la maison Trakand. Que diraient tes frères s'ils le savaient ?

Thorsan lâcha l'Ami du Ténébreux pour se retourner vers Shamara. Ses mains tremblaient sur son épée, mais il parvint à garder son calme.

-Une sorcière de Tar Valon. J'aurais du le savoir. Tu me manipule depuis le début avec tes pouvoirs, c'est ça ?

-Sois plutôt content, cracha-t-elle. Si je n'étais pas là, tu serais mort dix fois Blanc-Manteau.

Le petit rire de Traemane fut la goutte d'eau de trop. Le bras de Thorsan se tendit, presque de lui-même et d'un unique coup d'épée, il décapita le noble.

-Cessez sur le champ avec ce nom !

La tête vola jusque dans le couloir au moment où une dizaine d'hommes armés et portant le lion d'Andor sur leur tabard s'approchaient de la pièce.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ?, demanda leur chef.

-Je suis un Enfant de la Lumière, et j'exige que soient jetés en prison tous ces Amis du Ténébreux. Vous devriez me remercier d'avoir déjà arrêté celui-là.

L'air outragé, Shamara mis sa main dans son corsage pour en sortir une bague qu'elle enfila pour la mettre sous le nez du garde.

-Je suis une Aes Sedai envoyée par la Tour Blanche. J'exige que vous arrêtiez ces deux hommes.

Le regard du garde alla de l'un à l'autre, incertain. L'un de ces hommes s'avança pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

-J'en sais rien, moi, répondit le chef. Arrêtez-les tous !

Thorsan et Shamara poussèrent des hauts cris presque en même temps.

-Vous arrêteriez un Enfant de la Lumière en mission ?

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de questionner les affaires de la Tour !

Derrière eux, Kaguya tâchait de se faire le plus petit possible.

-Arrêtez les tous, même le blessé ! Et que quelqu'un envoie un message au manoir de dame Haevin. Ils pourront s'expliquer avec elle. S'il le faut, c'est même le palais qu'on contactera, mais jettez les moi en prison ! Apparemment, bien sûr.

Les gardes pointèrent leurs armes vers eux. Thorsan grinça des dents. Seul et blessé, il n'était pas en état de lutter contre ces hommes, et la sorcière en aurait profité pour le poignarder dans le dos.

Combien des poignards qu'elle avait lancé jusque là l'avaient été à l'aide du Pouvoir Unique ? Son capitaine aurait été horrifié de le voir se laisser prendre si facilement au piège d'une sorcière. Il avait tellement honte qu'il sentait la bile au bord de ses lèvres.

Finalement, il lâcha son épée et se laissa ligoter et entraîner.

Devant l'auberge, une foule conséquente s'était rassemblée. Thorsan put voir Thom Merrilin qui essayait de fendre la foule sans y parvenir. Il entendit les gens discuter et vit les regards qu'ils lui jetaient. « C'est un Blanc-Manteau qui est devenu fou et s'est mis à tuer tout le monde dans l'auberge » disait l'un. « Ça ne m'étonne pas, disait un autre, ils sont presque aussi fou que des hommes capable de canaliser. » Quelqu'un cracha dans sa direction.

Un soldat finit par lui placer un sac sur la tête, et Thorsan du se contenter de le suivre à l'aveugle.

Jamais il ne s'était senti si humilié, et tout l'ordre avec lui. Et pourtant, la haine de ces gens... Maintenant que sa rage retombait, Thorsan se sentait si fatigué qu'il titubait. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il aurait du se rebeller, crier et tempêter jusqu'à ce qu'on le libère, mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi il se serait donné ce mal.

La prison ferait l'affaire, pour le moment.


	9. Une nuit en prison

Kaguya avait réussi à dormir, mais uniquement parce qu'il avait grandi à la rue. Il avait appris à ne jamais dire non à un lit, même s'il était de pierre et que la paille était humide. D'ailleurs, s'il dormait, il pouvait faire semblant de ne pas sentir la tension qui régnait autour de lui.

Il lui fallut bien se redresser cependant. Au bout de quelques heures à se tourner et se retourner sur la couche étroite, il avait développé un torticolis terrible. Sa vessie menaçait d'exploser, mais il n'osa pas utiliser le pot de chambre malpropre à l'autre bout de sa cellule. Cela aurait attiré l'attention sur lui, et c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Alors il bailla, s'étira et se contenta de s'asseoir et de se recroqueviller sur sa paillasse. C'est tout juste s'il osa entrouvrir un œil pour voir ce que faisaient ses compagnons de prison.

À première vue, ils supportaient la prison beaucoup moins bien que lui. Kaguya en était un habitué. Il savait supporter l'enfermement sans se plaindre. Après tout, la nourriture en prison n'était pas pire que celle qu'on trouvait dans la rue et au moins on dormait au sec. Le seul vrai problème, c'était les punaises avec qui on devait partager la literie. D'une pichenette, il en envoya une à travers les barreaux.

Shamara, elle, tournait dans sa cellule comme un ours dans une cage. Chaque fois qu'elle lui faisait face, elle envoyait des regards noirs au Blanc-Manteau, dans la cellule en face de la sienne. Quand elle tourna son regard vers lui, Kaguya fit semblant de ronfler doucement.

De l'autre côté du couloir, Thorsan semblait bien plus calme, en apparence du moins. Kaguya l'avait vu s'allonger dès leur arrivée mais il ne l'avait pas entendu bouger ou ronfler de la nuit. Dès que le soleil avait pointé le bout de son nez, il s'était assis et regardait maintenant droit devant lui, comme si le mur de pierre contenait les secrets de la Trame. S'il les découvrait, Kaguya espérait qu'il les partagerait avec lui.

Son estomac gronda. Il espérait que les gardes ne les oublieraient pas. Il entendait parler au loin.

Shamara soupira d'une manière tout sauf subtile, mais Thorsan ne réagit pas. La jeune femme se remit à faire des cercles. Kaguya compta dans sa tête cinq minutes avant qu'elle ne craque et recommence. Le Blanc-Manteau resta impassible. Kaguya recommença à compter, mais cette fois, la jeune femme ne tint que deux minutes. Il commençait à se demander comment elle allait faire pour devenir Aes Sedai. On disait que celles-ci restaient toujours calmes et impassibles. Kaguya aimait bien Shamara, mais les deux termes ne s'appliquaient pas vraiment à elle. La scène de la veille l'avait prouvé.

Se plaçant face aux barreaux, la jeune femme croisa ses mains sur sa poitrine et fixa Thorsan d'un regard transperçant, en vain.

-Thorsan ?

Aucune réaction.

-Hé, Thorsan !

D'une minute à l'autre, elle allait utiliser le Pouvoir Unique pour lui faire l'effet d'une gifle et le forcer à réagir. Kaguya commençait à la connaître. Il entrouvrit davantage les yeux. Quoi qu'il se passe, il ne pouvait pas rater ça.

Finalement, Thorsan se tourna vers Shamara avant qu'elle ne perde son sang froid. Kaguya était soulagé, et peut être un tout petit peu déçu.

-Les Enfants de la Lumière sont-ils si mal considérés que ça en Andor qu'on les jette en prison sans poser de question ?

Shamara hésita longuement avant de parler. Elle cherchait clairement ses mots pour être la moins insultante possible.

-Oui, en Andor, et même ailleurs. Les Blancs... Les Enfants de la Lumière... Disons que beaucoup d'entre vous, une partie du moins, va souvent trop loin.

-C'est à dire ?

Kaguya ouvrit les yeux pour bien le regarder. La question avait l'air sincère. Le Blanc-Manteau était sincèrement étonné qu'on puisse les détester. Kaguya ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de lui répondre, mais la referma. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il connaissait les Blanc-Manteaux. Pour des gens qui disaient être les premiers à lutter contre le Ténébreux et son influence, ils étaient étrangement absents de la Saldea et des autres pays qui devaient tout le temps faire face à la menace des Engeances de l'Ombre. Combien en avait-il vu dans sa vie ? Une fois peut être étant enfant. Oui, ça lui revenait. Il y avait eu une délégation d'une dizaine de Blanc-Manteaux qui était venue à Maradon. Un gamin de sa bande avait tenté d'un voler un et s'était prit la raclée de sa vie. Ils avaient accusés tous les mendiants de la ville d'être des Amis du Ténébreux et une dizaine d'autre personnes avant que le roi et son frère ne les mettent à la porte.

Kaguya décida sagement de se taire, pour le moment. Qu'ils règlent le problème entre eux. Il n'avait rien demandé lui, après tout, et insulté personne. Ça lui apprendrait à essayer de voler une Aes Sedai. Dès que cette histoire serait réglée, il partirait le plus loin possible des Enfants de la Lumière, des Aes Sedai et des nobles seigneurs. Il était même prêt à traverser le désert des Aiels pour aller tenter sa chance au lointain Shara.

Mais plus tard. Après que ces Amis du Ténébreux soient mis hors d'état de nuire. Alors seulement, il chercherait une voix de sortie.

Shamara reprit la parole après un long silence, tirant Kaguya de ses pensées.

-Les... Enfants de la Lumière, ils arrivent à un endroit et ils se comportent comme s'il leur appartenait. Ils accusent les gens d'être des Amis du Ténébreux et estiment que leur parole sert de preuve. Un regard de travers ? C'est un Ami du Ténébreux. Du manque de respect ? Un Ami du Ténébreux. Une vieille femme qui s'y connaît en herbes ? C'est une sorcière. Vous... enfin, beaucoup d'entre vous, se comportent comme s'ils étaient les seuls à savoir la vérité et voudraient que tous les autres s'aplatissent pour leur obéir.

-Et les... femmes qui ont suivi un entraînement à Tar Valon ne se comportent pas comme ça ?

Shamara eut un petit rire gêné.

-C'est l'impression qu'elles donnent, hein ? J'imagine qu'après neuf ans à la Tour, je trouve ça normal. Peut être que je ne devrais pas.

Cette fois, Kaguya ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

-Et encore, il n'a pas rencontré Melisande. Une terreur ambulante celle-là !

Les deux autres l'ignorèrent. Ils refusaient de se quitter du regard, comme si le premier qui détournerait les yeux aurait perdu. Kaguya haussa les épaules. Il avait l'habitude.

-Les Aes Sedai ont des raisons d'être fières, finit par dire Shamara. Depuis trois mille ans elles se préparent pour la Dernière Bataille. À part les Aes Sedai, qui pourrait empêcher le Dragon Réincarné de détruire le monde et le Ténébreux et les Réprouvés de s'évader du Shayol Ghul ? Le monde a besoin des Aes Sedai, de leurs connaissances et de leur puissance.

Thorsan ne répondit rien. Parce qu'il était outragé ou parce qu'il était même un tout petit peu convaincu par ce qu'il entendait ? Kaguya l'était. Il avait déjà vu des Trollocs, lui, contrairement aux deux autres, et même un Myrrdraal une fois, de très loin. Des hommes normaux ne pouvaient pas arrêter ces choses définitivement. Pas tous seuls. Même les armées de la Saldea réunies ne pourraient empêcher les Engeances de l'Ombre de tout dévaster lors de la Dernière Bataille. Jusqu'ici, Shamara s'était retenue, mais il n'osait imaginer ce dont elle était vraiment capable.

Le silence s'éternisa. Kaguya commençait à regretter que Thom ne soit pas là avec eux. Au moins, ils auraient pu parier sur lequel, de l'acceptée et du Blanc-Manteau, détournerait le regard en premier.

Finalement, Shamara reprit la parole la première.

-J'imagine que je dois m'excuser. J'ai été un peu trop loin hier en disant aux gardes de vous arrêter avec l'Ami du Ténébreux.

-Oui.

-Les... Enfants de la Lumière sont beaucoup de choses, mais ils ne sont pas forcément des Amis du Ténébreux.

-Non. Et on peut faire beaucoup de reproches aux... Aes Sedai, mais ce ne sont peut être pas toutes des sorcières.

C'était presque beau, la façon dont ils évitaient de prononcer les mots sorcière et blanc-manteau. Dommage qu'ils n'aient pas tous été un peu plus sages la veille, et Kaguya se comptait dans le lot. Ça leur aurait évité bien des ennuis et cette nuit en prison.

Shamara détourna le regard et inspira profondément.

-La vérité c'est que j'ai une histoire avec les Enfants de la Lumière. Mon frère a décidé de les rejoindre quand j'avais quatorze ans. Ma famille a toujours détesté le Pouvoir Unique et il était déjà parti quand j'ai commencé à canaliser. Mes parents m'ont envoyé à la Tour en espérant ne plus jamais me revoir. Turandol... Je crois qu'il m'aurait tué.

-Turandol ? Je connais un Turandol originaire d'Andor, mais ce n'est certainement pas un Trakand.

-J'ai menti là-dessus. Je m'appelle Shamara Cosreth. Vous le connaissez ?

Thorsan hocha la tête.

-Nous nous sommes souvent entraînés ensemble à la citadelle d'Amador. Je ne pourrais pas dire que nous étions amis, mais c'est un soldat respectable.

-Oh ? Et comment va-t-il ?

La voix et le visage de Shamara étaient totalement impassibles. Kaguya aurait été incapable de dire si cette indifférence était feinte ou pas.

-Je n'en sait trop rien. Lui et sa compagnie sont partis en mission quelques semaines avant notre départ. J'ignore totalement où ils sont partis, mais il y a eu des rumeurs. Ils auraient été envoyés en mission secrète, peut être par Pedron Niall en personne.

Shamara failli ajouter quelque chose mais se tue. Finalement, elle se rassit sur son lit. Maintenant, c'était le tour de Thorsan de tourner dans sa cellule. Les sourcils froncés, il réfléchissait.

-Je croyais que les Aes Sedai prétendaient ne pas pouvoir mentir.

Shamara rougit et Kaguya étouffa à la dernière seconde un ricanement.

-Les Aes Sedai, oui, mais je ne suis qu'une Acceptée. Je n'ai pas encore prêté les Trois Serments. Mais je n'ai pas menti sur le reste. J'accompagne Melisande Sedai, c'est elle qui aide la maison Trakand à découvrir qui sont les Amis du Ténébreux qui s'attaquent à elle. Melisande nous a envoyé sur les traces de Stapan pendant qu'elle retournait à Caemlyn pour mener l'enquête et trouver ses complices.

-Les Aes Sedai s'attaquent donc aux Amis du Ténébreux.

-Bien sûr, chaque fois qu'elles le peuvent.

Elle avait l'air outré qu'on puisse penser le contraire. Thorsan leva les mains en signe d'apaisement et se rassit à son tour.

-Alors, peut être que je dois m'excuser également.

-Peut être.

Kaguya n'aurait su dire ce qui était le plus dur : pour Thorsan de s'excuser, ou pour Shamara d'accepter ces excuses.

-J'ai jusqu'ici accepté sans sourciller les enseignements de mon ordre, mais il semblerait que les choses soient plus complexes que je ne l'avait imaginé. Nos objectifs sont les mêmes pour le moment : arrêter ces Amis du Ténébreux.

-Tout à fait. Je peux mettre mes opinions de côté le temps que nous découvrions ce qu'ils trament exactement. Il ne faut pas que l'Andor tombe sous la coupe du Ténébreux.

-Alors c'est entendu. Nous mettons nos différents de côté, jusqu'à ce que Pont-Blanc soit débarrassée de la menace du Ténébreux. Ensuite nous verrons.

-C'est un soulagement !, ne put s'empêcher de dire Kaguya avant de réaliser que sa participation n'était toujours pas requise.

-Reste à voir la stratégie que nous devons adopter, poursuivit Thorsan.

-L'homme d'Illian que Traemane a tenté d'assassiner est notre meilleure piste. Je l'ai Guéri à temps, mais s'il n'est pas ici, j'imagine que c'est parce qu'il avait encore besoin de soins.

-Et avant toute chose, il nous faut sortir de ces cellules. Il va bien falloir que quelqu'un vienne parler avec nous.

-Et nous nourrir !

Pour la première fois de la journée, Thorsan se tourna vers Kaguya. Il y avait l'ébauche d'un sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Manger est secondaire. Le service de la Lumière est bien plus important.

Kaguya grimaça. Il avait eu bien trop souvent l'estomac vide pour négliger l'importance d'un estomac plein avant une journée riche en émotion.

Il allait lui expliquer ça quand Shamara les fit taire tous deux d'un geste.

-J'entends du bruit, non ?

Elle avait raison. On parlait fort de l'autre côté de la porte, mais celle-ci était trop épaisse pour qu'ils comprennent quoi que ce soit. Peu après, ils entendirent un bruit particuliers, lourd et métallique.

-Des prisonniers, fit Kaguya quand les deux autres échangèrent un regard interrogateur. Chargés de chaînes, on dirait. Ils doivent être nombreux pour faire autant de bruit !

-Il y aurait eu des arrestations ?

-Cela signifierait que l'homme a parlé. Bien.

-Si c'est le cas, ils devraient nous croire plus facilement.

Ils arrêtèrent de spéculer sur ce qui devait se passer en entendant les premiers cris et gémissements. Kaguya se souvint pourquoi il détestait les prisons. Il se mit à tapoter les barreaux de sa cellule dans le vain espoir d'étouffer le bruit.

La faible lumière du jour qui pénétrait dans le couloir était la seule indication du temps qui passait. Une heure peut être s'écoula, puis le bruit se calma petit à petit.

Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit. Quatre gardes pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Les trois premiers se placèrent à côté de chaque cellule, lançant aux prisonniers des regards menaçants. Le dernier portait une chaise qu'il plaça au centre de la pièce. Curieux, les prisonniers se levèrent pour s'approcher des barreaux. Ils purent alors voir entrer une femme à l'allure royale. Elle devait avoir entre quarante cinq et cinquante ans. Son air impérieux était toutefois gâché par un sourire froid et vaguement méprisant. Vêtue d'une robe de velours rouge et bleue, elle s'installa sur la chaise de bois comme si c'était un trône et examina tour à tour chaque prisonniers.

-Je suis Cariolan Haevin, se présenta-t-elle. Je viens d'entendre bien des choses intéressantes de la bouche de Murag Alonse et de ses complices.

-Qui ?

-L'homme que vous avez empêché de saigner à mort à l'auberge du Pont et du Fleuve avant de décapiter le seigneur Kaderan Traemane.

Thorsan eut le bon goût de paraître très légèrement contrit.

-Maintenant que j'ai entendu la version des ces gens, je veux entendre la vôtre. Détaillez le plus possible vos réponses. Votre liberté en dépend.

Shamara inspira un grand coup et commença à parler.

Une demi-heure plus tard peut être, elle finissait de parler, la gorge sèche. Thorsan avait ouvert la bouche à deux ou trois reprises pour clarifier un détail. Kaguya avait fait de même, mais après un regard de haut en bas, la noble dame l'avait quasiment ignoré.

La jeune femme avait été très sincère d'un bout à l'autre de son explication, hormis sur quelques détails. Elle avait survolé les dissensions dans leur groupe et surtout le fait qu'elle n'était qu'une Acceptée et non pas une Aes Sedai. À l'entendre, ils travaillaient tous ensemble depuis le début et en parfaite harmonie. Si quelqu'un, un garde par exemple, avait dit le contraire, c'était forcément qu'il avait mal compris la situation. Kaguya la trouvait très crédible. Il espérait que même une noble entraînée à déceler le mensonge n'y verrait que du feu.

Cariolan se leva finalement et fit le tour de sa chaise d'un air songeur avant de les fixer l'un après l'autre.

-Je dois dire que votre version est crédible, et corroborée par plusieurs indices. Ces gens ont confessé être des Amis du Ténébreux et on a trouvé du poison à la fois sur Traemane et ce Alonse. Nous n'avons rien trouvé de tel dans vos affaires.

Thorsan fronça les sourcils.

-Vous avez fouillé nos affaires ?

-Vous étiez accusés de meurtre. Bien sûr que mes hommes l'ont fait, avant même qu'on ne vienne me prévenir. Ne vous plaignez pas. L'affaire pourrait encore remonter jusqu'à Caemlyn. Je peux très bien vous laisser enfermés ici jusqu'à ce que la Reine envoie quelqu'un enquêter. Je peux vous garantir que c'est loin d'être dans votre intérêt, en particulier pour vous, maître Kehves. La Reine n'a jamais bien prit les tentatives des Enfants de la Lumière de s'implanter en Andor. Mais la situation à Caemlyn est loin d'être idéale et je veux régler cette affaire au plus vite. J'ai donc une proposition à vous faire.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Je vous offre une occasion de prouver votre sincérité et votre engagement contre ces Amis du Ténébreux. Ce sera également l'occasion pour vous de me montrer que vous travaillez effectivement ensemble, car je ne suis toujours pas convaincue qu'une Sœur et un Enfant de la Lumière peuvent s'allier. Si je ne savais pas que les Aes Sedai ne pouvaient mentir, je pourrais bien vous accuser d'être des Amis du Ténébreux vous aussi.

Thorsan se renfrogna et croisa les bras d'un air menaçant. Shamara préféra prendre un air accommodant.

-Je vous remercie de cette confiance.

-Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, Shamara Sedai. Je sais que les Soeurs ne mentent pas, mais qu'elles n'ont aucun mal à détourner la vérité à leur profit et j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi une Aes Sedai se laisserait enfermer. Je ne vous fait pas confiance, très loin de là, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je le crains.

-Pourquoi donc.

De sa poche, Cariolan sortit un papier qu'elle tendit à Shamara.

-Tenez. Lisez.

La jeune femme parcourut rapidement le papier, puis le relie une seconde fois à voix haute pour ses compagnons.

-« Le Grand Seigneur souhaite voir l'Andor en ruines. De l'Andor viendra l'espoir et la peur et la fin. Le premier doit être annihilé, les deux autres encouragés. Traemane est un incapable. Abandonnez ses plans, assassinez Haevin et rentrez à Caemlyn pour encourager le soutien à notre amie commune. Le jour du retour, Andor tombera. » Et c'est signé Ombre, à côté d'un croc du Ténébreux.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la pièce, uniquement coupé par la voix sèche de Cariolan.

-Cette lettre a été trouvée dans les affaires de Murag Alonse. Le capitaine qui vous a arrêté a eu la bonne idée d'envoyer un détachement à mon manoir avant même de fouiller vos affaires. Il a eu une meilleure idée encore d'envoyer un deuxième groupe d'homme après avoir trouvé cette lettre. Sans ces renforts, mon escorte n'aurait pas été suffisante pour me sauver la vie. Je crois que ces Amis du Ténébreux étaient aussi surpris que nous quand nous nous sommes croisés. S'ils avaient pu s'infiltrer en pleine nuit dans mon manoir comme ils l'avaient prévus...

La politique n'était pas la spécialité de Kaguya, mais il pouvait imaginer la suite. Une grande maison sans chef à la veille d'une guerre de succession, des accusations volant à droite et à gauche... La situation en Andor était compliquée. Avec cette situation, elle aurait été mille fois pire.

-La maison Trakand est au courant de ces manigances, expliqua Shamara, même si elle ignorait que la maison Haevin était également visée, sinon vous auriez immédiatement été prévenue.

-De belles paroles tout cela.

-Alors laissez-nous vous prouver notre sincérité.

-C'est exactement ce que je compte faire. Les prisonniers que nous avons fait nous ont révélé quelques choses intéressantes, et notamment le fait que quelques uns de leurs complices sont encore en liberté. Nous savons où ils se terrent, mais je refuse de risquer la vie de plus de mes hommes, surtout quand j'ai une Aes Sedai et un Enfant de la Lumière tout disposés à faire ce travail.

-Je vis pour servir la Lumière, répondit Thorsan. Je suis prêt à me battre.

Shamara et Kaguya échangèrent un regard, puis hochèrent la tête à leur tour. Cariolan leva une main pour les arrêter.

-Ne soyez pas si empressés. Je me méfie toujours de vous et de vos intentions et je pourrai encore décider de vous laisser moisir ici jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un représentant de la Reine. Je vous libérerai donc à trois conditions. Vous me jurez devant la lumière que vous ne vous opposez pas à la maison Haevin, ni maintenant, ni dans le futur, vous détruisez ce repaire d'Amis du Ténébreux que nous avons encerclé et vous ne reparaissez plus jamais à Pont-Blanc.

Shamara n'hésita qu'un instant.

-Sur la Lumière et mon espoir de réincarnation, je jure de ne jamais m'opposer à la maison Haevin et de combattre ces Amis du Ténébreux.

Cariolan Haevin hocha la tête d'un air satisfait avant de se tourner vers Kaguya et Thorsan. Kaguya se mordait les lèvres peu discrètement. Il n'aimait pas ça. Sitôt qu'il en aurait terminé avec ces histoires, il partirait se faire oublier à Illian, Tear ou Ebou Dar où il reprendrait sa vie de petit malfrat. Bon, peut être pas Ebou Dar, si toutes les femmes là bas étaient comme Melisande Sedai. Il était un voleur, pas un héros. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être lié par un quelconque serment à quoi ou qui que ce soit.

En même temps, il n'avait pas envie de rester des mois en prison. Il n'avait pas fuit le Saldea pour pourrir dans une geôle étrangère.

-Sur la Lumière et mon espoir de réincarnation, je jure de ne jamais m'opposer à la maison Haevin et de combattre ces Amis du Ténébreux.

Il ne restait donc que Thorsan. Celui-ci grimaça et hocha négativement la tête.

-Je ne puis prêter ce serment dame Cariolan.

-Alors vous resterez en prison. Cela m'indiffère.

-Je ne puis jurer de ne pas m'opposer à la maison Haevin car je n'ai pas la preuve qu'il n'y a pas d'Amis du Ténébreux dans votre maison. Je ne cherche pas à vous offenser, mais si c'était le cas, je devrais m'y opposer de toutes mes forces.

-Nous sommes donc dans une impasse.

-Pas forcément. Accepteriez-vous un serment légèrement différent ?

-Peut être.

-Alors je jure sur la Lumière et mon espoir de réincarnation de servir la Lumière partout où elle se trouve et de la soutenir et de l'épauler partout où c'est nécessaire, en Andor ou ailleurs.

Thorsan prononça ces mots les yeux fermé voix était ferme et il semblait porté par un élan intérieur. Quand il se tut, il cligna des yeux et relâcha son souffle. Kaguya n'en était pas sûr, mais l'homme semblait... changé. À la fois plus incertain et plus sûr de lui si ça faisait sens. Même sa posture était différente : il se tenait plus droit comme si un poids qu'il portait sur ses épaules avait disparu.

Cariolan le fixa un long moment elle aussi, comme si elle cherchait à percer tous ses secrets. Finalement, elle inclina la tête.

-Très bien. Je vais vous laisser cette chance de prouver votre valeur et votre sincérité. Qu'on les libère.


	10. La planque

On leur donna deux heures pour récupérer leurs affaires, manger et s'équiper. C'était peu, mais ils étaient si affamés qu'il ne leur serait pas venu à l'idée de se plaindre. Ils engloutirent le déjeuner qu'on leur servit dans une salle fermée à clé et solidement gardée.

Ils attaquaient le fromage quand leur appétit se calma assez pour échanger quelques mots. Shamara passa le plateau à Thorsan quand il tendit la main vers lui et prit la parole quand il la remercia d'un hochement de tête.

-Vous êtes prêt à vous battre auprès d'une femme capable de canaliser alors ?

-C'est ce que j'ai dit et je m'y tiendrais.

-Je n'hésiterais pas à utiliser le Pouvoir Unique. C'est ma meilleure arme contre ces gens là.

-Je comprends.

-Et si vous êtes blessé ? Dois-je vous Guérir avec le Pouvoir ou vous laisser dans l'état où vous êtes.

Il grimaça et ne répondit pas. Shamara préféra ne pas insister. Elle regarda Thorsan se couper un grand morceau de fromage. Il avait l'air songeur et elle attendit qu'il pose sa question. L'un et l'autre marchaient sur des œufs et elle avait bien noté que Kaguya préférait se faire oublier pour le moment. Ça lui ressemblait bien.

-Vous avez déjà utilisé le Pouvoir Unique en combat ?

-À deux reprises, reconnut-elle, et uniquement dans le cadre de la mission que m'a donné Melisande. La Tour prend très mal le fait qu'on utilise le Pouvoir en dehors des salles de cours quand on n'est qu'une novice ou qu'une acceptée.

Il hocha la tête.

-Et vous Kaguya, où avez-vous appris à vous battre.

Le Saldean redressa la tête d'un air inquiet. Il voulait vraiment se faire oublier.

-Dans la rue, reconnut-il, mais c'est une très bonne école.

-Je n'en doute pas et j'ai vu que vous étiez un combattant passable. Mais le temps que j'évalue vraiment votre niveau, prenez bien garde à rester derrière moi si vous le pouvez. Nous ignorons combien d'hommes exactement se cachent dans cette planque. Soyons le plus prudent possible.

Shamara et Kaguya opinèrent en silence. Le blanc-manteau était le seul d'entre-eux à avoir une formation de militaire. Il savait mieux qu'eux comment partir à l'assaut sans risquer leurs vies à tous. Pour l'instant, ils obéiraient à ses ordres.

-Donc, vous êtes une initiée de la Tour.

Le changement soudain de conversation inquiéta Shamara. Elle ne faisait pas encore vraiment confiance au Blanc-Manteau. Saisissant la Source, elle se força à se calmer.

-Oui.

-Mais pas encore une Aes Sedai.

-Non, mais je le serais bientôt, peut être dès mon retour à la Tour. Melisande Sedai dit que je progresse bien et que j'ai du potentiel. Il me faut encore m'entraîner un peu, et choisir mon Ajah.

-C'est à dire ?

-À quel groupe d'Aes Sedai je veux appartenir.

-Pour les Enfants de la Lumière, toutes les Aes Sedai se valent et sont des Amies du Ténébreux. En quoi consiste ce choix exactement ?

Sa curiosité avait l'air sincère, mais Shamara demandait ce qui pouvait se cacher derrière. Lui parler, était-ce révéler des choses sur la Tour qu'il rapporterait à ses supérieurs ? Elle l'ignorait, mais venait un moment où il fallait bien apprendre à faire confiance. Les Ajah n'étaient pas un secret de la Tour.

-Et bien, il y a sept Ajah. Les Rouges se consacrent à la traque et la neutralisation des hommes capables de canaliser pour empêcher une nouvelle Destruction du monde, bien évidemment.

Elles avaient beaucoup de points en commun avec les Enfants de la Lumière maintenant que Shamara y pensait, même si elle ne l'aurait dit à voix haute ni devant Thorsan, ni devant une Rouge.

-Les Vertes forment l'Ajah guerrière qui se prépare à se tenir en première ligne lors de la Dernière Bataille.

Thorsan hocha la tête.

-Elles et nous partageons un but commun alors.

Shamara retint une grimace. Ces deux groupes avaient peut être un but en commun, mais elle s'en tiendrait à son rapprochement des Rouges et des Blanc-Manteaux.

-Les Bleues recherchent de nobles causes à défendre, continua-t-elle plus sèchement. Les Blanches étudient la philosophie. L'Ajah grise est composée de diplomates. Les Jaunes se consacrent à la Guérison. Enfin, les Brunes sont des chercheuses qui étudient des sujets très divers, du Pouvoir Unique à l'histoire et la botanique.

-C'est l'Ajah de Melisande Sedai, intervint Kaguya, et vous avez vraiment pas envie de la rencontrer. D'ailleurs, vous ne croiriez pas que c'est un rat de bibliothèque en la croisant.

Thorsan l'ignora.

-Et quelle Ajah comptez-vous choisir ? Pas la Grise, j'imagine.

Pour la toute première fois, il sembla à Shamara voire un éclair d'amusement dans l'œil froid de Thorsan. Si c'était Kaguya qui l'avait dit, elle aurait volontiers rit avec lui de son comportement stupide de la veille. Il était par contre hors de question qu'elle trouve Thorsan sympatrique, même l'espace d'un instant.

-La Guérison est un de mes talents, je serais à ma place dans l'Ajah Jaune. Nos aventures jusqu'ici me font croire que ma place est là plus qu'ailleurs.

-Mais ?

-Mais mon choix se porterait plutôt vers l'Ajah Verte.

Il hocha la tête comme s'il trouvait son choix logique. Shamara se força à respirer doucement et à relâcher la Source. Elle ne devait pas se mettre en colère contre lui, pas maintenant. Pas parce qu'il était d'accord avec elle. Ce serait la raison la plus stupide possible. Le calme et la dignité d'une Aes Sedai, voilà ce qu'elle devait adopter.

Thom arriva à point nommé pour lui permettre de penser à autre chose. Les gardes le laissèrent entrer sans protester et il s'effondra sur la dernière chaise avant de s'emparer du fromage.

-C'est un plaisir de vous voir sortis d'affaire. Je m'excuse, mais j'ai préféré rester à l'écart au moment de votre arrestation. Il m'a semblé préférable que vous gardiez un allié à l'extérieur.

-C'était bien vu, approuva Thorsan.

-Personne ne veut finir en prison, ajouta Kaguya. Et vous avez fait quoi pendant ce temps ?

-J'ai prit le temps de discuter avec dame Cariolan. Je ne voudrais pas donner l'impression que je me vante, mais je pense avoir aidé à la convaincre de vous libérer. Et ça n'a pas été facile ! Un serviteur de la maison Trakand, même un barde de mon envergure, n'est pas vraiment le bienvenue chez les autres grandes maisons en ce moment.

Il se ventait quand même un petit peu, mais personne ne lui en fit la remarque. Ils étaient bien trop reconnaissants de son aide pour rabaisser son ego.

-Nous ferions mieux de nous équiper, déclara finalement Thorsan en quittant la table. Ces rats doivent savoir que leurs camarades ont été arrêtés. Ne leur laissons pas le temps de se retourner.

-Les troupes de Cariolan les encerclent, expliqua Thom, ils sont pris au piège. Mais oui, mieux vaut s'en assurer le plus vite possible. Vous aurez remarqué que la dame a un certain tempérament. Elle aime à être obéit, et vite.

-Oui, on en connaît d'autres des comme ça.

Shamara espérait que Kaguya faisait allusion à Melisande et pas à elle et choisit de ne pas relever.

Leur équipement avait été amené en même temps que le reste de leurs affaires. Il fallut quelques minutes à Thorsan pour enfiler son armure. L'aide de Kaguya fut réquisitionnée pour accélérer le processus. Quand il enfila par dessus son tabard d'un blanc immaculé marqué sur la poitrine du soleil flamboyant des Enfants de la Lumière, son soulagement fut palpable.

Tout en s'assurant que ses dagues étaient bien aiguisées, Shamara eut un court instant de compassion pour lui. L'homme avait l'air en plein dilemme. Travailler avec une initiée de la Tour lui déplaisait autant qu'à elle l'idée de travailler avec quelqu'un qui avait probablement déjà tué des femmes capables de canaliser. Heureusement, ce moment passa vite.

Comme l'avait dit Thom, la planque des Amis du Ténébreux était étroitement surveillée. Il y avait des barricades tout autour et jusqu'à quatre rues de distance et des hommes d'armes à chaque fenêtre.

-Nous savons qu'ils sont là, expliqua le chef des gardes que le groupe rencontra près de la maison encerclée, mais ils savent que nous savons là. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'ils sont coincés à l'intérieur. Il n'y a pas d'autre sortie sinon on ne verrait plus de mouvement depuis longtemps aux fenêtres. La première mauvaise nouvelle, c'est qu'ils sont préparés et que ce n'est pas possible d'y accéder sans se faire frapper par une flèche ou un carreau. La seconde, c'est que dame Haevin a été formelle : vous y aller seuls.

-Et combien sont-ils ?

-Entre trois et dix. Pour en savoir plus, faut s'approcher.

Il était évident que l'homme ne comptait pas s'en charger et était bien trop ravi d'avoir une solution pour ne pas risquer sa vie et celle de ses hommes. Il n'interviendrait que s'ils étaient tous à terre.

L'un après l'autre, ils jetèrent un regard furtif à la maison encerclée depuis le coin de la rue. C'était une étroite maison qui faisait l'angle d'une rue, à un étage. Ils pouvaient deviner un couloir derrière la porte, séparant deux pièces de part et d'autres. Le garde avait raison. Pour y accéder, il fallait forcément s'exposer. Une petite place les séparait de la porte avec une fontaine et un arbre comme seules protections.

-Il va falloir foncer, expliqua Thorsan à ses camarades. Vous me couvrirez comme vous le pouvez avant de vous rapprocher. N'entrez dans la maison que si vous êtes sûrs que j'ai en partie dégagé la voie. Kaguya ?

-Oui ?

-Il y a une grande fenêtre donnant sur la porte de droite.

-Compris. S'il y a un archer, c'est là qu'il est. Je me rapproche, je casse la fenêtre et je l'empêche de t'attaquer.

L'Enfant de la Lumière lui jeta un long regard étonné. Comme Shamara quelques jours plus tôt, il découvrait les profondeurs cachées du jeune homme. Kaguya leva un sourcil d'un air railleur avant d'encocher un premier trait dans son arbalète.

-Je peux également vous permettre d'atteindre la maison sans risque, ajouta Shamara. Il me suffit de tisser un mur invisible sur cette fenêtre. S'ils tirent par là, leurs coups ricocheront.

Tout en parlant, elle chercha à lire ses émotions sur son visage, mais Thorsan resta impassible. Cachait-il son dégoût face à ses pouvoirs ou mémorisait-il ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour l'utiliser contre elle plus tard ?

-Très bien, finit-il par dire. Allons-y.

Sans plus attendre, il sortit son bouclier et chargea. Shamara n'eut que le temps de jurer avant qu'il atteigne l'arbre. La fenêtre du rez de chaussée s'entrouvrit aussitôt et une première flèche le rata. La jeune femme s'empressa de tisser un mur d'air assez large pour attirer les tirs. Quand Thorsan se précipita pour rallier d'une traite la porte de la maison, la deuxième flèche s'écrasa sur sur le tissage.

Rassuré, Kaguya s'empressa de suivre l'Enfant. Il se glissa derrière l'arbre, puis courut se tapir sous la fenêtre au moment où Thorsan défonçait la porte à coup d'épaule.

-Peux-tu maintenir ce blocage sur la fenêtre ?, demanda Thom en posant une main sur l'épaule de Shamara.

-Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

Elle l'espérait du moins. Le doute dans sa voix était clair et Thom hocha la tête avec un sourire rassurant.

-Il te faudra bientôt le lâcher pour que Kaguya puisse être efficace. Couvre-moi, et quand je te ferais signe, lâche-le.

À son tour, il se précipita, rejoignit la fontaine et s'accroupit derrière. Il s'était emparé quelque part d'un arc et fit signe à Shamara de relâcher son tissage avant de le bander. Une fois prêt, il se redressa pour viser. Dénouer le tissage ne prit qu'un instant à Shamara.

Tout alla alors très vite. À l'intérieur, ils entendirent un cri de douleur, sans savoir qui l'avait poussé. Kaguya voulu se redresser pour tirer à l'intérieur de la pièce, mais il fut prit de court. Depuis celle-ci, une nouvelle flèche vola et traversa la place pour se figer dans la poitrine de Thom.

Shamara s'entendit hurler. Il lui sembla que le son venait de très loin.

Elle courut, plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu'à la fontaine, sans se soucier des tirs et réussit à atteindre Thom avant qu'il ne touche terre. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Kaguya se redresser pour tirer à l'intérieur de la maison avant de se remettre à l'abri. Un cri répondit à son tir à l'intérieur. Il avait fait mouche.

Shamara n'y porta aucun intérêt.

Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés, plaça sa tête sur ses genoux et commença à tisser, un mélange complexe d'air, d'eau et d'esprit. À la Tour, elle s'était entraînée sous la surveillance d'Aes Sedai sur des malades venus réclamer une Guérison. Elle avait Guéri Stapan également, mais là, c'était infiniment plus complexe. La flèche avait frôlé le cœur, elle dut l'extraire lentement avant de refermer la blessure avec le Pouvoir. Et c'était un ami qui était à terre, par un serviteur du Ténébreux qu'elle ne voulait garder en vie que pour obtenir des réponses.

Enfin, Thom prit une profonde inspiration avant de s'évanouir dans ses bras. Il était inconscient, mais sauvé. Des larmes dans les yeux, elle reposa sa tête à terre. Elle ne voulait rien d'autre que rester à ses côtés jusqu'à son réveil pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, mais elle ne pouvait abandonner ses autres compagnons.

Kaguya ne pouvait pas se retourner pour s'assurer que Thom et Shamara allaient bien. En se redressant, il avait pu jeter un premier coup d'œil à la pièce, et cela ne se présentait pas bien pour lui. Le garde avait raison, ces gars étaient prêts. À l'intérieur de la pièce, ils avaient dressé une sorte de fortification avec des tables et des chaises. Derrière se tenaient au moins deux hommes, dont une espèce de montagne de muscle que Kaguya préférait éviter.

Et juste de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, se tenant dans la même position que lui, se trouvait l'archer qui avait tiré sur Thom. Point positif, Kaguya tenait une arme plus facile à manier. S'il se levait le premier, il avait plus de chance de toucher sa cible que l'archer. Point négatif, il avait vu un éclair métallique pointer dans la barricade. Il doutait d'être le seul à être venu avec son arbalète aujourd'hui.

De l'autre côté du mur, il pouvait entendre un cliquetis d'épées et des grognements. Rien n'indiquait si le combat se déroulait en la faveur de Thorsan ou pas, mais quand Kaguya jeta un autre coup d'œil, il vit le gros balaise porter son poids d'un pied sur l'autre. Visiblement, il hésitait à aller rejoindre le combat et Thorsan n'avait pas besoin de ça pour le moment.

Kaguya devait agir, et maintenant.

Il sauta sur ses jambes, prit à peine le temps de viser, tira et se glissa à nouveau à l'abri du mur. Juste à temps, au moment où son adversaire criait de douleur, lui sentit un carreau d'arbalète frôler son cuir chevelu.

Son cœur battait la chamade. Il s'était senti tellement exposé pendant ces quelques secondes qu'il avait envie de vomir. Derrière lui, il entendit Shamara crier à Thom de tenir bon. Si l'archer était encore en état de tirer, il risquait d'être tenté de tirer sur elle. Kaguya se força à ravaler la bile qui lui montait aux lèvres et repartit à l'assaut.

Cette fois, quand il retomba derrière son mur, ce fut avec la certitude d'avoir laissé son adversaire mal en point. Lui-même avait échappé une nouvelle fois d'un cheveu à un mauvais coup.

La troisième tentative fut la bonne. Il entendit l'archer rouler au sol dans un râle d'agonie. La chance était avec lui.

Pour l'instant.

De son côté, Thorsan avait également entendu que l'un de ses compagnons était blessé, mais il ne pouvait y accorder aucune attention. Le couloir où il avait pénétré était vide. D'abord il avait posé sa main sur la porte de gauche, mais son instinct lui avait soufflé de se baisser, juste à temps pour éviter un carreau d'arbalète venu de la pièce voisine. Priant la Lumière de le soutenir, il raffermit son emprise sur son bouclier et chargea à sa rencontre au moment où le cri retentissait.

La pièce semblait vide. Un rapide coup d'œil lui permit cependant de distinguer la forme cachée derrière un énorme buffet. Plutôt que de l'affronter directement, l'Ami du Ténébreux préféra lui tirer dessus une deuxième fois. Thorsan n'eut d'autre choix que de se réfugier de l'autre côté du buffet. Jurant, il laissa tomber son épée pour saisir l'arbalète qu'il gardait dans son dos et tira. Le carreau se planta dans le mur, loin au-dessus de sa cible. Thorsan décida qu'il n'avait pas la patience de jouer au chat et à la souris. Pas après les événements de la veille, pas après l'expérience dégradante d'une nuit en prison. Il reprit son épée et bondit, évitant au passage un nouveau tir.

C'est alors qu'il entendit quelqu'un pénétrer dans la pièce derrière lui. Un poignard vola, le manquant de peu et pénétrant le mur non loin de son premier adversaire. Thorsan sourit froidement. Sentant la menace, le premier de ses adversaires se releva, sortit son épée et se prépara à l'affronter. Thorsan ne pouvait pas laisser ce combat s'éterniser. Il ne savait pas comment se débrouillaient ses compagnons d'infortune, mais, même s'il ne savait pas jusqu'à quel point il leur faisait confiance, il ne souhaitait pas leur mort. Il devait en finir ici au plus vite.

Il était peut être trop pressé et pas assez concentré, car après quelques échanges de coups, l'autre réussi à passer sous sa garde et lui planta son épée entre deux plaques de son armure. Sous la douleur, il lâcha son épée mais fit deux pas en arrière. L'homme eut un sourire mauvais il le voyait déjà à terre. Heureusement, si Thorsan manquait peut être d'expérience au combat, il compensait par son sens stratégique. Empoignant fermement son bouclier, il pressa l'homme contre le mur, s'empara du poignard toujours planté dans celui-ci, et lui enfonça profondément dans la gorge.

Il se retourna ensuite pour faire face au second homme qui courrait à sa rencontre. Il n'eut que le temps de se baisser pour ramasser son épée et empêcher un coup d'épée de le décapiter. Immédiatement, il comprit que celui-là était un combattant autrement plus fort que le premier. Serrant les dents pour ignorer la douleur à son flanc, il se prépara au combat.

Shamara parvint enfin à se secouer. Les jambes tremblantes, elle se releva, essayant d'ignorer le sang qu'elle avait sur les mains. Les autres avaient besoin d'elle. Inspirant profondément, elle releva ses jupes et courut jusqu'à la porte. Kaguya, debout, l'arbalète armée, il jetait des coups d'œil furtifs dans la maison pour déterminer un angle de tir tout en restant sagement à l'abri. Il avait l'air de se débrouiller.

Le couloir était vide, mais des bruits de combat résonnaient sur sa droite. Prudemment, elle glissa un regard dans la pièce, juste à temps pour voir Thorsan planter son épée dans son adversaire et la retirer pour le laisser s'écrouler sur le sol. Un deuxième homme gisait un peu plus loin.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Le tabard de Thorsan était couvert d'éclaboussures de sang jusque sur le soleil brodé sur sa poitrine. Son manteau blanc ne l'était plus guère. Il avait l'air féroce et brutal. Dans ses cauchemars, c'est comme ça qu'elle imaginait Turandol si elle le revoyait un jour. Couvert de sang, un regard meurtrier et l'épée dégainée pour la tuer.

Thorsan vint vers elle, hocha la tête et la dépassa pour repartir vers le couloir. Elle respira à nouveau et le suivit jusqu'à la deuxième porte.

-Fermée à clé. Je vais devoir la forcer.

-Kaguya est prêt à vous soutenir de l'autre côté. Vous allez bien ? Ce sang...

-Ne m'empêchera pas de combattre.

Il était livide. Shamara inspira. C'était un Blanc-Manteau, mais plus honorable qu'elle ne s'y était attendu et après tout, il ne s'était pas retourné contre elle. Pendant qu'il vérifiait l'état de son épée pour voir si elle supporterait un autre affrontement, Shamara posa ses mains sur son dos et canalisa à nouveau. Elle pouvait sentir la blessure sur son flanc, plus profonde qu'elle ne s'y attendait. Elle y tissa un flot d'air, d'esprit et d'eau, juste assez pour l'empêcher de saigner à mort, puis le relâcha.

Avec de la chance, elle avait fait le bon choix.

Thorsan se sentit écrasé par une fatigue intense pendant quelques secondes, et se demanda même s'il aurait la force d'ouvrir cette porte. Puis, une partie de la fatigue se dissipa. Il lui sembla même que sa blessure au flanc le faisait moins souffrir. Quand l'acceptée ôta ses mains de son dos, il sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Avait-elle fait quelque chose ? L'avait-elle touché avec le Pouvoir Unique ?

Il enfonça la porte d'un coup de pied et esquiva le coup de poing qui aurait pu l'assommer.

Trois hommes l'attendaient de pied ferme dans la pièce. Le danger le plus urgent venait de la montagne de muscle juste en face de lui, mais Thorsan gardait un œil sur les deux autres, réfugiés derrière une barricade improvisée. Ils attendaient pour lui sauter dessus que le premier l'ait bien affaibli. L'un d'eux commençait d'ailleurs à s'approcher, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, quand Kaguya sauta par la fenêtre pour lui tirer dessus.

L'aide était la bienvenue, mais le jeune homme était dangereusement à découvert. Thorsan s'efforça d'accélérer la conclusion de son propre combat.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. L'homme ne portait peut être pas une armure aussi solide que celle réglementaire des Enfants de la Lumière, mais il compensait par sa force physique. Chacun de ses coups manquait de faire tomber Thorsan à terre, et il devait en plus s'efforcer de lui barrer le passage pour qu'il ne s'en prenne pas à Shamara qui observait la scène depuis le couloir. Il refusa d'y penser. Il n'avait pas le temps de se poser plus de questions sur elle et ses objectifs.

Profitant de son trouble, son adversaire passa sous sa garde et lui infligea une nouvelle blessure au flanc.

Thorsan hurla de douleur.


	11. Une alliance inattendue

La main sur son flanc, Thorsan se laissa glisser à terre. Son armure n'avait jamais parue aussi lourde. D'une main tremblante, il commença à dénouer sa spalière. Il lui faudrait de l'aide pour ôter le reste au plus vite et évaluer les dégâts. Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Au mieux, c'était toute la cuirasse qu'il faudrait remplacer. Voilà des frais qu'il n'avait pas envisagé au début de sa mission. Il est vrai que deux semaines plus tôt, il n'aurait pas pensé qu'il se battrait en Andor auprès d'une initiée de la Tour. Il était simplement censé patrouiller aux frontières de l'Amadicia.

Ce devait être la volonté de la Lumières, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

Du regard, il chercha l'acceptée. À l'autre bout de la pièce, elle discutait à mi-voix avec Kaguya qui fouillait les poches de leurs adversaires. Son geste était trop décontracté. C'était celui d'un homme habitué à fouiller les cadavres et Thorsan pinça les lèvres devant ce manque de respect. S'il était en état de se lever, il aurait fait de même car ils avaient désespérément besoin de renseignements, mais Thorsan aurait juré que le Saldean ne cherchait pas que des indices. Par deux fois, il vit sa main aller directement de la poche d'un des défunts jusqu'à sa propre bourse. Shamara l'avait forcément remarqué, mais semblait y être indifférente.

Elle ne ressemblait pas à l'idée qu'il s'était fait des Aes Sedai. À Amador, on parlait beaucoup des sorcières de Tar Valon. Même si l'entraînement physique le passionnait plus que l'écoute des Inquisiteurs, il avait forcément tendu l'oreille. Tous les Enfants de la Lumière rêvaient de capturer une Aes Sedai. Dasan Valer, son capitaine, se ventait d'y être presque arrivé un jour. À défaut, il avait quand même tué son lige. La femme s'était mise à hurler et la terre avait explosé autour de lui dans des gerbes de feu. Valer en portait encore les cicatrices.

Shamara avait l'arrogance que Thorsan attendait d'une sorcière. La jeune femme avait le plus souvent l'air de penser qu'elle savait mieux que les autres ce qu'il fallait faire et que toute décision devait passer par elle. Le pire était qu'à l'entendre, elle n'en était pas encore une. L'arrogance des Aes Sedai devait dépasser l'imaginable alors.

Toutes les sorcières étaient des Amies du Ténébreux. Elles utilisaient le Pouvoir Unique pour hâter le jour de la libération du Ténébreux et des Réprouvés, emprisonnés dans le Shayol Ghul. Les Aes Sedai et le Dragon avaient déjà brisé le monde et recommenceraient si les Enfants n'étaient pas là pour les arrêter. Tous leurs actes n'avaient que deux objectifs : servir le Ténébreux et accroître leur pouvoir personnel. C'est ce qu'on lui répétait depuis son entrée dans la Forteresse d'Amador. C'est ce que proclamait son capitaine, le capitaine-commandant et le grand inquisiteur. Ce que disaient Pedron Niall et Rhadam Asunawa ne pouvait être faux. Thorsan avait grandit en entendant ces idées et ne les avait pas remis en question. Pourtant, il avait une fâcheuse tendance à remettre les choses en question, allant jusqu'à discuter les ordres de ses supérieurs. Cela l'avait ralenti plusieurs fois dans son avancement.

Et maintenant, alors qu'il avait enfin obtenu le privilège d'apporter la Lumière dans des pays qui refusaient de la servir convenablement, il remettait en question certains fondements de son ordre...Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Shamara avait l'air sincère. Les regards qu'elle lançait aux Amis du Ténébreux étaient aussi courroucés que ceux d'un Enfant de la Lumière.

Thorsan avait vraiment envie de lui faire confiance. Elle s'était battue à ses côtés, par deux fois, alors qu'elle savait comment risquait de réagir un Enfant de la Lumière. Il fallait du courage pour cela.

Bien sûr, songea-t-il en repensant à la lame enflammée qui l'avait frôlé à deux reprises pendant le combat, il n'était peut être pas difficile d'être courageux quand on avait le Pouvoir Unique à sa disposition.

Kaguya se redressa finalement et Shamara posa une main sur son épaule en souriant avant de s'approcher de Thorsan. Il se força à ne pas ramasser son épée qu'il avait laissé tomber à côté de lui, mais remarqua que le regard de la jeune fille se portait également dessus. D'un geste, elle pouvait l'envoyer voler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Thorsan décida de lui faire confiance et garda sa main son genou.

D'ailleurs, elle ne pouvait être au courant pour la dague dans sa botte.

À moins que les Aes Sedai ne lisent les pensées.

-Je me suis occupée du survivant et j'ai stabilisé son état. Nous devrions en obtenir quelques réponses, il faut juste attendre qu'il sorte de l'inconscience.

Il hocha la tête. Kaguya et lui avaient tâché de garder un ennemi en vie, mais ceux-ci n'avaient pas été des plus collaboratifs. Comprenant qu'ils étaient pris au piège, ils avaient tâché de tous les emporter dans la tombe. Aucune menace ou promesse d'amnistie n'avait pu leur faire déposer les armes.

-Il faut qu'il parle. C'est ma seule chance de savoir pourquoi ils se sont attaqués à mon escouade.

-Je suis sûre qu'il parlera. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour.

C'est ce qu'elle disait, du moins. Si les Aes Sedai ne pouvaient pas mentir, comme elles le prétendaient, la Tour avait-elle délégué Shamara pour mentir à la place de Melisande ? Il fallait qu'il interroge Thom à ce sujet. Le barde devait en savoir plus sur la Tour que la plupart des gens, et ses connaissances seraient peut être plus justes que celles des Enfants.

-Et Thom, comment va-t-il ?

Il ressentit une petite pincée de culpabilité. Il n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à leur compagnon depuis qu'il avait enfoncé la porte de la maison.

-Il va bien, j'espère. Les hommes de Cariolan ne sont pas venus nous aider, mais quand je vous ai rejoint, deux d'entre eux s'approchaient avec une sorte de civière pour l'emmener. Je suis sûre qu'il va bien.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Le front de la jeune femme se voilà.

-Une flèche dans la poitrine. Je l'ai Guéri à temps. Excusez-moi, je vais voir si quelqu'un a de ses nouvelles.

Thorsan frissonna. Les siens avaient raison. Un tel pouvoir n'avait rien à faire aux mains d'une femme, ou d'un homme d'ailleurs. Ce pouvoir ne devrait appartenir qu'à la Lumière et au Créateur. Et pourtant, deux semaines plus tôt, il aurait tout donné pour que ses compagnons survivent à l'attaque des Amis du Ténébreux. Aurait-il accepté l'aide d'une Aes Sedai ?

Il n'en savait rien.

Kaguya s'approcha de l'Enfant de la Lumière en sifflotant. C'était une belle journée. Il avait un lit dans lequel dormir, une bourse pleine et il était vivant. Une belle journée, en effet.

Sur l'un des hommes, il avait trouvé une flasque d'alcool, encore à moitié pleine. Il en but une gorgée. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas bu un alcool aussi frelaté. Il en avala quand même quelques gorgées de plus avant de proposer la flasque à Thorsan.

-Non merci.

Kaguya ne se formalisa pas de son ton et se laissa glisser à côté de lui. Pour être tout à fait honnête, Thorsan l'intimidait, mais Kaguya n'était pas un canalisateur donc il devrait s'en tirer sans une lame contre la gorge. Thorsan n'avait même pas accusé la dame Haevin ou ses soldats d'être des Amis du Ténébreux pour avoir refusé de l'aider. Par ailleurs, il était lui aussi épuisé. Il ne s'était pas parfaitement ramassé après avoir sauté par la fenêtre.

-Vous devriez accepter qu'elle vous guérisse, vous savez.

-Pardon ?

-Shamara. Ça peut faire peur comme ça, mais la Guérison, ce n'est pas si terrible.

-Cela ressemble à quoi ?

Il cachait mal sa curiosité. Kaguya sourit.

-J'ai eu l'impression que tout mon corps picotait, un peu comme une brûlure, mais en moins douloureux. Ensuite, la sensation est partie mais je me suis senti fatigué et affamé pendant des heures. La blessure avait disparu, sans laisser de traces. Ce n'était pas une blessure très grave, d'accord, mais normalement, je devrais encore avoir une cicatrice pour plusieurs semaines.

Son histoire avait l'air de donner à réfléchir au Blanc-Manteau. Kaguya allait insister pour avoir son opinion quand du bruit dehors attira son attention. Il se redressa et aida Thorsan à faire de même. Juste à temps, car Shamara revint en ne précédant Cariolan que de quelques pas.

La noble dame entra dans la pièce comme si c'était son manoir. Sa seule réaction face au sang par terre fut de lever un sourcil. Kaguya l'aurait volontiers applaudi, mais n'avait pas envie qu'elle le remarque. Il imita plutôt Thorsan qui s'inclina avec raideur.

-Je vois que vous les avez arrêtés.

-Comme nous l'avions promis, ma dame, répondit Shamara.

-Il semblerait que vous ne m'ayez pas mentit. Vous savez effectivement travailler ensemble, même si je peine encore à comprendre ce qu'un Enfant de la Lumière et une Aes Sedai peuvent avoir en commun.

-Le dégoût de tous ceux qui servent le Ténébreux.

-Le Ténébreux et tous ses Réprouvés sont enfermés pour l'éternité dans le Shayol Ghul. Je ne comprendrais jamais qu'on puisse se mettre à leur service.

-Nous non plus, mais ces gens sont la preuve qu'il y aura toujours des gens prêts à commettre les pires crimes pour satisfaire leur ambition. Heureusement, il y aura toujours des gens comme nous pour se placer sur leur route.

En disant ces mots, la jeune femme tourna son regard vers Thorsan. Il hocha la tête en retour. À défaut d'autre chose, ils reconnaissaient au moins que leurs buts concordaient. Une tension disparut dans les épaules de Kaguya. Il n'avait plus à se demander si les boules de feu allaient voler et les coups d'épées pleuvoir dans la pièce après le départ de Cariolan.

-Mes hommes me disent que vous avez réussi à garder l'un de ces traîtres en vie ?, reprit celle-ci.

-Oui.

-Très bien. Je souhaite l'interroger. Quand à vous, vous êtes libres de partir. Vous m'avez prouvé votre sincérité et je ne vous retiendrais pas davantage. Cependant, après les perturbations que vous avez causé, je vous serais reconnaissante de quitter Pont-Blanc d'ici demain matin. Si vous êtes encore là après le lever du soleil, je pourrais bien décider de vous remettre en prison. Et je vous déconseille de jamais reparaître à Pont-Blanc.

Considérant leurs affaires terminées, elle fit signe à deux de ses hommes qui s'avancèrent et réveillèrent l'homme inconscient à coup de gifles. Dès que celui-ci eut reprit conscience, il tenta de s'échapper, mais Kaguya l'avait bien attaché.

Les sourcils froncés et un air mauvais sur le visage, Thorsan s'avança.

-Un instant. Nous aussi nous avons des questions pour cet homme. Je pourchasse ces Amis du Ténébreux depuis deux semaines. Il est hors de question que je parte sans réponses. Il n'a jamais été question du fait que nous ne pourrions procéder à un éventuel interrogatoire, ou ma réponse aurait été différente.

-Quand à nous, la maison Trakand nous a envoyé à leur poursuite. Nous ne pouvons non plus rentrer les mains vides.

Derrière Shamara, Kaguya approuva d'un signe de tête. Cariolan croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-C'est à moi et à ma maison que ces gens se sont attaqués.

-Et à la maison Trakand et aux Enfants de la Lumière d'abord. Dame Cariolan, ce complot ne vise pas que vous.. Je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas que des personnes travaillant avec la maison Trakand puissent prendre connaissance des forces ou faiblesses de votre maison, mais c'est pour l'Andor tout entier que nous nous battons.

Shamara défia Cariolan du regard un moment. Celle-ci finit par soupirer.

-Je vous donne cinq minutes.

Aucun d'eux n'était enchanté, mais c'était le meilleur compromis qu'ils obtiendraient. Cariolan s'éloigna de quelques pas pour leur laisser l'opportunité de poser leurs questions. Thorsan s'agenouilla en grimaçant et sortit son poignard.

-Tu ferais mieux de parler immédiatement. Faisait-tu partie du groupe qui a attaqué les Enfants de la Lumière à la frontière de l'Amadicia il y a douze jours ?

-Non.

-Et que sait-tu là dessus ?

-Rien.

-Je ne te crois pas.

-Rien, je vous dit. Je sais qu'on attendait un groupe en renfort, venu d'Amadicia, mais il y a eu une querelle il y a quelques jours et des morts. J'ai vu aucun des renforts promis. Maudit Traemane. Il nous aura causé des problèmes jusqu'au bout. Avec ces renforts, on aurait pu s'occuper de la Haevin sans problèmes.

Thorsan se retenait visiblement très fort pour ne pas jurer ou frapper le prisonnier, mais sa main était si serrée sur son poignard qu'elle en était livide. Shamara lui lança un regard inquiet puis enchaîna avec ses questions

-Qui est Ombre ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Une femme ? Un homme ?

-Une femme, ça c'est sûr. Mais elle est toujours masquée et je l'ai entendu parler avec plusieurs accents, andorien, illianais, tarabonais... Je peux rien vous dire de plus sur son identité, je vous jure.

-Tu ferais mieux de dire la vérité. C'est la seule chose qui peut encore te sauver.

-Elle communique avec nous par lettres, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis qu'elle nous a envoyé ici. À mon avis, elle doit être encore à Caemlyn a essayer de faire avancer les plans du Grand Seigneur.

Caemlyn. Cela n'avait rien de surprenant. C'était là que Melisande s'était rendue pour continuer à enquêter. Avec un peu de chance, elle en aurait découvert davantage. Shamara et Kaguya échangèrent un regard. Ils étaient déçus du peu qu'ils avaient appris. Malheureusement, ils ne réussirent pas à obtenir d'autres renseignements du prisonnier et Cariolan revint pour réclamer son tour. Les cinq minutes étaient écoulées.

À contrecœur, ils quittèrent la planque.

Fort heureusement, la maison qu'ils avaient assiégé n'était pas trop éloignée de l'auberge. Ils se mirent en route, clopin clopant. Seule Shamara était sortie intacte du combat. Échaudée par sa blessure au dos, elle s'était prudemment tenue éloignée. Kaguya se tenait juste à côté de Thorsan, prêt à le soutenir s'il s'effondrait. Il n'avait toujours pas réclamé l'aide de Shamara pour faire face à ses blessures. La jeune femme ne lui proposait pas son aide pour autant. Kaguya n'aurait su dire si c'était sage ou mesquin de sa part.

Ils passèrent devant la boutique du forgeron qu'ils avaient menacé la veille. Tout était fermé. Shamara fronça les sourcils.

-Je me demande s'il a été arrêté ou s'il a fuit.

-Pour le moment c'est la dernière chose qui m'intéresse, reconnut Kaguya. S'il faut être partis avant l'aube, je veux un bon repas, un bon lit et dormir au moins huit heures. Mais j'imagine qu'il nous faudra prendre des décisions d'abord.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient sur la place, il s'interrompit et se plaqua contre un mur.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Vous voyez ces soldats qui patrouillent sur la place ?

À leur tour, Shamara et Thorsan jetèrent un coup d'œil rapide avant de faire un pas en arrière. Comme lui, ils purent constater la présence d'une trentaine de soldats portant trois poissons sur un tabard bleu. Ils avaient tous les cheveux sombre et les mêmes yeux bridés que Kaguya.

-Oui.

-Ils sont de la Saldaea, comme moi. Je reconnais l'uniforme.

-Et ?

-Il se peut que ça se puisse que je n'ai pas quitté la Saldea dans les meilleures conditions.

-C'est à dire ?

-Disons que j'ai tenté de voler et fâché les mauvaises personnes et qu'il a fallu que je file le plus vite possible. J'ai failli crever deux chevaux sous moi avant d'arriver à la frontière, mais je ne pensait pas qu'ils me chercheraient encore !

Surtout qu'au final, il n'avait pas réussi à prendre ce qu'il était allé voler.

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard fatigué au-dessus de sa tête que Kaguya se força à ignorer. Il était trop occupé à se poser des questions. D'accord, Kaguya s'était attaqué à un très gros poisson, beaucoup trop gros pour lui, et il aurait du réaliser qu'il se mettait dans les ennuis jusqu'au coup, mais c'était il y a deux mois. L'acharnement de ces soldats était incompréhensible. Surtout, c'était un manque de chance incroyable que son engagement auprès de Melisande et Shamara l'ait conduit ici au moment où ils y étaient. Malheureusement pour lui, Pont-Blanc était un endroit logique où le chercher. C'était la première ville importante en venant de la Saldea. C'est pourquoi il l'avait évitée lors de sa fuite.

-Ils ne doivent pas me voir, supplia-t-il ses compagnons. Je finirais en prison et vous avez vu à quel point c'est désagréable.

Sans un mot, Thorsan décrocha son manteau et le lui lança au visage. Kaguya la saisit au vol mais hocha frénétiquement la tête.

-C'est encore plus voyant que ma tête avec tout ce sang. Par contre, avec un peu de chance, j'ai encore dans mon sac quelque chose qui sera utile.

Il en sortit triomphalement la perruque qu'il avait trouvé dans la grotte l'avant-veille et l'enfila.

-Si tu ne te fais pas remarquer avec cette horreur, c'est que tu as la chance du Ténébreux, commenta Thorsan.

Kaguya haussa les épaules. Les cheveux roux ne pouvaient pas lui aller si mal que ça. De toute manière, il faudrait que cela fasse l'affaire. Une soixantaine de pas les séparait de leur destination. Shamara prit le bras de Thorsan pour qu'on ne voit pas son armure défoncée et son côté tâché de sang et ils reprirent leur route.

La chance du Ténébreux fut avec eux. Pas un seul des Saldaeans ne posa le regard sur eux.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Shamara finissait de Guérir Thom quand Thorsan s'approcha d'elle, un peu mal à l'aise.

-S'il nous faut partir avant l'aube, je dois être en état de chevaucher. Pourriez-vous faire quelque chose à ce sujet ?

Elle garda un visage neutre et hocha la tête pour marquer son accord. C'était si incroyable que c'en était risible. Un Blanc-Manteau demandant à une Acceptée qu'elle le guérisse. Ses amies à la Tour ne la croiraient jamais.

-Départ à l'aube demain matin alors ?, demanda Thom en se servant une généreuse tranche de pain. Je déteste me lever avant que le soleil se lève.

-C'est le prix à payer pour une aventure, s'exclama joyeusement Shamara.

En vérité, elle gémissait intérieurement mais refusait de le montrer. Il commençait à faire vraiment froid depuis deux jours. S'il pleuvait ou ventait en plus, la chevauchée allait être éprouvante et après trois Guérisons en une journée, Shamara était absolument épuisée.

-Et où allons-nous ?, continua Thom.

-Caemlyn. C'est là qu'est Ombre et nous devons faire notre rapport à Melisande Sedai.

Thom hocha la tête et se resservit.

-C'est également ma destination. Morgase doit être informée de tout ceci.

-Tout ceci, c'est pas grand chose, soupira Kaguya. La récolte est maigre.

-Nous ne rentrons quand même pas les mains vides.

Kaguya renifla et commença à compter sur ses doigts.

-Ah oui ? On a rattrapé Stapan, mais trop tard. On a arrêté les plans de Traemane, mais Ombre court toujours et on ignore son identité, tout comme celle de la femme qu'elle veut mettre sur le trône. Melisande va nous tuer.

-On a sauvé Cariolan Haevin, contra Shamara, retardé les plans d'Ombre, ce qui va la forcer à accélérer ses plans. Cela veut dire qu'elle va faire des erreurs.

-Erreurs sur lesquelles nous devons nous appuyer pour faire échouer définitivement ses plans, approuva Thorsan.

Les autres se tournèrent vers lui.

-Alors ça veut dire... que vous venez avec nous ?, demanda Kaguya.

-Oui. Je ne puis rentrer ainsi en Amadicia. Je n'ai toujours aucune réponse à apporter quand à la mort de mes camarades et je ne peux laisser les Amis du Ténébreux l'emporter. Il ne doit pas y avoir l'une d'entre eux à la tête de l'Andor. Ce serait une abomination.

-Venir avec nous veut dire travailler avec une Aes Sedai.

-J'en ai conscience, mais je ferais ce que je dois pour servir la Lumière. C'est une cause autrement plus importante que nos différents.

Shamara resta un moment silencieuse. Elle avait encore du mal à y croire et n'était pas très à l'aise avec cette idée. Cependant, elle-même était particulièrement fautive dans toute cette histoire et Thorsan avait prouvé qu'il était capable de penser par lui-même et ne réagissait pas forcément en fanatique borné. Elle hocha la tête.

Kaguya tapa maladroitement sur l'épaule de Thorsan.

-Bienvenue parmi nous.

-Merci, répondit-il froidement. Et maintenant, il va falloir que je passe chez un forgeron. Je ne peux pas attendre Caemlyn pour faire réparer cette armure.

-Mangez d'abord surtout. La Guérison fatigue énormément.

Elle s'abstint d'expliquer que Guérir forçait à puiser dans la force vitale de la personne blessée. Thorsan était peut être prêt à travailler avec une femme capable de canaliser, mais elle doutait que ce genre d'explication lui plaise.

-Très bien, répondit Thorsan en joignant le geste à la parole. Il nous faut aussi décider quoi faire pour notre ami saldaean. Si ces compatriotes sont à ce point décider à le récupérer, ils risquent de surveiller les portes de la ville.

-Je peux remettre ma perruque.

-Mauvaise idée, intervint Thom. Cela se voit trop que c'en est une et ces cheveux jurent horriblement avec ton physique de Sadaean. Non, il faut trouver une autre solution, comme un chapeau. J'en ai un ou deux qui pourraient faire l'affaire.

Se levant, il sortit de son sac deux ou trois couvre-chefs, dont une abomination de velours violet avec une plume. Kaguya recula.

-Ça te va peut être très bien, mais je ne crois pas avoir une tête à chapeau.

-Justement, les passants ne verront que le chapeau et oublieront ta tête. Je dois avoir autre chose aussi... Ah !

Ravi, il s'empara d'une cape multicolore de ménestrel et la déposa dans les bras de Kaguya.

-Voyons Thom, je croyais que les bardes n'aimaient pas être confondus avec de simples ménestrels...

-Non, en effet, je suis bien au-dessus de ces bateleurs, et ce n'est pas moi que vous verrez jongler dans une fête de village, se rengorgea Thom. Mais quand on espionne pour le compte d'une maison noble, il peut être très pratique d'avoir un ou deux déguisements sous la main. Maintenant, ne manque plus qu'une chemise aux couleurs claquantes et notre ami sera si voyant qu'il passera inaperçu. Je dois en avoir une orange quelque part là dedans...

-Je ne vais pas porter ça... geignit Kaguya quand il eut retrouvé sa voix.

Le lendemain, c'est un Kaguya fort penaud qui enfourcha son cheval en grande tenue de ménestrel sous le regard moqueur de ses trois compagnons. Ils cessèrent cependant de ricaner quand ils quittèrent la chaleur de l'écurie pour le froid glacial des rues de Pont-Blanc. Il n'était pas encore six heures du matin et les sabots de leurs montures claquaient bruyamment dans les rues absolument désertes de la ville.

Ils atteignirent sans encombre la porte de la ville. Celle-ci était encore fermée, mais quelques hommes montaient la garde en soufflant dans leurs mains. Kaguya rabattit l'horrible chapeau sur sa tête tandis que Thom s'avançait.

-Salutations. J'ai bien conscience qu'il est terriblement tôt pour sortir, et j'imagine que vous n'êtes pas censés ouvrir les portes avant l'aurore, mais nous avons besoin de passer. Notre compagnon, le ménestrel Geran Rador est attendu pour une performance ailleurs ce soir. Il nous faut absolument parcourir un maximum de distance avant le déjeuner.

L'un des gardes éleva sa torche pour regarder Kaguya. Celui-ci se ratatina sur son cheval.

-Je suis censé laisser sortir qu'un seul groupe avant l'aube, finit par répondre le garde d'un air méfiant, et seulement parce que dame Haevin l'a demandé.

-C'est nous, intervint Shamara en poussant son cheval à avancer vers le garde. Maître Rador ne fait que chevaucher avec nous, vous le laisserez bien passer.

-Je veux bien vous croire ma dame, mais il me faut une preuve.

Elle ôta son gant pour lui montrer l'anneau au grand serpent à sa main gauche. L'homme s'inclina bassement.

-Alors vous pouvez passer, Aes Sedai, vous et vos compagnons.

Il fit un signe et deux hommes s'avancèrent pour soulever la barre et leur ouvrir la porte. Les chevaux piaffaient d'impatience et ne se le firent pas dire à deux fois quand leurs maîtres les poussèrent en avant. Thom s'inclina au passage vers les gardes en les remerciant de votre amabilité. Quand Kaguya passa à sa suite, il entendit l'un des hommes souffler bruyamment quelques mots à son camarade.

-J'aurais jamais cru que c'était lui le ménestrel.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se vexer. Derrière eux, il entendit un bruit de course et une voix crier avec un fort accent saldaean.

-Arrêtez !

D'un coup de talon, Kaguya encouragea son cheval à partir au galop. Après quelques exclamations de surprise, ses compagnons se lancèrent à sa suite. Le vent glacial soufflait et lui arracha son chapeau. Une semaine de chevauchée les attendait, il y avait des gardes derrière eux, des Amis du Ténébreux les attendaient à Caemlyn.

Kaguya éclata de rire.


	12. Rapports

C'est en fin de matinée que la petite troupe parvint en vue des murailles de Caemlyn. Saisis, Thorsan et Kaguya arrêtèrent leurs montures pour contempler cette merveille. La ville s'étendait entre plusieurs collines, protégées par de hautes murailles. C'était la troisième fois que Shamara venait à Caemlyn, et elle avait déjà contemplé la gloire qu'était Tar Valon, mais elle avait du mal à cacher à ses camarades à quel point cette vue l'impressionnait elle aussi.

Thom désigna une muraille intérieure qui entourait la plus haute colline. Au sommet de celle-ci, le Palais Royal semblait briller au soleil. Ses murs étaient d'un blanc pur et les dômes de ses tours couverts de feuille d'or.

-La vieille ville et le Palais Royal. C'est là que nous nous rendons.

Kaguya déglutit.

-Au palais ?

-Non, mais dans la vieille ville. C'est là que se trouve le manoir Trakand. Si la jeune Morgase et votre Melisande sont à Caemlyn, c'est là que nous les trouverons.

-Alors dépêchons-nous, décida Shamara. Nous avons beaucoup à discuter.

Ils incitèrent leurs montures à reprendre leur route. Plus ils se rapprochaient de la ville, plus il y avait de monde. Les gens entraient et sortaient de la ville, mais beaucoup avait l'air morose, et échangeaient des regards désolés.

Franchir les portes de la ville ne fut pas un problème. La surveillance n'était pas des plus strictes. Ils empruntèrent une large avenue arborée qui montait doucement vers la cité intérieure. Au passage, ils purent constater les mêmes réactions de la part de la population. Personne ne souriait et les discussions entre les passants semblaient se réduire au minimum. Thorsan jeta aux alentours un regard soupçonneux.

-Serait-ce que l'influence de l'Ombre est déjà forte ici que ces gens se comportent ainsi ?

Shamara grimaça. Elle aurait aimé qu'il parle moins fort car un passant lui jeta un retour un regard torve. L'Enfant de la Lumière avait consenti à ôter son tabard en quittant Pont-Blanc, mais il se comportait toujours comme tel. Au moins, simplement vêtu d'une cotte de maille et de seconde main et d'une cape brune, il avait l'air d'être un simple homme d'arme. Il n'avait pas été facile à convaincre, mais il s'était rendu à l'évidence. Vu la méfiance envers les siens, il aurait plus de succès en passant inaperçu.

-Mieux vaut ne pas porter d'accusations trop vite. Les gens pourraient se vexer.

Thorsan hocha la tête à contrecœur puis tendit l'oreille. Les autres l'imitèrent.

Même si les gens se pressaient autour d'eux, quelques rumeurs atteignirent leurs oreilles. À l'évidence, Mordrellein Mantear était morte. À un coin de rue, un marchand au lourd manteau de brocard disait à une femme paresseusement allongée dans sa litière qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la date de l'enterrement. Un homme au tablier sale disait à un voisin qu'il comptait quitter au plus vite la ville. L'autre soupirait en lui demandant s'il pensait vraiment que la campagne alentour serait plus sûre.

-Tout cela ne me surprend guerre, fit Thom. Cette pauvre Mordrellein se mourrait doucement depuis plus d'un an. La nouvelle de sa mort ne serait une surprise pour personne en Andor.

-La guerre civile est inévitable maintenant, soupira Shamara.

-Je le crains. La noblesse attendra probablement l'enterrement de cette pauvre Mordrellein pour passer à l'action. Elle était très aimée, et le peuple pleurait avec elle la disparition de ses enfants. Mais après les funérailles, ils seront à couteaux tirés les uns avec les autres. L'Andor ne va pas être un endroit où il fait bon vivre avant qu'une prétendante ne l'emporte.

-Et vous voulez que ce soit Morgase, intervint Thorsan.

-Oui. Malheureusement, beaucoup de prétendantes possibles sont très jeunes, et Morgase en fait partie. À long terme, c'est une bonne chose, car un long règne assurera la stabilité à l'Andor et permettra que la reine ait le temps d'avoir une fille. Le peuple aime une Fille-Héritière qu'il a vu grandir depuis le berceau, et la considérera davantage comme sienne qu'une qui aurait obtenu ce titre à l'âge de trente ans. Mais à court terme...

-Cela veut dire que personne n'est sûr de la compétence de ces prétendantes.

-Exactement. La guerre civile permettra à certaines de s'affirmer, mais c'est cher payé. Morgase, malgré son jeune âge, a vraiment les qualités pour devenir une grande reine. J'espère simplement que suffisamment de Hauts-Sièges le verront avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Kaguya les interrompit en se raclant bruyamment la gorge.

-Ce n'est pas que toutes ces histoires politiques ne soient pas intéressantes, mais vous avez vu ça ?

Dans une rue transversale, un croc du Ténébreux s'affichait sur la porte d'une boutique. Shamara saisit aussitôt la Source et canalisa un flux d'esprit. Elle ne perçut cependant rien aux alentours.

-Voilà qui confirme nos soupçons. Les Amis du Ténébreux sont en ville.

-N'allez pas trop vite Thorsan. Un croc du Ténébreux est parfois juste une accusation lancée en l'air.

L'Enfant de la Lumière fit une moue dubitative. Pour les Enfants, c'était en général une preuve suffisante. Cependant, eut égard à la présente compagnie, il resta silencieux.

-Raison de plus en tout cas d'aller au plus vite au manoir Trakand et décider de la suite. Si des Amis du Ténébreux veulent intervenir dans la succession, ils doivent échouer.

Ils tâchèrent d'accélérer, mais la foule était de plus en plus importante au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans la cité. Au passage, Shamara réussit à arrêter l'un d'eux. C'était un fermier visiblement, qui venait probablement de déposer ses marchandises au marché et s'apprêtait à repartir.

-Mordrellein est morte, c'est bien vrai ?

-Depuis deux jours, maîtresse.

-A-t-on idée de la suite ?

-Pas vraiment. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y a au moins une demi-douzaine de prétendantes et personne qui sait qui soutenir. En tout cas, moi je sais ce que je vais faire : rentrer chez moi et faire des réserves. M'est avis que les armées vont bien payer le blé à l'été prochain !

Sur ces mots, il porta sa main à son chapeau et s'éclipsa. Personne n'essaya de le retenir. Après tout, ils avaient obtenu la seule information intéressante que pouvait détenir ce paysan.

Shamara repensa à ses cours d'histoire à la Tour. Il y avait eu deux guerres de succession en Andor déjà. L'une d'elle avait duré plus de six ans. Plus que jamais, elle ressentait l'urgence de leur mission.

Il leur fallut presque une heure pour atteindre le manoir Trakand depuis l'entrée de la ville, même si leur avancée fut plus simple une fois dans la cité intérieure. Là, les gardes contrôlaient davantage les entrées et les sorties et Shamara exhiba son anneau au serpent devant eux pour faciliter leur passage. De l'autre côté du mur, les rues étaient nettement moins fréquentées. Quelques calèches et litières circulaient, transportant la noblesse d'un manoir à un autre. Les autres passants étaient essentiellement de riches marchands, des étrangers bien vêtus et quelques serviteurs qui se pressaient pour répondre à une demande de leurs maîtres.

Le manoir Trakand se trouvait à l'angle d'une vaste place arborée et d'un parc. Il était protégée par un haut mur et la porte cochère était fermée à clé.

Thom descendit de cheval le premier.

-En temps normal, la porte serait grand ouverte, mais les temps sont loin d'être normaux. Laissez-moi faire.

Quelques coups sur la porte ramenèrent du monde. Un garde passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Maître Merrilin !, s'exclama-t-il. Dame Morgase sera contente de vous savoir de retour.

-Je dois la voir de toute urgence, et mes compagnons également. Melisande Sedai est-elle au manoir ?

L'homme grinça des dents.

-L'Aes Sedai. Oui, elle est là. Elle est arrivée il y a quatre jours et elle a des opinions sur tout. Mais un instant, je vous fait rentrer.

Ils démontèrent avec soulagement deux minutes plus tard. Même s'ils avaient pu coucher dans une auberge tous les soirs, ils n'étaient pas fâchés de laisser les palefreniers s'emparer de leurs chevaux pour les conduire à l'écurie. Thom ne retint pas un soupir de soulagement en se frottant le bas du dos. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers le perron.

Ses compagnons, eux, prirent le temps d'admirer le bâtiment. C'était une demeure de trois étages, bâtie pour l'essentiel dans une pierre blanche, mais les linteaux et les jambages autour des fenêtres présentaient des mouchetures noires et grises qui donnaient un effet ravissant à l'ensemble. Shamara reconnut quelques points communs avec l'architecture de Tar Valon. Des bâtisseurs ogiers devaient en être à l'origine.

Kaguya lui envoya un petit coup de coude dans les côtes et elle dut se retenir pour ne pas glapir. Tout excité, il lui indiqua deux gardes à l'autre bout de la cour, dont l'un faisait de grands gestes dans leur direction.

-Tidon et Katozar. Je vois qu'ils sont rentrés sans problèmes.

-Il faudra aller les saluer.

-Si nous en avons le temps. Il y a plus urgent Kaguya. On doit voir Melisande.

-Magnifique, fit Kaguya qui n'en avait pas l'air ravi.

Shamara ricana.

-Je me demande ce qu'elle a fait pendant tout ce temps. Ça fait quinze jours qu'on est sur les routes et seulement quatre jours qu'elle est là ? Elle a du être bien occupée.

-Tant qu'elle ne s'occupe pas de moi, tout me va.

Shamara soupira et se hâta pour rattraper Thom. Un garde l'arrêta cependant.

-Veuillez m'excuser, mais même si maître Merrilin est avec vous, je vais devoir vous demander de laisser vos armes ici. Vous pourrez les récupérer en partant, ou dès que dame Morgase vous en aura donné la permission, si elle vous invite à rester.

Shamara se décida à lui remettre ses poignards. Quand elle déposa le troisième sur le muret, le garde haussa un sourcil. Du coin de l'œil, elle put voir un deuxième garde échanger silencieusement avec le premier en indiquant le chiffre six avec ses mains et en frissonnant un peu. Elle même eut du mal à retenir un hoquet d'étonnement. Voulaient-ils dire que Melisande se promenait habituellement avec six poignards sur elle ? Shamara n'en avait repéré que deux.

Kaguya et Thorsan l'imitèrent. Le second lança tout de même un regard noir au garde.

-J'espère retrouver mon armement en parfait état.

L'autre déglutit et opina. Maintenant ils étaient libres de rejoindre Thom. Shamara s'en empressa.

Son cœur battait la chamade. Bien sûr, elle était soulagée d'être enfin arrivée à Caemlyn et de pouvoir désormais compter sur l'aide de Melisande. Depuis son départ de Danabar, elle avait du assurer en permanence, prendre des décisions et se comporter comme la cheffe du groupe. Mais elle n'était pas encore une Aes Sedai, et après ces aventures, elle ne savait pas si elle était plus prête que jamais pour devenir une Aes Sedai ou bien tout l'inverse. Elle avait fait des erreurs, nombreuses, dont certaines qui auraient pu être fatales à leur mission, et maintenant, Melisande allait la juger. Et malgré toutes ces mésaventures, elle avait été ravie de retrouver enfin son indépendance après toutes ces années à devoir obéir à tous les ordres qu'on lui donnait à la Tour. Une chose était sûre, dès qu'elle aurait atteint le châle, elle repartirait aussitôt. Même si la vie sur les routes était risquée, il était hors de question qu'elle s'enferme à la Tour comme une Brune ou une Blanche.

Malheureusement, pour le moment, tout cela était fini. Elle retombait sous la tutelle de Melisande et allait devoir réapprendre à sauter quand on lui disait de sauter. Toute la crédibilité qu'elle avait acquise auprès de ses compagnons risquait de disparaître.

Elle inspira profondément, se força à reprendre l'attitude d'une acceptée et caressa son anneau.

Bientôt.

La traversée du manoir mit Thorsan légèrement mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans un manoir aussi riche. Amador, la capitale de l'Amadicia, était loin de rivaliser avec Caemlyn. Il cessa cependant d'y songer quand on les introduit dans un grand salon dont les larges fenêtres donnaient sur un jardin intérieur. Une jeune fille était assise prête de la fenêtre, écrivant à un bureau. On avait beaucoup dit autour de lui ces derniers jours que Morgase Trakand était très jeune, mais il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point. Elle n'avait pas seize ans et son visage avait encore quelque chose d'un peu enfantin sous ses boucles blondes.

Le regard qu'elle leva vers eux n'avait rien d'enfantin par contre. Elle les jaugea l'un après l'autre avec des yeux bleus qui brillaient d'intelligence.

D'un geste gracieux, elle leur fit signe de s'avancer et sourit à Thom.

-Vous nous avez beaucoup manqué. Qu'étiez-donc vous allé faire cette fois ?

Le barde s'inclina exagérément, faisant s'élargir le sourire de Morgase.

-J'avais quelques soupçons sur l'une de vos rivales et en votre absence, j'ai préféré aller m'en assurer, pardonnez-moi.

-Vous êtes excusé, s'il ne vous est rien arrivé de mal et si vous avez trouvé quelque chose.

-Il ne m'est rien arrivé, mentit-il effrontément, et j'ai appris bien des choses. Mais permettez d'abord que je vous présente mes compagnons. Shamara Cosreth est la compagne de Melisande Sedai.

-Ah oui, l'acceptée sous sa garde. Je ne crois pas que nous nous soyons croisées pendant que j'étais à la Tour. Il est vrai que je n'y suis pas restée longtemps.

-Je ne le crois pas, répondit Shamara en faisant une petite révérence.

Elle ne lui avait pas dit que Morgase était allée à la Tour. Thorsan enregistra l'information pour plus tard.

-Kaguya Duen a été son protecteur ces dernières semaines, et Thorsan Kheves s'est récemment joint à nous pour nous aider.

Il ne dit pas que Thorsan était un Enfant de la Lumière, mais il le ferait probablement plus tard. Thorsan ne lui en voulait pas, c'était son devoir. Il aurait fait de même.

-Très bien. Racontez-moi tout.

Thom s'empara d'une chaise et s'installa confortablement.

-Je ferais vite, ces jeunes gens doivent être pressés de rejoindre Melisande Sedai e de lui faire leur rapport. Je soupçonnais Arathelle Renshar de comploter pour s'emparer du pouvoir, étant donné les rumeurs sur l'assassinat de son frère. Avec l'aide de Shamara, j'ai pu découvrir qu'il n'en était rien, et Kaguya a obtenu son ralliement à votre cause.

-J'ai reçu sa lettre en effet et nous correspondons depuis. Et ensuite ?

-Nous avons rejoint Pont-Blanc et découvert que Kaderan Traemane était un Ami du Ténébreux et complotait pour mettre sa fille sur le trône. Il nous as fallu le tuer pour l'arrêter, hélas, ce qui signifie que nous manquons de preuves pour démanteler le reste du réseau. Nous sommes quand même parvenus à empêcher l'assassinat de Cariolan Haevin.

Morgase blêmit.

-Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça de la part de Traemane. Je connaît sa fille Ellorien depuis l'enfance. Jamais elle n'aurait consenti à quelque chose dans ce genre.

-Selon nos informations, intervint Shamara, elle a quitté Pont-Blanc pour Caemlyn la veille de la mort de son père, après s'être disputée avec lui. Elle ne doit pas être encore informée.

Morgase se leva pour aller regarder par la fenêtre. Ils attendirent un long moment en silence puis elle se retourna vers eux.

-Ellorien doit être mise au courant, de toute la vérité. Vous êtes ceux qui avez découvert celle-ci. Pourriez-vous le lui annoncer ? Mieux vaut qu'elle l'apprenne de ceux qui ont été témoins de ses méfaits plutôt que de la famille Haevin.

Thorsan échangea un regard avec Shamara et Kaguya. Celui-ci murmura qu'ils étaient aussi les meurtriers de Traemane et que sa fille pouvait décider de tous les faire exécuter. Heureusement, il le dit trop bas pour que quelqu'un d'autre que Thorsan l'entende.

-Nous le ferons ma dame, finit par répondre Shamara.

Thorsan approuva d'un signe de tête. Ce serait l'occasion de vérifier si la fille n'était pas coupable des mêmes crimes que le père.

-Alors je vous laisse le soin de vous en occuper. Tâchez de le faire avant l'enterrement de Mordrellein. Celui-ci aura lieu dans trois jours.

Se sentant congédiés, ils s'inclinèrent et sortirent.

-Ça aurait pu plus mal se passer, constata Kaguya.

-Oui, mais je regrette que nous n'ayons pas pu lui apporter beaucoup de réponses. Enfin, Thom lui expliquera tous les détails. Maintenant, il va falloir faire de même avec Melisande.

Une servante passait par là, transportant un lourd panier de linge et s'inclina en les voyant.

-Les appartements de Melisande Sedai ?, lui demanda Shamara.

-Au deuxième étage, une grande porte de bois avec des feuilles de lierre sculptées. Je vous accompagnerais bien, mais...

-Non, non, je vois que vous avez du travail.

La servante sourit d'un air soulagé et reprit sa route tandis qu'eux cherchaient un escalier. Ils mirent quelques minutes à trouver la porte en question et Shamara toqua nerveusement à la porte.

-Entrez, répondit une femme d'une voix distraite.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une sorte d'appartement privé qui servait à la fois d'antichambre, de salle à manger et de bureau. Toutes les meubles étaient couverts de livres. Assise près de la fenêtre, Melisande lisait, assise à un bureau. Thorsan l'observa attentivement.

Elle ne ressemblait pas vraiment à ce qu'il s'imaginait. La peau sombre et les cheveux ramenés en un chignon lâche sur sa nuque, elle était vêtue d'une robe de lin brun à la forte échancrure au-dessus de jupons multicolores. Il n'aurait pu lui donner d'âge. Elle avait un visage assez jeune pour n'avoir que vingt ans, absolument dépourvu de rides, mais ses yeux rêveurs semblaient bien plus vieux. Un poignard à la ceinture, l'autre accroché autour du cou à la mode altarane, elle n'avait pourtant pas l'air dangereuse. Des tâches d'encre constellaient ses doigts. Tout en lisant, elle tapotait distraitement sa joue d'un doigt, aggravant la situation.

Kaguya tâcha de se faufiler derrière Thorsan pour passer inaperçu. Un peu amusé malgré lui, celui-ci le laissa faire.

-Melisande Sedai, nous sommes de retour de Pont-Blanc, fit Shamara en se raclant la gorge ?

Alors seulement l'Aes Sedai redressa la tête pour regarder Shamara, en ignorant totalement Kaguya et Thorsan. Celui-ci savait qu'elle avait noté leur présence cependant car tout air rêveur avait disparu de son regard. Maintenant, il voyait au-delà de l'image de l'érudite rêveuse qu'elle affichait quelques secondes plus tôt. Les Aes Sedai ne pouvaient peut être pas dire de mensonge, mais au moins une partie de l'apparence et de la posture de celle-là en était un gros, de mensonge.

-Vraiment ? Il me semble que votre consigne était d'aller à Arien. Racontez-moi tout.

Il fallut une bonne demi heure pour que Shamara explique ce qui s'était passé, avec quelques interventions de Kaguya. Melisande ne posa pas une seule question, mais Shamara s'efforça de n'oublier aucun détail. Pour éviter des remontrances, elle aurait décrit la couleur du pourpoint de Traemane et le contenu de chaque assiette qu'ils avaient mangé depuis leur départ si elle s'en était souvenue. La seule chose qu'elle garda pour elle était la véritable identité de Thorsan. Quand elle eut terminé, la gorge sèche, Melisande hocha finalement la tête et tapa de son stylo sur la table en réfléchissant.

-Nous vous avons ramené la lettre d'Ombre et les cartes à jouer trouvées au repaire, conclut Shamara.

Elle fit un signe à Kaguya qui s'avança pour les tendre à Melisande. Celle-ci les posa sur le bureau sans y jeter même un coup d'œil.

-Et maintenant, je pense qu'il est temps que vous me présentiez votre compagnon.

Shamara essaya de trouver quoi répondre, mais Melisande dardait déjà son regard sur Thorsan.

-J'ai bien compris que votre escouade s'est fait attaquer par des Amis du Ténébreux, maître Kehves et que vous avez été chargé d'appréhender les fuyards. Mais il me semble que je n'ai pas entendu sous quelle bannière vous servez.

Thorsan resta un moment silencieux, la jaugeant du regard.

-Cela vous surprendra peut être, mais je suis au service des Enfants de la Lumière.

L'Aes Sedai lui rendit son regard un long moment, comme si elle attendait qu'il craque. Voyant qu'il ne le ferait pas, elle s'empara d'une feuille et d'une plume.

-Et quel effet cela fait-il d'être un Enfant de la Lumière en présence d'une Aes Sedai.

Shamara retint un grognement. Les Brunes étaient incapable de résister à un nouveau sujet de recherche.

-J'ai toujours eu pour but de servir la Lumière et lutter contre les Amis du Ténébreux.

-Et quel âge avez-vous ?

-Trente deux ans.

-Avez-vous participé à la guerre entre l'Amadicia et l'Altara ?

Shamara se souvenait de cette histoire. Sept ans plus tôt, Pedron Niall, le capitaine-commandant des Enfants de la Lumière avait tenté de conquérir une partie de l'Altara, le pays dont Melisande était originaire. Il avait remporté de nombreuses batailles et même capturé le roi d'Illian Mattin Stepaneos venu à la rescousse du royaume voisin, avant de perdre la guerre. Melisande s'était abstenue de l'appeler la guerre des Blancs-Manteaux, mais c'était le nom que tout le monde lui donnait.

-Non. Je n'ai participé à aucune opération frontalière. À l'époque, j'étais en garnison à Amador.

Melisande prit quelques notes mais n'insista pas davantage sur le sujet.

-Et vous vous êtes dit comme ça que ce serait plus amusant de rejoindre une jeune acceptée plutôt que de la brûler vive ? Que se passait-il, vous manquiez d'amadou ?

-Vous savez Aes Sedai, intervint Shamara qui sentait la situation dégénérer, il nous as vraiment aidé et je ne crois pas qu'il compte nous attaquer ou nous accuser d'être des sorcières.

-Je ne suis pas ici pour m'amuser, la coupa Thorsan, contrairement à ce que vous semblez suggérer. Je suis ici parce que c'est le meilleur endroit où servir la Lumière pour le moment.

Kaguya émit un ricanement qu'il tenta vaguement de déguiser en toux et même Shamara devait se pincer les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Thorsan, lui, fronçait les sourcils d'une manière particulièrement comique. La jeune femme était impressionnée. Il ne s'était pas encore mis en colère alors que Melisande essayait visiblement de le pousser à bout.

-Quand on passe son temps dans les livres, on s'amuse comme on peut, commenta Melisande.

Ce disant, elle frotta doucement la cicatrice qui ressemblait à un coup de couteau sur la joue droite, puis se remit à prendre des notes.

-Je sais que les Enfants de la Lumière tendent à, disons, s'enflammer facilement quand on parle des Aes Sedai, et moi même j'ai été éduqué dans cette ambiance là. Néanmoins je considère que le temps n'est plus aux querelles et travailler ensemble serait plus efficace. J'avoue que je ne le fais pas de gaîté de cœur mais pour lutter contre les Amis du Ténébreux, je m'allierai aux amis de la Lumière où et qui qu'ils soient.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Vous m'en voyez ravie. La situation actuelle est des plus dramatiques et nous avons besoin de toutes les bonnes volontés, même des vôtres. J'aimerai simplement que votre ordre s'en rende compte. Mais il est vrai que la plupart de mes sœurs n'accepteraient pas davantage votre proposition. L'Amyrlin sera particulièrement intéressée d'apprendre ce qui se passe ici. Comptez-vous en faire de même avec Pedron Niall ?

-J'ai juré de ne retourner en Amadicia qu'avec des réponses.

Ce n'était pas exactement ce que lui demandait Melisande, mais elle hocha gracieusement la tête et n'insista pas.

-Pour ma part, j'ai hâte de voir comment les choses vont évoluer. Mais revenons-en à nos problèmes. Voyons ces indices que vous m'avez ramené.

Elle commença par examiner longuement les cartes peintes en hochant régulièrement la tête, mais ne leur annonça pas quelles étaient ses conclusions sur les sept cartes à jouer qu'ils n'étaient pas parvenus à identifier. Shamara brûlait d'envie de lui demander, mais n'osa pas insister. L'Aes Sedai reporta ensuite son attention sur la lettre d'Ombre. Elle fronça les sourcils en la lisant.

Profitant de sa concentration sur la lettre, Kaguya essaya de se faufiler derrière elle pour regarder ce qu'elle avait écrit. Shamara la sentit saisir la Source et canaliser un léger flux d'air. La seconde suivante, Kaguya émit une sorte de glapissement tout en se frottant une fesse. Cette fois, c'est Melisande qui ne retint pas un petit sourire.

-Tout cela est des plus inquiétants. Cette formule, « De l'Andor viendra l'espoir et la peur et la fin », m'est familière.

-Vraiment ?

-C'est l'extrait d'une prophétie qui été déclarée par Gitara Moroso à la Tour. Je connais personne dont le don de prophétie soit plus fort et plus précis. L'Amyrlin et moi en sommes les seules témoins et l'Amyrlin nous a fait jurer le silence. Qu'elle soit connue par les Amis du Ténébreux...

-Ils auraient donc infiltré la Tour, intervint Thorsan.

-Les Amis du Ténébreux sont présents dans les palais aussi bien que dans les plus humbles chaumières. Mais nous avons un problème plus immédiat. Pendant que vous enquiétez sur les Renshar et les Traemane, j'ai moi même fait mes recherches et retrouvé les complices de Stapan. Ils ont fui peu après votre départ et les retrouver n'a pas été une mince affaire.

-Qui étaient-ils ?, demanda Kaguya.

-Un garde et une assistante de la cuisinière. Je les ai immédiatement remis à la justice de la Reine, comme c'est avec l'aide de ses gardes que je les ai interpellés. J'ai au moins pu découvrir qu'Elenia Sarand, une autre prétendante au trône, qu'ils essayaient d'accuser à leur place, est vraisemblablement hors de cause. Un autre complot la visait et elle a arrêté plusieurs traîtres sur son domaine. Hélas, la piste s'arrête ici. On les a retrouvé morts en prison ce matin avant que je puisse les interroger davantage.

-Morts ?

-Oui, dans des circonstances qui restent encore à déterminer. Le rapport que j'ai eu à ce sujet mentionne que personne n'a vu ou entendu le meurtrier entrer ou sortir de la prison. Shamara, ce sera à toi d'enquêter là-dessus. Thorsan, vous êtes avec nous ?

Celui-ci inclina la tête avec raideur.

-Oui. Je n'aime pas toutes ces pistes qui refroidissent. Mais je souhaite continuer à passer inaperçu. Les Enfants de la Lumière ne semblent pas les bienvenus en Andor.

-C'est effectivement plus sage. La couronne pourrait trouver davantage à redire aux actions d'un Enfant de la Lumière qu'à celles d'un garde de la Tour Blanche protégeant l'une de ses acceptées. Si nécessaire, une servante du manoir devrait pouvoir vous confectionner un uniforme.

-Je doute que ce soit nécessaire.

L'Enfant de la Lumière avait grincé ces derniers mots et Melisande sourit comme si elle avait remporté une victoire à un jeu dont ils ignoraient les règles.

-Et vous Kaguya, toujours avec nous ?

Le Saldean se redressa vivement.

-Oui, Melisande Sedai. Je veux dire, vous m'avez promis une récompense et chasser les Amis du Ténébreux est important.

Il balbutia presque ces derniers mots tant l'Aes Sedai l'intimidait.

-Parfait alors. Vous enquêterez sur ces meurtres ensemble. Nous avons deux jours jusqu'à l'enterrement de Mordrellein. Vous aurez de quoi vous occuper.

-Dès ce soir ?, protesta Kaguya.

-Oh, vous aviez donc prévu autre chose ?, demanda Melisande en haussant un sourcil.

-Dame Morgase nous a demandé d'annoncer à Ellorien la mort de son père, intervint Shamara, et je crois que Thorsan voulait voir un forgeron.

-Bien sûr, je vais vous laisser le temps de vous reposer, sourit Melisande. Je comprends bien que ce voyage vous aura épuisé. Je demanderais à Morgase de vous fournir une lettre vous autorisant à enquêter en son nom et au mien. D'ici là, je vous conseille de vous reposer, et peut être d'aller voir dans les auberges quelles sont les rumeurs du jour et prendre le pouls de la cité. On peut parfois apprendre des choses intéressantes. On m'a rapporté qu'une troisième Aes Sedai serait en ville, à part moi et Gitara Moroso, mais aucune femme portant l'anneau ne s'est présenté au palais. J'aimerais assez en apprendre davantage. Je vous ferais également préparer des chambres, il y en a trois inoccupées à côté de la mienne.

-Non, gémit Kaguya.

-Ce doit être un cri du cœur, mais je préfère vous garder sous la main, surtout vous.

Tous les trois s'inclinèrent et firent mine de partir. Melisande claqua de la langue.

-Pas toi mon enfant. Il est temps que nous reprenions ton entraînement. Kaguya, Thorsan, je ne vous retient pas, mais avant que j'oublie...

Elle se leva pour aller dans la chambre voisine et en revint avec un petit sac de cuir. À la surprise générale, elle en sortit une paire de menottes et des outils qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à des outils de voleurs. Kaguya en resta bouche bée.

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça. C'est toujours utile d'avoir ce genre d'objets sur soi, je l'ai appris à la dure en grandissant à Ebou Dar. Je vous les prête, mais je tiens à les récupérer, Kaguya. Ils ont une valeur sentimentale.

Kaguya avait presque des étoiles dans les yeux quand il put prendre en main ses nouveaux instruments de travail et il remercia vivement Melisande. Lui et Thorsan partirent aussitôt après, ravis de pouvoir échapper à l'Aes Sedai. Shamara les aurait volontiers suivi et se retint de faire la moue. Non, décidément, redevenir une acceptée ne lui plaisait pas. Elle avait plus hâte que jamais de passer l'épreuve.

-Très bien, fit Melisande en lissant sa jupe avant de se retourner vers elle. Nous commencerons par réviser les cent tissages nécessaires, puis nous verrons quels livres ici seraient bons pour ton éducation. Bien entendu, tu peux d'abord te changer et manger un petit peu. Oh, et si tu le souhaites, tu peux prendre le temps d'écrire à ta famille. Après tout, il serait dommage d'être en Andor sans prendre de leurs nouvelles.

-Merci, mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je préfère commencer tout de suite l'entraînement.

Écrire à sa famille était la dernière chose que voulait Shamara. Elle avait rompu tout contact avec eux en entrant à la Tour et n'avait aucune intention que cela change.

-Une femme intense, hein ?, demanda Kaguya à Thorsan avant même que celui-ci n'ait totalement refermé la porte. Mais on dirait qu'elle a pas été beaucoup plus efficace que nous pendant qu'on galérait à Pont-Blanc.

Il se serait giflé. Si elle avait entendu, il était mort.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

-Elle m'effraie un petit peu.

Thorsan leva un sourcil, l'air de dire que c'était l'évidence même. Kaguya commençait à le soupçonner d'avoir un sens de l'humour bien caché au fond de lui. Il allait juste falloir que Kaguya trouve un moyen de le dérider. Une chope de bière dans une auberge y parviendrait peut être.

-Allons-y, reprit-il en tapant l'épaule du soldat. Allons te trouver une meilleure armure et quelques rumeurs pour Melisande Sedai.

Thorsan le tapa en retour dans le dos, un geste bourru qui manqua de faire tomber Kaguya.

-Oui. Et en chemin, tu pourras peut être me raconter comment tu t'es retrouvé avec des troupes saldaeanes à tes trousses.

-Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, éluda-t-il.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Thorsan ou Shamara essayaient plus ou moins subtilement de lui sortir les vers du nez, mais Kaguya n'avait toujours pas envie d'en parler. Il préférait penser à la bonne bière andorane qui les attendaient.


	13. Pas l'ombre d'une trace

**Chapitre 13 : Pas l'ombre d'une trace**

Kaguya et Thorsan ne revirent Shamara que le lendemain matin. La veille, ils avaient prit leur temps chez le forgeron. Sentant les ennuis potentiels s'accumuler autour d'eux, ils avaient tous deux passé du temps à se trouver une protection digne de ce nom et étaient repartis avec la bourse bien plus vide qu'ils n'étaient entrés. Et quand ils étaient rentrés au manoir Trakand, après avoir été à la pêche aux informations dans quelques auberges, Shamara était déjà couchée malgré l'heure encore peu avancée. Kaguya, quelque peu éméché, s'était empressé de l'imiter après avoir mangé. Thorsan s'était couché le dernier, soucieux de s'entraîner d'abord à bouger dans sa nouvelle armure.

Ils se retrouvèrent pour le petit-déjeuner, qu'on leur servit dans l'antichambre de Melisande. Celle-ci n'était pas là, au soulagement général, mais devait être déjà levée car une assiette traînait sur une pile de livres.

-Bien dormi ?, lança Kaguya à Shamara tout en se servant une assiette généreuse. Je pensais pas que tu était si fatiguée hier.

-Melisande m'a fait étudier pour l'épreuve qui me permettra de devenir Aes Sedai. C'était épuisant.

-En quoi cela consiste-il ?

-Cent tissages à effectuer dans l'ordre et sans s'interrompre, et c'est tout ce que les Acceptées sont autorisées à savoir. L'entraînement consiste le plus souvent en une Acceptée qui tente de se concentrer pour y arriver et une autre qui fait tout pour la déconcentrer, avec ou sans le Pouvoir. Je n'ai pas réussi à dépasser les trente deux hier.

Elle avait l'air toute penaude et Kaguya lui tapota la main pour la réconforter. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que l'on pouvait faire avec le Pouvoir Unique pour déconcentrer quelqu'un, mais ça ne devait pas être agréable à vivre.

-Enfin, reprit Shamara, vous avez appris des choses intéressantes pendant ce temps ?

-Pas mal de rumeurs. Tu sais, la troisième Aes Sedai dont a parlé Melisande ? On nous en a parlé aussi. Elle aurait été vue près de la prison et dans les quartiers nord de la ville. Peut être même à proximité de la maison au croc du Ténébreux. Une noble, Arymilla Marne, aurait trouvé un document prouvant sa légitimité pour succéder à Mordrellein, mais c'était très vague comme rumeur.

-Il y a déjà des escarmouches entre certaines grandes maisons, ajouta Thorsan. Les Sarand et les Arawn notamment.

-Et Cariolan recevrait du soutien financier depuis l'Illian. Ou Morgase. Ou Elenia. C'était très vague aussi. Ah, et aussi, il y aurait des Enfants de la Lumière à Caemlyn, mais personne n'était capable de dire s'ils sont deux, deux cent ou deux mille. Enfin, il n'y a pas de rumeurs sur des Saldeans à Caemlyn, alors c'est déjà ça de gagné.

Il s'était même offert une bière supplémentaire pour se féliciter d'être hors de danger. Puis une deuxième.

-Tout cela ne nous avance pas beaucoup, se plaignit Thorsan en repoussant son assiette. Toutes ces rumeurs étaient contradictoires.

-C'est le principe des rumeurs. A la Tour, les novices et les acceptées se nourrissent de rumeurs et j'ai appris qu'il y a toujours une part de vérité à découvrir là dedans. En fouillant un peu, on en découvrira davantage. Alors, par où commençons-nous ?

-Autant commencer par Ellorien, proposa Kaguya. Au cas où elle décide de nous envoyer en prison pour le meurtre de son père, on pourra lui dire qu'on est déjà en chemin.

Les deux autres lui lancèrent un regard torve, mais finirent par lui donner raison.

La lettre d'introduction de Melisande leur permettant d'enquêter à la prison avait été déposée bien en évidence sur la table. Shamara s'en empara et la glissa dans sa bourse pendant que Kaguya et Thorsan finissaient de s'équiper.

La cour du manoir était pleine de gardes à l'entraînement ou discutant et riant en fumant la pipe. Tous les saluèrent respectueusement. Shamara put récupérer ses dagues et appris qu'elle n'aurait plus besoin de les remettre aux gardes en rentrant. Le mot était passé qu'ils n'étaient pas de simples visiteurs, mais des invités de Morgase.

On leur indiqua la direction du manoir Traemane et ils y parvinrent en moins d'une demi-heure. La marche à pied finit de les réveiller, mais aucun d'eux n'était d'humeur à parler. La tache qui les attendait n'était pas des plus agréables et tous auraient préféré y échapper. Ils ne regrettaient pas d'avoir tué Traemane, au contraire, mais ils craignaient que sa fille ne les accuse de ne pas avoir de preuves de sa traîtrise.

Le manoir qu'ils atteignirent après quinze minutes de marches n'était pas aussi grand que celui des Trakand, mais tout aussi beau. Quelques gardes patrouillaient devant et leur jetèrent un regard méfiant.

-Ils sont aux aguets, nota Thorsan, et nerveux.

Kaguya hocha la tête.

-J'imagine qu'ils se demandent pourquoi leur seigneur n'est pas revenu. En ce moment, ça rendrait n'importe qui nerveux en Andor. Moi en tout cas ça me rend nerveux.

Comprenant qu'aucun des deux autres ne ferait le premier pas Shamara s'approcha des gardes et tâcha d'imiter le comportement régalien de Melisande.

-Dites à dame Ellorien que des visiteurs demandent à lui parler. Nous avons des nouvelles de son père, le seigneur Kaderan.

Aucun des gardes ne répondit, mais l'un d'eux disparut à l'intérieur de la cour d'un pas pressé. Les autres posèrent leur main sur leur épée. Visiblement, l'heure n'était pas à la confiance au manoir Traemane.

Très vite, le garde revint avec un homme d'une soixantaine d'années qui les jaugea un instant au final.

-Je suis l'intendant de la maison Traemane. Qui êtes-vous ? Vous dites posséder des informations sur le seigneur Kaderan, mais qu'est-ce qui nous dit que l'on peut vous faire confiance ?

-Je m'appelle Shamara et cet anneau devrait être une réponse suffisante. Quand à ces deux hommes, ils m'accompagnent. Il faut absolument que nous parlions en privé avec dame Ellorien.

L'intendant ne protesta pas davantage et les entraîna à l'intérieur du manoir. Celui-ci était élegamment décoré, mais moins richement que celui des Trakand. Ellorien était peut être aussi puissante que Morgase, et une prétendante tout aussi légitime, mais la richesse de la famille était moindre. Peut être était-ce pour compenser ce problème – de taille, dans une guerre de succession – que Kaderan s'était tourné vers l'Ombre. Ils ne le sauraient jamais.

Ellorien les accueillit dans une petit pièce de réception dont la plupart des rideaux étaient baissés. C'était une jeune femme blonde de vingt ans environ, vêtue de soie bleue claire. La pénombre de la pièce cachait mal ses cernes. Elle ne se leva, mais leur fit signe de s'asseoir. Ils s'exécutèrent un peu nerveusement.

Shamara prit la parole pour éviter les mondanités et en finir au plus vite.

-Dame Ellorien, je viens vers vous de la part de dame Cariolan Haevin et Morgase Trakand. C'est avec un profond regret que je dois vous annoncer une nouvelle difficile. Je ne sais comment trouver les bons mots et je ne sais pas s'il y en a, mais nous étions à Pont-Blanc quand votre père s'est révélé être un Ami du Ténébreux. Il complotait pour supprimer plusieurs prétendantes au trône, dont Cariolan et Morgase et a été arrêté et tué au combat avant d'y parvenir. Dame Morgase, qui nous avait dépêché sur place, nous a demandé de vous avertir.

Ellorien resta un moment silencieuse sous le choc puis se leva et leur tourna le dos pour regarder par la fenêtre.

-Malheureusement, je ne suis guère étonnée d'apprendre jusqu'où était prêt à aller mon père. Je ne l'aurais jamais soupçonné d'être un Ami du Ténébreux mais je le savais prêt à toutes les extrémités pour me mettre sur le trône. Je lui ai toujours dit que je ne souhaitait pas être reine mais il ne m'a jamais écouté. J'imagine qu'il aura rejoint les Amis du Ténébreux pour accroître mes chances.

Les trois alliés se lancèrent des regards interrogateurs. La voix d'Ellorien tremblait et son attitude digne leur donnait envie de lui faire confiance.

-Encore une fois, je suis désolée, fit Shamara en se relevant. Si je pouvais faire la moindre chose...

Les autres l'imitèrent en silence. Ellorien finit par se retourner. Elle semblait au bord des larmes.

-Je crains que vous ne puissiez faire grand chose, mais je vous remercie de m'avoir prévenu.

L'inspiration saisit Shamara.

-Remerciez Morgase. C'est elle qui a tenu à ce que vous appreniez la mort de votre père autrement que par la rumeur. Par respect pour vous, elle ne révélera pas la vérité sur les actes de votre père. Je ne sais ce qu'il en sera pour Cariolan.

-Je la remercie, et vous lui ferez savoir que je lui montrerai ma reconnaissance, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle pourra compter sur moi le cas échéant.

Shamara n'en revenait pas. Elle venait peu ou prou de rallier une deuxième maison à la cause Morgase Trakand. Elle qui n'était qu'une fille de marchands était en train de changer l'avenir de son pays. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Comment des Aes Sedai pouvaient-elle décider de passer leur vie enfermée à la Tour quand elles pouvaient changer l'histoire du monde ?

Ellorien se déplaça jusqu'à un petit bureau et en sortit une épaisse bourse de cuir.

-Je vous serais reconnaissante de garder vous aussi le silence sur cette affaire. Mon père a payé pour ses crimes et je souhaiterait que son déshonneur ne rejaillisse ni sur notre maison ni sur moi-même. S'il avait des complices ici, je les dénicherais et les ferais payer cher leur trahison mais la plupart des membres de notre famille n'aurait jamais accepté un tel pacte avec le Ténébreux. Ils n'ont pas à payer à la place de mon père.

Shamara hésita à accepter la bourse. Ils avaient fait ce qu'ils devaient faire et elle le referait sans problème, mais pas pour de l'argent. Kaguya lui épargna de s'interroger davantage. Le jeune homme s'inclina et s'empara prestement de la bourse avant de la faire disparaître dans sa tunique. Ellorien fronça les sourcils d'un air qui montrait qu'elle n'appréciait guère le procédé. Un peu inquiète, Shamara essaya de rectifier cette mauvaise impression.

-Je vous remercie de votre générosité, et je vous assure que nous ne porterons pas préjudice à l'image de la famille Traemane. Et maintenant si vous le permettez, nous allons vous laisser. Vous avez évidemment beaucoup à faire et nous devons poursuivre notre traque des Amis du Ténébreux présents à Caemlyn. Votre père n'était pas le seul à comploter.

-Retournez à votre traque alors. Merci encore.

Ils s'éclipsèrent le plus silencieusement possible, soulagés.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient devant la prison. Comme le reste des bâtiments publics Caemlyn, l'architecture de celle-ci était clairement due aux Ogiers, mais la construction était plus massive et défensive que la plupart des autres bâtiments. Construite sur trois étages, la prison se présentait comme une large tour carrée dotée de quelques rares fenêtres étroites. L'entrée était gardée par une demi dizaine d'hommes qui lorgnaient avec méfiance tous les passants, sans grand succès. C'était d'autant plus efficace que, sur la vaste place devant la prison, se tenait un grand marché.

Dans ce quartier, l'ambiance était très différente de celle de la cité intérieure. Les gens souriaient et s'apostrophaient davantage, même si on sentait tout de même une atmosphère pesante. Tous ici portaient le deuil de Mordrellein. Kaguya écouta les conversations d'une oreille distraite en passant entre les étals. Les gens s'inquiétaient surtout de ce qui se passerait après l'enterrement, probablement à raison. Il ne ferait bientôt pas bon d'être andorran. En dehors de ça, il surprit les quelques ragots habituels entre marchands : qui vendait des sacs de blé où seulement la couche supérieure était consommable, qui trompait sa femme, qui était malade... Rien de bien intéressant.

La lettre de Morgase leur ouvrit grand les portes de la prison. En quelques minutes à peine, on les introduit dans le bureau d'un vieux soldat blanchi sous le harnais, mais à l'œil très vif qui, assit à son bureau, bourrait sa pipe de tabac.

-Samuek Vumark, se présenta-t-il en leur serrant la main d'une poigne de fer. Vous venez de la part de l'Aes Sedai alors ? Je n'en suis pas fâché. J'ai ces cadavres sur les bras depuis deux jours et pas la moindre idée de ce qui a pu leur arriver.

-Ça fait désordre, commenta Kaguya.

Le capitaine lui jeta un regard noir.

-Pas qu'un peux. Imaginez : il y avait quatre gardes à l'entrée du couloir où on gardait ces deux prisonniers. Tous disent n'avoir rien vu ou entendu.

-Et vous les croyez ?, demanda Thorsan.

-Oui. Je ne dis pas que ce sont les plus futés ou les plus attentifs de la garnison, mais ils sont loyaux, ou plutôt, je leur ai inculqué la loyauté à coup de pieds aux fesses. Ils n'oseraient pas se laisser corrompre. Pas tant que je commande ici.

Il y croyait si fort que Kaguya était tenté de faire de même mais la moue de Thorsan disait que selon lui, un soldat était facilement achetable. Ils interrogeraient donc quand même les gardes. Vumark s'en rendit compte car il soupira et se leva.

-Je peux les faire venir, ils sont encore de service à cette heure-ci. À moins que vous ne préfériez voir les corps d'abord ?

-Les cellules plutôt, si vous le voulez bien, demanda Shamara. J'imagine que vous avez déjà relevé tous les indices possible sur place, mais cela nous aiderait beaucoup de visualiser les lieux.

Maugréant un petit peu dans sa barbe, le capitaine leur fit signe de le suivre.

Les cellules n'avaient rien de remarquable, comme toutes les cellules de toutes les prisons du monde. Cependant, elles étaient plus propres que la moyenne et Samuek Vumark avait raison sur un point : si ce n'était les tâches de sang sur le sol, Kaguya n'aurait pas cru qu'un meurtre avait été commis ici.

Les deux meurtres avaient eu lieu dans deux cellules différentes. Si Kaguya lisait correctement la situation, le premier avait été tué de un ou plusieurs coups à la poitrine et il était tombé au sol sans se débattre. Il avait du être attaqué par derrière et ne pas avoir entendu son agresseur arriver, mais c'était absurde, étant donné que celui-ci avait forcément entendu la porte de la cellule s'ouvrir. Certes, elle ne grinçait pas trop, mais il aurait fallu que la victime soit sourde pour ne pas s'être retournée. La deuxième cellule ne répondait pas davantage à ses questions. L'autre victime avait été tuée aussi d'un ou plusieurs coups à la poitrine alors qu'elle était probablement appuyée contre le mur. Pourquoi alors n'avait-elle pas crié à l'aide et tenté de se débattre ?

-Je n'aime pas ça, murmura-t-il entre ses dents tout en examinant de plus près les traces de sang séché.

Il commençait à échafauder une théorie et elle ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

-Thorsan, dit-moi que tu as une idée qui n'est pas la mienne.

L'Enfant de la Lumière, qui observait le lit à l'autre bout de la cellule, se releva.

-Quelle est la tienne ? Parce que je n'en ai pas. Même s'ils connaissaient leurs agresseurs, ces gens auraient du se défendre, mais rien n'a été dérangé, pas même le pot de chambre et même un garde sourd et saoul aurait du entendre les cris d'agonie. Shamara ?

Cela lui coûtait de demander à l'acceptée si elle avait senti quelque chose avec le Pouvoir, mais il le fit quand même. Kaguya commençait à être impressionné par la vitesse à laquelle Thorsan se faisait à la situation.

Shamara, qui observait la porte hocha négativement la tête.

-Je n'ai pas l'impression que la porte ait été forcée, il a forcément fallu que l'assassin utilise une clé. Je ne sens rien avec le Pouvoir, mais cela ne veut pas dire grand chose. Sentir les résidus de tissage n'est pas vraiment ma spécialité et les Engeances de l'Ombre ne laissent des traces qu'un temps limité.

-Nous ne sommes pas plus avancés donc.

-Peut être que si. J'aimerais me tromper, mais tout ceci ressemble aux agissement d'un Homme Gris.

Kaguya ferma les yeux. C'est ce qu'il craignait.

-Un Homme Gris ?, répéta Thorsan. Ce ne sont pas des légendes ?

-Pas d'après les archives de la Tour.

-Ni d'après les histoires qu'on peut entendre en Saldaea. Je n'en ai jamais vu, mais j'ai entendu des histoires.

-Et ce ne sont peut être rien d'autres que des histoires, insista Thorsan.

En dehors des Terres Frontalières, on prenait souvent les Engeances de l'Ombre pour des histoires pour enfants. À Caemlyn, les Trollocs étaient des monstres imaginaires, mais Kaguya en avait vu de très près. Il savait que les Trollocs étaient réels, aussi n'avait-il aucune raison de remettre en cause l'existence des Draghkars ou des Vers. En Saldaea, il était inutile d'inventer des histoires pour se faire peur.

Pour ça, les souvenirs suffisaient.

-Les Hommes Gris sont tous sauf des histoires, insista Shamara quand elle vit que Kaguya ne protesterait pas. Ce sont des hommes – ou des femmes – qui ont offert leur âme au Ténébreux. Ils ne sont pas morts, mais c'est tout comme et à cause de ça il est très difficile de les remarquer. Certains témoins d'un meurtre se rappellent avoir vu la victime tomber, mais pas de l'Homme Gris.

Tous trois échangèrent un regard dégoutté. Ils ne comprenaient même pas qu'on puisse envisager de servir le Ténébreux, alors lui offrir son âme...

-Allons voir les cadavres, décida Thorsan. Il restera peut être une preuve sur leur corps pour nous renseigner.

-Je suis sûre que c'est ça, insista Shamara. Il faudra faire très attention, même la plupart des Aes Sedai échouent à les repérer. Je ne sais pas si nous serions capable d'y faire face s'il y en a encore un dans les environs.

-Nous verrons bien, fit Thorsan en posant sa main sur le pommeau de son épée. Toutefois, je reconnais que la théorie se tient. Cela ressemble bien aux Amis du Ténébreux de se supprimer les uns les autres pour cacher les preuves.

Les corps des deux Amis du Ténébreux avaient été déposés dans une pièce très fraîche au sous-sol, mais l'odeur était malgré tout déjà incommodante. Nus et recouverts d'un drap pour préserver leur dignité, ils attendaient leur visite, allongés sur deux tables. À leur pied, on avait déposé leurs vêtements. Les deux visages étaient vaguement familiers à Kaguya. Sans doute les avait-il croisé à Danabar lors de leur brève visite. Un mouchoir sur le visage, Shamara commença son examen. Kaguya l'aurait bien imité mais se retint et copia l'attitude froide et détachée de Thorsan. Pendant que ses compagnons examinaient chacun un corps, Kaguya se mit à fouiller leurs affaires. Le capitaine, lui resta sur le pas de la porte et finit par croiser les bras et s'accouder au mur.

Tout en faisant son examen, Thorsan lui posa quelques questions.

-Où étaient les clés des cellules ? En la possession des gardes ?

-Dans la même salle, accrochées près de la porte. Ils n'avaient pas les yeux fixés dessus mais je ne vois pas comment quelqu'un aurait pu s'en emparer sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent.

Il n'avait pas entendu leur discussion dans les cellules. À ce moment-là, il discutait avec un garde à l'autre bout du couloir. Aucun d'eux ne lui fit part de leurs théories.

-Y avait-t-il des traces autour de la prison ? Le coupable pourrait-il avoir escaladé les murs ?

-C'était ma première théorie, mais un garde aurait alors du remarquer quelque chose. Il y a des patrouilles régulières. D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas de traces de pas au pied des murs, ni de boue sur ceux-ci. J'en viens à croire que ce salaud est rentré par la grande porte au nez et à la barbe de mes hommes. Personne n'a rien vu ni rien entendu, pas même moi.

Il était visiblement furieux contre lui-même.

-Avez-vous identifié des personnes inhabituelles rôdant autour de la prison ces derniers jours ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

-On ne m'a rien rapporté de particulier à ce moment-là. Vous avez-vu la place, il y a du monde en permanence en journée. Mais peut être que l'information intéressante n'est pas de savoir qui était là mais qui ne l'est plus. Je vais me renseigner.

Thorsan hocha de la tête. Quand Vumark eut disparut, il se retourna vers ses camarades.

-Vous savez, son angle d'approche est peut être le bon. Les Amis du Ténébreux se seront donné la peine de mettre la prison sous surveillance plusieurs jours pour déterminer d'un angle d'attaque avant d'opter pour un Homme Gris. Leur méfait accompli, ils se seront éloignés au plus vite. Cela ne nous faciliterait pas la tâche, mais c'est un point de départ.

-Tu es donc d'accord avec notre théorie ?, demanda Shamara.

Elle se retenait d'afficher un sourire ravi.

Thorsan haussa les épaules.

-Elle a du sens. Cet homme n'a qu'une blessure, en plein cœur, à l'aide d'un poignard sans doute, vu la taille de la blessure. Je ne vois pas de traces de lutte.

-La femme a été tuée d'un seul coup aussi, dans le dos. À quoi repère-t-on l'absence des traces de lutte ?

-Des bleus sur la peau, de la peau coincée sous les ongles...

Shamara se pencha pour vérifier.

-Il n'y en a pas non plus, alors. Je crois vraiment que c'est un Homme Gris. Il faut d'urgence prévenir Melisande Sedai.

-J'en conviens, mais j'explorerai bien un petit peu cette piste des allers et venues autour de la prison d'abord.

-Oui, ne retournons pas auprès de Melisande Sedai les mains vides, approuva Kaguya. Et je ne vois rien d'intéressant non plus sur ces vêtements. À part l'entaille due au coup, il n'y a pas de signes de lutte.

Après un dernier coup d'œil aux deux cadavres, Thorsan fit signe qu'il en avait fini. Kaguya les recouvrit à nouveau de leur drap avant de suivre ses deux complices vers l'escalier.

Le capitaine Vumark vint vers eux avant même qu'ils ne se dirigent vers son bureau.

-J'ai peut être quelque chose. Un garde m'a parlé d'une marchande de fruit ambulante qui vient souvent proposer ses produits aux gardes à l'entrée mais qui ne s'est pas présentée depuis hier et un autre m'a parlé d'une mendiante qui s'est installée récemment sur la place et qui ne s'est pas manifestée non plus.

-Vous avez des noms ?

-Celui de la marchande seulement, une certaine Nounah Fassik. Il s'agirait d'une blonde, mais en dehors de ses cheveux, mes hommes n'ont pu que me signaler qu'elle a une poitrine assez généreuse et qu'elle posait beaucoup de question ces derniers temps. La mendiante est une femme de soixante ans au moins, aux cheveux gris et au visage ridé. Je crains de ne rien avoir trouvé de plus.

-C'est déjà quelque chose et on nous renseignera sans doute sur la place, lui assura Shamara.

-Mais j'aimerais tout de même interroger les gardes qui vous ont parlé de ces femmes, et ceux qui gardaient les prisonniers, ajouta Thorsan.

Vumark hocha la tête.

-Je vous les amène, mais je doute qu'ils vous en apprennent davantage.

L'interrogatoire s'était révélé une perte de temps, songea Kaguya en quittant la prison. Toutefois, il se garda bien de le dire pour ne pas vexer Thorsan.

D'un commun accord, ils se dispersèrent pour écouter les conversations du marché. Kaguya décida d'errer à la limite du marché pour pouvoir repérer d'autres éventuels guetteurs. Surtout, cela lui laissait le temps de reprendre son sang froid. Des Hommes Gris et des Aes Sedai... Il n'avait pas fuit la Saldaea pour ça ! La situation empirait de jour en jour. S'il ne haïssait pas tant les Engeances du Ténébreux... Mais celles-ci étaient impliquées et il devait rester. C'était une question d'honneur. Il n'était peut être qu'un voleur, mais Saldaean avant tout. Ce n'était pas un combat qu'il pouvait fuir.

Un nom entendu au détour d'une conversation lui fit dresser l'oreille.

-Je n'ai pas vu Nounah depuis hier, disait une poissonnière à sa voisine.

L'autre renifla avec mépris.

-Je peux pas dire qu'elle me manque. Je ne supporte pas son insolence et son indolence. Elle doit être en train de ronfler, à moins qu'elle n'ait un homme chez elle.

-Et en quoi ce serait mal ? Elle n'est pas mariée que je sache. Je passerait peut être la voir ce soir quand j'aurais fermé mon étal.

-Elle habite loin ?

-Juste à côté de la prison, dans cette ruelle là-bas.

Kaguya se pencha pour regarder dans la direction indiquée. Il y avait effectivement une grande rue qui longeait la prison et d'où partait une étroite ruelle avec des maisons étroites en vis à vis. Satisfait, il s'éloigna et fit signe à ses compagnons de le rejoindre. Shamara finit par le remarquer et se faufila à travers la foule pour aller chercher Thorsan. La largeur des épaules de ce dernier leur permis ensuite de fendre la foule pour rejoindre Kaguya.

-Elle habite une des maisons là bas.

-Laquelle ?

-Je n'ai pas demandé, reconnut Kaguya. Je n'ai fait qu'écouter.

-Alors j'imagine qu'il nous faudra toquer aux portes, soupira Thorsan. Je m'en charge.

Deux portes, deux échecs, mais au moins ils avaient obtenu la bonne adresse pour trouver Nounah Fassik. Pendant que Thorsan s'emmêlait les pinceaux à parler aux habitants, Kaguya observait les alentours. Ici, il était plus clair que jamais qu'ils avaient quitté les beaux quartiers. Il y avait six petites maisons de deux étages chacune dans la ruelle, propres et bien tenues, mais dépourvues de jardin. De toute évidence, plusieurs familles vivaient à l'intérieur de chacune, une à chaque étage. Du linge séchait à quelques fenêtres, mais la plupart étaient fermées et les rideaux clos. Les habitants devaient être au travail.

Thorsan toqua à la porte suivante pendant que Kaguya et Shamara restaient en retrait. Une jeune femme de vingt cinq ans ouvrit et jeta au soldat un coup d'œil interrogateur. Thorsan lui sourit.

-Bonjour. Je viens voir Nounah, elle est chez elle ?

La jeune femme lui lança cette fois-ci un regard appréciateur des pieds à la tête.

-Elle est chez elle j'imagine, à l'étage au premier, la porte sur la gauche. En tout cas, je ne l'ai pas entendu descendre ce matin, mais j'ai entendu quelqu'un monter puis redescendre. L'escalier grince terriblement, on sait toujours quand quelqu'un grimpe chez elle.

Elle haussa les sourcils d'un air suggestif. Thorsan se raidit et Kaguya se retint de rire. L'Enfant de la Lumière était tellement hors de son élément que c'en était comique. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire, s'il avait frappé, la fille lui aurait peut être simplement refermé la porte au nez.

-Je vais voir si elle est là alors, conclut Thorsan.

-Faites-ça oui. Mais si elle n'est pas là, vous pouvez toujours redescendre pour boire un thé chez moi.

Avec un dernier sourire d'invitation, elle rentra dans son appartement. Thorsan s'empressa de leur faire signe de le suivre. L'un après l'autre, ils grimpèrent l'escalier.

-Elle a raison, fit Kaguya, il est terriblement bruyant.

-Je me demande qui est venu chez elle ce matin, réfléchit Shamara à voix haute. Peut être la mendiante ?

-Si elles sont toutes deux des Amies du Ténébreux, sans doute, mais il nous faut des preuves.

-Nous en trouverons. Et maintenant, silence !

Ils obéirent à Thorsan et le suivirent sur le palier. Deux appartements se faisaient face. Kaguya s'empressa de sortir ses nouveaux outils pour ouvrir la serrure de celui de gauche. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se releva, le front rouge de honte et baissa la poignée de la porte. Il était si impatient d'utiliser les petits bijoux que lui avait confié Melisande qu'il n'avait même pas vérifié si la porte était fermée. Il ignora le ricanement de Shamara derrière lui et entra dans la pièce, suivi de près par Thorsan.

L'appartement de Nounah était étroit mais propre. La première pièce ne recevait pas de lumière de la rue et était terriblement sombre. Elle devait peu servir, à part pour recevoir quelques visiteurs et pour les repas. Sur le côté, une porte donnait vers une cuisine dans laquelle Kaguya jeta un coup d'œil rapide.

-Vide, chuchota-t-il. Un peu trop même. On dirait que l'endroit à été nettoyé récemment.

-Voyons s'il y a des réponses de l'autre côté.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Thorsan ouvrit la deuxième porte qui menait vers une chambre lumineuse.

Et au milieu de la pièce, le corps d'une jeune femme blonde reposait face contre terre dans une flaque de sang.

Ils s'en approchèrent avec précaution. Kaguya se pencha pour l'examiner.

-Froide depuis quelques heures, nota-t-il, et elle ne s'est pas débattue.

-Un Homme Gris, souffla Shamara, et il efface leurs traces. Il est parti maintenant, je ne sent rien.

-C'est peut être une bonne nouvelle, remarqua Thorsan sans avoir trop l'air d'y croire. Cela veut dire que nous nous rapprochons du but. Fouillez la pièce, il reste peut être quelques indices.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il s'approcha de la commode de l'autre côté de la pièce.

-Je m'occupe du lit, déclara Kaguya. On trouve parfois des choses intéressantes dessous.

-Sous les tapis aussi, fit Shamara tout en se dirigeant vers l'armoire.

C'est alors que le verre de la fenêtre vola en éclats.

Thorsan n'aurait su dire ce qui l'avait averti à temps, l'instinct ou un reflet dans le miroir de la commode, mais il se figea et le carreau d'arbalète qui aurait du se planter dans sa tempe ne fit que le frôler.

-Tout le monde à terre !, hurla-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

Tout en rampant vers la fenêtre, il vérifia que les deux autres lui avaient obéi. Le deuxième tir passa largement au-dessus de leur tête. Une fois contre le mur, Thorsan jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. Kaguya le rejoignit en restant accroupi et l'imita.

-La deuxième fenêtre de la maison de droite, lui indiqua-t-il.

Thorsan jeta un coup d'œil à son tour.

-Oui. Il y a un arbalétrier embusqué, mais pas plus je crois.

-Un guetteur embusqué pour vérifier que personne n'était sur la piste de Nounah ?

-Sans doute. L'Homme Gris ne pouvait pas rester en embuscade toute la journée. En tout cas, nous ne pouvons pas rester ici. Le tireur pourrait s'échapper et je suis prêt à parier qu'il est venu faire le ménage après le passage de l'Homme Gris.

-Quelle est la stratégie alors ?, demanda Shamara en les rejoignant.

Thorsan réfléchit rapidement, mais il ne voyait qu'une façon de faire.

-Foncer jusqu'à cette maison et grimper à l'étage pour acculer l'arbalétrier comme il voulait le faire avec nous.

-Cela nous exposerait terriblement !

-C'est pour ça que toi, Shamara, tu restes ici le temps que nous atteignons l'arbalétrier avant de nous rejoindre. Attends que l'un de nous te fasse signe par la fenêtre.

Elle secoua la tête d'un air décidé.

-Certainement pas. Je ne vais pas vous laisser l'affronter seuls. D'ailleurs, il n'est peut être pas tout seul. Non, je vais bloquer sa fenêtre avec un tissage d'air pour vous permettre de passer, puis je vous rejoint de la même manière. Vous aurez besoin de moi là haut.

Thorsan hocha la tête. Il avait encore du mal à voir le Pouvoir Unique comme quelque chose qui pouvait l'aider au combat, mais Shamara avait raison. Il fallait seulement qu'il s'y habitue.

-Très bien. Mais reste ici jusqu'à ce que nous ayons traversé la rue.

Shamara céda sans protester cette fois.

-Je te suis, ajouta Kaguya. On ne va pas les laisser faire.

Thorsan dégaina son épée et Kaguya son arbalète. Ils rampèrent jusqu'à la porte, puis, une fois à l'abri des tirs, échangèrent un regard en silence et d'un commun accord, se mirent à courir. Ils dévalèrent l'escalier quatre à quatre et traversèrent la rue au pas de course pour enfoncer la porte de l'autre maison.

Il s'était rarement senti aussi exposé. À chaque foulée, il lui semblait entendre le sifflement du carreau qui allait se planter dans son crâne, mais pas un trait ne fut décoché depuis la fenêtre. Shamara avait tenu parole. Une fois à la porte, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il était vivant, et Kaguya aussi. Il en aurait remercié la Lumière, si ce n'était pas le Pouvoir Unique et Shamara les seuls responsables de sa survie.

Il avait bien écouté les discours du grand inquisiteur Asunawa à la Citadelle. Seul le Créateur était digne d'utiliser le Pouvoir Unique. Mais qui donc avait alors donné aux Humains la possibilité de l'utiliser si ce n'était le Créateur ? Était-ce normal qu'il commence à trouver normal de côtoyer et de se battre avec des Aes Sedai ? Il avait même cessé de penser à Shamara comme à une sorcière quelque part entre Pont-Blanc et Caemlyn.

Thorsan était tellement prit dans son questionnement qu'il manqua de prêter attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui alors qu'il grimpait l'escalier, l'épée au clair. Il ne regardait pas vraiment où il mettait les pieds et trébucha sur un épais filin placé sur l'une des marches. D'instinct, il se plaqua contre le mur et quand un lourd tonneau roula vers eux, il parvint à l'éviter. Kaguya n'eut pas cette chance. Le tonneau l'envoya voler au pied de l'escalier.

Thorsan l'entendit gémir. Momentanément rassuré, il continua à monter, plus prudemment désormais. À raison, car au sommet de l'escalier, l'attendait une montagne de muscle armée d'une hache et d'un sourire mauvais. Thorsan n'eut que le temps d'esquiver le coup qui lui aurait sinon arraché une partie du cuir chevelu. Il songea à le contourner pour essayer de le pousser à son tour dans l'escalier et le prendre en tenailles avec Kaguya, mais renonça quand un carreau d'arbalète passa à deux pieds de lui. L'arbalétrier, ou plutôt l'arbalétrière, avait rejoint le combat, tout en restant à l'autre bout du couloir. Tout en évitant un deuxième coup, Thorsan lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil. C'était une femme aux cheveux gris et, s'il se fiait à l'état pitoyable de ses habits, c'était la mendiante qu'ils recherchaient.

Ils l'avaient retrouvée et elle avait l'air décidée à se battre plutôt qu'à fuir. C'était la première véritable bonne nouvelle de la journée. Du moins, s'il parvenait à passer sous la garde de son protecteur.

-Kaguya ? J'ai besoin d'aide ?

-J'arrive !

Kaguya grimpa l'escalier en clopinant. Devinant le danger, il s'avança pour mettre en joue la mendiante et visa. Il rata son coup.

Pas elle.


	14. Une visite nocturne

**Chapitre 14 : Une visite nocturne**

Shamara sut avant même de grimper l'escalier qu'elle n'allait pas aimer ce qu'elle découvrirait à l'étage et que ce serait sa faute.

Elle avait perdu trop de temps pour les rejoindre. Trop inquiète pour ses compagnons, elle s'était penchée par la fenêtre pour vérifier qu'ils avaient atteint la porte et avait lâché trop tôt son tissage. Leur adversaire en avait aussitôt profité pour tirer dans sa direction. Le carreau d'arbalète n'avait fait que frôler son épaule mais la quantité de sang qui s'était échappé de la blessure lui soulevait le cœur quand elle y pensait. Saisissant un drap sur le lit de Nounah, elle avait fait un bandage sommaire avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de descendre à son tour.

Une fois parvenue dans l'autre maison, elle vit le tonneau explosé au bas de l'escalier et la tache de sang sur le mur. Thorsan ou Kaguya avait été renversé et s'était violemment cogné la tête. Au-dessus, elle entendait le bruit d'armes s'entrechoquant.

Shamara aurait du insister pour aller avec eux. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu tisser son mur d'air du pas de la porte que de la chambre de Nounah. Elle ne l'avait pas fait car elle restait encore secouée par le souvenir de la flèche déchirant les muscles de son dos. L'ordre de Thorsan de demeurer sur place l'avait soulagé. Si l'un d'eux était blessé parce qu'elle avait été lâche, Shamara s'en voudrait toute sa vie.

La vision du corps inanimé de Kaguya, un carreau d'arbalète planté dans le flanc, la glaça d'effroi. Il ne bougeait pas et la flaque de sang s'élargissait sous son corps.

C'était pire qu'avec Thom. Bien pire. Kaguya était avec elle depuis le début, depuis Danabar et leur rencontre imprévue avec deux lynx. C'était la première fois qu'elle se faisait un ami depuis Laodin et les autres filles de la Tour. Une ou deux fois, elle avait même songé à l'avenir. Elle pouvait déjà se voir sur les routes, enveloppé dans un châle d'Aes Sedai aux franges jaunes ou vertes, accompagnée par son lige, qu'elle commençait à imaginer avec les traits de Kaguya. Par contre, elle avait de la peine à donner une place à Thorsan dans cette histoire.

Sans accorder un seul regard à ce dernier, qui tentait de pousser son adversaire dans ses derniers retranchements, Shamara courut jusqu'à Kaguya pour placer ses mains sur le carreau et l'arracher. Quand ce fut fait, elle plaça ses mains sur la blessure pour ralentir l'afflux de sang et canalisa. La blessure était sévère, et profonde. Même si Thorsan était en danger, elle ne pouvait prendre le risque de lâcher Kaguya avant d'être sûre de l'avoir Guéri.

Elle resta longtemps agenouillée, canalisant l'air, l'eau et l'esprit selon un rythme complexe. La poitrine de Kaguya se soulevait lentement, mais régulièrement et c'était la seule chose qui la rassurait.

Derrière elle, elle entendit un corps tombé. Vu le bruit, ce devait être l'adversaire de Thorsan.

-Tu peux le bouger ?, demanda celui-ci en soufflant bruyamment.

-Pas sans risquer de le tuer, répondit-elle d'une voix un peu hystérique.

-Très bien. Alors je n'ai qu'à la désarmer au plus vite.

Il était juste derrière elle. Shamara jeta un rapide coup d'œil et réalisa qu'il avait réussi à s'intercaler avec son adversaire entre eux et leur autre ennemie. Elle était si concentrée sur Kaguya qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle s'était mise en danger. Le bon sens aurait au moins du lui dicter de dresser un mur d'elle entre elle et leurs ennemis. Mais c'était trop tard pour s'interroger là-dessus et la Guérison taxait tellement de ses forces qu'elle ne savait pas si elle aurait été capable de maintenir un second tissage actif.

Elle entendit Thorsan foncer jusqu'au fond du couloir en criant, un carreau d'arbalète se planter dans un mur, mais déjà, elle n'écoutait plus et se concentrait à nouveau sur Kaguya. Bientôt, il lui sembla entendre son cœur battre à un rythme plus rapide et voir sa poitrine se soulever plus régulièrement. Elle était si soulagée qu'elle aurait pu pleurer.

Finalement, elle osa le lâcher et s'appuya contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle. Reprenant conscience de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, elle entendit le bruit d'un gantelet de métal s'écrasant contre quelque chose de dur, puis quelque chose tomber. Elle se retourna juste à temps pour voir la tireuse tomber au sol, inanimée, pendant que Thorsan pliait et dépliait sa main. Il avait une nouvelle balaffre sur la joue, mais l'ignora totalement et rejoignit Shamara.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Il est vivant, mais très faible. Il faut rentrer au plus vite au manoir pour qu'il mange et qu'il dorme. C'est la meilleure chose à faire après une Guérison.

-Très bien.

Thorsan se pencha et commença à fouiller les poches de Kaguya.

-Hé !, s'offusqua Shamara pour lui.

-J'ai besoin des menottes que lui a confié Melisande. Il faut fouiller au plus vite cet endroit avant que quelqu'un n'envoie chercher la garde, et je préférerai que cette femme n'en profite pas pour se sauver.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il prit les menottes dans la poche droite de Kaguya et s'en alla retourner sans ménagements le corps de la femme inconsciente pour la menotter.

Shamara trouva la force de se lever et de le suivre.

-C'est la mendiante ?

-Je suppose. Voyons si elle a laissé quelque chose d'intéressant derrière elle.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que Kaguya se réveille. Consciente qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose de plus pour lui pour l'instant, Shamara accompagna Thorsan dans sa fouille extensive de l'appartement qui servait de repaire aux Amis du Ténébreux. Hélas, à l'exception d'une bourse bien pleine, ils ne trouvèrent pas grand chose.

-On dirait que ce n'était qu'une planque destinée à un usage temporaire, commenta Shamara. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de s'y installer, ou de laisser des traces.

-Oui. Ou ils deviennent plus prudents. Je vais faire un deuxième tour par précaution, puis il nous faudra essayer de réveiller la mendiante. Je ne tiens pas à rester plus longtemps que nécessaire. Si cette maison est occupée, quelqu'un dessus ou dessous sera forcément allé prévenir la garde.

Shamara hocha la tête et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour vérifier si quelqu'un approchait. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua quelque chose qui aurait du lui sauter aux yeux beaucoup plus tôt.

-Thorsan !

Il s'approcha aussitôt, la main sur son épée.

-Cette vue ne te dit pas quelque chose ?

De la fenêtre, on pouvait voir les maisons en face, l'angle de la prison et une petite partie de la place. Thorsan grogna.

-C'est la vue d'une des cartes à jouer.

-Thom disait bien qu'il pensait avoir reconnut une rue de Caemlyn sur celles-ci. Nous venons de priver les Amis du Ténébreux d'une deuxième planque.

-Bien. Qu'ils perdent du temps à en trouver une autre.

Un gémissement les fit se retourner vers la porte. Pâle et couvert de sang, Kaguya s'appuyait dessus pour ne pas tomber.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ?

-Tout !, ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre Shamara avec une bonne humeur exagérée.

Elle s'avança pour le soutenir, rassurée et inquiète à la fois de le voir déjà debout.

-Désolé, marmonna Kaguya, la tête baissée.

Il avait l'air tout penaud de n'avoir pu être d'aucune aide à Thorsan. Shamara essayait de trouver de quoi lui remonter le moral quand leur prisonnière commença à bouger et se réveiller. Thorsan la rejoignit en quelques enjambées pour placer le bout de son épée à deux doigts de son visage.

-Puisque vous êtes éveillée, vous allez pouvoir répondre à quelques questions. Tout d'abord, qui êtes vous ?

La femme lui jeta un regard noir. Shamara devina qu'elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

-Et n'essayez pas de nous embrouiller, car nous connaissons déjà l'essentiel.

La femme rit.

-Ça, j'en doute.

-Vraiment ?, demanda Shamara en levant un sourcil. Donc si je parle d'Ombre, d'un Homme Gris et de serviteurs de la maison Trakand vous allez prétendre que cela ne vous dit rien ? Répondez à sa question avant que mon ami ne se décide à pousser plus loin son épée.

Leur prisonnière en fut si estomaquée qu'elle accepta de parler.

-Je m'appelle Oliane Temens.

-Et quand vous ne mendiez pas vous espionnez pour le Ténébreux, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pour le Grand Seigneur qui m'en récompensera le jour de son retour.

Kaguya ricana à cette affirmation.

-Assez, intervint Thorsan. Nous n'avons pas le temps d'écouter ces inepties. Qui est Ombre ?

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'en saurait plus que vous là-dessus ?, se moqua Oliane. Ombre est une femme intelligente. Elle est toujours masquée et gantée, parle avec un accent andorien ou altaran comme l'envie lui prends. Il faudrait être très malin pour deviner d'où elle vient ou qui elle est.

-Donc, vous n'avez rien à nous apprendre sur Ombre.

-Rien.

Le sourire satisfait d'Oliane déplut profondément à Shamara et ses compagnons. Shamara ignorait si elle disait la vérité.

-Si vous ne nous apprenez rien, vous ne nous êtes d'aucune utilité en vie, insista Thorsan. Vous feriez-mieux de changer d'avis et de nous apprendre quelque chose. Tout de suite.

Il pressa légèrement sa lame contre Oliane, au point de faire perler du sang.

-Attendez !, cria-celle-ci.

De la sueur glissait le long de ses tempes. Thorsan retira très légèrement sa lame.

-Quelque chose vous revient ? Vous savez qui est Ombre maintenant ?

-Je ne peux rien vous dire sur Ombre, mais je sais quelque chose ! Elle n'a pas placé des espions seulement chez les Trakand.

-Chez qui d'autre ?

-Je sais qu'il y a une servante chez les Gilyard et un garde chez les Candraed. D'autres ailleurs, peut être.

-Autre chose ?

-Rien. Je le jure.

Thorsan l'assomma du pommeau de sa lame.

-C'était vraiment nécessaire ?, demanda Kaguya.

-Oui, fit Shamara qui devinait le raisonnement de Thorsan. Elle n'a peut être pas tout dit et elle était peut être surveillée comme elle surveillait Nounah Farrik. Nous ne voudrions pas être surprit par un Homme Gris, n'est-ce pas ?

Kaguya frissonna.

-S'il y a un Homme Gris, je préférerais le rencontrer en présence de Melisande Sedai. Son regard noir le ferait fuir aussitôt.

-C'est à peut près ce que je pensais. Thorsan ?

-Moi aussi. Reste à conduire celle-ci au manoir Trakand.

Cela s'avéra compliqué mais ils y parvinrent, en grande partie grâce à l'anneau que Shamara mis sous le nez de plusieurs gardes un peu curieux et en réquisitionnant l'aide du capitaine Vumark pour le transport de leur prisonnière.

Ils étaient tous épuisés en arrivant à l'entrée du manoir : Thorsan par son combat, Kaguya par sa blessure et Shamara par la Guérison qu'elle avait du effectuer.

-Melisande Sedai est-elle au manoir ?, demanda Shamara quand les gardes refermèrent la grande porte de la cour derrière eux.

-Je peux me renseigner.

-Et y-a-t-il un endroit où installer notre prisonnière ?

L'homme jeta un regard curieux à la femme menottée et bâillonnée.

-Dans le corps de garde, oui. Il y a une pièce qu'on utilise comme infirmerie si quelqu'un s'est blessé à l'entraînement. Elle ferme à clef et n'ouvre que sur notre salle de repos, autant dire que vous aurez en permanence une vingtaine d'hommes pour l'empêcher de s'évader.

-Ce sera parfait alors. Pouvez-vous demander à Melisande Sedai de nous y rejoindre ? Oh, et faites nous porter un plateau depuis les cuisines, nous sommes tous affamés.

Le garde s'inclina et s'éclipsa. Ils traversèrent la salle de repos sous le regard attentif des soldats qui se délassaient en fumant la pipe ou en jouant aux dés. Dès qu'ils eurent tourné le dos, ils les entendirent spéculer sur leur prisonnière, mais ils les ignorèrent et poussèrent Oliane, qui s'était réveillée pendant le trajet, jusque dans l'infirmerie.

Celle-ci était vide. Thorsan poussa sans ménagement Oliane sur le lit au fond de la pièce où elle s'écroula sans grâce dans l'indifférence générale. Kaguya fit de même sur le lit le plus proche.

-Ne t'endors pas, souffla Shamara, il faut que tu manges.

-Je préférerai vraiment dormir que manger. Je pourrais dormir jusqu'à demain soir et me réveiller fatiguer.

-Oui, c'est l'effet de la Guérison. C'est pour ça qu'il faut absolument que tu manges, c'est le meilleur moyen de retrouver tes forces.

-Tu me l'as déjà dit trois fois je crois, ou quatre, et c'est juste aujourd'hui. Promis, je tiendrais. Je tuerai pour un morceau de fromage ou un saucisson.

On toqua à la porte. Thorsan alla ouvrir en clopinant. Shamara réalisa qu'elle aurait du lui proposer de le Guérir aussi, mais elle se sentait trop fatiguée pour ça. Heureusement, il semblait plus fatigué que réellement blessé.

Il revint avec un plateau surchargé de charcuterie, de fromages et de fruits, dont l'odeur fit immédiatement se redresser Kaguya, l'œil brillant. Thorsan plaça le plateau sur le lit de Kaguya et alla chercher deux sièges. En silence, Shamara et lui s'assirent et ils entamèrent le plateau. Celui-ci était le bienvenue : il devait à peine être deux heures de l'après-midi et même s'ils avaient prit un déjeuner copieux le matin même, Shamara avait l'impression de ne pas avoir mangé depuis deux jours. Kaguya, lui, dévorait comme s'il n'avait rien avalé depuis deux semaines, ce qui était rassurant. Il avait même l'air davantage éveillé maintenant. Ils avaient à moitié fini le plateau quand la porte se rouvrit pour laisser passer Melisande. Celle-ci referma aussitôt la porte et posa son regard sur leur prisonnière.

-Ah je vois que vous avez trouvé des réponses.

-Oui, mais nous sommes peut être tous en danger ici.

-Explique moi tout ça mon enfant. Mais d'abord...

L'Aes Sedai tissa un cercle de silence et une prison d'air autour d'Oliane. Shamara la regarda faire attentivement. Elle n'était pas encore capable d'une telle dextérité.

-Maintenant nous sommes tranquilles. Raconte-moi tout.

Shamara s'exécuta sans protester, tout en continuant à picorer sur le plateau. Ses compagnons l'aidèrent à trouver ses mots à quelques reprises, même si Kaguya somnolait à moitié. Quand elle eut terminé, Melisande insista pour examiner la blessure de celui-ci.

-C'est du beau travail, déclara-t-elle finalement. En mangeant toutes les deux heures jusqu'à ce soir, tu devrais retrouver l'essentiel de ta force d'ici demain, ce qui tombe bien car vous avez encore beaucoup à faire. Et vous avez raison de ramener votre prisonnière ici. Je suis d'accord avec vos conclusions, un Homme Gris est impliqué. Vous n'avez pas été tentés de le pourchasser ?

Shamara rougit.

-Je n'ai pas pu sentir sa trace, il était parti depuis trop longtemps. Et puis, même si j'ai lu des choses sur eux à la Tour, je ne sais pas...

-Si vous auriez pu en affronter un ?

-Voilà.

-Vous ne l'auriez pas pu, leur asséna Melisande sans prendre de pincettes. Vous n'avez ni l'expérience, ni la force pour en affronter un, aucun de vous trois. Tu as raison, Shamara, de nous estimer en danger. Il est très probable que l'Homme Gris rendra visite à Oliane. Cette nuit, sans doute.

-Que fait-on alors ?

-Vous ? Rien. Reposez-vous, entraînez-vous, mangez... Shamara j'imagine que tu voudras continuer tes études. Tu peux m'emprunter n'importe quel livre, de même que tous ceux dans la bibliothèque de Morgase.

C'était un ordre, pas une proposition.

-Oui, Aes Sedai.

-Et demain, vous trouverez à vous occuper. Nous n'en avons pas reparlé, mais vous avez entendu des rumeurs intéressantes en ville ?

-Tout à fait, intervint Thorsan, notamment en ce qui concerne cette troisième Aes Sedai. Il y a également une maison marquée du croc du dragon que j'aimerais examiner d'un peu plus près.

-Très bien, faites-donc ça. Quand à moi, je vais m'occuper de cet Homme Gris.

Kaguya écarquilla les yeux.

-Seule ?, demanda-t-il avant de balbutier en rougissant. Je veux dire, les Hommes Gris sont très dangereux et peuvent prendre n'importe qui par surprise.

Melisande sourit et tapota doucement le fourreau à sa ceinture. Le regard de Shamara se dirigea irrésistiblement de là aux cicatrices sur ses joues.

-Je ne suis jamais entièrement désarmée, même sans le Pouvoir Unique. Le Rahad vaut bien les ruelles de Maraudon comme terrain de jeu. Je pourrais te raconter des histoires qui ferraient se dresser les poils sur ta poitrine, mais ce sera pour une autre fois. Je dois voir si cette femme en a plus à nous apprendre. Mais allez-y, je ne veux pas vous retenir.

Comprenant qu'ils étaient congédiés, ils se levèrent et la saluèrent. Thorsan n'avait pas l'air ravi de partir, mais n'essaya pas de protester. Quand à Kaguya, il se contenta de rafler la dernière grappe de raisin du plateau.

Une fois sorti et la porte refermée, il s'arrêta cependant et plaça son oreille contre la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte se rouvrit brusquement et il se retrouva presque nez à nez avec Melisande. Son regard se baissa jusqu'au poignard qu'elle dirigeait vers son ventre.

-Je crois vous avoir dit d'y aller, mais ma mémoire doit flancher, constata-t-elle d'un ton débonnaire. Bon vent.

Sur ces mots, elle referma la porte assez violemment pour que Kaguya manque de se faire arracher le nez.

Un tonnerre de rires et de ricanement de la part des gardes les accompagna jusqu'à la sortie. Shamara ne les imita pas, mais seulement parce que la dignité de Kaguya avait déjà été suffisamment entamée pour la journée. Une fois dans la cour, Shamara se frotta les mains sur sa robe et regarda ses compagnons.

-Quel est votre programme ? Pour ma part, je crois que je vais aller voir ce que Melisande possède sur les Engeances de l'Ombre, pour me rafraîchir la mémoire, et peut être aussi quelque chose sur les grandes maisons d'Andor. Je ne suis pas très familière avec les Gilyard et les Candraed et ça nous serait bien utile d'en savoir plus.

-Bon programme, approuva Thorsan. Quand à moi, je vais m'entraîner un petit peu. Kaguya ?

-Je vais passer par les cuisines, je meurs déjà à nouveau de faim. Ensuite je ne sais pas. Je peux t'observer un petit peu ?

-Bien sûr. On pourrait travailler un petit peu sur ta précision au tir, si tu le veux.

Kaguya hocha la tête, mais en fixant ses pieds. Shamara se sentait désolée pour lui. Les événements du matin semblaient peser lourdement sur ses épaules. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de le consoler, mais Thorsan lui lança un regard et hocha négativement la tête. Shamara referma la bouche. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment fonctionnait l'amour propre des hommes. Autant laisser à Thorsan le soin de remonter le moral à Kaguya.

Après un dernier regard inquiet en direction de l'infirmerie, elle souhaita une bonne après-midi à ses compagnons pour rentrer dans le manoir. Elle espérait que Melisande était de taille à affronter un Homme Gris. Elle l'espérait vraiment.

Melisande faisait des pas de long en large sous le regard attentif d'Oliane. Elle était excitée, comme toujours avant un duel, mais sa bouche était plus sèche que d'habitude. Affronter seule un Homme Gris n'était pas la même chose que de défier au couteau un gamin à peine plus grand et moins maigre qu'elle dans les ruelles salles du Rahad. Si Elide et Caienne étaient là, elle en entendrait parler jusqu'à la Dernière Bataille et au-delà. Elide lui rosserait les oreilles et Caienne la traînerait de force jusqu'aux quartiers de l'Ajah Verte en exigeant qu'on la laisse changer d'Ajah car elle s'était forcément trompée en faisant son choix cinquante ans plus tôt. Malgré elle, Melisande sourit. Penser à ses deux plus vieilles amies avait toujours cet effet.

Cela ne dura pas, cependant. La situation n'avait rien d'amusant, mais Melisande n'avait pas le choix. Elle n'aurait pas pu demander à Shamara de l'aider. Si on avait confié l'acceptée à sa garde, ce n'était pas pour qu'elle l'envoie à l'abattoir. Pas pour la première fois de la soirée, Melisande regretta de ne pas avoir écrit au palais pour demander à Gitara de venir l'épauler, mais elle avait fait le bon choix. Ils avaient besoin de Gitara au palais. Jusqu'à l'enterrement de Mordrellein et le choix d'une nouvelle reine, elle restait la conseillère Aes Sedai du trône. Ce ne serait pas bon pour l'image de la Tour qu'elle soit vu en train d'aider une prétendante au trône. Surtout en aidant publiquement celle que la Tour souhaitait secrètement voir obtenir la couronne de roses. Non, Melisande devait se débrouiller seule, et tant pis si elle y laissait sa peau.

Ce qu'elle avait la bouche sèche ! Elle était tentée de rouvrir la porte pour demander qu'on lui passe une carafe du vin que se passaient les gardes d'une table à l'autre dans la pièce à côté, mais se l'interdit. D'abord, cela aurait donné une opportunité à l'Homme Gris de rentrer dans la pièce qu'elle avait pris la peine de fermer à clé de l'intérieur, histoire de ne pas lui faciliter la tâche. Ensuite, il était hors de question pour Melisande de donner l'impression aux gardes qu'elle était nerveuse. Une Aes Sedai devait conserver sa dignité en toute circonstances pour que la Tour conserve son aura de puissance. Celle-ci était déjà suffisamment entamée par le manque de respect des rois et reines, les agissements d'hommes comme Pedron Niall et ses Blanc-Manteaux, et le manque d'implication de la Tour dans les affaires extérieures.

Elle prit quelques notes dans son calepin, puis le reposa.

Jardem lui manquait si fort que cela faisait mal ce soir, au point qu'elle avait envie de crier. Sept ans et son absence lui pesait comme au premier jour. Pour vaincre, elle n'avait pas besoin de cinquante sœurs, ni même d'Elide et Caienne, juste de Jardem à ses côtés. Avec lui à ses côtés, elle aurait affronté dix Hommes Gris. Au lieu de cela, elle devait se contenter d'une jeune femme prometteuse mais impétueuse et d'un jeune irréfléchi. Il faudrait qu'elle s'occupe du problème que posait le second d'ailleurs, et vite. Quand au Blanc-Manteau... C'était l'addition la plus surprenante à ce petit groupe. Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas réussi à voir Gitara aujourd'hui. Cette dernière aurait été aussi intéressée qu'elle de ce développement, même si peut être pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Melisande rouvrit son calepin, chercha la bonne page et y rajouta quelques notes. Si elle ne survivait pas à cette nuit, au moins Gitara aurait-elle accès à ses théories. D'un geste sec, elle referma le carnet et le rangea dans sa poche. Elle détestait n'avoir que celui-ci à qui confier ses pensées. Jardem était loin d'être un érudit, mais en plus de savoir passablement bien utiliser son épée, il avait toujours un point de vue pertinent à lui offrir.

Elle inspira profondément et ravala les larmes qui ne manquaient pas de lui venir. Sept ans et penser à Jardem la mettait toujours dans cet état là. Demain, elle n'y penserait pas, se jura-t-elle. Et elle écrirait à Elide. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle s'isolait et la maintenait à distance.

Une alarme la distraya de ses sombres pensées. C'était le tissage qu'elle avait placé pour l'alerter de l'arrivée de l'Homme Gris. Il était tout proche, peut être dans la cour, peut être déjà dans le corps de garde. Melisande ressortit de sa poche son carnet pour le placer en sécurité au sommet de l'unique armoire de la pièce. Là, il ne risquait pas d'être touché par le sang de l'un des protagonistes de la scène qui allait suivre. Par précaution, elle l'entoura en plus d'un tissage d'air. Ensuite, elle vérifia que sa dague sortait facilement de son fourreau et s'assit en face d'Oliane, là où elle pouvait garder un coup d'œil sur la porte.

Et elle attendit, s'ouvrant à la Saidar tout en récitant mentalement ce qu'avait écrit Teshan Margril sur les Hommes Gris quelques deux cent cinquante ans plus tôt. Un ouvrage controversé, mais qu'elle avait toujours trouvé très instructif.

Quelque chose bougea à la périphérie de son champ de vision. Melisande s'était à peine rendue compte que la porte s'était ouverte, et pourtant elle le guettait. Levant la main, elle tissa un flux de feu d'air et d'esprit et noua le tissage à mi chemin entre elle et l'Engeance de l'Ombre. En même temps, elle tissa un flux d'air et de feu qu'elle projeta droit vers celle-ci.

La fenêtre derrière elle explosa quand l'éclair qu'elle avait conjuré pénétra dans la pièce et percuta l'Homme Gris. Il tomba à terre, mais se redressa. Peut importait. Elle le tenait.

Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas compté sur le fait que les Amis du Ténébreux avaient du parier sur sa présence autant qu'elle sur l'envoie d'un assassin. Le coup de poignard entre deux de ses côtes la prit par surprise.

Il n'y avait pas un Homme Gris, ils étaient deux.

Trois. Un dernier venait d'égorger Oliane qui s'effondra sur le sol. Dommage. Melisande avait espéré que si elle passait la nuit, elle consentirait à lui en révéler davantage. Elle était sûre qu'Oliane en savait plus qu'elle ne le disait. Enfin, c'était trop tard désormais.

Melisande conjura une seconde salve d'éclair sur ce troisième Homme Gris, tout en dégainant et enflammant sa lame. Elle devait en finir au plus vite.

-Très bien, murmura-t-elle. Dansons alors.

Elle sourit tout en passant à l'attaque. Jardem prononçait toujours ces mots avant de se battre. Et comme lui, elle dansa.

Shamara se réveilla en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle avait la gorge sèche, mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'avait réveillée, mais le bruit au bout du couloir. Elle se leva et alluma une bougie. Canaliser aurait été plus simple, mais une acceptée n'était pas censée de le faire juste pour se faciliter la vie.

Tout était éteint dans le couloir et nul bruit ne provenait des chambres de Thorsan et Kaguya. Par contre, une lumière brillait tout au bout et Shamara s'aventura dans l'antichambre de Melisande. La pièce était vide également, mais on avait ravivé le feu. Sur la table, les menottes que l'Aes Sedai leur avait confié la veille et qu'ils avaient passé quelques heures plus tôt aux mains d'Oliane, étaient posées bien en évidence. Une autre lumière brillait dans la chambre de l'Aes Sedai, visible par la porte entrouverte. Shamara poussa doucement celle-ci.

-Entre, mon enfant.

Shamara ouvrit largement la porte et se figea. Assise devant sa coiffeuse, dénudée jusqu'à la ceinture, Melisande nettoyait avec de l'eau une vilaine plaie sur son côté droit. Une autre entaille s'étalait de son coude gauche à son poignet. Sa pâleur était inquiétante, mais à la voir, on aurait cru qu'elle se préparait simplement à aller au lit après une longue journée d'étude.

-Tu tombes bien. Je comptais simplement examiner la gravité de la situation avant d'envoyer chercher une Sagesse, mais une Guérison me serait davantage utile.

Intimidée, Shamara s'avança dans la pièce. Elle dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour saisir la Saidar, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

-C'est l'Homme Gris qui...

-L'un d'entre eux. Au moins leurs armes n'étaient pas empoisonnées. C'est toujours un risque, avec les Homme Gris. Oliane est morte, malheureusement.

-J'aurais du mal à la regretter, grimaça Shamara tout en plaçant ses mains autour de la plaie au côté de Melisande.

-Il faut toujours regretter la mort de ses ennemis. Les morts ne peuvent pas parler.

Shamara hocha la tête tout en se concentrant sur sa tâche.

-Est-ce qu'ils risquent de revenir ?, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Les Hommes Gris ? Non. Rares sont les personnes prêtes à donner leur âme au Ténébreux de leur vivant. Ils font de parfaits assassins, mais pas du genre qu'on peut se permettre de gaspiller. En général, quand l'un d'entre eux échoue, l'Ombre réfléchit à d'autres moyens de réussir leur tâche. Si on nous renvoie des assassins, ils seront probablement humains.

Probablement. Shamara allait mal dormir cette nuit et se réveiller en imaginant voir un Myyrdraal penché au-dessus de son lit.

Un bruit manqua de la déconcentrer. Tenant une bougie à la main, Kaguya se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, les menottes à la main. Les yeux exorbités, il fixait Melisande, toujours à moitié nue. Celle-ci leva un sourcil agacé et il détourna finalement le regard. L'Aes Sedai ne semblait pas plus dérangée que ça par sa présence et finit d'essuyer le sang sur son épaule nue avec une éponge.

-Tu es douée en Guérison Shamara. J'imagine que tu as déjà pensé à l'Ajah Jaune ?

-Bien sûr. Mais j'hésite encore.

-Songes-y. Je sais qu'on est toujours censées pousser les acceptées vers sa propre Ajah, mais tu as un vrai Talent. À mon grand regret, cela n'a jamais été le mien. Je peux Guérir des blessures légères, mais jamais avec une telle rapidité. Nous en reparlerons à l'occasion.

-Oui, Aes Sedai.

Elle passa à la deuxième blessure, celle sur le bras de Melisande.

-À quoi as-tu consacré ta soirée ?

-L'étude des Grandes Maisons d'Andor et bien sûr, les cent tissages.

-C'était une bonne idée. Je compte vous emmenez avec moi à l'enterrement de Mordrellein, et tes nouvelles connaissances te seront utiles. Tu es dans ton propre pays, ce qui te facilite la tâche, mais tu n'es pas née dans une famille noble, je crois.

-Non, mes parents sont des marchands à Aringill.

Elle le lui avait déjà dit à deux ou trois reprises pendant leur périple, mais les Brunes étaient réputées pour avoir une mauvaise mémoire – en dehors de leur sujet de recherche, du moins – et elle devrait le lui répéter encore une fois ou deux sans doute.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. N'hésite pas à leur écrire tant que tu es là. Qui sait, ils auront peut être l'occasion de venir te voir. C'est très rare qu'une acceptée ait une chance de voir sa famille.

-Vous me l'avez déjà proposé, Aes Sedai.

-Ah, très bien.

Shamara ne comptait surtout pas profiter de cette proposition. Elle ne voulait ni voir ses parents, ni avoir de leurs nouvelles. La plupart des Aes Sedai rompaient rapidement tout lien avec leur famille, consciente que ceux qu'elles avaient aimé mourraient de vieillesse bien avant elles, et elle avait déjà commencé à les imiter.

Finalement, la blessure sur le bras de Melisande se referma.

-Merci. Vous pouvez retourner vous coucher tous les deux. Il vous reste encore à découvrir s'il y a une autre Aes Sedai présente à Caemlyn et si oui, pourquoi elle se cache de Gitara et moi. Ne prenez pas de risques inutiles, bien entendu.

La seule explication que Shamara parvenait à imaginer la faisait frisonner. Une Soeur Noire. Voilà qui aurait intérêt à se cacher à Caemlyn ces temps-ci.

-Bien sûr. Bonne nuit, Melisande Sedai.

-Bonne nuit.

Elle les congédia d'un geste avant de claquer de la langue, ce qui les arrêta aussitôt.

-J'oubliais... Kaguya, il doit rester quelques fruits sur la table. Je te conseille de manger pour finir de reprendre des forces. Nous ne nous verrons pas demain matin, il me faut récupérer, mais la nuit sera courte pour vous tous.

Elle le fut surtout pour Kaguya. Après s'être incliné et jeté un dernier coup d'œil curieux dans la chambre et vers l'Aes Sedai à moitié nue qui l'occupait, Kaguya retourna se pelotonner au fond de son lit. Une heure plus tard, il fut réveillé en sursaut par un sifflement strident qui ne s'arrêta qu'après une minute, mais ne sembla pas réveiller ses camarades dans les chambres voisines. Il finit par se réussir à se rendormir, mais fut réveillé toutes les heures par le même bruit.

Melisande, elle, s'endormit avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres et dormit jusqu'à midi sans se réveiller.


	15. Des Enfants à Caemlyn

**Chapitre 15 : Des Enfants à Caemlyn**

Thorsan fut le premier à se lever. Il nettoya son visage à l'eau froide et s'habilla rapidement avant d'enfiler son armure. La vision de sa cape et de son tabard, soigneusement roulés au fond de sac, lui fit froncer les sourcils. Décidément, il était désagréable de ne pouvoir lutter au nom de la Lumière en portant ses couleurs. Il ne voyait cependant pas comment faire autrement, même s'il était impossible de dire quand il pourrait à nouveau porter ces vêtements et proclamer qu'il était un Enfant de la Lumière. L'idée le rendait moins furieux qu'elle l'aurait du. Son combat était plus important que sa fierté.

Repoussant finalement le sac sous son lit, il fit celui-ci comme s'il était encore dans les baraquements de la citadelle d'Amador et enleva la chaise qu'il utilisait chaque nuit pour bloquer la porte.

Le petit déjeuner venait visiblement d'être servi pour eux dans le bureau de Melisande. Étant le premier réveillé, Thorsan se servit généreusement deux saucisses et des haricots, qu'il finissait d'avaler quand Shamara arriva, en baillant mais elle aussi prête à affronter la journée.

-Melisande ne semble pas avoir mangé avant nous, nota-t-il pendant que la jeune femme commença goulûment son repas.

-Elle dors encore et je plains celui qui essayerait de la réveiller, chuchota Shamara en jettant un coup d'œil à la chambre voisine. Oliane, la mendiante, est morte cette nuit.

-Morte ?

-Des Hommes Gris. Melisande les a arrêtés, mais trop tard, et elle était grièvement blessée. N'est-ce-pas, Kaguya ?

Le jeune homme entrait à ce moment là dans la pièce et Thorsan haussa les sourcils en le regardant faire. Sa chemise était toute froissée, ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens et il arborait des cernes d'une taille exceptionnelle.

-Mal dormi ?, demanda Thorsan en écartant du pied une chaise pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir. Je croyais que la Guérison fatiguait énormément et que tu dormirais sans problème.

Kaguya s'effondra à côté de lui et bailla.

-Le bruit m'a empêché de dormir.

-Quel bruit ?, demandèrent les deux autres en cœur.

Kaguya laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains, gémit et refusa de dire un mot de plus avant la fin du déjeuner. Thorsan ne s'attarda pas là-dessus. Le Saldaean avait parfois des réactions étranges qu'il renonçait à essayer de comprendre. Mais cette fois, le ricanement de Shamara dans son dos lui disait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Il se renseignerait à l'occasion, mais il y avait plus urgent, et de loin. Il tâcha de réfléchir à un plan d'attaque, sans se laisser distraire par les bruits de mastication bruyants de Kaguya et les chuchotements de Shamara qui l'encourageait encore et encore à se resservir. Visiblement, elle craignait qu'il ne soit toujours pas remis de la guérison de la veille, et Thorsan le craignait aussi à vrai dire, mais l'appétit du Saldaean le rassurait.

Il s'étonnait un peu. D'après leurs échanges, Shamara et Kaguya ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps quand il les avait rencontré. Le comportement de Shamara, penchée au-dessus de Kaguya comme si elle hésitait à lui faire passer un vêtement plus chaud avant de le laisser, sortir, lui paraissait exagéré. Il est vrai que Kaguya lui avait sauvé la vie une fois et qu'elle venait de lui rendre la pareille. Cela créait toujours des liens forts entre des soldats. Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il en aille autrement pour une future Aes Sedai et un vaurien. Il n'en allait pas de même entre eux. Thorsan ne devait pas la vie à Shamara. Il avait été grièvement blessé lors de l'assaut de la planque des Amis du Ténébreux à Pont-Blanc, mais il aurait survécu sans son aide. Seulement, il lui aurait fallu plus de temps pour s'en remettre. Il était soulagé de cet état de fait. Même s'il acceptait de travailler avec elle – et cela le surprenait encore parfois – il restait très mal à l'aise à l'idée de devoir quelque chose au Pouvoir Unique. Même sa vie.

-Sommes-nous prêts ?, finit-il par demander quand il lui sembla que l'appétit de Kaguya commençait à se calmer.

-Je le suis, répondit gaiement Shamara. Nous allons voir cette maison au croc du dragon alors ?

-C'est le mieux à faire, en espérant que nous trouverons encore quelque chose. Après trois jours...

Kaguya renifla tout en repoussant son assiette.

-Un croc du dragon ne s'efface pas comme ça, surtout dans la mémoire des gens. Il y aura des témoins et des gens qui n'ont pas été témoins mais ont du coup encore plus de choses à dire.

Un point de vue cynique, mais probablement juste. Thorsan se leva, imité par Kaguya. Shamara, elle, resta assise. Les sourcils froncés, elle fixait la cheminée.

-As tu déjà dessiné un croc sur une porte, Thorsan ?, finit-elle par demander.

-Oui.

-Sur la porte d'Amis du Ténébreux ?, insista-t-elle.

Il fut plus long à répondre cette fois. Les Enfants de la Lumière inscrivaient toujours un croc du dragon sur la porte des Amis du Ténébreux qu'ils arrêtaient, pour prévenir les voisins de cette infamie et pour les décourager de céder à l'Ombre en leur rappelant le sort qui les attendait s'ils étaient tentés. Thorsan avait lui-même plusieurs fois marqué ce croc avec son poignard ou du charbon. Une fois, peut être deux, la personne arrêtée était une vieille femme soupçonnée d'utiliser le Pouvoir Unique, ce que, trois semaines plus tôt, il aurait appelé une Amie du Ténébreux.

-De personnes soupçonnées d'en être. Les inquisiteurs ont ensuite tranché.

La grimace de Shamara traduisit sa pensée, que Thorsan partageait au moins en partie. Pour les inquisiteurs, soupçon valait preuve. Si l'utilisation du Pouvoir Unique ne faisait pas automatiquement des Aes Sedai des Amies du Ténébreux, il avait alors participé à la condamnation d'innocents. Il ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que la Lumière le guide.

-Allons-y, fit-il.

Cette fois, Shamara hocha la tête et se leva à son tour.

-Oui, allons-y, répéta-t-elle. J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il en est de ce croc du dragon. Melisande veut aussi qu'on s'assure qu'il n'y a pas de troisième Aes Sedai à Caemlyn, et elle a raison, ce pourrait être une très mauvaise nouvelle.

-Vraiment ?

Shamara baissa la voix et jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers la chambre de Melisande.

-Il y a des rumeurs sur des Aes Sedai ayant prêté serment d'allégeance à l'Ombre. La Tour décourage fortement ces rumeurs, mais elles existent quand même. Et s'il y a des Amis du Ténébreux parmi la noblesse,...

Il pouvait y en avoir aussi dans la Tour, oui. C'était logique. Les Enfants de la Lumière croyaient que toutes les Aes Sedai étaient des Amies du Ténébreux. L'idée devait bien venir de quelque part. Et si il y avait des Amis du Ténébreux partout... Thorsan commençait à échafauder une théorie qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

-Melisande serait une Soeur Noire parfaite, plaisanta Kaguya. Elle ferait peur au Ténébreux en personne.

-Si elle t'entends dire ça, elle mettra le feu à tes oreilles, rétorqua Shamara. Allons-y, avant de la réveiller.

Elle sortit d'un pas vif, mais Thorsan la sentait inquiète. Il l'était aussi. Il avait vu Shamara au combat. Elle était efficace mais... timorée. Il saisit Kaguya au passage alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la suivre.

-Shamara... commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre et de chercher ses mots, est-elle prête à affronter une Aes Sedai ?

Kaguya haussa les épaules.

-J'en sais rien. Je l'ai pas plus vue s'entraîner avec Melisande que toi. Mais elle est douée.

-Douée, je ne dit pas, mais elle doit prendre confiance en elle. Tu peux sans doute l'aider de ce côté là.

-Et pas toi ?

-Je suis un Enfant de la Lumière et elle une initiée de la Tour. Je ne saurais pas par où commencer.

-J'en sais pas beaucoup plus, mais je vais essayer. Shamara est quelqu'un de bien.

Thorsan était d'accord mais ne dit rien et ils rejoignirent la jeune femme en silence dans la cour. Celle-ci feignait de s'impatienter. Un instant, Thorsan fut tenter de ralentir sa marche, mais il se retint. Il ferait beau voir qu'on réalise qu'il avait un sens de l'humour.

C'était une belle journée, froide, mais ensoleillée. Les rues de Caemlyn étaient encore plus peuplées que la veille, malgré ce froid. Le beau temps en était en partie responsable, mais aussi l'enterrement tout proche. Tous les Andorans qui en avaient la possibilité venaient rendre leur dernier hommage à la reine défunte. Peu charitablement, Thorsan songea que le jour où Pedron Niall mourraient, il y aurait bien moins de monde pour lui rendre hommage à Amador. Niall était le capitaine-commandant des Enfants de la Lumière et le plus fervent adversaire de l'Ombre, mais il était seulement craint. Mordrellein était aimée de ses sujets.

Il continuait à se poser de nombreuses questions sur ce qu'il faisait là, les réponses qu'il espérait découvrir... Alors qu'il écoutait d'une oreille Kaguya raconter une drôle de mésaventure qui lui était arrivé sur sa route vers l'Andor, il se figea. Kaguya s'interrompit aussitôt pour le regarder.

-Thorsan ?

-Vous voyez les trois hommes là bas ?

Il leur désigna trois hommes impossibles à manquer. Tous trois avançaient la mine hautaine et la main sur leur épée, défiant quiconque de se mettre sur leur route. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin : les gens s'écartaient d'eux-même, souvent en leur jetant des regards noirs. Un passant cracha même au sol.

Tous trois portaient le manteau blanc et le soleil flamboyant des Enfants de la Lumière.

Ils n'avaient pas encore vu Thorsan, mais comme ils avançaient droit vers son groupe, ils ne manqueraient pas de le faire d'une seconde à l'autre.

-Continuez sans moi, décida-t-il.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Certain. Je vous rejoindrait à la maison au croc du dragon. Je me souviens de la route, et je peux toujours me renseigner. Allez-y. C'est quelque chose que je dois faire.

Comme de juste, Shamara avait l'air assez pressée de s'éloigner. Elle était peut être plus confortable qu'avant aux côtés de Thorsan – et c'était réciproque – mais elle restait une canalisatrice. Elle avait des raisons de se méfier. Kaguya hésita davantage et Shamara dut l'entraîner à sa suite. Thorsan retint un sourire. Le jeune homme était avide d'aider, même s'il essayait de le cacher. Il devait s'avouer qu'il l'appréciait de plus en plus et que sa maladresse l'amusait. Sang et cendres, il se mettait même à apprécier Shamara !

Une fois seul, il avança vers ses camarades. En se rapprochant, il les reconnut, même s'il ne connaissait bien que l'un d'entre eux, Lomar, un homme de quarante ans environ reconnaissable à son teint basané, ses cheveux noués dans le dos et sa cicatrice au-dessous de l'œil droit. D'abord, leur regard passa sur lui sans vraiment le voir. Plus que jamais, il sentait l'absence de son tabard. Le rouge lui monta même brièvement aux joues. Il se reprit et, le front haut, avança vers eux.

Lomar remarqua le premier sa présence et arrêta ses camarades. Thorsan le connaissait bien. C'était un Enfant droit dans ses bottes, toujours réfléchi et pondéré dans ses propos. On pouvait voir sa droiture même dans sa façon de se tenir et de se coiffer. Thorsan le respectait énormément.

-Kehves ! Je ne m'attendait pas à te voir à Caemlyn !

-Kehves ? C'est pas celui qu'on croyait mort ?

Celui qui s'exprimait s'appelait Dulin. Assez petit et râblé, des cheveux blonds et un air perpétuellement méfiant, c'était un Amadician, comme lui, alors que Lomar venait du Tarabon. Un bon soldat, sinon il n'aurait pas été envoyé en mission à l'étranger, mais Thorsan ne savait pas grand chose de plus sur lui. Dulin n'était pas un bavard et comme Thorsan ne l'était pas davantage, ils avaient peut être échangé dix mots en autant d'années. Il n'apprécia en tout cas pas le ton de sa remarque.

-Il me semblait que tes ordres étaient de faire payer leurs crimes aux Amis du Ténébreux qui ont attaqué ton unité, puis de rentrer faire ton rapport, Enfant Kehves.

Le capitaine Baerno, un homme chauve d'une cinquantaine d'années au nez cassé, s'exprimait toujours d'un ton monocorde et vaguement réprobateur. Thorsan ne s'en formalisa pas. Il avait déjà servi sous ses ordres et savait que Baerno adoptait cette voix qu'il parle à Pedron Niall en personne ou à un soldat ayant dormi pendant son tour de garde. Les hommes disaient parfois en plaisantant qu'il devait parler de la même voix à sa femme au lit mais Thorsan refusait de s'abaisser à ce niveau.

-Je devais le faire en effet, capitaine, mais les circonstances m'en ont empêché.

-C'est à dire ?

Tout en posant sa question, le capitaine leur fit signe de le suivre dans la rue voisine. Nettement moins de monde passaient par là. Cela leur offrait l'avantage de pouvoir parler sans risquer d'être entendus, mais on les remarquait d'autant plus.

-J'ai poursuivi les rares survivants jusqu'aux environs de Pont-Blanc. Hélas, je ne les ai pas atteint le premier. Ils s'étaient entre-tués avec d'autres Amis du Ténébreux qui les attendaient.

-Pas étonnant, ricana Dulin.

-Silence. Que c'est-il passé ensuite ?

Thorsan détestait le mensonge et n'était pas des plus doués pour mentir. Il repensa à ce que lui avaient dit Shamara et Thom. Les Aes Sedai ne mentaient pas, mais elles pouvaient ne dire qu'une partie de la vérité. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas surpris Melisande à mentir. Il réfléchit donc rapidement, mais intensément à ce qu'il allait dire. Les apparences n'étaient pas en sa faveur. Sans uniforme, dans une ville étrangère après des semaines sans avoir donné de nouvelles, n'importe qui le prendrait pour un déserteur. C'était clairement ce que pensait Dulin. Les visages de Lomar et du capitaine restaient indéchiffrables.

-J'ai reçu une aide inattendue envoyée par une maison noble qui a été attaquée par des Amis du Ténébreux et effectuait une traque similaire de son côté. J'ai découvert des indices indiquant qu'au moins une grande famille d'Andor est liée au Ténébreux et essaie d'obtenir le trône.

-Voilà qui prouve que l'Andor est infecté !, s'exclama Dulin. Il faut...

Thorsan remarqua à quel point ses yeux étaient fiévreux. L'avaient-ils toujours été ?

-Tais-toi enfant Dulin. Les ordres de Pedron Niall sont clairs : nous ne sommes-là que pour observer. Ensuite ?

-Ma mission n'a pu être complétée, avoua Thorsan. J'aurais pu repartir, mais cela aurait été un mauvais service à rendre à la cause de la Lumière. J'ai décidé de suivre ces alliés inattendus.

-De quelle maison ?

-La famille Trakand. Ils ont continué à suivre les traces du deuxième groupe d'Amis du Ténébreux et je les ai accompagnés. Nous avons contribué à désorganiser ces traîtres, mais il en reste encore au moins autant à arrêter. J'ai fait le choix de rentrer à Caemlyn avec ces gens et de continuer la traque.

Baerno hocha la tête en silence.

-Je ne te savais pas si politique, remarqua Lomar.

-Que veut-tu dire ?

-Nous sommes là pour observer la situation, expliqua Baerno. Pedron Niall veut savoir qui sont les prétendantes au trône et qui a le plus de chance de l'emporter.

-Il y a loin d'ici à Amador.

-C'est vrai, mais tu aura remarqué que les Enfants sont très mal considérés ici. Pedron Niall voudrait voir au moins un dirigeant qui nous soit favorable. L'Altara et l'Illian nous sont totalement opposés et il ne faudrait pas que leur point de vue se propage. Les reines d'Andor sont déjà trop proche des sorcières de la Tour Blanche comme ça et la vieille reine a toujours refusé de discuter avec le capitaine-commandant, même après que ses deux enfants aient disparus à cause de la Tour. Voir une reine plus prête à négocier satisferait Pedron Niall.

Il voulait dire une reine plus malléable. Pedron Niall ne la trouverait en tout cas ni chez les Trakand, ni chez les Traemane. Après avoir passé quelques semaines en Andor, Thorsan doutait même qu'une seule Grande Maison soit prête à chercher une alliance en Amadicia pour obtenir le trône, mais il ne dit rien. Il n'avait rien d'un homme politique, contrairement à ce que sous-entendait Lomar. Il n'était qu'un soldat. Thorsan laissait volontiers la politique aux nobles et aux capitaines. Lui préférait chasser les Amis du Ténébreux où qu'ils se trouvent. Baerno avait sans doute raison, la cause des Enfants de la Lumière avancerait plus vite avec des alliés puissants, mais son combat lui paraissait bien plus urgent et important. L'un n'était sans doute pas possible sans l'autre, mais quel était l'intérêt de perdre du temps en palabres et négociations si on laissait aux Amis du Ténébreux prendre l'avantage sur le terrain ? Non, décidément, Thorsan laissait le commandement à d'autres. Il était un homme d'action.

Baerno réfléchissait lui aussi en silence.

-Tu fais du bon travail, enfant Kehves. Continue ainsi. La cause de la Lumière doit être propagée partout. Le seul reproche qu'on puisse te faire est de ne pas avoir envoyé de rapport écrit au plus tôt, mais je comprends que les circonstances étaient loin d'être idéales. Veille à le faire à l'avenir et tiens-nous au courant de la situation concernant la succession. Tu était sur une piste ?

-Oui, et j'y retourne.

-Très bien. Quand à nous, nous allons au palais voir si la maison Mantear accepte de nous recevoir. Reste bien dans le chemin de la Lumière.

Baerno fit demi-tour en faisant tourner sa cape d'un air impérieux. Lomar et Dulin lui embrayèrent le pas.

Thorsan salua mais ne put s'empêcher de remarquer deux choses. La première, c'est que Baerno ne lui proposait ni aide, ni ressources pour sa mission pourtant vitale. La seconde, que ces derniers mots sonnaient comme une menace. Baerno enverrait un rapport à Amador, lui, et celui-ci serait sévère. Si les actions de Thorsan ne convenaient pas au capitaine-commandant, il risquait d'être expulsé de l'ordre. Et encore, ils ignoraient ses rapports avec la Tour Blanche. Même sans ce dernier détail, s'il rentrait à Amador, il serait probablement remis aussitôt aux bons soins des inquisiteurs pour interrogatoire.

Si. Il n'avait pas pensé quand, mais si. Voilà qui était révélateur.

Perturbé, il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées et rejoignit la rue principale. Il s'apprêtait à reprendre sa route quand il entendit un bruit de pas derrière lui. La main sur son épée, il se retourna, mais relâcha aussitôt son emprise en constatant que c'était Lomar qui revenait.

-J'ai dit au capitaine que nous ferions bien de te donner notre adresse, au cas où. Nous sommes descendus à l'auberge du Chat qui chante. Tu la trouveras près de la porte menant vers Lugard.

-Très bien.

Lomar jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, en direction des deux autres.

-Ce n'est pas la seule chose dont je voulais te parler.

La curiosité de Thorsan fut aussitôt attisée.

-Vraiment ?

-Je n'aime pas ce que tu nous as appris. Je n'aime pas la réaction de Dulin et de Baerno. Il se passe des choses à Amador et j'en viens à me demander...

Thorsan hocha gravement la tête. Il ne finit pas sa phrase pour Lomar, mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Tous deux se demandaient si la Forteresse de la Lumière était infiltrée par des Amis du Ténébreux. Thorsan ne pensait guère qu'à ça depuis son réveil.

-Pedron Niall ne peut pas être impliqué, poursuivit Lomar, et Asunawa non plus. Ils n'ont que la gloire de la Lumière et des Enfants en tête. J'ai déjà été de garde à l'entrée du bureau du capitaine-commandant. La porte est solide, mais on entends quand même des bribes de conversation. Je suis presque sûr qu'il pense que la Dernière Bataille aura lieu de notre vivant et qu'il faut s'y préparer. Mais il y a des officiers pour qui j'ai des soupçons. Je cherchais à en apprendre plus, mais j'ai été envoyé en mission. Je ne pouvait protester sans éveiller des soupçons et Baerno a raison. Il est essentiel d'obtenir le soutien des souverains pour la Dernière Bataille.

-Mais il se passe des choses.

-C'est certain. Je n'ai pas le temps de tout t'expliquer mais... Tu te souviens de Cosreth ?

Thorsan hocha la tête en tâchant de rester imperturbable. Bien sûr que le nom lui était familier. Cosreth, Lomar et lui s'étaient souvent entraînés ensembles à Amador. Leur niveau à l'épée était à peu près équivalent et le maître d'arme louait leur potentiel. Mais surtout, Turandol Cosreth était le frère d'une certaine Shamara Cosreth qui devait à l'heure qu'il est avoir atteint leur lieu de rendez-vous.

-Je me souviens de lui. Il est parti en mission de groupe récemment, non ? Cela avait l'air assez secret.

-Lui et ses compagnons sont revenus à Amador juste après ton départ et sont repartis presque aussitôt après, à nouveau pour une destination inconnue et personne ne sait avec quels ordres. Le plus intéressant est qu'ils ne semblent pas avoir parlé à Asunawa ou Niall. C'est tout juste si un des compagnons de Cosreth n'a pas lâché par mégarde qu'ils revenaient d'Altara. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que Asunawa et la main de la Lumière redoublent de vigilance à l'heure actuelle. Depuis le départ de Cosreth, personne n'entre et ne sort de la Forteresse sans s'être entretenu avec les Inquisiteurs. Quand ça se saura que tu as ôté ton manteau et refusé de remettre un rapport au plus vite... Kehves, je sais que tu agis pour de nobles raisons, mais méfie-toi.

-Entendu.

-Je ne peux pas m'attarder plus longtemps. Où loge-tu ?

Thorsan n'hésita qu'un instant.

-Au manoir Trakand.

-Alors j'essaierai de te tenir informé. Je suis peut être coincé ici pour les prochaines semaines, mais j'ai quelqu'un à la Forteresse qui doit me tenir informé. Au revoir.

-Au revoir Lomar. Et merci.

Lomar lui avait déjà tourné le dos et fendait la foule pour rejoindre les autres Enfants. Quand il eut disparut, Thorsan reprit sa route, soulagé d'avoir dit à ses compagnons de l'attendre près de la maison au croc, et pas au coin de la rue. Il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir, et tout d'abord pour décider de ce qu'il dirait à ses compagnons. Ce que lui avait révélé Lomar le perturbait terriblement. Il avait ses soupçons, oui, mais ce que disait Lomar suggérait beaucoup plus. Jusqu'à quel point les Enfants étaient-ils infiltrés ? Corrompus ? Il ne pouvait pas tout raconter à Kaguya et Shamara. Les affaires des Enfants ne concernaient qu'eux, comme celles de la Tour ne concernaient qu'elle. Le frère de Shamara était concerné, elle avait le droit de savoir. Cependant, il était tenté de garder le silence, au moins pour le moment. Après tout, il n'avait aucun fait concret à lui offrir et Shamara n'avait pas l'air excessivement attachée à son frère.

Tout en marchant, il réalisa que, depuis qu'il avait quitté la compagnie de Lomar et des autres, plus personne le remarquait. Il n'était plus qu'un mercenaire parmi tous ceux qui commençaient à rejoindre Caemlyn dans l'optique de profiter de l'inévitable guerre civile. C'était reposant. Les regards noirs et crachats de mépris ne lui manquaient pas. Étrange. Il était si fier, la première fois qu'il avait porté son manteau immaculé, symbole de la Lumière. Aujourd'hui, il était satisfait de ne pas le porter pour la liberté que cela lui octroyait dans sa mission.

Quand il parvint auprès de Shamara et Kaguya, tous les deux étaient en train de rire. Il avait prit sa décision. Pour le moment, il garderait le silence.


	16. Le croc sur la porte

**Le croc sur la porte**

Kaguya commençait à s'ennuyer. Thorsan prenait son temps et cela faisait déjà dix minutes qu'ils faisaient le pied de grue à l'angle de la rue au croc du dragon. Lui et Shamara essayaient de rester discret, mais ce n'était pas facile. Les gens ne s'attardaient pas dans la rue, par crainte d'être associés à ce qui s'était passé, mais y passaient quand même, au cas où il se passe quelque chose d'intéressant. Les habitants de Caemlyn étaient comme ceux de Maradon : ils aimaient les spectacles de rue.

Au moins, pendant cette attente, il avait eu le temps d'examiner la maison. La porte en était fermée, de même que la grande fenêtre du rez de chaussée, aveuglée par un lourd volet. Vu la taille de la fenêtre, c'était une boutique. Ils étaient mal placés pour voir quelle enseigne la surplombait, hélas. Détail intéressant, les fenêtres à l'étage étaient dotées de volets qui eux n'étaient pas fermés. Des rideaux de dentelle empêchaient cependant de voir l'intérieur. De nuit, Kaguya aurait pu essayer d'escalader la façade, mais ni Shamara ni Thorsan ne voudraient sans doute attendre jusque là.

Les yeux de Kaguya revenaient sans cesse sur le croc du dragon. Celui-ci était d'une taille inhabituelle et s'étendait sur toute la largeur de la porte. Celui qui l'avait marqué ne voulait pas qu'on le rate. Kaguya mourrait d'envie de s'approcher pour l'observer de plus près. Il avait vu un croc du dragon marqué sur une maison trois ou quatre fois dans sa vie. La plupart du temps, c'était un voisin jaloux qui s'en chargeait. Peut être le boulanger ou la notaire voisine, s'il lisait correctement leurs enseignes, n'appréciaient pas le bruit et les odeurs de la maison voisine. Peut être que le propriétaire avait séduit la femme d'un autre. Et peut être, peut être était-ce vraiment un Ami du Ténébreux.

Ce croc là en tout cas avait quelque chose de particulier, outre sa taille. Les crocs du dragon qu'il avait vu étaient tous tracés au charbon et à la va-vite. Celui-là était très net et de loin, Kaguya avait l'impression qu'il avait été gravé ou brûlé dans la porte. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien avoir causé cela ?

Et Thorsan qui n'arrivait toujours pas pour les aider à venir à bout de ce mystère...

-Ça discute de quoi, des Enfants de la Lumière ?, s'interrogea-t-il à voix haute.

Shamara leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sait, moi ? De leur dernière chasse aux sorcières ? Du meilleur moyen d'obtenir une confession de la part d'un Ami du Ténébreux ?

Kaguya ricana et Shamara rit à gorge déployée. Il aimait bien son rire, et elle en avait besoin. Thorsan avait raison, elle était trop tendue depuis leur arrivée à Caemlyn. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de la distraire et de l'aider à prendre confiance en elle. Le premier, il savait faire. Pour le deuxième, c'était plus compliqué. Il se gratta la tête, comme toujours quand il était gêné et chercha ses mots.

-Thorsan est un gars bien.

Shamara cessa de rire.

-Je crois, oui. Pour un Enfant de la Lumière.

-Et tu es une fille bien. Pour une presque Aes Sedai. Ça discute de quoi, les Aes Sedai ?

-Ça dépend desquelles, j'imagine, et de leurs Ajahs. Elles ne papotent pas en présence des acceptées ou des novices. Les Vertes doivent discuter de liges – elles en ont plein – et de batailles. Les Jaunes de maladies et de guérison. Les Rouges de comment les hommes sont tous une perte de temps. Et ainsi de suite.

-Tu as réfléchi à ce que disait Melisande hier ? Sur l'Ajah Jaune et tout ça ?

Elle hocha la tête et se mordit les lèvres.

-Peut être que je devrais rejoindre la Jaune... Plusieurs Aes Sedai me l'ont déjà suggéré, pas seulement Melisande. J'ai un vrai Talent pour la Guérison.

-Je peux en témoigner ! D'ailleurs, je ne t'ai pas assez dit merci.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire. Essaie juste de ne plus te faire blesser comme ça, d'accord ? C'est terriblement fatiguant. Et puis, c'était terrifiant de te voir dans cet état.

-C'est promis. Donc, l'Ajah Jaune ?

-Oui. Ce serait le choix logique. J'ai un Talent que les Jaunes m'aideraient à développer et puis, c'est sans doute comme ça que je serais le plus utile.

-Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

-Non. Depuis que j'ai rejoint la Tour, j'ai toujours rêvé de l'Ajah Verte. Chevaucher au combat avec mon lige, voire peut être deux ou trois, me battre contre les Amis du Ténébreux et me préparer à la Dernière Bataille... Un rêve idiot, j'imagine.

-Pourquoi ?

Il savait très bien pourquoi elle pensait ça, mais il fit l'idiot. Elle lui jeta un regard agacé.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi. À part pour vous soigner Thorsan et toi, à quoi est-ce que j'ai pu être utile récemment ? Je n'ai rien à faire à vos côtés en plein milieu d'un combat. Je ne fait que gêner.

-Je crois que tu te trompes.

Il espéra avoir mis dans ces quelques mots toute la conviction qu'il ressentait. Shamara était formidable, quand elle croyait en elle. Son petit sourire dubitatif ne le rassurait pas, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire de plus pour la rassurer alors il préféra changer de sujet.

-Elle a des amis avec qui papoter, Melisande ? Tu l'imagine, assise en tailleur sur son lit, en train de faire les ongles à une amie ?

Ils échangèrent un regard très dubitatif puis éclatèrent de rire. Quand elle fut calmée, Shamara se frotta les yeux.

-Un jour je te parlerais des amies d'oreiller à la Tour Blanche. Ou pas.

Là, sa curiosité était éveillée. Il allait insister pour en apprendre plus quand Thorsan arriva enfin. Finalement, Kaguya regrettait qu'il n'ait pas mis deux ou trois minutes de plus.

Shamara s'avança vers lui à grand pas mais Kaguya lui coupa la parole avant même qu'elle ait pu prononcer un mot. Thorsan avait l'air plus grave que jamais et il s'inquiétait un petit peu.

-Alors ?, demanda-t-il maladroitement. Tout se passe bien chez les Enfants de la Lumière ?

Thorsan hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. Kaguya fit un geste des mains pour lui indiquer qu'ils aimeraient en savoir plus et Thorsan consentit à développer.

-Oui, tout se passe bien. Le capitaine-commandant a envoyé une petite délégation pour observer la situation en Andor.

Kaguya se prépara à marcher sur les pieds de Shamara pour l'empêcher de faire une réflexion désagréable, mais elle se retint d'elle-même. Il repartit à la pêche aux informations.

-Et ils sont combien ? Parce que le premier soir, à l'auberge, je me rappelle d'avoir entendu parler de deux mille Enfants de la Lumière tout en arme.

-Certainement pas. Dans ce genre de cas, Pedron Niall n'enverrait jamais plus de vingt ou trente hommes dans un cas comme celui-ci. Baerno doit être l'officier le plus important de cette délégation et il l'aurait mentionné s'il avait été promu au rang de seigneur capitaine. Je n'ai vu qu'un noeud sur son manteau.

-Alors ça n'était qu'une rumeur, souffla Kaguya avec soulagement. Avec un peu de chance, l'histoire de la troisième Aes Sedai n'en est qu'une aussi.

-Nous verrons. Concentrons-nous déjà sur ce croc du dragon. Vous avez vu quelque chose en particulier ?

-Rien, intervint Shamara. Personne n'est entré, personne n'est sorti et il n'y a pas un mouvement derrière les rideaux.

-Par contre, le croc est étrange, ajouta Kaguya. Je t'attendais pour aller voir de plus près.

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'approcha, mais entendit les deux autres le suivre de près. Il examina attentivement la porte. Ses coups d'œil tantôt ne l'avaient pas trompé, le croc était bel et bien gravé dans le bois, visiblement par l'action du feu.

-Du beau travail, siffla-t-il. Vous avez-vu comme les traits sont droits ? Celui qui a fait ça a pris son temps.

-Ou bien ça été fait avec l'aide du Pouvoir, souffla Shamara d'un air sombre. Cela serait bien plus rapide.

-Alors on tient notre troisième Aes Sedai.

Thorsan posa une main sur l'épaule de Kaguya.

-Ne nous emballons pas. Ce ne sont que des théories, pour le moment.

-Tout à fait, approuva Shamara. Je ne sens en tout cas ni la présence d'Engeance de l'Ombre, ni d'une canalisatrice. Par contre, si c'est un homme qui a fait ça...

Ils frissonnèrent tous. Personne n'aimait penser à l'idée d'un homme capable de canaliser le Pouvoir Unique et condamné à devenir fou à court terme. Personne ne voulait d'une deuxième Destruction du Monde.

Par précaution, Kaguya vérifia que la porte était fermée à clé. Après tout, la dernière fois qu'il avait tenté de crocheter une serrure, la porte s'était ouverte toute seule. Malheureusement, la chance n'était pas de son côté cette fois, et il ne fallait pas espérer crocheter une porte aussi voyante en plein jour.

-Que fait-on ?, demanda-t-il.

-Les voisins auront forcément vu ou entendu quelque chose. Allons voir.

D'un pas décidé, elle se dirigea vers la maison voisine dont la porte était ouverte et ils la suivirent. Sur l'enseigne s'affichait une plume et un encrier. En poussant la porte, ils découvrirent une petite boutique qui servait visiblement à la fois de librairie et de bureau de notaire. La notaire en question, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année au visage sévère, était en pleine discussion avec un client, un vieil homme tremblotant. Elle les salua de la tête et leur fit signe d'attendre. Shamara alla aussitôt examiner les livres. Kaguya finit par l'imiter, agacé par la voix chevrotante du vieillard. Il écoutait d'une oreille, malgré tout, un discours ennuyeux sur la nécessité pour lui de déshériter sa belle fille. Quand il eut terminé, ils poussèrent tous un soupir de soulagement. Mais le vieil homme mis tant de temps à se lever et à aller à la porte que Thorsan finit par presque lui fermer la porte au nez.

Dès qu'ils furent seuls, Shamara se redressa et se mit à imiter la façon de se tenir de Melisande, avec un certain succès.

-Bien le bonjour maîtresse. Mes amis et moi aurions quelques questions à vous poser.

Sentant qu'elle avait affaire à une femme de qualité, la notaire se leva et esquissa une révérence.

-Sirniane Forel, à votre service ma dame. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

-Nous avons quelques questions sur la maison voisine, répondit Shamara tout en s'installant sur la chaise laissée vacante par le client.

Leur interlocutrice se renfrogna.

-Je doute de pouvoir dire grand chose, ma dame. Je crains de n'avoir rien vu et rien entendu.

Shamara ôta son gant pour lui montrer son anneau.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui demande, mais la Tour Blanche.

Sirniane blêmit et s'inclina plus bas. Quand il voyait ce genre de réaction, Kaguya s'étonnait que toutes les femmes ne se fassent pas faire un anneau au serpent. Bien sûr, si elles se faisaient prendre, elles risquaient de se faire fouetter jusqu'au sang par les vraies Aes Sedai. Le coût surpassait légèrement les avantages.

-Bien sûr, Aes Sedai. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

-À qui appartient la maison voisine ?

-Damar Frer, répondit la femme avec une petite dose de mépris dans sa voix. Il est relieur et libraire, spécialisé dans les beaux ouvrages.

-Et vous ne l'aimez pas.

-Pas beaucoup, non. C'est un mauvais voisin, un joueur et un buveur invétéré. Menteur aussi, et... Je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'être une diffamatrice, c'est facile d'accuser un homme quand il a un croc marqué sur sa porte, mais je l'ai toujours soupçonné d'être mêlé à des affaires un peu louches.

Surtout, ils étaient deux libraires exerçant côte à côte, et s'il vendait de beaux livres, il devait gagner plus que maîtresse Forel. Pour certains jaloux, c'était une raison suffisante pour marquer d'un croc la porte d'une boutique.

Shamara, pourtant, ne s'attarda pas sur ce point là.

-Buveur, joueur et menteur, rien que ça !

-Tout le quartier pourrait en témoigner. Il rentre souvent saoul comme une barrique et réveille tout le voisinage quand il hurle qu'il ne trouve pas ses clés. Il joue plus d'argent qu'il n'en gagne, et perds souvent, mais sa boutique est toujours à lui et ses vêtements toujours de qualité. Il faut qu'il soit un peu malhonnête pour compenser ses pertes !

-Et pour le mensonge ?

-Il se raconte des histoires et les raconte ensuite à tout le quartier. Tenez, quelques jours avant que le croc n'apparaisse, il jurait dans toute la rue qu'il hébergeait une noble dame. Sauf qu'il disait à certains que c'était une noble dame, à d'autres que c'était une Aes Sedai. Et à tous, il sous entendait que c'était son amante et qu'il allait devenir très riche. Vous voyez le genre.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard de connivence qui n'était pas très agréable à voir quand on était du genre masculin.

-Et vous l'avez-vu, cette noble dame ?

-J'ai vu une femme par la fenêtre de sa boutique, c'est sûr, mais je ne saurais pas dire qu'elle était sa condition.

-À quoi ressemblait-elle ?, intervint Thorsan.

-Brune, très grande et l'air sévère. Je crois qu'elle avait les yeux bleus, mais je ne l'ai vu que brièvement. Qui qu'elle soit, elle a disparu en même temps que lui.

-Parce qu'il a disparu ?

-Vous n'auriez pas fait de même, vous, si on marquait d'un croc votre maison ?

Thorsan était plutôt du genre à rester planter devant sa maison jusqu'à ce que ses accusateurs osent revenir pour les embrocher. Kaguya, lui, avait fuit la Saldea pour une accusation presque aussi grave, mais ils gardèrent tous deux le silence.

-Il est là depuis longtemps ce croc ?, reprit Shamara.

-Quatre nuits, répondit Sirniane Forel dont la langue se déliait petit à petit. Personne n'a osé l'effacer, sait-on jamais, et Damar a préféré disparaître le temps que les choses se calme j'imagine. J'ai été réveillée cette nuit là en tout cas. Les murs sont assez épais, mais j'ai quand même entendu un bruit de dispute venait d'à côté, et puis un bruit un peu étrange. On aurait dit comme une explosion lors d'un spectacle d'Illuminateurs, vous savez ?

De ses mains, elle mima l'explosion de couleurs que les Illuminateurs pouvaient faire apparaître dans le ciel. Kaguya en avait vu une fois, juste après son arrivée à Maradon quand il avait onze ou douze ans. C'était si beau qu'il en avait oublié de faire les poches aux spectateurs et il s'était fait rosser quand il était rentré les mains vides.

-Je vois. Et ensuite ?

-Je me suis levée et habillée. J'ai entendu la porte claquer et le temps que je sorte, tout était fini et le croc était marqué sur la porte, encore brûlant.

-Damar n'est pas revenu depuis ? Et la femme ?, insista Shamara.

-Non, ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Shamara se retourna vers Thorsan et Kaguya.

-Il faut absolument que nous rentrions dans cette maison.

Kaguya haussa un sourcil et tapota sur la bourse dans laquelle il gardait précieusement les outils de voleur de Melisande d'un air qu'il espérait à la fois discret et significatif. Sirniane Forel se racla la gorge et ils se retournèrent tous vers elle.

-J'ai un double des clés.

-Vraiment ?

-Je vous l'ai dit, quand Damar ne trouve pas ses clés en rentrant saôul, il se met à crier. Comme il me réveille, j'ai trouvé plus facile d'avoir un double et de sortir pour lui ouvrir plutôt que d'attendre une demi heure qu'il se rappelle dans quelle poche il les a mis.

Elle fouilla dans un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit victorieusement le double des clés en question.

Shamara se leva et s'en empara.

-Merci, maîtresse Forel. La Tour vous est reconnaissante.

Ils quittèrent la boutique, suivis par des remerciements frénétiques de la notaire. La mention de la Tour Blanche faisait ça sur certaines femmes.

La clé fonctionnait sans problème et ils s'introduirent dans la boutique de Damar Frer. Les volets étant fermés, une fois la porte close il n'y avait aucune source de lumière. Shamara se chargea de la fournir et un minuscule globe de lumière apparut au centre de la pièce, juste en-dessous d'un lustre. Même si la boule était minuscule, elle éclairait mieux que trois ou quatre chandeliers et leur permit d'examiner la pièce.

La boutique était prospère. Trop, si le propriétaire jouait aussi souvent que sa voisine le sous-entendait. Le comptoir était d'un beau bois sculpté, et plusieurs présentoirs et lutrins portaient des livres ouverts à des pages superbement illustrées, protégés par un couvercle de verre. Shamara se précipita vers l'un d'entre eux, visiblement positionné pour être la première chose sur laquelle le client pose les yeux et poussa une exclamation de surprise.

-_Faune et flore de la flétrissure_, de Noera ti Gaedrel Manshtrade !

Kaguya leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ça doit être un livre passionnant, mais tu ne crois pas qu'il y a plus important pour le moment ? Et je croyais que c'était Melisande la mordue de livres.

-Tu ne comprends pas. C'est un ouvrage rarissime. Il a été écrit et illustré par la reine Noera de Malkier il y a presque trois cent ans. Elle n'en a réalisé que trois exemplaires et en a offert un à la Tour Blanche. J'ai passé des heures à le regarder, il a nourrit mon envie de rejoindre l'Ajah Verte. Le détail intéressant, c'est que les deux autres ouvrages ont disparu lors de la chute de la Malkier face à la Flétrissure, il y a presque vingt ans. Celui de la Tour est le seul exemplaire qui reste.

-Tu veux dire que c'est un faux ?

-Oui, et un faux magnifique. Je me demande ce qu'il en est des autres...

Elle s'aventura vers le présentoir suivant sous le regard amusé de Kaguya. Intéressant. Sirniane Forel avait dit la vérité donc, Damar Frer trempait dans des affaires louches. Un tel livre devait valoir cher, mais malheureusement, Kaguya n'avait pas les contacts à Caemlyn pour trouver un riche pigeon à qui le vendre. Pendant que Thorsan se penchait derrière le comptoir, lui résolut de fouiller la grosse armoire de chêne qui trônait au fond de la pièce. Si Frer était un faussaire, il y avait des chances que l'armoire garde quelques petits secrets.

À première vue, il s'était trompé. L'armoire contenait quelques livres de compte et des chiffons pour nettoyer les vitrines. Avant de la refermer, il eut heureusement la bonne idée de tâter les planches en bas de celles-ci. Le fond de l'armoire lui paraissait un peu surélevé. Très vite, il entendit un déclic et put soulever le double fond. Celui-ci était bien rempli. Kaguya en retira tour à tour une trousse d'outils parmi lesquels ils en reconnu quelques uns qui devait servir à gratter des parchemins et imiter des sceaux. En dessous, il trouva de belles estampes dont une encore à l'état d'ébauche. Vu où le marchand les gardait, ça devait être d'autres faux. Enfin, en continuant à tâtonner, il mit la main sur une bourse qui cliquetait de manière intéressante. Il la soupesa et sifflota, avant de la poser sur le comptoir avec le reste.

-Notre marchand se fait bien payer pour ses affaires illégales, signala-t-il aux autres. Il doit y avoir bien cinquante pièces d'or là dedans.

-Et ces tiroirs sont remplis de paperasse, soupira Thorsan. Peut être certaines familles nobles y sont-elles mentionnées, mais je connais très mal la noblesse andoranne.

-Alors c'est à moi de regarder ça, s'exclama Shamara en s'en emparant. Je n'aurais pas lu tous ces livres rébarbatifs pour rien ces derniers jours.

Elle s'empara d'un tabouret tombé à terre et commença à lire. Kaguya s'installa à côté d'elle pour vider la bourse et compter ce petit butin. Après tout, le marchand l'avait obtenu illégalement, il pouvait bien le conserver.

-Je vais examiner les autres pièces, décida Thorsan en les voyant faire. Pour le moment, rien ne prouve que cet homme soit un Ami du Ténébreux, mais il faut nous en assurer.

-C'est en tout cas un malfaisant, reconnut joyeusement Kaguya. Les gens honnêtes n'ont pas des faux livres, de fausses estampes, mais de vrais pièces d'or cachées dans des recoins. Et vous avez remarqué les murs ?

Les deux autres les examinèrent plus attentivement et Shamara augmenta légèrement la luminosité de la pièce. Ils virent alors les traces de brûlure sur les murs et le chambranle de la porte.

-Voilà qui confirme l'utilisation du Pouvoir Unique j'imagine, commenta Thorsan. Soyez prudent, je pars examiner le reste de la maison.

Thorsan revint très vite. La maison, après tout, n'avait qu'un seul étage et n'était pas bien grande.

-Trouvé quelque chose ?

-Il y a deux chambres là haut, celle du marchand et une autre. Les lits n'ont pas été défaits et j'ai trouvé dans la seconde un sac contenant des vêtements de femme, répondit Thorsan en rougissant légèrement.

Il n'y avait donc pas que des vêtements dans ce sac. Kaguya se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

-Cela en confirme en tout cas la présence d'une femme récemment, fit Shamara. Mais Damar disait-il vrai pour le reste ?

-Je ne saurais dire si c'était une Aes Sedai ou une noble, mais les vêtements m'ont eu l'air d'être de bonne qualité. Et de votre côté ?

-Plusieurs nobles maisons sont mentionnées dans ces papiers. J'ai vu les Marne, les Candar, les Pendar... mais ça n'a rien d'étonnant. Les livres qui sont ici ne peuvent pas être tous des faux et il y en a qui doivent être rares. Les nobles d'Andor doivent apprécier cette boutique. J'aurais besoin de les regarder en détail, mais je ne vois rien d'incriminant, pour l'instant.

-Au moins on n'aura pas perdu notre temps, nota Kaguya en faisant glisser leur part vers chacun de ses deux compagnons.

Shamara cligna des yeux mais empocha sans protester la coquette petite somme. Thorsan, lui, fit mine de protester.

-Prends ça comme la contribution d'un malhonnête citoyen de Caemlyn à la lutte contre le Ténébreux.

Après une dernière seconde d'hésitation, l'Enfant de la Lumière récupéra ses pièces d'or. Kaguya chercha sa bourse à sa ceinture avant de se faire la réflexion que la sienne commençait à montrer quelques signes d'usure. Il récupéra celle dans laquelle il avait prit toutes ces belles pièces et remarqua alors le symbole brodé dessus.

-Quatre lunes d'argent, c'est le symbole de quelle maison ?

-La famille Marne. Pourquoi ?

Pris d'une inspiration soudaine, Kaguya retourna la bourse. Un petit parchemin, qu'il n'avait pas senti en sortant les pièces, en tomba.

-_En __acompte de la somme promise_, lut-il. _Le reste vous sera donné si vous me fournissez la chose demandée à temps_. Qu'est-ce que ça peut vouloir dire ?

Les autres n'eurent pas le temps de lui proposer une réponse. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée et un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, chauve et bedonnant, la claqua derrière lui avant de s'y appuyer, l'air traqué. De la sueur coulait sur sa nuque et ses vêtements étaient froissés. Les voyant assemblés autour de son comptoir, il poussa les hauts cris.

-Que faites-vous chez-moi ? Vous me volez ! Je vais appeler la garde !

Shamara fut la première à retrouver sa contenance.

-Je ne crois pas, maître Frer. Nous ne sommes pas en train de voler, mais d'enquêter.

-Enquêter ? Et qui pourrait donc enquêter sur moi et pourquoi ? Je suis un honnête marchand !

Kaguya ne put retenir un ricanement.


	17. Une question d'Ajah

**Une question d'Ajah**

-.-.-

Un honnête marchand. En entendant Kaguya ricaner à l'affirmation de Damar Frer, Shamara faillit l'imiter mais se retint et choisit plutôt d'adopter une attitude glaciale. Elle regretta de ne pas savoir lever un seul sourcil comme Melisande le faisait si bien, mais elle était bien décidée à imiter le plus possible l'Aes Sedai. Il fallait qu'elle soit prête pour passer l'épreuve. Elle avait beau s'être entraînée les deux derniers soirs, il lui semblait en être encore très loin.

-Un honnête marchand, vraiment maître Frer ? Je crois qu'il y a ici plus qu'une ou deux évidences du contraire. J'ai notamment été impressionnée de voir ce _Faune et flore de la Flétrissure_. Par curiosité, vous le vendez à combien ?

L'homme se mit à suer encore plus fort et tâtonna derrière lui pour trouver la poignée de la porte. Le voyant faire, Thorsan s'avança et le poussa brutalement de côté pour l'en éloigner. Le marchand tituba et manqua de tomber au sol. Reprenant la clé qu'il avait glissé dans sa poche en entrant, Kaguya la ferma à clé puis fit deux pas en arrière. Comme souvent, il laissait à Thorsan le soin de menacer Damar de son épée. Il n'était jamais très à l'aise avec le fait d'interroger un prisonnier à la pointe de l'épée.

Shamara pensait que c'était parce que c'était à cause de son passé. À Maradon, il avait du être interrogé de manière similaire deux ou trois fois dans sa vie. Et même s'il n'en parlait pas, elle se doutait qu'il pensait toujours aux Saldaeans qui le recherchaient à Pont Blanc. S'ils avaient de la chance, ils avaient abandonné. S'ils n'en avaient pas, ces Saldaeans viendraient à Caemlyn. Depuis Pont-Blanc, c'était la destination la plus probable d'un fugitif.

-Que faites-vous ici ?, demanda Thorsan.

-Ce que je fais ici ? Je suis chez moi, je n'ai pas à être suspecté de quoi que ce soit !

-Dans une maison marquée du croc du dragon ? Si. Nous avons tous les droits de vous suspecter et je vous conseille de vous mettre à parler.

Shamara s'avança pour s'intercaler entre Damar et sa boule de lumière. Trop occupé à chercher un moyen de s'enfuir, il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée alors autant en profiter. Voir une femme capable de canaliser pouvait le faire paniquer, si on l'avait bel et bien attaqué chez lui à l'aide du Pouvoir Unique. Elle garderait son identité cachée pour l'instant. Il serait toujours temps de se révéler plus tard, si elle pensait que la présence d'une Aes Sedai le ferait parler plus facilement.

-Moi je lui répondrait si j'étais vous, intervint-elle ensuite. Notre ami Thorsan a une manière de penser assez proche de celle des Blanc-Manteaux. Il pourrait décider que quelqu'un qui vit dans une maison ainsi marquée est forcément un Ami du Ténébreux. Et vous savez comment réagissent les hommes comme les Blanc-Manteaux vis à vis de ce genre d'accusation.

Thorsan ne protesta pas, à son grand soulagement. Il devenait plus mesuré dans ses façons de réagir face à ce qu'on disait sur son ordre. Elle se demandait ce qu'il avait pu dire à ses camarades. La menace porta en tout cas. Le regard de Damar chercha de droite à gauche une échappatoire. N'en voyant pas, l'homme déglutit.

-Je suis innocent, murmura-t-il. Enfin, je veux dire, je ne suis pas un Ami du Ténébreux. Un faussaire, d'accord, mais pas ça.

-Oui vous êtes juste un faussaire et un menteur, se moqua froidement Thorsan.

-Et probablement un faussaire et un voleur, ajouta Kaguya. En général, ça va de paire.

-Alors racontez-nous ce qui s'est passé, reprit Shamara. Déjà, que veniez-vous faire ici ?

-Je venais récupérer quelques affaires. J'espérais que les choses se soient un peu tassées. Je vois que ce n'est pas le cas.

-Vous auriez du venir deux heures plus tôt, le plaignit-elle. Et si vous nous parliez de la femme que vous avez hébergé ?

Son regard flamba. Il n'avait pas l'air de penser beaucoup de bien de cette femme.

-Nokeri Sedai. Je l'ai rencontrée il y a quelques jours. Elle examinait les livres en devanture et a repéré un faux, elle aussi. Elle avait besoin de passer inaperçue quelque temps et m'a dit que la Tour me récompenserait si je l'hébergeais. Je l'ai logée pendant deux nuits.

Nokeri Sedai. Le nom ne disait rien à Shamara, mais il y avait des centaines d'Aes Sedai et certaines ne mettaient pas un pied à la Tour pendant des décennies. En tout cas, la jeune femme n'aimait pas ça. Les Aes Sedai refusaient de reconnaître la possibilité qu'une Ajah Noire existe, mais pour quelle autre raison une Sœur logerait chez un faussaire au lieu de s'installer dans une des meilleures auberges de la ville, ou même au palais ? Quand Shamara serait Aes Sedai, elle ne comptait pas se priver de bonnes choses.

-Et après les deux nuits ?

Damar jeta un coup d'œil quelque part derrière Shamara. Elle suivit son regard. Celui-ci était dirigé vers l'armoire d'où Kaguya avait retiré la bourse et les estampes.

-Je suis resté dehors un peu tard et quand je suis rentré, elle était là dans la pièce et elle m'a attaqué, sans prévenir. Envoyé des boules de feu à la figure.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas !

Son regard revint pourtant malgré lui vers l'armoire.

-Je ne le crois pas, fit Thorsan en approchant un peu plus la pointe de sa lame du cœur de Damar. Il continue à nous mentir.

-Est-ce que ça n'aurait pas un lien avec la maison Marne ?, intervint Kaguya. Parce que, maintenant que j'y repense, on a entendu quelque chose à ce propos à notre arrivée en ville... Tu sais bien Thorsan, quand on était à l'auberge. Oui, ça me revient maintenant : Arymilla Marne aurait une preuve irréfutable comme quoi elle est l'héritière la plus légitime de Mordrellein Mantear. Et notre honnête marchand ici présent est un faussaire qui détient une bourse au blason des Marne promettant une belle petite somme ''en échange de la chose demandée''. Je vous parie ce que vous voulez que la preuve, c'est Damar qui se charge de la forger pour elle.

Shamara échangea un sourire avec lui. Des fois, Kaguya était le plus futé de leur bande et c'était toujours un plaisir à voir. Damar avait l'air de réaliser pour la première fois qu'ils étaient trois face à lui. Comprenant qu'ils voyaient clair dans son jeu, il lâcha l'affaire.

-Dame Arymilla m'a envoyé un messager se soir là pour savoir où j'en était de ma forgerie et me remettre le premier versement. Nokeri Sedai était en haut à ce moment là, ou du moins c'est ce que je croyais. Parce que peu après, elle est entrée dans la pièce et a exigé que je lui donne l'argent. Quand j'ai refusé, elle m'a attaqué sans prévenir et j'ai préféré fuir. Je crois qu'elle aurait été capable de brûler la boutique tout entière si j'avais refusé plus longtemps de lui obéir.

Shamara sentit le sang se figer dans ses veines.

-Elle vous as attaqué la première ? Vous ne mentez pas ?

-Pourquoi je l'aurais attaqué ? J'espérais une récompense de la Tour si je l'hébergeais. C'est ce qu'elle m'avait promis.

Il avait l'air sincère, hélas. Shamara se racla la gorge pour faire signe à ses compagnons qu'elle devait leur parler. Ils s'éloignèrent de quelques pas.

-Les Aes Sedai ne peuvent pas attaquer avec le Pouvoir Unique.

-C'est ce qu'elles disent, mais est-ce bien vrai ? Plusieurs Enfants m'ont raconté des histoires d'Aes Sedai les ayant frappé à l'aide du Pouvoir. Certains portaient des cicatrices comme preuves. Ils avaient été frappés par la foudre ou par le feu.

Shamara n'allait pas pleurer pour eux mais se retint de le dire.

-C'est vrai, Thorsan. Les Aes Sedai prêtent trois serment sur un ter'angreal et ces serments sont inviolables. Ne pas mentir. Ne pas fabriquer d'armes à l'aide du Pouvoir Unique. Ne pas utiliser le Pouvoir comme arme, sauf pour se défendre, elles ou leurs liges. Une Aes Sedai serait incapable de dire que le ciel est vert et si elle voulait participer à une bataille, elle devrait se mettre en première ligne pour pouvoir être capable d'attaquer.

Il hocha la tête, acceptant de la croire sur parole, au moins pour le moment. Peut être ne la croirait-il vraiment que le jour où elle aurait prêté les Trois Serments et pourrait lui fournir une preuve concrète. S'ils étaient encore ensemble à ce moment là.

-Donc, cette Nokeri n'est pas une Aes Sedai.

-Si on a de la chance. Parce que la seule autre explication, c'est que les Sœurs Noires existent et qu'elles ont trouvé un moyen de se débarrasser des Trois Serments.

À voir la tête de Thorsan et Kaguya, ils trouvaient l'idée aussi déplaisante qu'elle. Shamara frisonnait. Elle n'était qu'une Acceptée. Comment affronter une Sœur Noire capable de mentir et d'utiliser le Pouvoir comme une arme à volonté ?

Thorsan se tourna vers Damar Frer.

-Vous nous avez bien tout dit ?

-Tout, je le jure. C'est bien ma veine en tout cas. Je reviens seulement aujourd'hui et je tombe à la fois sur vous et sur elle.

-Sur elle ?, demandèrent-ils d'une même voix.

-Pourquoi croyez-vous que j'ai couru jusqu'à chez moi ? Je vérifiais que la voie était libre et j'ai cru la voir à l'angle de la rue, avec deux espèces de gardes du corps.

Kaguya n'attendit même pas les consignes de Thorsan ou de Shamara. Il sortit son arbalète et il plaça un trait avant de déverrouiller tout en douceur la porte.

-Vous avez vos clés ?, demanda Thorsan au marchand.

Il hocha la tête et les lui donna quand il tendit brusquement la main vers lui. Thorsan les passa à Shamara sans un mot.

-Vous ne bougez pas. Nous n'en avons pas forcément fini avec vous. Après toi, Kaguya.

Le Saldaean glissa sa tête à travers la porte et leur fit signe de le rejoindre. Thorsan passa, puis Shamara. Celle-ci ferma derrière elle puis laissa tomber la clé dans sa bourse pendant que ses compagnons observaient attentivement la rue. Celle-ci s'était remplie depuis que Thorsan les avait rejoint et il y avait maintenant un vrai trafic.

-Là-bas, cria Kaguya en pointant vers le nord.

Shamara se haussa sur ses pieds pour mieux voir au-dessus des têtes des passants. Il y avait en effet une femme qui surplombait d'une tête tous les gens autour d'elle. Les cheveux bruns, elle avait un air froid et sévère digne d'une Aes Sedai et ressemblait assez à l'idée que Shamara s'en était faite en écoutant la notaire. Même sans cette description, les deux hommes à la carrure d'une armoire qui l'accompagnaient aurait été un signe suffisant pour la reconnaître.

Malheureusement, le cri de Kaguya l'alerta. Se sentant repérée, elle fit signe à ses gardes du corps et se précipita dans une ruelle voisine. Un halo de lumière l'entoura soudain que Shamara fut seule à voire. Elle saisissait la Source et s'apprêtait à canaliser. Shamara fit de même, tout en suivant Thorsan et Kaguya qui courraient déjà dans sa direction.

L'entraînement à la Tour préparait à bien des choses, mais pas à courir entre les passants. Très vite, Shamara se retrouva à la traîne et le souffle court. Elle avait beau réaliser qu'elle ne pouvait réaliser avec un voleur habitué à échapper à la garde et un soldat bien entraîner, c'était vexant. Arrivée à l'angle de la ruelle, elle dut même reprendre son souffle. Elle allait travailler là dessus, décida-t-elle en massant une côte douloureuse. Même si elle rejoignait l'Ajah Jaune, elle devait être capable de suivre le rythme de son lige, le jour où elle en aurait un. Et s'ils affrontaient bien l'Ajah Noire, elle en aurait très vite besoin d'un. Peut être...

Un cri de douleur suivi d'un juron résonna dans la là où elle était, elle ne voyait rien de ce qui se passait. Shamara inspira profondément se remit à courir. La ruelle formait un coude qu'elle atteignit rapidement. De là, elle put voir que la ruelle formait en fait une espèce de cul de sac donnant probablement juste derrière la maison de Damar Frer et ses voisines. Malheureusement, cela ne voulait pas dire que la femme, Nokeri ou quel que soit son nom, était coincée. Il y avait un puits et des fils à linge sous un auvent à l'un des deux bouts de la ruelle qui devaient servir aux maisons mitoyennes. Au moins deux d'entre elles possédaient une porte donnant sur celle-ci. Tout au fond de la ruelle, une maison possédait même une sorte de petit balcon à l'étage depuis lequel un escalier de bois descendait jusqu'à la ruelle. La femme s'était positionnée sur la première marche de celui-ci et finissait un tissage complexe qu'elle noua sur le sol juste devant elle. Arrivée trop tard pour identifier ce que ce tissage pouvait bien être, Shamara pouvait quand même deviner le danger qu'il représentait.

-Évitez le bas de l'escalier !, cria-t-elle à ses compagnons.

Peut être l'avaient-ils entendu et peut être non. En tout cas, ils n'en montrèrent aucun signe. Agenouillé près du puits, Kaguya était trop occupé à recharger son arbalète pour tenir à distance le premier des gardes du corps de Nokeri qui le visait de son arc. Du sang coulait du bras de Kaguya et de la jambe de son adversaire. Quand à Thorsan, il était peu probable que le cri de Shamara soit arrivé jusqu'à ses oreilles. Lui et son adversaire s'assénaient de féroces coup de bouclier tout en essayant de se porter des coups. Shamara blêmit en voyant le sang qui coulait le long de la hache du second. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir plus de 20 secondes de retard sur ses camarades, mais le combat avait visiblement été d'une rare violence.

De là où elle se tenait, à l'angle de la ruelle, Shamara n'avait qu'une vue imparfaite de ce qui se passait et n'était pas vraiment à l'abri de l'archer. Du regard, elle chercha une meilleure position. La seule disponible était derrière le puits. De là, elle pourrait voir ce qui se passait à la fois du côté de Kaguya et de celui de Thorsan, alors que pour le moment, elle devait s'avancer dangereusement pour voir le second.

Seulement, pour atteindre le puits, elle devait s'exposer aux tirs de l'archer voire à une attaque de Nokeri. Elle prit son courage à demain, inspira et fonça.

Une flèche la frôla, manquant de la mettre à terre, mais ne parvenant qu'à y clouer le bas de sa robe. D'un geste sec, Shamara se dégagea et finit sa course derrière le puits. Se redressant le cœur battant, elle ne put retenir un rire nerveux. En vie. Elle était toujours en vie.

Tout doucement, elle se redressa pour regarder par-dessus la margelle. Une flèche passa très près de sa tête et elle se rabattit à nouveau. Kaguya tira à nouveau, mais Shamara entendit quelque chose en verre, vase ou fenêtre se briser au-dessus de leur tête, au premier étage de la maison. Il avait manqué son adversaire et de beaucoup. En somme, Kaguya était comme elle, il avait du potentiel mais devait encore beaucoup travailler pour l'atteindre. Face au soldat chevronné qu'était Thorsan, ils ne faisaient pas le poids.

Que pouvait-elle faire ? Qu'elle était la meilleure façon de les aider ?

La canalisatrice ne lui laissa pas le temps de décider. Shamara la sentit qui tissait à nouveau. Elle se redressa, regarda le tissage de feu et d'air qu'elle préparait et compris une seconde trop tard de quoi il retournait.

-Kaguya, attention !, hurla-t-elle.

Heureusement pour lui, son ami ne perdit pas de temps à se retourner vers elle ou à chercher du regard ce qui se passait. Il l'écouta se laissa tomber à terre, d'un mouvement disgracieux qui lui sauva la vie. Un instant de plus, et la boule de feu qui passa au-dessus de sa tête l'aurait défiguré. De là où elle se tenait, Shamara sentit la chaleur terrifiante qui s'en dégageait. Malheureusement, son adversaire avait sagement décidé d'écouter son instinct et s'était baissé lui-aussi. Ils étaient roussis, mais indemnes.

La canalisatrice, cependant, continuait à tisser. Shamara s'exposa pour tisser un mur d'air. Si elle parvenait à en créer un assez solide et assez grand, ses compagnons seraient à l'abri. En même temps, elle s'inquiétait de ce que faisait la femme. Tout en canalisant, elle reculait en grimpant l'escalier qui menait vers l'étage d'une des maisons. Elle allait tenter de s'échapper. Shamara devait-elle protéger ses camarades ou lui couper la retraite ? Se décidant pour la première option, elle tissa aussi vite que possible, aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait sans risquer de se tromper et que son tissage échoue ou lui explose à la figure.

Elle fut trop lente d'un cheveu.

Nokeri projeta une deuxième boule de feu, cette fois en direction de Thorsan. Shamara n'en revenait pas de voir à quel point cette femme était rapide. Pour l'instant, Shamara n'arrivait à égaler cette rapidité que

La boule de feu explosa dans le dos de l'adversaire de Thorsan. Celui-ci avait anticipé l'attaque en voyant du coin de l'œil l'effet de la première boule de feu. Sentant la chaleur arriver, il posa un pied en terre et protégea sa tête de son bouclier. Son visage était livide, sa mâchoire serrée, comme s'il se retenait de toutes ses forces de hurler sa peur ou sa douleur. Son adversaire, lui, ne s'en priva pas. Lui tournant le dos, il n'avait pas pu voir le bras de la canalisatrice se pointer dans leur direction. La boule le toucha en plein dans le dos et même si son armure le protégeait en partie, une odeur de chair brûlée se répandit dans l'atmosphère. Shamara failli rendre son déjeuner et frissonna. Fallait-il que cette femme se soucie peu de ses complices pour agir de la sorte !

Elle espéra qu'ils se rendent, mais se trompait. Les deux hommes se battaient désormais avec l'énergie du désespoir. Se sentant abandonnés par leur complice, ils avaient décidé que la meilleure chose à faire, c'était de leur passer sur le corps et de fuir. Thorsan reculait peu à peu, le bouclier porté haut pour ne pas être décapité par les coups de son adversaire. Il n'avait pas l'air inquiet pourtant. Il attendait son heure. Quand à l'adversaire de Kaguya, il ramassait déjà son arc et le visait soigneusement.

Kaguya, un instant sonné, se releva à ce moment là. Misant le tout pour le tout, il lâcha son arbalète, dégaina sa rapière et fonça. Le temps que l'autre ne réalise ce qui se passait, Kaguya était passé sous sa garde et lui enfonçait six pouces de fer dans la poitrine, à quelques pouces du cœur.

La femme canalisa à nouveau, les mains tendues vers Kaguya. Shamara inspira, expira et hurla à nouveau.

-Kaguya, baisse-toi !

Il obéit, se laissant tomber en arrière en entraînant son adversaire avec lui pour l'utiliser comme bouclier. Shamara canalisa à son tour, tâchant de prendre de vitesse l'autre femme. Cette fois, elle y parvint, ou bien l'autre commençait à fatiguer. De la main de Shamara partit une étincelle, qui se mit à grossir et à filer à toute vitesse vers leur ennemie. Celle-ci poussa un cri d'effroi quand elle comprit ce qui lui arrivait dessus, lâcha son tissage et fit un bon de côté pour se protéger en utilisant l'angle de la maison comme abri. Au cri de douleur qu'elle poussa quand la boule de feu atteint celui-ci, Shamara avait quand même réussi à l'atteindre.

Pendant quelques secondes, il fut impossible de voir quoi que ce soit dans la ruelle. La fumée dégagée par ces boules de feu successives limitait la visibilité. Shamara toussa, cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis commença à voir à nouveau ce qui se passait. Toujours au sol, Kaguya parvint à repousser son adversaire d'un coup de hanche, dégaina son poignard et l'acheva. Presque au même instant, Thorsan feinta, feignant de glisser sur un genou, et planta son épée dans le cou du sien. L'homme s'effondra comme une masse, laissant tomber sa hache.

Ils échangèrent un regard fatigué. Shamara crut lire de l'admiration ou du respect dans leurs yeux, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'attarder dessus pour l'instant. Le combat n'était pas terminé.

-Rendez-vous, trouva-t-elle la force de crier, et la Tour vous épargnera peut être.

Elle en aurait dit plus, mais une quinte de toux l'interrompit et la femme ne répondit pas. Une Sœur Noire se rendrait-elle en entendant ça ? Elle était sûre de ne pas l'avoir convaincue. Une Sœur Noire savait que la Tour ne l'épargnerait pas, qu'elle la désactiverait, la coupant à tout jamais du Pouvoir Unique avant de l'exécuter. Une Sœur Noire se battrait jusqu'à la mort. Shamara ne relâcha pas la Source, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pouvait faire de plus.

La fumée se dissipait peu à peu, leur permettant de voir à nouveau le bout du cul-de-sac. L'escalier et la rambarde de bois flambaient doucement. Les trois dernières marches n'étaient plus que cendres. Ils s'approchèrent lentement, prêts à attaquer.

-Kaguya, tu peux sauter sur le balcon et l'assommer, souffla Thorsan. Avec mon armure, je suis trop lourd. Il faut que ce soit toi.

Les dents serrés, Kaguya acquiesça mais Shamara n'appréciait pas cette idée. Thorsan avait sans doute raison, c'était lui le meilleur stratège de l'équipe. Mais il devait y avoir un meilleur moyen. Kaguya ne devait pas se mettre à ce point en danger, pas alors qu'il était déjà blessé. Il lui semblait que ces blessures étaient légères, mais, même si Shamara l'avait blessée, la canalisatrice disposait encore de moyens de se défendre. Même au corps à corps une Aes Sedai pouvait se révéler une adversaire dangereuse.

-Rendez-vous, répéta-t-elle.

Une voix inquiète leur répondit.

-Je me rends, Aes Sedai. Ayez pitié !

Shamara en resta un moment estomaqué. Aes Sedai ? La femme n'en était donc pas une ? Comment alors pouvait-elle maîtriser à ce point le Pouvoir ? Shamara en était presque jalouse.

Thorsan, heureusement, ne perdit pas le nord.

-Sautez et gardez les mains bien hautes. Kaguya, tu sais ce que tu dois faire.

La femme obéit et se réceptionna plus ou moins gracieusement par terre où elle resta sur les genoux. Kaguya courut lui passer les menottes que leur avait confié Melisande, sans qu'elle ne proteste. Le visage et les vêtements couverts de poussière et de suie, en partie brûlés, elle n'avait rien de la femme sévère, voire arrogante, que leur avaient décrit Sirniane et Damar. Au contraire, elle avait l'air de se retenir de justesse de trembler.

Thorsan et Shamara s'avancèrent ensemble vers elle. Le Blanc-Manteau posa une main sur son épaule.

-Beau travail, murmura-t-il.

Shamara se figea sur place tandis qu'il continuait à avancer. Elle souriait, sans parvenir à s'en empêcher. Oui. Elle avait fait du beau travail. Et c'était ça qu'elle voulait être. Ne pas être reléguée à l'écart du champ de bataille jusqu'à la fin, mais être au cœur de l'action, là où elle pouvait tout à tour protéger et attaquer.

L'Ajah Verte. Elle voulait l'Ajah Verte.


	18. Des problèmes de conscience

**Chapitre 18 Des problèmes de conscience**

Thorsan ne rangea pas son épée mais la garda bien en évidence pendant qu'il dévisageait leur captive. Elle n'avait rien de fier maintenant, ni de menaçant. Ce n'était qu'une jeune fille de vingt ans tout au plus, aux grands yeux bleus terrifiés. Deux minutes plus tôt, elle leur lançait des boules de feu au visage et maintenant elle était impuissante à leurs pieds. D'un coup, Thorsan comprenait mieux certains de ses frères, la lueur dans leurs yeux quand ils racontaient comment ils avaient capturé une Sorcière et l'avait conduite devant la justice. Thorsan ne s'était jamais senti aussi puissant de sa vie.

Il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier la sensation. En fait, il avait l'impression que s'il pouvait voir sa tête dans un miroir, il se détournerait avec dégoût. Seulement, il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi.

Il secoua sa tête pour en faire sortir ces pensées. Ce n'était pas le moment de se poser des questions mais d'en poser.

-Tu n'es pas une Aes Sedai. Qui es-tu alors ?

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle réagisse mal. Après tout, il la menaçait d'une épée. Mais la réaction de la jeune femme fut pire qu'il ne s'y attendait. En l'entendant parler, elle blêmit et tâcha de se redresser et de fuir. D'un signe de la main, il indiqua à Kaguya de la maintenir au sol.

-Ne le laissez pas m'approcher, supplia la jeune fille.

-Il ne vous fera pas de mal, essaya de la rassurer Kaguya. Enfin, pas tant que vous répondez à nos questions.

-Je vous en prie ! Je connais son accent. C'est un Amadician. Vous n'êtes pas de là-bas, vous ne savez pas ce qu'il font aux femmes comme moi chez nous.

Maintenant Thorsan reconnaissait son accent. Il était plus léger que le sien, à la manière de la noblesse d'Amador.

-Je sais parfaitement ce qu'ils font, intervint Shamara d'une voix aussi rassurante que possible, mais je vous assure que notre ami ici présent travaille avec moi, ce qui veut dire qu'il travaille avec la Tour.

Thorsan grimaça intérieurement. Oui. Il travaillait avec la Tour, mais il avait du mal à le digérer. Travailler avec des Aes Sedai, il pouvait l'accepter. Mais avec la Tour elle-même, il avait plus de mal à se le justifier.

La jeune fille jeta un regard méfiant à Shamara.

-Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous travaillez bel et bien avec la Tour ?

Shamara lui montra en silence son anneau au serpent. Ce fut assez pour que leur captive blêmisse un peu plus.

-Et si vous commenciez par nous dire qui vous êtes, Nokeri – si c'est bien votre nom – ? Nous verrons ensuite si la Tour se montrera indulgente.

Cette fois, c'est un sourire que retint Thorsan. Shamara s'appliquait à imiter au mieux Melisande. C'était quelque chose que l'intimidante Aes Sedai aurait pu sortir mot pour mot. Elle progressait. Il devait reconnaître qu'il était impressionné. Ces boules de feu surtout...

Comme la jeune fille semblait encore hésiter à répondre, il pointa son épée vers elle d'une manière un peu plus menaçante.

-Lumia Deneyor, avoua la jeune fille. Je m'appelle Lumia Deneyor.

-Et comment une jeune femme amadicianne s'est retrouvée à se faire passer pour une Aes Sedai et à voler les marchands de Caemlyn ?

-Vous ne comprendriez pas.

-Faites-nous comprendre alors, reprit Shamara. C'est votre seule chance de vous en sortir.

Lumia regarda Shamara droit dans les yeux. Elle était la seule en qui elle espérait trouver un peu de compréhension et d'acceptation. Thorsan n'était pas étonné. La sentant prête à parler, il éloigna légèrement son épée.

-La famille Deneyor est une noble famille amadicianne. Nous avons un manoir à Amador et des terres dans l'arrière-pays, mais les dernières récoltes ont été mauvaises. Pour aider notre famille, mon père m'a demandé de me marier pour aider la famille. J'ai acceptée et nous avons choisi ensemble mon futur époux. Nous devions nous marier au printemps, juste après mes dix neuf ans. Seulement, il devait trouvé que cela n'allait pas assez vite. Il a tenté de...

Elle grimaça et refusa d'en dire plus. L'idée seule répugnait à Thorsan. Heureusement, Lumia se reprit et reprit son récit.

-La grange près de laquelle nous nous tenions à prit feu, sans prévenir et il a été brûlé, grièvement. J'ai compris tout de suite ce qui c'était passé. En Amadicia, une femme qui canalise est immédiatement remise aux Enfants qui s'occupent d'elle. Je ne voulait pas ça et j'ai compris que très vite ils chercheraient un coupable pour l'incendie et m'accuserait. Je voulais juste qu'il arrête mais il refusait de m'écouter. Alors j'ai prit ce que je pouvais et j'ai fuis. Je voulais rejoindre la Tour mais arrivée à Caemlyn...

-Vous n'aviez plus d'argent, conclut Kaguya.

-Plus rien. J'ai rencontré maître Frer et lui ai menti pour qu'il m'héberge.

-Et quand vous avez entendu qu'il avait reçu une belle somme d'argent récemment, vous avez décidé de le voler.

-Oui. Il a refusé de me donner l'argent, j'ai essayé de le forcer. Il fallait que je rejoigne la Tour, je n'avait pas le choix. Les choses ont... dégénéré. Il a fuit et moi aussi.

Elle se tut. Sa voix s'était presque brisée sur les derniers mots. Jamais Thorsan n'avait pensé à ce que pouvait ressentir une Amadicianne découvrant ce pouvoir. Il avait posé quelques questions à Shamara sur la Tour et le Pouvoir Unique depuis qu'il la connaissait – une semaine déjà – mais jamais sur la manière dont les choses commençait. Quand il pensait au Pouvoir Unique, il voyait des femmes formées à l'utiliser depuis des années. Pas à ça.

Kaguya aussi paraissait un peu choqué par cette histoire. Shamara un peu moins et c'est elle qui reprit la première l'interrogatoire.

-D'accord, mais pourquoi avoir tracé le croc ?

-J'étais furieuse, répondit Lumia en haussant les épaules. Je voulais qu'il paye. Je l'ai regretté ensuite, parce qu'avec l'agitation autour de sa maison, je n'ai pas osé revenir plus tôt pour récupérer mes affaires et essayer de trouver son argent. Il m'en restait un peu, mais ma bourse fondait vite alors j'ai engagé deux gros bras et je suis revenue. Quand je vous ai vus, j'ai cru que vous étiez là pour m'arrêter.

Elle allait dire autre chose, mais ses lèvres s'ouvrirent sans qu'un seul son n'en sorte. Kaguya en resta ébahi.

-Je l'ai entourée d'un cercle de silence, expliqua Shamara quand ils se tournèrent vers elle. Nous ne pouvons l'entendre et elle non plus.

-J'ai beau commencer à m'habituer, cela surprends toujours, reconnut Thorsan.

-Et moi je suis ravi de pouvoir admirer ça de mes propres oreilles.

Kaguya sourit, ravi de son bon mot. Thorsan échangea un regard exaspéré et amusé avec Shamara.

-Idiot, murmura celle-ci avec affection.

-Je sais, répondit celui-ci en souriant toujours. Mais pourquoi l'avoir fait taire ?

-Parce que nous devons décider que faire d'elle.

La première pensée de Thorsan était de la remettre aux autorités. Ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il avait grandi en estimant qu'un canalisateur ou qu'une canalisatrice devait être arrêté pour le danger qu'il ou elle représentait. Lumia était une voleuse, une menteuse et une manipulatrice. Elle et Damar Frer partageaient plus qu'un ou deux points commun et ce n'était pas étonnant qu'ils se soient associés pendant un temps. Et pourtant...

-Qu'est-ce que nous ignorons ?, demanda-t-il.

Shamara soupira.

-Je suppose que vous trouvez comme moi que cette Lumia est peu recommandable ?

-Oui.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit plus lentement Kaguya. Elle a fait ce qu'elle devait pour survivre.

-Elle n'avait pas à en venir à de telles extrémités, le coupa Thorsan.

Il devinait que le passé de Kaguya, dont il ne savait pas grand chose au final, devait jouer dans son opinion. Cela ne la rendait pas moins acceptable. Le vol, l'extorsion et le chantage n'étaient pas tolérables. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de voleurs en Amadicia. Les Enfants veillaient au grain.

-Non, il a raison, au moins en partie. Lumia est une irrégulière, ou naturelle. Il y a deux types de femmes capables de canaliser. Certaines peuvent apprendre, mais seulement si on les guide dans cet apprentissage. Ce sont des femmes qui viennent spontanément à la Tour ou questionnent une Aes Sedai et apprennent qu'elles peuvent espérer apprendre quelque chose et leur nom est alors entré dans le livre des novices. Les autres, comme Lumia, ont l'étincelle. Qu'elles le veulent ou non, elles canaliseront un jour. En général, la première fois c'est sous l'effet d'une forte émotion et après ça, il leur est impossible de s'arrêter. La plupart du temps, elles ne réalisent même pas qu'elles canalisent. Et si elles ne sont pas trouvées par la Tour, leur sort est terrible. Trois de ces femmes sur quatre meurent, en convulsant et en hurlant, en quelques mois.

Kaguya fixa Shamara, la bouche ouverte. Thorsan détourna le regard pour contempler la jeune femme qui, toujours à terre, semblait avoir perdue toute énergie et fixait le sol d'un air éteint. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Combien de femmes allaient à Tour juste pour survivre ? Et Shamara n'avait pas dit à quelle catégorie elle appartenait.

-La Tour fais ce qu'elle peut pour aider ces naturelles avant qu'elles atteignent le stade où même un cercle entier de sœurs jaunes ne pourraient plus les aider. Mais la Tour a aussi comme politique de ne pas accepter les femmes de plus de dix huit ans car elles sont déjà trop âgées pour apprendre convenablement. Il est de toute manière très rare de commencer à canaliser spontanément au-delà de cet âge. La plupart des naturelles canalisent la première fois autour de quinze ans.

Lumia en avait presque vingt. Thorsan ne connaissait pas les codes de loi de l'Andor, mais pour ses crimes, Lumia recevrait sans doute une dizaine de coups de fouet et passerait quelques mois en prison. Et elle mourrait. Si elle allait à la Tour, on lui interdirait peut être l'entrée et elle mourrait. Mais peut être seulement.

-Elle doit mentir.

Thorsan n'était pas loin d'approuver Kaguya.

-Ce sont les affaires de la Tour, décida-t-il quand les regards des deux autres se tournèrent vers lui. Que Melisande décide.

-Oui.

Shamara avait l'air soulagée de ne pas avoir à prendre la décision seule, mais était très pâle tandis qu'elle ôtait le tissage autour de Lumia dont ils entendirent alors les sanglots étouffés. Thorsan sentait quelque chose de désagréable au fond de son estomac, mais étouffa la sensation et saisit la jeune femme par le bras pour la forcer à se lever.

Celle-ci convulsa entre ses bras. Tendue comme un arc, elle laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, leva les yeux au ciel et se mit à crier.

-Fuyez, de la Tour à la Tour ! Fuyez l'épée qui brûle dans la nuit ! Fuyez...

Elle retomba dans ses bras, inanimée. Incertain de ce qui venait de se passer, Thorsan se tourna vers Shamara. Elle semblait aussi interloquée que lui.

-Je crois... Je crois que c'était une Prophétie. Il faut rejoindre Melisande au plus vite.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de le dire deux fois, Thorsan était déjà convaincu. Il passa un bras sous les jambes de Lumia et la prit entre ses bras, toujours inconsciente. Sans un mot, ils sortirent de la ruelle. Même Kaguya gardait un silence inquiet.

Quand ils parvinrent dans la rue, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Damar Frer. Le regard de Thorsan alla aux petits outils dans sa main droite, qui ressemblaient à ceux de Kaguya. En les voyant, Damar Frer commença à balbutier et à reculer. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'en occuper.

-Je vous conseille de changer de métier, gronda-t-il.

Le marchand prit ses jambes à son cou.

Melisande lisait à son bureau quand ils y pénétrèrent et leva un regard serein vers eux. Calmement, elle referma son livre et un carnet de notes. Elle les invita d'un geste à s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la table. Shamara et Kaguya acceptèrent avec empressement mais Thorsan, même s'il était fatigué par son combat, choisit de rester debout derrière leurs chaises, la main sur l'épée, en bon soldat.

-Vous rentrez plus tôt que je m'y attendais, et plus endommagés. J'en déduis que vous avez fait une mauvaise rencontre ?

Thorsan jeta un coup d'œil dégoûté à son armure. Le feu et les coups de hache y avaient fait des dégâts. Il était bon pour passer chez un armurier avant la fin de la journée.

-Il n'y a vraisemblablement pas de troisième Aes Sedai à Caemlyn, Melisande Sedai, expliqua Shamara, mais nous avons découvert une Naturelle qui se faisait passer pour une Aes Sedai.

-Un crime sérieux, s'il en est. Heureusement, la Tour sait s'occuper des femmes qui font croire qu'elles ont gagné le châle avant de l'avoir mérité.

Elle savait pour Shamara, donc mais Thorsan aurait été incapable de dire ce qu'elle comptait faire de cette information.

-Nous l'avons ramenée ici et laissée en bas sous bonne garde, continua Shamara. Mais il y a deux problèmes.

-Seulement deux ? Et il n'est même pas midi ! Continue.

-La jeune femme, Lumia, est puissante et canalise depuis un mois peut être.

-Vraiment ? C'est une bonne nouvelle, au contraire. Avec de la chance, elle n'aura pas encore commencé à développer un blocage et nous pourrons commencer son entraînement au plus vite.

-C'est ce que j'espère, mais le problème c'est son âge.

Melisande l'arrêta d'une main levée en l'air.

-N'en dit pas plus. Je devine qu'elle est plus âgée que ne le souhaiterais la Tour, c'est bien ça ? Alors je préfère ignorer son âge véritable et mieux vaudrait qu'elle comprenne vite qu'elle ferait bien de l'oublier elle-même. Si c'est une naturelle et qu'elle est puissante, cela fait deux bonnes raisons pour la Tour de l'aider, mais certaines accordent trop d'importance à la tradition par rapport au bon sens. J'ai déjà vu une naturelle mourir de ne pas avoir été découverte assez vite par la Tour et j'espère ne jamais voir ça. Je vais m'occuper d'elle sur le champ pour l'aider à maîtriser son don.

Shamara s'inclina, soulagée. Thorsan, lui, fronça les sourcils. Ce devait être ça, un mensonge d'Aes Sedai. Ne pas mentir explicitement mais cacher tout ou partie de la vérité. Il croisa le regard de Melisande mais ne dit rien. Son mécontentement devait être clairement visible, mais elle garda toute sa tranquilité.

-Mais tu disais qu'il y avait un autre problème ?, poursuivit-elle

-Alors que nous nous apprêtions à la ramener, elle a prononcé des mots que je pense être une prophétie. Elle a dit « Fuyez, de la Tour à la Tour ! Fuyez l'épée qui brûle dans la nuit ! Fuyez. » avant de s'évanouir.

Cette fois, Thorsan crut bien voir se dissiper le masque de sérénité de l'Aes Sedai.

-Voilà qui est intéressant, murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour son public. Je parlerais à Gitara de cette histoire de prophétie. En ce qui concerne les prophéties, elle est la spécialiste incontestée étant donné qu'elle possède elle aussi ce talent. Trois prophétesses à la Tour en même temps ! Ce sera du jamais vu, je crois. Il faut vraiment que je vois Gitara au plus vite. Nous avons beaucoup à nous dire je crois... Mais je ne vais pas vous retenir beaucoup plus longtemps. Vous avez beaucoup à faire, j'imagine.

-Manger, déjà, reconnut Kaguya qui se détendait déjà.

Thorsan aussi d'ailleurs. Il était soulagé que ce dilemme ne soit plus de leur ressort.

Melisande sourit.

-Avant que vous partiez, autant que nous parlions de demain. Nous nous rendrons ensemble à l'enterrement de la Reine. Je dois parler à Gitara, ce qui m'empêchera d'accorder autant d'attention que je l'aurais souhaité aux prétendantes et à leurs familles. J'ai besoin de vos yeux. Il nous faut de toute urgence trouver des informations sur Ombre et cette Amie du Ténébreux qui espèrent s'installer sur le trône. Malheureusement, vous êtes déjà connus de Cariolan Haevin, Arathelle Renshar et Ellorien Traemane, mais j'ai pu leur rendre visite hier et ce matinpendant votre absence. Elles acceptent et comprennent l'importance, l'urgence même de ce que nous faisons et ferons toutes trois comme si elles ne vous connaissaient pas. Évitez Cariolan tout de même. Elle vient d'arriver à Caemlyn et est encore sacrément remontée contre vous. Shamara, toi et Kaguya vous ferez passer pour mes assistants, m'accompagnant pour prendre des notes pour l'Histoire d'Andor que j'ai commencé à écrire.

Elle tapota un carnet posé sur la table. Thorsan comprenait. Elle commençait à écrire un livre sans aucune intention de le poursuivre après l'enterrement pour justifier de toutes ses questions. Ce plan, Melisande le préparait probablement depuis leur arrivée sans en avoir rien mentionné.

-Des assistants ?, protesta Shamara. Mais...

-Gitara Moroso sera là, lui répondit sévèrement Melisande, et elle n'a pas mon indulgence concernant certaines dérives par rapport au comportement d'une Acceptée. De plus, on se surveille souvent moins devant une assistante que devant une Aes Sedai.

Shamara fut bien obligée de céder. Kaguya, lui, haussa les épaules et indiqua que tout lui allait.

-Et moi ?, demanda Thorsan en se préparant pour la suite.

-Vous serez d'accord pour dire que vous ne seriez pas crédible en bibliothécaire.

L'Aes Sedai sourit pour faire passer plus facilement ce qu'elle voulait lui annoncer. Ce serait plus facile, s'il avait la moindre idée de ce qu'elle préparait, mais à part le laisser en arrière, il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait manigancer.

-Un lige, par contre, serait un rôle qui vous irait comme un gant. Vous n'avez pas cette grâce qui les définit souvent, mais vous remplissez parfaitement les critères pour le regard dangereux.

Thorsan se sentit bouillir. Se faire passer pour un lige, se mettre aux ordres d'une Aes Sedai, c'était dépasser de loin les bornes. Quand il avait décidé de remiser sa cape au fond de son sac, ce n'était pas pour ça. Pire, elle avait l'air de s'amuser de sa propre proposition.

-Vous trouvez ça amusant ?, gronda-t-il.

-Peut être, mais pas pour les raisons que vous croyez, répondit-elle d'une voix très douce. D'ailleurs, je ne plaisante pas. Je pense vraiment que c'est la meilleure façon pour vous de venir. Le lige d'une Aes Sedai circule bien plus librement que le ferait un soldat ou un garde du corps et des nobles lui parleront plus facilement. Il vous faudra simplement travailler un peu votre démarche, vous tenir au plus près de moi au début de la cérémonie puis circuler et écouter les conversations. Est-ce vraiment un rôle si difficile à jouer ?

Oui, voulait-il répondre. C'était s'éloigner encore un peu plus de ses frères d'armes et peut être dépasser un point de non retour. Même si à la Forteresse d'Amador on n'apprendrait jamais qu'il avait prétendu quelques heures être le lige d'une Aes Sedai, lui le saurait. Il ne pourrait plus jamais se tenir la tête haute sous le Dôme de Lumière. Il ne savait pas si c'était son honneur ou son orgueil qui le poussait à refuser.

Le sens du devoir était cependant plus fort. Il s'était juré, pour lui et ses camarades tombés au combat de pourchasser ces Amis du Ténébreux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous mis hors d'état de nuire. Ombre était impliquée dans leur mort. Elle était liée à cette crise de succession. Thorsan n'avait pas le choix.

-Très bien, j'irais. Mais il est hors de question que j'obéisse à vos ordres, Melisande Sedai.

Elle tint son regard un long moment.

-Il ne me serait jamais venu à l'idée de vous en donner, répondit-elle calmement. D'ailleurs, la dernière chose que j'attends d'un lige est qu'il obéisse aux ordres.

Pour la première fois peut être depuis leur rencontre il croyait totalement à ce qui sortait de sa bouche, mais il était trop en colère contre elle et contre lui-même pour s'attarder là-dessus. Il salua raidement et sortit comme un ouragan. Quelqu'un cria son nom derrière lui, mais il refusa de se retourner. Il était assez furieux pour avoir envie de frapper le mur à poings nus.

Avant même qu'il s'en rende compte, il avait quitté le manoir, traversé la cour et était dans la rue. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, il se mit à marcher.

L'air froid finit par le calmer. Thorsan ralentit son pas et essaya de se repérer. Il n'était pas à Caemlyn depuis assez longtemps pour pouvoir y arriver sans problème, mais il pouvait voir des remparts d'un blanc éclatant en contrebas droit devant lui. Il était toujours dans la cité intérieure, mais n'en savait pas plus.

Un bruit de course derrière lui le fit se retourner. Il avait déjà à moitié dégainé son épée quand il reconnut Kaguya. Le souffle court, celui-ci s'arrêta à côté de lui.

-Que tu cours vite ! J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu !

-Tu n'es pas resté avec Shamara ?

-Melisande voulait qu'elle lui raconte en détail notre combat et qu'elle continue à s'entraîner pour son épreuve pendant qu'elle s'occupait de Lumia. Je me suis dit que j'étais de trop dans ces histoires d'Aes Sedai et que ce serait plus amusant avec toi. Je te paye un verre ?

Thorsan renifla d'un air amusé.

-Très bien, mais seulement si tu l'accompagne d'une assiette de ragoût ou d'autre chose. Je meurs de faim.

-Ça tombe bien, moi aussi. Mais cherchons ça de l'autre côté des murailles, on y trouvera de vrais tavernes qui vendent de la mauvaise bière, plutôt que des belles tavernes où on vous sert un verre de vin fruité.

-Après toi.

Il laissa passer Kaguya et lui asséna une petite claque amicale dans le dos. Le Saldaean ne s'y attendait pas et manqua de trébucher. Cette fois, Thorsan ne retint pas son sourire.

À son grand soulagement, Kaguya resta silencieux pendant qu'ils quittaient la ville intérieure, le laissant libre de réfléchir.

Il repensait au combat dans la ruelle. Il savait de quoi les Aes Sedai étaient capable bien sûr. Mais l'entendre dans la bouche de vétérans et le voir, ce n'était pas la même chose. Il réalisait qu'il n'imaginait même pas tout ce dont Shamara était capable avec le Pouvoir Unique. Et ce n'était qu'une acceptée. Lumia, elle, n'avait jamais été formée par quiconque et avait appris sur le tas. De quoi, alors, était capable Melisande ?

Quand aux capacités de manipulation des Aes Sedai, il avait désormais pu constater qu'elles n'avaient rien d'un mythe. Il n'appréciait pas d'être le dindon de la farce. Mais devoir se faire passer pour un lige n'était pas la chose la plus difficile à avaler du jour.

Ils s'attablèrent finalement dans une auberge sombre, mais qui servait des bières de qualité et dont les effluves venant de la cuisine promettaient un repas agréable. Thorsan savoura quelques gorgées de la sienne, puis la repoussa. Il tenait à rester sobre en toutes circonstances. C'était la marque d'un bon soldat.

Kaguya, lui, descendit la moitié de sa pinte et rota inélégamment.

-Shamara a été fantastique tout à l'heure.

-C'était encourageant, reconnut Thorsan. Je ne sais de quoi vous avez parlé, mais tu lui a remonté le moral.

Kaguya se gratta la tête d'un air gêné.

-On a parlé de tout et de rien. Mais je ne savais pas qu'elle était capable de faire tout ça. Ces boules de feu, c'était quelque chose.

-C'est à peu de choses près ce que j'ai pensé sur le moment.

Ils s'interrompirent quand l'aubergiste arriva avec deux assiettes fumantes. Thorsan la remercia poliment et commença à manger. Dès qu'elle se fut éloignée Kaguya se pencha vers lui et reprit leur conversation.

-Quand elle aura fini son entraînement, je suis sûre que Shamara sera encore plus impressionnante, mais je ne m'attendait pas qu'elle le soit déjà à ce point. On ne voit pas beaucoup d'Aes Sedai en Saldaea, et pourtant il y en aurait bien besoin pour contenir la Flétrissure. Melisande est la première Aes Sedai que j'ai vu de près.

Thorsan saisit la perche que lui tendait inconsciemment Kaguya.

-Et que pense-tu d'elle exactement ?

-Qu'elle me fait moins peur maintenant que je te vois lui tenir tête ! Moi je n'aurais jamais osé. Personne n'oserait critiquer une Aes Sedai en Saldaea, à part le roi et quelques grands nobles.

-Mais tu lui fait confiance ?

-Oui. Je crois que c'est une femme bien. Elle utilise peut être un discours d'Aes Sedai et doit nous voir comme des marionnettes qui dansent au bout de sa main mais c'est important pour elle ce qu'on fait ici. Autant que pour nous autres.

Thorsan était d'accord, à son corps défendant. Même si Melisande lui avait joué un mauvais tour, ses arguments tenaient la route. Son problème était qu'après sa conversation avec ses frères plus tôt ce matin, il en venait à se demander s'il ne pouvait pas lui faire davantage confiance qu'aux Enfants eux-même.

L'idée frôlait l'insupportable.

-Ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi, poursuivit Kaguya.

Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Avait-il suivi le fil de ses pensées ?

-Un Enfant de la Lumière au côté d'une Aes Sedai, ça ressemble un peu au début d'une blague, pas vrai ?

-Un petit peu.

-Mais tu as déjà enlevé ton tabard et ton manteau pour cette mission. C'est si grave que ça de se faire passer pour un lige ?

Thorsan reprit sa chope de bière et en avala quelques gorgées de plus.

-Je suis Amadician. J'aurais du être paysan, ou peut être forgeron, mais servir la Lumière en rejoignant les rangs des Enfants était mon rêve. En agissant comme je le fais, je me demande si je renie pas mes vœux. C'est en tout cas ce que penseraient mes frères d'arme.

Il n'en dit pas plus, mais Kaguya hocha la tête avec commisération. Ses doutes le rongeait.

-Mais toi-même, demanda-t-il, quelle est ton histoire exactement ?

-Je te l'ai dit, grimaça Kaguya. J'ai fuit la Saldaea parce que je m'étais mis quelqu'un d'important à dos. J'ai tenté de voler quelqu'un de très riche et d'influent et ça a mal tourné disons. Il valait mieux que je file.

-Mais encore ?

Kaguya se mordilla la lèvre puis se pencha vers lui.

-J'ai tenté de voler le manoir du seigneur Davram Bashere.

Thorsan cracha sa bière.

-Le grand capitaine ?

-Tu le connais ?

-Qui ne le connais pas ? Tout comme Pedron-Niall, le capitaine-commandant des Enfants de la Lumière, c'est un des plus grands généraux du monde. Et c'est lui que tu t'es mis à dos ?

-Oui.

-Quoi que tu ai tenté de lui voler, pas étonnant qu'il te fasse pourchasser. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de t'attaquer à un si gros morceau ?

-On a eu ce que je croyais être un bon tuyau et ce n'en était pas un. Le problème c'est qu'il est connu pour ne jamais lâcher sa proie et je ne vois pas comment le faire lâcher prise s'il envoie des hommes me chercher jusqu'en Andor.

Thorsan secoua la tête avec incrédulité. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait se mettre dans des ennuis pareils. Kaguya n'était ni un idiot, ni un imbécile pourtant, mais parfois, il oubliait de réfléchir. Comme Shamara, il avait du potentiel. Il pouvait être bien plus qu'un vulgaire voleur s'il s'en donnait la peine et s'il accordait plus d'importance à l'entraînement. Il revenait donc à Thorsan la responsabilité de le prendre sous son aile.

-Sert la Lumière, lui conseilla-t-il, et tu trouveras une solution à tes problèmes.

Kaguya lui sourit avec impertinence.

-Il y aurait-il de l'affection sous cette carapace de grand méchant soldat ?

Riant doucement, Thorsan leva les yeux au ciel et fit glisser sa bière vers lui. Kaguya s'en empara avec un sourire tout en recommençant à avaler à toute vitesse le contenu de son assiette.

-Alors, quel est le programme de la journée ? On ne va pas rester assis à regarder Shamara réviser pour son épreuve.

-La première étape, c'est de trouver un bon forgeron et de lui confier nos armures à réparer. Je doute qu'on nous laisse les porter à l'enterrement d'une reine de toute manière.

-Peu probable oui. Ce sera mon premier enterrement royal. Mon premier événement royal même. Je me demande si Shamara a déjà rencontré des rois et reines.

-Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit d'origine noble.

-Non, ses parents sont des marchands vivant dans l'est de l'Andor. Elle ne leur parle plus vraiment je crois.

Thorsan ignorait ce détail, mais Shamara ne se confiait pas à lui comme à Kaguya et son frère, Turandol, n'était pas plus bavard sur leur famille.

-Donc, le forgeron, reprit-il. Et ensuite, je pense que toi et moi on devrait passer l'après-midi sur le terrain d'entraînement des gardes des Trakand. Ne grimace pas.

-Je ne grimace pas, répondit Kaguya en grimaçant.

-Tu n'es pas un soldat. Tu n'as pas l'habitude de l'entraînement et c'est pour cela que tu te fais avoir. Tu dois ancrer certains réflexes dans tes muscles pour ne pas avoir besoin d'y penser au combat. C'est ce que m'ont appris mes instructeurs à Amador et c'est ce que je vais t'apprendre. Et si tu protestes, je ferais ce que faisaient mes instructeurs : durcir l'entraînement. Cela te sera utile quoi que tu décides de faire après que nous ayons arrêté ces Amis du Ténébreux.

Shamara se posait visiblement beaucoup de questions sur la suite et Thorsan y pensait si fort qu'il développait une migraine permanente. Kaguya semblait être le seul à savoir ce qu'il ferait – ou à ne pas s'en soucier –.

-Entendu, répondit Kaguya en adoptant une mine si penaude que Thorsan ne retint pas un sourire.

-Et ensuite, on travaillera sur tes bonnes manières. J'ai escorté une ou deux fois le capitaine-commandant au palais du roi, je sais un peu plus que toi à quoi m'attendre.

-Il y a un roi en Amadicia ? Je l'ignorais.

Cette question innocente perturba Thorsan. Les Enfants de la Lumière régentaient tellement tout en Amadicia qu'on pouvait ignorer qu'ils avaient un roi. Au moins, les Aes Sedai ne faisaient pas semblant que le pouvoir à Tar Valon appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Il y a un roi, confirma-t-il, mais ne change pas le sujet. Si je te prends à voler, je te confie à Melisande Sedai.

-Est-ce que tu m'as jamais prit à voler ?, s'indigna Kaguya. À part les morts, les Amis du Ténébreux et les voleurs ?

-C'est vrai, tu es un voleur plutôt honnête mais je préfère que les choses soient claires. Tu ne veux pas être poursuivi par la noblesse de deux pays à la fois.

-Je n'aurais plus qu'à fuir en Shara. Bon d'accord, mais j'y met une condition.

-Laquelle ?

Les yeux du Saldaean pétillèrent.

-Qu'on travaille ta démarche. Shamara m'a dit que les liges avançaient avec des allures de félins et il ne faudrait pas que tu fasses honte à Melisande Sedai.

Thorsan lui asséna un coup amical sur la tête.


	19. Préparatifs

Melisande ouvrit les yeux à l'aube comme à son habitude. Elle s'assit dans son lit et, comme tous les jours, dut lutter pour faire refluer la vague de douleur. Elle ressentait l'absence de Jardem comme au premier jour. Le chagrin reflua cependant et elle trouva la force de se lever. C'était un jour trop important pour rester en boule au fond du lit, et même si elle devait se répéter ça tous les jours, c'était vrai aujourd'hui.

Elle s'habilla d'une robe de soie brune à la mode altarane, posa son châle aux longues franges brunes sur ses épaules et se coiffa. Enfin, elle enfila son collier avec son couteau de mariage porté en pendentif. Les armes n'étaient pas acceptés à un enterrement royal, bien sûr, mais personne n'oserait demander à une femme d'Ebou Dar de retirer son couteau de mariage. C'était une coutume bien pratique pour elle et si les gens se demandaient si une Aes Sedai comme elle avait jamais été mariée, cela ne faisait que l'amuser. Par précaution, elle camoufla cependant deux autres poignards sous sa robe avant de s'attaquer à sa coiffure. Melisande avait grandi dans le Rahad, le quartier pauvre d'Ebou Dar. Jamais elle ne se serait aventurée quelque part sans une arme. Beaucoup d'Aes Sedai ne seraient pas d'accord, mais on pouvait couper une femme de la Source, temporairement ou définitivement. Elle refusait de se laisser prendre au dépourvu.

Elle ne l'avait été que deux fois depuis qu'elle avait atteint le châle. Plus jamais.

Une servante toqua doucement à sa porte.

-Entrez.

Une jeune fille de quinze ans à peine entra et fit la révérence.

-Vous avez des ordres, Aes Sedai ?

-Faites allumer le feu dans mon bureau. Que le déjeuner nous soit servit à dix heures et qu'il soit copieux.

-Bien, Aes Sedai. Doit-on monter à manger pour quatre ou cinq personnes ?

-Quatre seulement, mais vous porterez bien entendu un plateau à Lumia en lui indiquant de ne pas quitter sa chambre de la journée. Dites-lui que je viendrais la voir quand j'en aurais l'occasion. Et faites déposer devant les chambres de mes compagnons ce que j'ai demandé. Réveillez les à neuf heures trente.

La jeune fille repartit hâtivement. Melisande poussa un soupir de lassitude. S'il n'y avait pas la bibliothèque des Trakand et des questions politiques en jeu, elle aurait nettement préféré s'installer dans une bonne auberge, voire même une mauvaise. Elle détestait se faire servir. Mais l'Amyrlin voulait voir Morgase Trakand monter sur le trône, comme elle était la seule prétendante à avoir effectué un séjour à la Tour et Melisande était d'accord, d'autant plus maintenant qu'elle avait rencontré la jeune fille. Les liens entre l'Andor et la Tour en sortiraient raffermis et c'était un soulagement.

Au moins, ici elle avait des gens à disposition pour surveiller la jeune Lumia. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle l'aurait envoyée sur le champ à la Tour, mais Gitara pourrait vouloir lui parler et Melisande s'en serait voulue si la jeune femme tombait malade parce qu'elle ne s'était pas occupée de son entraînement. Elle aurait préféré pouvoir le faire. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'état d'esprit nécessaire pour enseigner à des novices et même les Acceptées mettaient sa patience à rude épreuve. Il était donc hors de question pour elle de s'occuper de Lumia ce matin. Les irrégulières persuadées de tout savoir parce qu'elles avaient commencé à toucher le Pouvoir Unique sans aide, très peu pour elle. Encore plus quand l'irrégulière en question semblait penser que son statut de noble aurait de l'importance à la Tour. La maîtresse des novices ferait descendre Lumia de son piedestal mais si on lui proposait ce poste à elle, Melisande quitterait la Tour en hurlant et ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'être à mi-chemin du Tarabon.

Plutôt que d'aller enseigner la bonne façon d'atteindre la Source à une gamine rétive, elle s'empara donc d'un bon livre et s'allongea devant la cheminée qui venait d'être allumée pour lire. Il serait tout le temps de se comporter avec la dignité d'une Aes Sedai quand les jeune gens se lèveraient.

Ils émergèrent l'un après l'autre presque deux heures plus tard alors que Melisande était dignement assise à table et sirotait un thé au miel après avoir terminé de déjeuner. Pendant qu'ils s'asseyaient, elle les passa en revue comme aurait dit Jardem.

La robe qu'elle avait choisi pour Shamara, un ensemble de lin aux doux tons verts et jaunes, lui allait bien et lui permettrait de passer inaperçue au milieu des robes luxueuses des membres des grandes maisons d'Andor. Le corsetage avait été renforcé sur ses ordres pour pouvoir détourner un coup de poignard Les couleurs rappelaient les deux Ajahs que Melisande la soupçonnait de vouloir choisir. Quelle pitié que la Brune ne l'intéresse pas. Son Ajah aurait pu tirer profit d'une Aes Sedai aussi puissante. Il était de plus en plus difficile de trouver des jeunes filles prometteuses. Au moins l'Ajah Brune pourrait se targuer d'avoir découvert Lumia.

Kaguya, pour une fois, ne présentait pas trop mal. Il portait un pourpoint de cuir léger, mais subtilement renforcé lui aussi, sur des vêtements de laine aux teintes sombres et sobres. Cela l'aiderait à se fondre dans les ombres et le petit chapeau ridicule que Melisande lui avait imposé empêcherait quiconque de le prendre au sérieux. Étrangement, on retenait moins sa langue en présence de gens ridicules, comme si leur apparence les empêchait d'écouter attentivement.

Quand à Thorsan, il avait l'air féroce dans son pourpoint de cuir. Melisande s'était arrangée pour qu'on fournisse à Kaguya des vêtements donnant l'impression qu'il était un jeune homme cherchant à singer la mode de la Cour sans en avoir les moyens. Ceux de Thorsan ne faisaient que souligner sa condition de soldat chevronné. Melisande n'aurait pu rêver mieux. Le seul moyen de lui donner d'avantage l'air d'un lige aurait été de lui faire porter la cape de Jardem, mais cela, c'était hors de question. Sa cape resterait soigneusement roulée au fond de son sac.

Melisande décrispa son poing serré et sourit aux trois jeunes gens.

-Mangez bien surtout, leur commanda-t-elle. Un enterrement royal est un événement social, il y aura à manger, mais pas le genre de nourriture qui tient bien au corps et dont vous risquez d'avoir besoin.

-Vous pensez qu'il y aura du grabuge ?, demanda Kaguya tout en s'exécutant.

-À l'enterrement ? Non. Nous sommes en Andor, pas en Cairhien. Mais les Amis du Ténébreux savent maintenant que nous sommes sur leur trace ou ils ne nous auraient pas envoyés des Hommes Gris. La méfiance est donc de mise.

-Comment comptez-vous procéder ?, demanda Thorsan. Si ce que vous dites est vrai, vous ne pouvez pas me présenter directement comme votre lige.

Il était méfiant et en colère. Un mélange dangereux.

-Non, en effet. Vous pouvez vous présentez pour moi.

-Je n'aime pas mentir.

Ni lui faciliter la vie, apparemment. Melisande sourit d'un air apaisant qui n'eut pas beaucoup d'effets sur le Blanc Manteau.

-L'autre solution, c'est de laisser les gens penser ce qu'ils veulent et en venir d'eux-même à la conclusion la plus logique. Si une Aes Sedai est accompagnée d'un homme à l'air menaçant, ce doit être son lige.

Il grimaça et Melisande finit son thé. Il avait un goût soudainement amer. Thorsan Gaidin. L'idée même avait quelque chose d'amusant, mais c'était Jardem qu'elle aurait voulu avoir à ses côtés pour partager un trait d'humour, pas la face blême de Thorsan.

-Et qu'attendez-vous de moi exactement pendant ces quelques heures ?

Melisande dû cette fois se retenir de ne pas lui envoyer sa tasse à la figure. Croyait-il vraiment être le seul à qui la situation déplaisait ?

-Je vous l'ai dit, rien de plus que je n'attendrait de mon lige, répondit-elle sèchement. De vous tenir près de moi pendant la cérémonie, puis de vous abstenir de vous moquer de quiconque en public.

Elle se mordit les lèvres. Jardem était curieux et sociable qui adorait se moquer de leurs contemporains. Heureusement, Thorsan se contenta de lever un sourcil d'un air interrogateur sans poser la moindre question.

-Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ces demi-vérités d'Aes Sedai, reconnut-il après un instant de silence. Le combat pour la Lumière devrait se passer de ces manigances.

-L'honnêteté est une vertu louable, mais elle ne permet pas d'aller très loin face aux méthodes utilisées par les Amis du Ténébreux. Il faut bien les tromper en retour. Regardez-moi. Quelle impression je donne à un Ami du Ténébreux qui saurait seulement que je suis une Aes Sedai ?

-L'image d'une femme dangereuse, qu'il faut éviter ou abattre.

Une idée partagée par les Blanc-Manteaux, mais ce Thorsan était plus intelligent que la moyenne. Sans le quitter des yeux, Melisande dévissa son encrier et y plongea les doigts. Elle ne devrait pas faire cela en public et se ferait taper sur les doigts si le conseil de l'Ajah Brune l'apprenait. Mais Melisande n'avait jamais été très douée pour obéir aux ordres. L'Ajah Brune enjoignait à ne pas s'investir dans les affaires du monde et à se consacrer plutôt à la recherche de la Connaissance. Elle était là pourtant, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle refusait de se plier à cette injonction. C'était stupide. La connaissance ne se trouvait pas que dans les livres, mais aussi à l'extérieur de la Tour et pour étudier l'histoire, il fallait parfois être prête à l'écrire. D'ailleurs, montrer à Shamara ce qui pouvait se cacher derrière le masque qu'affichaient la plupart des Brunes pourrait peut être l'inciter à enfin montrer un peu d'intérêt pour cette Ajah.

D'un air faussement distrait, elle ressortit ses doigts de l'encrier et les secoua au-dessus de sa robe. Shamara poussa un hoquet et la fille des rues qu'elle était encore tout au fond d'elle hurlait d'horreur en la voyant salir une robe aussi chère, même si toutes les Brunes apprenaient un tissage permettant de supprimer toute tâche d'une surface. Enfin, Melisande posa sa tête sur sa main et tapotta sa joue de deux doigts et prit un air volontairement rêveur. Ce n'était pas difficile. Il y avait bel et bien des évaporées dans l'Ajah Brune.

-Et maintenant, quelle impression aurait le même Ami du Ténébreux ?

-Que vous n'êtes pas assez concentrée sur ce qui vous entoure pour l'avoir remarqué, ce qui l'incitera à faire des erreurs.

-Exactement. Ce n'est pas mentir. C'est user de toutes les armes à notre disposition pour pousser l'Ombre à la faute.

-Toutes les Brunes font ça ?, intervint Shamara.

-Beaucoup d'entre elles. Je te serais reconnaissante de ne pas propager cette information. Toutes les Ajahs ont leurs petits trucs pour obtenir ce qu'elles veulent. Les Rouges et les Vertes utilisent l'assurance – ou l'arrogance – mais nous faisons différemment dans la Brune. J'imagine que

tu as continué à réfléchir à ton choix.

-Ce sera la Verte ou la Jaune, répondit Shamara, confirmant ce que Melisande savait déjà.

-Il est courant qu'une Acceptée soit déjà bien décidée des semaines ou des mois avant l'épreuve, mais il faut continuer de réfléchir jusqu'au dernier moment. C'est le choix d'une vie.

Shamara hocha la tête, mais Melisande sut qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Tant pis. Peut être Lumia pourrait-elle être tentée par l'Ajah Brune.

-En quoi consiste cette épreuve ?, demanda Kaguya.

Thorsan avait l'air aussi intéressé, malgré ses sourcils toujours froncés.

-La candidate doit réaliser cent tissages à la suite en restant parfaitement calme, expliqua Shamara, alors que des Aes Sedai font tout pour la déconcentrer. Du moins, c'est ce que les Acceptées sont autorisées à savoir.

-Le reste, elles l'apprennent au moment de l'épreuve, confirma Melisande. Une Aes Sedai doit être capable de garder son calme dans toutes les circonstances imaginables, qu'elle soit seule face à un poing de Trollocs ou qu'elle arpente les couloirs d'un palais accompagnée d'un voleur ou d'un Enfant de la Lumière.

Kaguya toussa pour cacher un ricanement. Melisande prit note de lui parler avant qu'ils ne partent. Le jeune homme était le seul à ne pas se poser de questions sur lui-même et ses raisons d'être là et cela finirait par devenir dangereux pour le groupe entier. À l'heure actuelle, Melisande l'estimait plus dangereux pour la réussite de cette petite équipe que Thorsan lui-même. Cela changerait bientôt.

-L'épreuve est très difficile et certaines n'y survivent pas, continua Melisande, ce qui calma immédiatement Kaguya. La Tour doit être forte et ne peut se permettre de laisser des jeunes femmes qui plieront au moindre problème atteindre le châle.

-J'y arriverai, affirma Shamara avec un regard fier. J'y arriverai.

Melisande l'espérait. Elle même avait failli mourir lors de l'épreuve, mais elle ne le mentionna pas. On ne parlais de celle-ci qu'avec les femmes qui y avaient assisté.

Son thé était froid. Elle le réchauffa avec un peu de Feu.

-Très bien, déclara finalement Thorsan qui avait profité de cette discussion pour réfléchir de son côté. Tant que je n'ai pas à mentir, je suppose que je peux faire avec pour quelques heures.

-Vous m'en voyez ravie. Parlons de l'enterrement maintenant.

Elle eut immédiatement la concentration de tout le groupe.

-Il y aura d'abord un hommage rappelant les bonnes actions de Mordrellein au cours de sa vie. Restez silencieux à ce moment là et prenez note des différentes réactions. Ensuite, mêlez-vous aux invités pour chercher des informations et voire si l'une des prétendantes se trahit.

-Et si c'est le cas ?

-Prévenez-moi et nous aviserons. Maintenant, les prétendantes. La noblesse andoranne ne vous est pas familière mais Gitara a pu amplement me renseigner à ce sujet. Vous connaissez Morgase et Cariolan. Leurs prétentions sont solides, mais celles des autres également. La reine Ishara, qui a fondé l'Andor est leur ancêtre à toutes. Morgase a quelques gouttes de sang d'Ishara en plus par rapport aux autres, si peu qu'elles peuvent toutes le contester. Dommage que vous n'ayez pas demandé à ce faussaire cette généalogie qu'il préparait pour Arymilla Marne. Si elle parvient à remettre la main dessus, elle pourra tenter de se créer un avantage.

Ils lui parurent tous convenablement penauds et Melisande n'insista pas là-dessus. Ils ne répéteraient pas la même erreur.

-Arymilla Marne pourrait donc être la femme que nous cherchons, reprit Shamara.

-Elle, ou une des autres. Naean Arawn a peu de chances de l'emporter.Même son propre père ne la soutient pas. Dyelin Taravin est jeune, elle aussi, et pleine de potentiel, mais elle devrait se ralier à sa cousine Morgase dont elle est très proche. Elenia Sarand et Arymilla Marne sont de vraies menaces par contre. Elles sont jeunes, ambitieuses et déterminées. Arathelle et Ellorien se sont rétractées. Enfin, Danine Candraed, Aemlyn Carand, Karind Anshar et Erenys Gilyard ne revendiquent pas le trône. Karind n'aurait pas plus de soutiens qu'Arathelle ou Naean et elle le sait. Danine ne semble pas vouloir prétendre au trône, mais Gitara n'en jurerait pas. C'est une calculatrice et si elle n'a pas d'ambition pour elle-même, elle pourrait en avoir pour sa fille. Quand à Aemlyn et Erenys, elle n'ont aucune ambition.

Kaguya laissa tomber sa tête sur la table en gémissant et même Shamara et Thorsan ne camouflaient pas leur découragement devant cette liste de suspectes. Une chose était sûre, Shamara ne choisirait pas la Grise. Elle n'avait ni la patience, ni le tempérament requis pour cette Ajah.

-Elenia Sarand est innocentée, non ?, demanda la jeune femme. Elle aussi a été espionnée par les Amis du Ténébreux.

-Ou alors ?

-Ou alors elle a feint d'être espionnée pour être innocentée si on l'accusait. C'est pour ça que je déteste la politique.

Et pourtant elle voulait devenir Aes Sedai. Bah, elle réaliserait bien assez tôt que les Aes Sedai adoraient la politique. Melisande ne comptait pas donner raison aux Blanc-Manteaux, mais ils marquaient un point en disant que la Tour n'était que complots.

-Surveillez-les toutes, reprit-elle. Regardez qui parle avec qui et qui évite qui. Regardez aussi ce que font les membres de la maison Mantear. Par tradition, l'ancienne famille régnante n'est pas censée intervenir dans la succession, mais Tavam Mantear, le Haut Siège de cette maison pourrait être tenté malgré tout. Quand au beau-fils de Mordrellein, Taringail, c'est un Cairhiennien, et pire, un Damodred. Ils ont l'intrigue dans le sang.

Melisande jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge sur la cheminée. Elle se leva et les autres l'imitèrent.

-Finissez de vous préparer, si ce n'est pas déjà fait et rejoignons-nous ici dans cinq minutes. Shamara, suis-moi.

La jeune fille l'accompagna dans sa chambre sans poser de questions. De son coffre, Melisande sortit une jarretière de cuir reliée sur laquelle était cousue deux fourreaux.

-Une Aes Sedai n'est jamais sans défense tant qu'elle a accès au Pouvoir, mais ce n'est pas toujours le cas. Puisque vous avez trouvé Lumia, il y a très peu de chance qu'une autre femme capable de canaliser soit présente à Caemlyn, mais je préfère être certaine de te savoir capable de te défendre.

Shamara s'en empara en murmurant un remerciement, et s'en équipa aussitôt. Melisande ne précisa pas qu'elle avait également placé un tissage sur cette jarretière pour pouvoir tracer Shamara en cas de problème. Elle espérait seulement ne pas avoir à l'utiliser.

-Tu as l'air plus à l'aise auprès de Thorsan, nota-t-elle comme accidentellement.

Prise par surprise, la jeune femme s'interrompit et se mit à réfléchir.

-Oui, j'imagine.

-Tu te méfiais de lui au début.

-C'est vrai, mais maintenant, je crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance. C'est quelqu'un de correct, pour un Enfant de la Lumière.

-Pour un Enfant de la Lumière ?

-Vous savez ce que je veux dire, rougit Shamara.

-Je crains que ton discours ne soit pas très clair, répondit Melisande en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle avait très bien compris.

-Je les déteste !

C'était un cri du cœur. Melisande attendit que Shamara en dise plus, mais celle-ci conserva un silence buté. Bien sûr, Melisande savait très bien pourquoi la jeune femme les détestait. Avant de quitter la Tour, elle avait parlé avec l'Amyrlin et la Maîtresse des Novices. Elle voulait seulement lui donner l'occasion d'en parler, mais puisque la jeune femme ne saisissait pas l'occasion, elle n'insisterait pas.

-Attention à ne pas te laisser déborder par cette rancune. Une Aes Sedai doit savoir rester calme et être capable de collaborer même avec le plus improbable des alliés.

-Oui Aes Sedai.

-Le calme et la sérénité ne sont pas seulement la marque d'une Aes Sedai, ce sont des prérequis indispensables. Ne l'oublie pas.

-Oui Aes Sedai, répondit Shamara sur un ton plus sincère. Je suis désolée.

Melisande examina un long moment le visage de Shamara. Quand elle fut certaine d'avoir été comprise, elle hocha la tête.

-Bien. Allons-y, tes compagnons nous ont assez attendus.

Quand elles revinrent dans l'antichambre, Thorsan attendait seul et faisait les cents pas près du feu. Machinalement, sa main cherchait son épée absente à son côté.

-Kaguya cherchait à cacher quelques poignards de plus sur sa personne quand je l'ai laissé, expliqua-t-il. Je pense qu'il lui faudra encore quelques minutes avant d'abandonner.

-Ce n'est pas grave. J'aurais quelques mots à lui dire avant que nous partions de toute manière. Vous pouvez descendre pour l'attendre, nous n'en aurons pas pour longtemps.

Shamara et Thorsan échangèrent un regard un peu inquiet pour leur camarade, mais l'acceptée quitta la pièce sans protester. Thorsan, lui, s'attarda sur le seuil. Melisande nota la raideur de sa nuque, mais ne dit rien.

-Je suppose que la situation est aussi étrange pour vous que pour moi, commença-t-il maladroitement.

-Pour le moins, oui.

-Je ne sais des Aes Sedai que ce que j'ai appris en Amadicia. J'en apprends un peu plus chaque jour auprès de Shamara et... disons que je commence à remettre en question certaines choses que j'ai appris, sur vous et sur mon ordre.

Elle parvint à lui sourire. C'était la chose la plus difficile qu'elle ait jamais eu à faire.

-Il doit être difficile de remettre en question tout son univers.

-Très difficile. Je vois tout le monde mépriser les Enfants, ici en Andor, et j'imagine qu'il en va de même ailleurs.

-Je suis Altarane, maître Kehves. J'aurais du mal à soutenir une autre opinion. Mais si vous cherchez à vous faire une opinion plus... disons, objective sur les Enfants, peut être pourrais-je vous procurer un jour l'un des nombreux livres que possède la Tour sur le sujet.

-Peut être. Merci.

Toujours aussi raide, il s'inclina et sortit. Il fallait du courage pour reconnaître qu'on s'était fourvoyé toute sa vie, comme il venait de le faire à mi-mots. Melisande aurait été trop orgueilleuse pour le faire. C'était un de ses défauts.

Il ne fallait pas que cet homme reparte à Amador quand ils en auraient fini ici. S'il le faisait, il se ferait tuer pour les questions qu'il poserait ou se remettrait à avaler tous les discours des Blanc-Manteaux. Melisande devait trouver un moyen de l'en empêcher. Si elle pouvait arracher même un seul de ses hommes à Pedron Niall, c'était un devoir auquel elle n'avait pas le droit de se dérober.

Quand la porte fut refermée, Melisande poussa un soupir de soulagement. Le plus dur était fait. Après ces deux courtes conversations, elle avait confiance dans le fait que Shamara et Thorsan travaillerait l'un avec l'autre et non plus l'un à côté de l'autre désormais. Il lui fallait maintenant s'occuper de Kaguya.

Il revenait justement.

-Les autres sont déjà partis ?, demanda-t-il nerveusement.

Comme seule réponse, Melisande tissa un bras d'air et attrapa le voleur par une cheville. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf qu'il se retrouva suspendu en l'air. C'est tout juste s'il ne poussa pas un cri d'effroi.

-Discutons un instant.

Si Thorsan refusait de se laisser intimider par une Aes Sedai, Kaguya ne pouvais s'empêcher de l'être un petit peu. Malgré cet air de lapin effrayé qu'il affichait en permanence, Melisande se reconnaissait un petit peu en lui. Ils avaient tous les deux grandi dans le caniveau et avaient appris à la dure qu'ils ne pouvaient compter que sur eux-même pour s'en sortir. Seulement, il était ensuite difficile de comprendre qu'une fois sorti de la rue, c'était avec l'aide des autres qu'on pouvait progresser. Elife et Caienne avaient du faire des efforts monumentaux pour s'insinuer sous sa garde. Melisande ne serait pas la moitié de la femme qu'elle était aujourd'hui sans leur insistance. Elle aiderait Kaguya, et en l'aidant, elle aiderait Shamara.

-C'est un jeu pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Un jeu ?

-Ou plutôt, tu fais comme si c'était un jeu. Crois-tu vraiment que tu peux rejoindre le combat contre l'Ombre, aider à arrêter quelques amis du Ténébreux et t'en sortir indemne ?

Il écarquilla les yeux.

-Vous m'avez promis de m'aider à disparaître !

Elle renifla.

-Certainement pas. Je t'ai dit que je te récompenserait. Si tu voulais autre chose, il fallait être plus précis. Mais admettons un instant que j'ai dit ça. Je t'aiderais à disparaître, et après ?

-Je referais ma vie, là où ceux qui me chassent ne me trouveront pas !

-Et tu laisserais Shamara seule face à son combat ? Jusqu'à quand va tu fuir tes responsabilités ? Je croyais les Saldaeans moins lâches.

Il se démena un moment pour échapper au tissage de Melisande, en vain.

-Et bien ? N'es-tu là que pour l'argent ou bien aussi par conviction ?

Il cessa de se débattre, et la regarda sérieusement.

-Je ne veux pas voir les Amis du Ténébreux régner en Andor ou ailleurs. Eux et les Engeances font suffisamment de dégâts comme ça dans les terres frontalières.

Il dit ces mots avec une telle conviction que Melisande le crut sur le champ. C'était exactement ce qu'elle attendait. Sans le lâcher, elle commença un deuxième tissage où l'air était prédominant et le dirigea vers sa tête.

-Jusqu'où iras-tu alors ?

-Jusqu'au bout ! Je ne vais pas laisser Shamara se débrouiller toute seule avec Thorsan.

-Alors tu accompagneras Shamara jusqu'au bout, tu te battra à ses côtés et tu la protégera, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus besoin de ton aide ?

-Exactement.

Maintenant. Melisande insinua son tissage dans l'esprit de Kaguya. Dans les archives de la Tour, quelques livres parlaient de la Compulsion, un tissage perdu depuis longtemps permettant de contrôler les esprits. Comme beaucoup de naturelles, Melisande en avait développé une forme toute personnelle et amoindrie qu'elle avait toujours gardé pour elle. Elle était incapable de contrôler un esprit, mais elle pouvait renforcer une opinion dans cet esprit, en particulier quand la personne était sous l'effet d'une forte émotion. Ce tissage avait la mauvaise habitude de se dissiper de lui même au bout de quelque temps, mais l'impression qu'elle instaurait persistait. Kaguya prendrait désormais la situation au sérieux et Shamara aurait un compagnon fiable sur lequel s'appuyer au moins jusqu'à leur départ pour la Tour, si ce n'est davantage.

Elle reposa Kaguya un peu brusquement sur le sol.

-Rejoignons les autres.

Il hocha la tête. Déjà, il avait l'air plus sérieux et déterminé.

Melisande détestait devoir utiliser ce tissage, mais si les Amis du Ténébreux étaient capable d'envoyer trois Hommes Gris en même temps, elle devait assurer la protection de Shamara. Elle même était capable de se défendre et n'accordait aucune espèce d'importance à sa vie la plupart des jours, mais la Tour avait mis Shamara sous sa garde, et elle la protégerait d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Assise sur la dernière marche du porche, Shamara regardait Thorsan se remettre à faire les cent pas. De quoi parlait Melisande avec Kaguya ? Elle sentait vaguement l'Aes Sedai canaliser et rit doucement en l'imaginant menacer Kaguya des pires avanies s'il ne se comportait pas de manière exemplaire à l'enterrement. Ils mettaient du temps. Kaguya n'était pas des plus difficiles à impressionner pourtant, pas comme Thorsan.

-De quoi as-tu parlé avec Melisande ?, demanda-t-elle finalement, ne pouvant plus contenir sa curiosité.

Thorsan cessa de marcher.

-Des Enfants de la Lumière, rapidement.

-Oh. J'imagine que ta rencontre d'hier avec eux n'a pas été facile.

-Non. Je me pose de plus en plus de question.

-Tu ne te dis plus que toutes les Aes Sedai sont des sorcières qu'il faut arrêter coûte que coûte alors ?

Elle essaya de ne pas sortir sa question de manière trop agressive. Elle avait promis à Melisande de faire des efforts.

-Non. Les choses sont plus compliquées que je ne le croyais. Prends Lumia par exemple. Elle ne mérite pas de mourir pour quelque chose sur lequel elle n'a aucun contrôle On peut punir quelqu'un pour avoir choisi de servir l'Ombre, pas pour ce qu'il est de nature. Et je reconnaît que certains de mes frères vont trop loin dans leur recherche des Amis du Ténébreux. Ton frère, Turandol...

-Je ne veux rien savoir à son sujet. Ni s'il est un bon ni s'il est un mauvais Enfant. Il n'a pas la moindre importance pour moi.

Il se tut et Shamara le laissa un moment à sa réflexion. Il avait l'air d'avoir du mal à digérer tout ceci et elle ne voulait pas penser à son frère. Un moment, elle crut qu'il allait lui poser une question, mais il renonça et reprit sa marche.

-Tu va réussir à te faire passer pour un lige ?

-J'espère. Je ferais ce que je dois, de toute manière. J'ai juré d'aller jusqu'au bout.

-Moi aussi.

Ils échangèrent un regard silencieux, mais Shamara eut l'impression qu'en un seul regard, ils s'étaient dit plus de choses que depuis leur rencontre. Ils se faisaient confiance, aussi surprenant que cela paraisse. Quand elle lui tournait le dos, Shamara ne se demandait plus s'il allait profiter de l'occasion. C'était étrange d'avoir confiance en un Blanc-Manteau.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne ressentit le besoin de poursuivre cette conversation et ils attendirent en silence que Melisande et Kaguya réapparaissent. Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre. Melisande apparut bientôt, altière et sereine, même si cette image était légèrement perturbée par les mèches qui s'échappaient de sa coiffure et les tâches d'encre sur sa robe et sa joue. Quand à Kaguya, il lui sembla légèrement changé. Shamara s'était attendue à le voir sortir tremblant d'une discussion avec Melisande, mais il avait au contraire les épaules hautes et l'air sûr de lui. La différence était si nette qu'elle se mit à cligner des yeux comme pour dissiper l'illusion.

Melisande la rappela à l'ordre d'un claquement sec de la langue.

-Cesse donc de bailler aux corneilles, Shamara. Nous sommes attendus au palais.

Shamara s'empressa de la suivre.


	20. L'enterrement de Mordrellen Mantear

**L'enterrement de Mordrellen Mantear**

Le palais royal de Caemlyn était une pure merveille. Il surplombait la cité tout entière et de grandes avenues arborées permettaient d'en admirer la vue de loin. Des tours blanches, massives ou fines, s'élevaient gracieusement vers le ciel, surplombées de dômes dorés. Chaque fenêtre, chaque balcon témoignaient d'un travail d'artiste exceptionnel. Au-dessus des murailles, les drapeaux étaient en berne.

Kaguya en resta béat d'admiration. Depuis leur arrivée, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de flâner et même s'ils avaient entraperçu plusieurs fois le palais en marchant dans la ville, de près, c'était la plus incroyable des merveilles.

-Cela n'a rien à voir avec Maradon, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se tourna vers Melisande, surpris qu'elle lui adresse la parole si amicalement après la scène de tantôt.

Il hocha la tête.

-Totalement différent.

Maradon était une forteresse froide visant uniquement à résister aux assauts trollocs. Même la forme des rues était faite pour ralentir une possible invasion trolloque. Quand aux fenêtres donnant sur les rues, elles étaient étroites pour servir de meurtrières et protéger les habitants. Si les deux villes s'élevaient sur des collines, Maradon le faisait pour avoir une meilleure vue sur la Flétrissure. Caemlyn, elle, le faisait pour se laisser admirer par tous. Face à une armée trolloque, elle ne tiendrait que le temps que cela prendrait aux Engeances pour faire céder les murailles.

-C'est pour cela aussi que tu te bat, nota l'Aes Sedai avant de faire s'avancer son cheval pour reprendre la tête de leur groupe.

Ces mots résonnaient étrangement en lui, comme s'ils confirmaient quelque chose qu'il avait entendu plus tôt et dont il aurait dû se rappeler. Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de cette sensation, mais en vain. En tout cas, cette discussion le raffermissait dans sa décision. Il resterait avec Shamara jusqu'au bout. Cette ville et ses habitants ne méritaient pas le sort de Maradon, à vivre sous la menace permanente du Ténébreux et il haïssait trop les Engeances de l'Ombre pour laisser les Amis du Ténébreux s'emparer de ce pays. Puisque Shamara voulait l'empêcher, il la suivrait jusqu'au bout.

Marrant ça. La veille au soir, il s'était couché en se disant que même s'il appréciait de plus en plus Thorsan et Shamara, il fallait qu'il arrête de s'attacher à eux parce qu'il partirait bientôt pour Tanchico ou Mayenne, ou n'importe quelle ville où il pourrait se perdre dans la foule. Maintenant, cette idée le rendait mal à l'aise. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser, Shamara surtout, mais même Thorsan. Non, ce qui se passait était trop important pour les abandonner. Peut être même pas après la fin de cette aventure. Il n'en avait pas envie, alors après tout, pourquoi ne pas le faire ? Les Saldaeans qui le pourchassaient devaient avoir abandonné maintenant. Kaguya était un trop petit poisson pour gaspiller des hommes sur sa piste. Oui, il ferait ça.

Ragaillardi, Kaguya se remit à regarder autour de lui. C'était la première fois qu'il approchait de si près un palais et il comptait ne pas rater une miette de ce qui se passait. Ses mains le démangeaient en pensant à toutes les richesses qu'il devait y avoir à l'intérieur, mais il tiendrait sa promesse à Thorsan de ne toucher à rien. De toute façon, les palais et les manoirs ne lui portaient pas chance et leur mission était trop importante pour tout risquer sur une impulsion. Non, Kaguya jouerait son rôle. Vêtu de si beaux habits et avec un si joli chapeau, il était sûr qu'il obtiendrait facilement les réponses qu'ils cherchaient.

Ils étaient maintenant sur la grande place devant le palais royal et il devenait difficile d'avancer. La foule était énorme au pied des murailles du palais. Tout Caemlyn et une partie de la campagne environnante semblait s'être donné rendez-vous là. Il y avait des paysans, des filles d'auberge, des marchands... Tous portaient un brassard blanc en signe de deuil. Kaguya se demandait cependant s'ils était plus triste pour leur reine décédée ou parce qu'ils se demandaient ce que l'avenir leur réclamait. Beaucoup pleuraient en tout cas.

Quelques carrosses essayaient de se frayer un chemin jusqu'aux portes du palais. Devant l'affluence, certains abandonnaient et des nobles seigneurs et dames en descendaient dans l'espoir d'y arriver plus facilement à pied. Kaguya leur souhaitait bien du courage.

-Je me demande où est Thom, remarqua-t-il à haute voix. Un enterrement royal, ça doit être un bon sujet de balade à écrire.

Thorsan renifla et jeta un regard noir aux hommes qui se pressaient contre son cheval, au risque de le désarçonner.

-Où qu'il soit, s'il n'est pas ici c'est lui qui a le plus de chance. Il nous faudra une heure pour atteindre les portes à ce rythme.

-Il est hors de question que je perde une heure, décréta Melisande.

Elle garda une main sur ses rênes mais tendit gracieusement l'autre devant elle. Aux yeux de Kaguya, il ne se passa rien, mais quand elle incita son cheval à avancer de nouveau, la foule se fendit pour la laisser passer. Il y eut même des exclamations de surprise et un mouvement de foule en deux ou trois endroits. C'était comme si les badauds bougeaient sans le vouloir. Kaguya se retourna vers Shamara et l'interrogea du regard. Elle hocha la tête en réponse, lui confirmant que le Pouvoir Unique était bel et bien impliqué. Kaguya ne put retenir un frisson tout en collant son cheval derrière celui de l'Aes Sedai pour ne pas être séparé du groupe. Il espérait bien que jamais le Pouvoir Unique ne soit utilisé contre lui, même si c'était simplement pour l'écarter du chemin de quelqu'un.

Ils mirent pied à terre devant le palais et des palefreniers se précipitèrent pour conduire leurs montures à l'écurie. Les gardes et les serviteurs, nota Kaguya, portaient aussi un brassards blanc. Deux ou trois avaient même les yeux rougis. Mordrellen devait vraiment être aimée de son peuple.

Une servante en livrée rouge et blanche les guida à l'intérieur du palais lui-même. Kaguya admira son reflet dans les sols de marbre blanc et les miroirs accrochés aux murs. Il restait aussi béat devant la fortune qui s'étalait sur les gorges de certaines nobles dames qui circulaient de salle en salle et sur la garde des épées de leurs compagnons.

-Ils ont l'air de s'ennuyer plus qu'autre chose, remarqua-t-il.

-Ils attendent de pouvoir aller rendre hommage à Mordrellen, expliqua Melisande sans leur accorder un seul regard. Le premier hommage n'est ouvert qu'aux grandes maisons et à de rares personnes extérieures.

-Nous.

-De toute évidence. L'Andor et la Tour ont après tout des relations privilégiées depuis la fondation du royaume après le règne d'Arthur Aile de Faucon. Jamais une Aes Sedai ne s'est vue refuser l'entrée du palais. Maintenant, pressez-vous. Nous ne sommes déjà pas en avance.

C'était sa faute, pour avoir retenu Kaguya mais il choisit de se taire. Il se remit à suivre de près l'Aes Sedai qui avançait à grandes enjambées. Au passage, il constata que tous les nobles croisés se comportaient de la même manière mais qu'il y avait aussi une sorte d'angoisse qui flottait dans l'air. Ces gens étaient inquiets, au moins autant que ceux qui attendaient dehors.

C'était surtout visible dans la salle du trône où la domestique qui les escortait les fit passer. La salle était encore plus magnifique que le reste du palais, même s'il était triste de voir les bannières décrochées et pliées sur le trône vide. Elle était surtout pleine à craquer de gens aux mines inquiètes. De toute évidence, certains commençaient à comploter et à discuter de qui il convenait de soutenir dans la guerre de succession imminente. La trêve s'arrêterait dès le tombeau de Mordrellen refermé.

Il était un petit peu dégoûté. Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans le palais royal à Maradon, mais chez lui, s'il y avait des rivalités entre nobles, c'était probablement pour savoir qui aurait l'honneur de monter le premier à l'assaut. Il avait déjà entendu dire qu'en dehors des Terres Frontalières, les gens ne savaient pas ce qu'était l'honneur ou la honte. Peut être avaient-ils raison.

Thorsan avait l'air d'avoir la même réaction que lui à la scène. Tout en collant Melisande comme elle le lui avait demandé, il jetait des regards noirs à l'assemblée. Deux ou trois hommes détournèrent même le regard.

Shamara n'y prêtait par contre aucune attention. Elle avait l'air angoissée à l'idée de devoir obtenir des informations dans une foule de nobles, et sous le regard de Melisande en plus ! Kaguya se rapprocha d'elle pour lui tapoter sur le bras d'un air encourageant et elle lui répondit par un sourire un peu forcé qui lui réchauffa quand même le cœur.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans un jardin clos. Après tant de tours et détours, Kaguya aurait été incapable de dire de quel côté du palais ils étaient. Sur les murs grimpaient des rosiers aux fleurs rouges et blanches, magnifiques malgré la saison tardive. L'intervention d'une Aes Sedai avait peut être bien été nécessaire pour un tel miracle. Sept statues de taille humaine décoraient le jardin, représentant des femmes à l'air majestueux. L'une d'entre elle était très vieille, les autres plus récentes.

-Ishara, première reine d'Andor, et les dernières souveraines à avoir régné, murmura Melisande en s'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte. Dès demain, la statue d'Eshenei sera remplacée par celle de Mordrellen et déplacée sur une place de la ville.

Un vieux domestique les annonça et ils purent s'avancer et voir un peu mieux le jardin lui-même. Il devait y avoir trente ou quarante personnes qui se balançaient d'un pied sur l'autre pour se réchauffer. Des braseros positionnés un peu partout le long des murs et sous les statues réchauffaient l'atmosphère. C'était l'hiver désormais, mais la température était remontée depuis la veille, permettant de se passer de capes et de manteaux. Tout le monde était quand même chaudement vêtu. La statue d'Ishara trônait à un bout du jardin et une crypte s'ouvrait de l'autre côté. Le cercueil de Mordrellen avait été placé sur un présentoir à l'entrée de celui-ci, recouvert de la bannière du lion blanc sur fond rouge d'Andor, mais aussi d'une autre portant une enclume d'argent. Probablement que les Mantear voulaient rappeler une dernière fois qu'ils avaient régné sur l'Andor. Deux hommes se tenaient à côté du cercueil et le plus vieux d'entre eux, un homme de cinquante cinq ans environ, chauve et massif, s'avança vers Melisande.

-Tavam Mantear, haut siège de la maison Mantear, chuchota-t-elle pour ses compagnons, et un lointain cousin de la Reine.

-Melisande Sedai, s'inclina Tavam, c'est un honneur de vous recevoir ici, malgré les circonstances. Gitara Sedai m'a parlé de vous, mais vous auriez du vous inviter au palais.

-Je ne voulais pas m'imposer, dans ces circonstances, mais je n'aurais pas voulu rater cet hommage. Mordrellen était une grande reine.

-Tout à fait. Elle sera regrettée. Mais qui sont vos compagnons ?

-Oh, Shamara et Kaguya sont là pour prendre des notes, répondit Melisande d'un air faussement distrait. Je pensais écrire un livre, voyez-vous.

-Et votre lige, j'imagine ?

Melisande ne répondit pas mais se mit à observer l'assistance avec de grands yeux rêveurs. Dans ces conditions, le seigneur Mantear était obligé de croire que Melisande avait besoin d'assistants pour prendre des notes. C'était une performance si remarquable que Kaguya avait envie d'applaudir. Même lui avait envie d'y croire et Thorsan se retrouva à devoir incliner légèrement la tête pour confirmer ce que pensait Tavam.

-Gitara Sedai est là bas, continua le seigneur en désignant la statue d'Eshenei. Je vous laisse vous mettre à l'aise, vous et vos invités. Nous n'attendons plus que les Sarand.

Melisande hocha distraitement la tête, mais dès que Tavam lui tourna le dos, elle se tourna vivement vers eux.

-N'oubliez pas, restez avec moi pendant l'hommage, puis dispersez-vous pour discuter et écouter les conversations.

Ils connaissaient tous leur rôle, aussi la suivirent-ils en silence jusqu'à une grande et voluptueuse femme aux cheveux blancs de neige. Malgré ces cheveux, elle aurait pu avoir vingt ans aussi bien que cinquante. Il était aussi difficile de lui donner un âge qu'à Melisande. Elle portait une robe d'un bleu profond et un châle décoré de fleurs et de franges bleues assortis, en plus de multiples bijoux.

-Melisande, salua-t-elle à leur approche. Et voici tes jeunes compagnons ?

-Une partie d'entre eux. Nous avons hier découvert une jeune fille prometteuse dont le nom devrait être inscrit prochainement dans le livre des novices. Nous en parlerons quand nous en aurons l'occasion.

-Plus tard alors. Voici les Sarand qui arrivent.

La foule se mit à bouger et à se placer selon un ordre qui devait être plus ou moins ritualisé. Cela n'empêchait pas certains, et surtout certaines, à essayer de se placer le plus près possible du cercueil.

Morgase n'était pas de celles-là. Elle portait une robe rouge brodée d'or assez discrète et s'était en partie enveloppée dans un châle aux couleurs de sa maison. De nombreuses autres femmes, au contraire, affichaient leur richesse à l'aide de bijoux et de broderies. Les nobles qui attendaient dans la salle du trône avaient à côté d'elles l'air de simples marchandes. Beaucoup portaient un lion d'argent brodé quelque part sur leurs vêtements. Pendant qu'elles se positionnaient, Gitara et Melisande présentaient à mi-voix chaque prétendante pour le bénéfice de Kaguya et de ses amis.

-Elenia Sarand, fit Gitara en désignant une jeune femme aux cheveux de miel. Terriblement ambitieuse.

Elle avait un air acariâtre et hautain qui déplut souverainement à Kaguya. C'était comme si c'était une caricature de noble dame. L'homme au visage jovial à ses côtés, qui portait les mêmes armes qu'elle, devait être son mari. Ils formaient un couple assez mal assorti. La robe d'Elenia était une des plus riches et des plus tapageuses de l'assemblée, derrière celle de Cariolan Haevin, qu'ils connaissaient déjà.

-La jeune fille mince aux cheveux noirs en robe gris perle est Naean Arawn. Intéressant, son père s'est installé très loin d'elle mais ne cesse de chercher le regard de Cariolan.

-Méfiez-vous de Danine Candraed, reprit Gitara en désignant du menton une femme de soixante dix ans à l'apparence fragile mais aux yeux vifs. Elle est tout aussi ambitieuse qu'Elenia et dix fois plus intelligente.

-Arymilla Marne est la jolie blonde aux yeux bruns.

Celle qui commandait des généalogies à des faussaires, comme ne le précisa pas Melisande. Intéressant. Elle devait être au moins aussi ambitieuse que les autres et sa robe bleu pâle était ostensiblement plus simple que celle des deux autres.

Les deux Aes Sedai leur indiquèrent aussi les prétendantes moins probables, Aemlyn Carand, une trentenaire très ronde à l'air absent, Dyelin Taravin, une jolie blonde à peine plus âgée que Morgase, Karind Anshar une femme de cinquante ans au visage sévère et dont le regard ne débordait pas d'intelligence et Erenys Gilyard, une femme de quarante ans aux cheveux châtains et à la mine sobre. Elles ne s'attardèrent pas sur Arathelle et Ellorien qu'ils connaissaient déjà et ne leur présentèrent aucun homme, mis à part Taringail Damodred, le bel homme brun qui parlait un peu plus tôt avec Tavam Mantear et se tenait maintenant de l'autre côté du cercueil par rapport à lui. Cairhiennien, il était plus petit que tous les autres d'une bonne tête. Il avait peut être vingt cinq ans et l'air plus ennuyé qu'autre chose d'être là. À ses côtés, se tenait une servante qui faisait sauter dans ses bras un petit garçon de même pas deux ans qui regardait l'assemblée avec l'air le plus sérieux qu'il pouvait afficher. Taringail Damodred avait été l'époux de Tigraine, la fille disparue de Mordrellen. Le petit garçon devait être son fils, Galadedrid, exclu de la succession par son sexe.

Une fois tout le monde placé, Tavam Mantear fit un pas en avant et le silence se fit.

-Mordrellen, ma cousine, a été une reine incroyable, toujours soucieuse du bien être de son peuple. Grâce à elle, l'Andor a prospéré comme jamais depuis le règne d'Ishara elle-même.

Shamara tâcha de l'écouter, elle tâcha vraiment. C'était sa reine qui venait de mourir, même si cela faisait presque dix ans qu'elle avait quitté l'Andor et que sa loyauté appartenait désormais à la Tour, mais ce dicours était ennuyeux à mourir. Tavam faisait le rappel de tout les accomplissements de la maison Mantear depuis qu'elle était en possession du trône. Il disait peut être en partie la vérité, mais c'était probablement surtout l'occasion pour la maison Mantear de briller une dernière fois avant de sombrer dans des années d'oubli. L'Andor n'était pas le Cairhien, mais ici comme là bas, la nouvelle maison régnante ne pourrait tolérer que celle déchue se fasse remarquer.

À défaut d'écouter, Shamara en profita pour regarder les visages des spectateurs. Tous tâchaient d'avoir l'air attentifs, mais ils étaient loin de tous y arriver. Elenia Sarand, en particulier, cachait mal son impatience que tout ça soit terminé. Arymilla Marne avait l'air à deux doigts de sortir un miroir de sa poche pour vérifier qu'elle avait convenablement l'air désolée.

Elle finit par laisser son esprit divaguer en espérant que Melisande ne le remarque pas. Elle avait trop de choses auxquelles penser, plus importantes que l'historique des affrontements sur la frontière murandienne qu'elle avait étudié en long et en large à la Tour. Elle n'émergea de sa rêverie que lorsque Tavam se tut et que Taringail Damodred prit sa place pour continuer l'hommage. Il commença à parler de la sagesse de Mordrellen qui avait su arrêter une guerre avec l'Illian et épargner la guerre à deux peuples en le mariant à sa fille. Shamara n'était peut être qu'une fille de marchands, mais à la Tour, elle avait connue Tigraine Mantear. La Fille-Héritière venait toujours passer quelques mois à la Tour et Shamara portait le blanc des novices depuis quelques mois quand Tigraine était venue faire de même. Comme toutes les novices, et même si elle était incapable de canaliser, Tigraine avait participé à de nombreuses plaisanteries. Difficile de l'imaginer mariée et mère du petit garçon qui hochait gravement la tête près de son père. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver ?

En écoutant plus attentivement ce discours, Shamara ressentit une sorte de malaise, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Gitara et Melisande, mais aucune des deux femmes ne montrait la moindre réaction à ce discours. Il lui fallut donc continuer à écouter en se demandant de qui la gênait temps dans ce discours. Une chose était sûre, le Grand Jeu et la politique n'étaient pas faits pour elle.

Enfin, Taringail se tut et les deux hommes s'inclinèrent dans un même ensemble devant le cercueuil. Les nobles assemblés se remirent à murmurer et, l'un après l'autre, s'avancèrent pour rendre une dernière fois hommage à la reine avant de se disperser en petits groupes. Avant de laisser la petite noblesse venir à leur tour rendre leurs hommages à la défunte, ils comptaient bien commencer à s'assurer des différentes alliances existantes.

Shamara, Thorsan et Kaguya se retournèrent vers les deux Aes Sedai.

-Vous savez quoi faire, déclara seulement Melisande.

Sans plus leur accorder la moindre attention, les Aes Sedai firent quelques pas pour s'isoler du reste de l'assistance en se plaçant à l'ombre de l'une des statues de reines. Leurs ordres étant clairs, ils décidèrent de se disperser pour écouter un maximum de conversations. Outre les prétendantes et les Hauts-Sièges, il y avait peut être une quinzaine de représentants de la famille Mantear et trois ou quatre représentants de chaque grande famille, dont quelques hommes d'armes au côté ostensiblement dépourvu d'épée. Comme Thorsan, Kaguya, Shamara et probablement Melisande elle-même, ils devaient cependant camoufler quelques poignards sous leurs capes. Quelques serviteurs circulaient également pour proposer des verres de vin chaud aux participants. Nul ne leur prêtait attention, et avec leurs vêtements simples, une fois éloignés des Aes Sedai, Thorsan, Kaguya et Shamara se mirent à passer inaperçus.

Se frottant les mains pour se réchauffer, Shamara s'aventura au centre du jardin pour examiner les différents groupes.

Près d'une des statues, les partisans de Morgase se réunissait autour d'elle. Grâce à la rapide leçon de Melisande et Gitara, Shamara reconnut Ellorien et Arathelle, mais aussi les Taravin et les Carand. C'était le groupe le plus important en nombre et, au premier regard, tous avaient l'air sincèrement contents de s'afficher autour de Morgase Trakand. Même Arathelle, qui aurait pu être rancunière après l'épisode d'Arien, s'adressait courtoisement à chacun et souriait. Autour de Cariolan Haevin s'assemblaient les Baryn, les Arawn et les Northan. Mieux valait éviter ce groupe. Elenia Sarand était en grande discussion avec les Nowelyn. Arymilla Marne échangeait en souriant avec les Caeren et les Anshar.

Naean Arawn était toute seule et regardait les autres prétendantes en se pinçant les lèvres. Elle avait l'air d'avoir envie de crier ou de pleurer Shamara s'aventura vers elle et lui sourit faiblement. Il était temps de se mettre au travail.

Thorsan essayait de voir ce jardin clos comme un champ de bataille. Les similitudes étaient nombreuses. Il y avait des ennemis de tous les côtés le tout était de savoir comment les prendre par surprise pour remporter la victoire – ici, des renseignements – et se préparer à la bataille suivante. Il tâchait donc de garder à la fois un œil vers ses alliés et vers les potentiels ennemis et regarda Shamara revenir vers lui, une moue désappointée sur les lèvres pendant que Naean Arawn se dirigeait vers Elenia Sarand en traînant les pieds.

-Ça ne peut pas être Naean.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Elle n'a aucun soutient et sait parfaitement qu'elle n'en aura jamais. Son père soutient la maison Haevin car il pense qu'elle est trop jeune pour faire une bonne reine. Depuis qu'il l'a dit publiquement, personne ne la prends au sérieux, même si elle a l'air intelligente. Si elle était une Amie du Ténébreux, elle aurait tué son père pour qu'il ne lui fasse pas du tort de la sorte, non ?

-L'argument se tient, mais les Amis du Ténébreux raisonnent parfois d'une façon étrange. Qui alors ?

-Pour voir qui a des chances de l'emporter, il faut regarder Taringail Damodred en tout cas, intervint Kaguya qui revenait lui aussi vers eux. Regardez le. Ce type va d'une prétendante à une autre comme un insecte attiré par les fleurs.

Ils suivirent son regard vers le noble cairhiennien. Il discutait avec Morgase et se penchait vers elle d'un air séducteur, sans se soucier que le sourire de la jeune fille soit crispé.

-Le Cairhien tient à garder un pied en Andor, expliqua Shamara. Le Cairhien et l'Andor se sont fait la guerre il y a cinq ans. Le mariage de Tigraine et Taringail a été la condition que Laman Damodred mettait à la paix. Tigraine morte, la situation est redevenue instable. Le roi Laman est

-Et Taringail est donc décidé à épouser la prochaine reine, qui qu'elle soit. Répugnant.

Thorsan était parfaitement d'accord avec Kaguya, mais resta silencieux. Il observait les réactions de Tavam. Comme Taringail, le seigneur Mantear allait d'un groupe à l'autre, mais recevait un accueil glacial. Pourtant, maintenant que Naean avait montré qu'elle accepterait sans doute de rejoindre le parti d'Elenia, les groupes étaient remarquablement équilibrés. Le soutient de la maison Mantear deviendrait peut être bientôt essentiel pour que l'un des groupes l'emporte.

Qui d'autre n'affichait pas encore clairement son soutient ?

Il y avait trois autres personnes importantes qui comme Tavam et Taringail circulaient parmi l'assemblée, cherchant à qui donner leur soutien ou à afficher sa neutralité. Danine Candraed semblait compter chaque seconde passée auprès de chaque groupe pour être sûre de ne donner aucune indication sur ses intentions. Quand elle pensait qu'elle n'était pas observée, elle jetait des coups d'œil furtifs et inquiets vers la porte. Erenys Gilyard, elle, semblait être là pour prendre des nouvelles des uns et des autres et parlait de ses enfants avec animation, mais passait de plus en plus de temps auprès des Trakand. Soit Melisande avait dit vrai la veille et elle n'avait aucune ambition, soit elle simulait bien l'indifférence. Enfin, un jeune homme à l'air nerveux attirait l'attention de Thorsan depuis quelques minutes.

-Luan Norwelyn a l'air de chercher par qui se faire acheter, remarqua-t-il. Il va sans cesse des Trakand aux Sarand.

Shamara hocha la tête.

-Il a ses terres près d'Aringill et doit une partie de sa fortune au commerce du textile le long de la rivière Erininn. Il a besoin de l'alun des Trakand pour la fixation des teintures.

Thorsan la croyait sur parole. En temps que fille de marchands, c'était la seule spécialiste de la question.

-Alors j'imagine que les Sarand essayent de l'acheter. Cela équilibrerait encore un peu plus les forces.

-D'autant que si Naean se rallie aux Sarand, Abelle Pendar risque de faire de même, souligna Kaguya qui approchait en contenant difficilement son excitation. Je les ai entendu parler en passant. Le seigneur Pendar semble fou amoureux de Naean.

Le jeune noble lui jetait en effet des regards de chien perdu et semblait chercher un prétexte pour s'approcher. Il hochait la tête à ce que lui disait Arymilla Marne sans avoir l'air d'écouter ce qu'elle disait. Les sourcils de la jeune femme se fronçaient de plus en plus. Entourée seulement des Caeren et des Anshar, elle semblait de plus en plus isolée alors que le groupe autour d'Elenia Sarand augmentait peu à peu en taille. Il était de plus en plus sûr que c'était elle, l'Amie du Ténébreux qu'ils recherchaient. Si elle cherchait à créer des faux documents, c'était qu'elle était trop peu sûre de sa légitimité. La candidate parfaite pour rejoindre les Amis du Ténébreux. Hélas, ils avaient besoin de preuves. Ils n'étaient pas en Amadicia. Pour le moment, il le regrettait et sentait son sang bouillir sous l'effet de l'impatience.

-Nous n'avançons pas.

-Un peu tout de même, protesta Shamara. J'ai entendu le camp Sarand discuter dans son dos : Danine Candraed attends que Faolia, sa fille revienne du Tarabon où elle s'est mariée. Elle essaie de gager du temps et des partisans avant qu'elle ne se déclare.

-Et vous n'imaginez même pas ce que j'ai entendu par là bas, vous n'allez pas en revenir, l'interrompit Kaguya qui ne parvenait plus à contenir son excitation. Vous savez de quoi parlent Melisande et Gitara ?

Shamara croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et lui lança un regard noir.

-Ce sont les prétendantes que tu dois surveiller. Tu ferais bien de ne pas te mêler des affaires d'Aes Sedai.

-Mais j'écoutais le parti des Marne, protesta le jeune homme en faisant des grands yeux innoçants. J'ai juste entendu quelque chose qui m'a fait écouter des deux côtés. Elles parlaient de nous et de prophéties. Au pluriel, pas au singulier.

Voilà qui éveilla leur attention.

-Qu'ont-elles dit exactement ?, demanda Shamara.

Kaguya se gratta la tête et se mordit la lèvre comme si ça l'aidait à se concentrer.

-Melisande a dit que la prophétie de Lumia n'éclairait pas vraiment celle de Gitara, puis que l'arrivée de Thorsan lui faisait penser que la première prophétie devait être prise dans un sens plus symbolique. Gitara avait l'air d'accord mais lui a dit que les prophéties étaient le plus souvent obscures et qu'on ne les comprenait qu'après coup. Elle a cité le cycle du Dragon en exemple. Après, je ne sais pas ce qu'elles ont dit. J'ai préféré m'éloigner avant qu'elles me surprennent.

Ils frissonnèrent tous. Personne ne voulait penser au retour du Dragon et à une deuxième destruction du monde. La Lumière veule que ce retour ne se produise pas de leur vivant !

-J'imagine que ce n'est pas étonnant que Melisande nous cache des choses. Une Aes Sedai reste une Aes Sedai.

Shamara lui jeta un regard noir, mais n'ajouta rien. Elle aussi devait être vexée du silence de Melisande et ne répéta pas que de simples hommes devaient ignorer les histoires d'Aes Sedai. Personne ne pouvait aimer l'idée d'être concernée par une prophétie, mais l'être sans en être informé était pire. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Melisande avait accepté très facilement l'arrivée d'un Enfant de la Lumière dans son équipe. Peut être trop. Si une prophétie était en jeu, cela expliquerait bien des choses. Jamais il n'avait soupçonné qu'il pouvait y avoir autre chose dans son acceptation de sa présence que le soulagement d'avoir du renfort pour sa mission. Thorsan réprouvait ces mensonges d'Aes Sedai mais il fallait reconnaître qu'elle était très douée pour ne rien laisser paraître.

-Je vous avais dit que c'était incroyable, se rengorgea Kaguya.

-Ont-elles réalisé que tu les écoutait ?

-Je ne crois pas. J'ai une très bonne oreille, je ne crois pas que quelqu'un d'autre aurait entendu tout ça. On fait quoi, on lui demande de tout nous raconter ?

-Pas ici et maintenant, décida Thorsan. Nous avons une mission à accomplir.

-Parfaitement, approuva Shamara qui regardait par-dessus son épaule.

La sentant distraite, Thorsan se retourna. À l'autre bout de la cour, Danine Candraed parlait avec un jeune serviteur en livrée. Prenant le courrier qu'il lui tendait, elle s'excusa auprès de Tavam Mantear avec qui elle parlait seule à seule et fit quelque pas pour lire en toute intimité. Ils la virent blêmir, retourner échanger quelques mots avec le seigneur Mantear, puis quitter les lieux discrètement, mais avec empressement.

-Ça, ce n'est pas suspect du tout, commenta Kaguya.

-Non. Et il y a une autre chose qui n'est pas suspecte.

-Quoi donc ?

Thorsan pointa le plus discrètement possible Erenys Gilyard qui discutait encore avec Morgase et ses alliés. Elle avait une figure maternelle et agréable, mais ne put cacher l'éclair de satisfaction dans ses yeux quand elle vit Danine se précipiter vers la sortie.

-Que nous as dit la mendiante déjà ?, demanda Shamara en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'elle savait qu'il y avait des Amis du Ténébreux au service des maisons Candraed et Gilyard.

Thorsan hocha la tête.

-Le comportement de Danine est suspect. Celui d'Erenys plus encore. Si la mendiante a dit vrai, ces traîtres ne sont peut être pas infiltrés dans ces maisons mais ils servent leur supérieure parmi les Amis du Ténébreux.

-Nous devrions parler à Melisande.

L'Aes Sedai était toujours en grande discussion avec Gitara Moroso. De là où elles se tenaient, il était peu probable qu'elles aient vu la sortie de Danine et impossible qu'elles aient observé la réaction d'Erenys.

-Nous devrions.

Il n'aimait pas dépendre de la bonne volonté d'une Aes Sedai, mais c'était Melisande qui s'y entendait en politique. Mieux valait la tenir au courant pour limiter les dégâts.

En essayant de ne pas être pressés par ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir, ils s'approchèrent des Aes Sedai. Melisande les vit approcher, mais leur fit un signe de la main d'un air impérieux. Elle exigeait qu'ils attendent qu'elle ait fini sa conversation. Shamara et Kaguya s'arrêtant aussitôt, Thorsan n'eut d'autre choix que de les imiter. Si Melisande n'avait pas l'air si perturbée par ce que lui disait Gitare, il aurait insisté malgré tout.

Par précuation, il chercha Erenys du regard. Ce n'était pas le moment de la perdre de vue. Elle n'était plus avec les Trakand. Se retournant, Thorsan la chercha du regard parmi les partisans des Sarand et des Marne, en vain.

Non, elle était en train d'échanger quelques mots avec Tavam Mantear d'un air faussement inquiet. Après une révérence courtoise, elle s'éclipsa à son tour.

-Sang et cendres !, ne put-il s'empêcher de jurer.

Melisande regarda enfin dans leur direction et leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez du genre à jurer, Thorsan. Qu'y a-t-il de si urgent.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps de vous expliquer. Erenys Gilyard ou Danine Candraed est l'Amie du Ténébreux que nous recherchons, les deux peut être et elles sont toutes les deux parties. Il faut que nous filions Erenys.

-Allez-y alors. Gitara et moi couvrirons vos arrières.

-Il est temps que nous parlions de nos soupçons à Tavam Mantear, confirma celle-ci.

Ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait l'air inquiète de ces nouvelles informations. Pourtant, elles devaient l'être, le contraire était impossible. Les Aes Sedai n'étaient pas des monstres d'indifférence comme le proclamaient les inquisiteurs. Elles cachaient seulement très bien leurs pensées et sentiments. Thorsan n'agissait guère différemment.

-Aes Sedai, salua Shamara en s'inclinant quand elle comprit qu'ils étaient congédiés.

Thorsan et Kaguya l'imitèrent, plus raidement pour le premier et maladroitement pour le second. Ils traversèrent la foule des courtisans aussi vite que possible, mais Erenys avait déjà pris une bonne avance.

-Que faisons-nous ?, demanda Kaguya.

-Nous allons à son manoir, décréta Shamara. Elle s'y sera rendu avec un peu de chance, ou alors nous pourrons lui tendre un piège en attendant son retour et trouver des preuves de sa trahison.

-Bonne idée, mais il nous faudra d'abord repasser chez l'armurier pour récupérer nos armures si elles ont été réparées, et au manoir pour nous équiper et reprendre nos armes. Nous ne pouvons affronter des Amis du Ténébreux avec l'aide de seuls poignards.

Et du Pouvoir Unique, mais même si Shamara était douée, ils ne pouvaient charger en espérant qu'elle puisse à elle seule faire la différence. La Lumière fasse qu'ils ne ratent pas Erenys à cause de ça.


	21. Des fleurs séchées

**Chapitre 21 : Des fleurs séchées**

Récupérer leurs armures, rentrer au manoir Trakand s'équiper et enfiler des vêtements plus appropriés, tout cela leur avait fait perdre une heure au bas mot. Il fallait espérer que la piste d'Erenys ne se soit pas refroidie entre temps.

Au moins, ils étaient parés à tout maintenant. Du moins, Shamara l'espérait. Elle n'en avait pas parlé aux autres, mais il lui semblait qu'ils pataugeaient depuis leur arrivée à Caemlyn. La mendiante était morte sans leur donner autre chose que de vagues indications. Le croc du dragon s'était révélé une fausse piste. Même la discussion avec Naean Arawn et l'espionnage de tous ces nobles avait été moins rentable qu'elle ne l'espérait. Ils avaient besoin d'une victoire et vite. Ils étaient peut être sur les talons des Amis du Ténébreux, mais ceux-ci avaient encore suffisamment d'avance pour réussir à accomplir leurs objectifs avant qu'ils ne les arrêtent. Ce serait insupportable. L'Andor ne pouvait pas tomber dans les mains du Ténébreux. Plus égoïstement, Shamara ne se voyait pas rentrer à la Tour et être la risée de toutes les novices et les acceptées pour n'avoir rien accompli d'utile après avoir été une des très rares acceptées autorisées à quitter la Tour en mille ans. C'était peut être puéril, mais elle était là pour vivre une grande aventure, pas pour échouer.

Elle refusait d'échouer et même d'envisager l'échec. Shamara allait être une Aes Sedai de l'Ajah Verte, prendre au moins un lige et se battre contre les Amis du Ténébreux afin d'être prête pour la Dernière Bataille, si celle-ci venait de son vivant. Et pour cela, la première étape était de trouver des preuves de la duplicité d'Erenys Gilyard.

Mais pour cela, il fallait que ses compagnons soient prêts. Shamara n'avait pas mis longtemps à se changer, mais il n'en allait pas de même pour ses compagnons. Mettre une armure, vérifier le tranchant de son arme, tout ça prenait visiblement du temps. Après avoir tapé deux ou trois minutes du pied devant leur porte, elle finit par toquer à la première.

-Je ne suis pas visible, couina Kaguya.

Elle se retint de justesse d'ouvrir la porte malgré tout, mais elle n'était plus une novice.

-Je vous attends dehors, répondit-elle plutôt, assez fort pour que Thorsan l'entende aussi. J'ai besoin d'air.

Deux grognements d'approbation lui répondirent en même temps. Shamara s'autorisa un petit rire et quitta leurs appartements. Elle aurait pu patienter dans l'antichambre, mais elle ne s'y sentait pas tout à fait à l'aise. Avec ses livres manquant de glisser de toutes les surfaces plates, c'était l'antre d'une Brune et il rappelait à Shamara qu'elle était sous le patronage de l'Aes Sedai. Elle admirait Melisande, mais elle avait hâte d'être sa seule maîtresse.

Sa chambre à la Tour ne ressemblerait pas à ça. Il y aurait quelques livres, dont des récits de bataille, mais surtout des souvenirs de tous les endroits où elle s'était rendue et battue. Elle serait une grande Verte, à l'image de Cadsuane Melaidhrin et Caraighan Maconar. C'était peut être prématuré et très ambitieux de sa part mais, après son duel avec Lumia, elle pensait pouvoir y parvenir.

Si elle survivait à l'épreuve.

Shamara avait une autre raison de quitter la pièce au plus vite. Être ici lui rappelait que Melisande leur cachait des choses. Qu'était-ce donc cette deuxième prophétie dont elle parlait avec Gitara ? Pendant tout le voyage depuis Tar Valon Shamara avait assailli Melisande de questions pour savoir pourquoi elle avait été choisi pour l'accompagner. Même une idiote aurait réalisé qu'il y avait une trentaine de personnes plus compétentes qu'elle pour cette tâche. Au moins. Il y avait neuf autres acceptées andorannes à la Tour dont deux de la petite noblesse, connaissant mieux le milieu où l'avait entraîné Melisande et c'étaient sans compter les Aes Sedai. Shamara devinait maintenant pourquoi elle avait été choisie. Une prophétie avait du être énoncée et elle apparaissait dans celle-ci. Il n'y avait que deux femmes capable de prophétiser appartenant à la Tour aujourd'hui. C'était sois Gitara, soit Elaida qui l'avait donc prononcée car il était impossible que Shamara apparaisse dans les Prophéties du Dragon. Shamara espérait que ce soit la première, mais si c'était Elaida, celle-ci serait verte d'apprendre à son retour à la Tour que c'était elle qui lui avait permis de vivre une aventure. Il était cependant difficile de s'en réjouir pour le moment. Savoir qu'elle existait ne l'éclairait pas le moins du monde si elle en ignorait le contenu.

Les pensées de Shamara prenaient un tournant plutôt obscur. La cour d'entrée du manoir lui fournit une distraction bien nécessaire. Contrairement aux jours précédents, celle-ci était presque vite. Pas de gardes s'entraînant ou réparant leur matériel. Comme les autres habitants de Caemlyn, les gardes des Trakand étaient allés rendre hommage à Mordrellen ou avaient profité de l'absence de Morgase pour prendre leur jour de congé. Qui attaquerait la maison Trakand en un jour pareil de toute manière ? Les rares hommes forcés de maintenir une présence armée dans la cour, jouaient aux dés par terre, certains que toutes les personnes avec un peu d'autorité étaient hors du manoir. Il lui adressèrent à peine un regard. Ils savaient que Shamara était avec Melisande, mais aussi qu'elle n'était pas une Aes Sedai, ils n'avaient donc aucune raison de changer de comportement.

ou jouant aux dés par terre.

Profitant de ce calme, Shamara s'assit sur un muret et ferma les yeux pour profiter des rayons du soleil. C'était si bon de revoir le soleil après ces journées grises, même si la température restait glaciale. L'Andor connaissait rarement des hivers aussi froids.

Un bruit de pas lui fit rouvrir les yeux.

-Thom !

Le barde qui avançait vers la porte du manoir en ôtant son manteau s'arrêta et lui fit un grand sourire et une révérence.

-Shamara ! Vous êtes splendide !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Les sourires de Thom lui faisaient toujours cet effet.

-Ce n'est que ma robe de voyage pourtant. Vous auriez du me voir dans la robe que je portait ce matin.

-Ah, vous étiez à l'enterrement ?, demanda Thom en s'approchant. Vous êtes rentrés vite.

-Oui. J'étais un peu étonné de ne pas vous y voir par contre. C'était l'endroit rêvé pour recueillir des informations et vous nous auriez été utile.

-Je n'en doute pas, mais vous et cette Melisande Sedai m'ont fait l'effet d'être des personnes à la hauteur de la situation. Quand à moi, je voulais profiter de l'occasion pour aller fouiller chez les Marne. Melisande Sedai a partagé avec Morgase les informations que vous avez trouvé sur elle hier. C'est notre meilleure candidate comme Amie du Ténébreux, n'est-ce-pas ?

C'est ce qu'ils pensaient eux aussi le matin même.

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?, demanda Shamara sans mentionner ce qu'ils avaient appris de leur côté.

-Rien du tout, je rentre bredouille, et je vous garantit que j'ai fouillé chaque pièce avec le plus grand soin. Je pensais manger un morceau puis voir si j'ai davantage de chance chez les Sarand. C'est le bon jour pour une infiltration discrète. Avec toute la noblesse au palais et les serviteurs en congé, les manoirs des grandes maisons sont presque vides. Je suis étonné de ne pas avoir croisé la moitié des voleurs de Caemlyn en chemin.

-Nous nous sommes dit la même chose, plus ou moins, mais nous allons chez les Gilyard de notre côté.

-Les Gilyard ? Je dois dire que c'est la dernière maison que j'aurais soupçonné. Erenys et Malavin sont un couple discret qui ne s'occupe pas de politique. Bien sûr, ce serait la couverture parfaite pour une Amie du Ténébreux. Comment en êtes-vous venus à la soupçonner ?

-Son comportement pendant la cérémonie. Elle faisait trop d'efforts pour parler avec tout le monde et paraître désintéressée par ce qui se passait. Mais surtout, Danine Candraed a reçu une lettre qui l'a fait quitter les funérailles en urgence. À ce moment là, Erenys n'a pas eu l'air surprise ou curieuse, mais satisfaite et elle l'a suivi quelques minutes plus tard. C'est là que nous sommes partis à notre tour. Elle est notre principale suspecte, et Danine n'est pas loin derrière.

-Je crois que vous pouvez ôter Danine de la liste des suspectes. En revenant ici, j'ai entendu des rumeurs en ville. L'unique fille de Danine vient de mourir. Elle rentrait du Tarabon, probablement pour entrer dans la course, quand elle s'est fait tuer par des sois-disant brigands, à deux jours de route de Caemlyn. On dirait que l'Amie du Ténébreux commence à se

-Alors les Amis du Ténébreux ont encore frappé, intervint Thorsan qui arrivait avec Kaguya sur ses talons. Très bien.

Shamara fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne vois pas comment tu peux te réjouir.

-Ils font de plus en plus d'erreur et la culpabilité d'Erenys Gilyard ne fait plus le moindre doute. Il faut l'arrêter, elle et tous ses complices.

-Pour cela, il vous faut des preuves, l'arrêta Thom. Même si la famille Gilyard est la moins importante des grandes maisons d'Andor, elle reste l'une des plus nobles maisons du pays. On ne peut lancer d'accusations en l'air.

-Nous auront des preuves d'ici ce soir.

Thom hocha la tête et aggrava à nouveau sa cape sur ses épaules.

-Je viens avec vous alors. Vous ne serez pas trop de quatre pour obtenir ces preuves.

Shamara claqua des mains tant la nouvelle la réjouissait et Kaguya souriait de toutes ses forces. C'était normal. Thom était le premier allié qui les avait rejoint dans leur quête, avant Thorsan. Même celui-ci avait l'air satisfait, à en croire sa façon de claquer sur l'épaule du barde.

-C'est réglé alors, fit ce dernier. Vous tombez bien Thom pour nous guider jusque chez les Gilyard. Nous aurions sans doute encore perdu du temps.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous y serons en peu de temps, c'est un des plus proches.

Heureusement pour eux, Thom ne mentait pas et les guida à travers des raccourcis pour éviter la foule qui continuait de se diriger vers le palais. Celle-ci semblait plus nombreuse d'heure en heure. Ils avaient en de la chance de sortir du palais aussi tôt. Morgase et Melisande mettraient des heures à rentrer à pied. Même ainsi, ils durent au début faire des pieds et des mains pour traverser la foule. Heureusement, le manoir Gilyard était assez éloigné des grands axes de la ville haute et ils y furent en moins de dix minutes.

C'était une grande bâtisse de pierre blanche, à l'image des autres manoirs qu'ils avaient déjà vu dans Caemlyn, mais celui-là était nettement plus petit que les demeures des Trakand et des Traemane. À l'abri à l'angle de la place sur laquelle s'ouvrait la cour du manoir, ils observèrent la place avec attention. Entre deux jardins aux hauts murs, ils pouvaient voir la fin de la relève des gardes dans la cour.

-L'endroit est gardé attentivement, commenta Kaguya.

-Trop attentivement, si j'en crois les gardes dans la cour. Ils étaient moins nombreux chez les Marne, et je vous garantis que c'est une maison autrement plus importante !

En effet, il devait bien y avoir au bas mot huit gardes dans la cour, tous armés et choisis pour leur carrure imposante. C'était surprenant en comparaison au relâchement visible dans la cour des Trakand un peu plus tôt. Quand la relève se termina, quatre hommes restèrent dans la cour et se mirent à marcher de long en large, une main sur leur épée. Thorsan fronçait les sourcils en voyant ça.

-Impossible de rentrer par là. Erenys s'attend visiblement à du grabuge, si nous entrons, ces hommes hurleront pour appeler des renforts. Il nous faut trouver une autre entrée et éviter de leur faire savoir que nous sommes sur sa piste. Thom, vous connaissez les lieux ?

-Hélas, non. Les Gilyard vivent de manière assez renfermée. Il est même rare que leur demeure de Caemlyn soit ouverte. En général, on les trouve plutôt sur leurs terres et quand ils sont là, ils n'offrent pas de réceptions.

-L'entrée de derrière alors ?

-Je vais voir.

Thom s'éclipsa pour disparaître dans une rue adjacente.

-Il y a aussi les jardins, fit Kaguya en désignant les hauts murs de chaque côté de la cour derrière lesquels ont pouvait deviner des arbres. Ils sont en retrait par rapport à la cour. Il doit être possible de s'approcher et de les escalader sans être vu de la cour, non ? Qu'en penses-tu Thorsan ?

-S'il n'y a pas de patrouille dans les jardins, peut être. Tu as de la corde ?

-Bien sûr ! Et un petit grappin dans mon sac, au cas où.

-Ce sera utile pour Shamara. Escalader ces murs en robe ne serait pas facile. Va voir ce qu'il en est. J'aimerais surveiller un peu plus longtemps ces gardes.

Shamara était vexée de les voir ainsi parler d'elle au-dessus de sa tête. Quand donc avait-elle pu leur donner l'impression d'être une godiche ? Elle n'avait peut être pas leur entraînement, mais elle ne les avait jamais retardés. En son temps, et même une fois devenue novice, elle avait escaladé son content de murs et d'arbres. C'était injuste de la part de Thorsan.

En même temps, ce mur était terriblement haut.

Retenant son envie de répliquer verbalement ou avec le Pouvoir, Shamara s'éloigna et suivit Kaguya. Comme elle n'avait pas son habilité à marcher silencieusement, il la délecta tout de suite et se retourna, l'air inquiet. Il avait à moitié sortit un de ses poignards quand il comprit que c'était elle. Un sourire remplaça aussitôt sa mine inquiète.

-Tu viens avec moi ?

Il avait l'air si excité à cette idée qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire.

-On n'a pas souvent l'occasion d'être juste tous les deux, non ?

-Pas depuis l'arrivée de Thom et Thorsan. On se débrouillait pas trop mal quand même tous seuls.

-Tous seuls, pas vraiment. Tu oublie qu'on avait Katozar et Tidon. Je ne sais pas si on serait arrivés à Arien indemne sans eux. C'est fou de se dire que c'était il y a seulement quinze jours ! J'ai l'impression que cela fait déjà des mois qu'on se connaît. C'est bon d'avoir des alliés dans ce combat, mais on n'a jamais l'occasion de se parler depuis notre arrivée à Caemlyn.

Kaguya jeta un regard en arrière vers Thorsan. Celui-ci les ignorait totalement et ses lèvres bougeaient silencieusement tandis qu'il comptait les pas des gardes dans la cour. Shamara ne savait pas si elle lisait de l'amusement ou de l'agacement sur son visage. Heureusement, cette absence de réaction suffit à Kaguya qui hocha la tête pour l'inviter à le suivre.

-Allons-y.

-Que compte-tu faire exactement ?

-On va traverser la place aussi tranquillement que si on rentrait chez nous. Tu vois la rue là bas ? Elle grimpe fort. Si je m'agrippe à un des balcons de la maison à l'angle, je verrais les jardins des Gilyard.

-Les gardes ne risquent pas de te voir ?

-Je ne crois pas. Le soleil se couche et il va bientôt leur taper droit dans les yeux. Ça me donnera une occasion.

-Ne tardons pas alors.

Shamara glissa son bras sous celui de Kaguya et ils s'avancèrent sur la place. Il lui semblait sentir le regard des gardes sur sa nuque. L'un d'eux avait peut être un arc ou une arbalète et elle n'avait pas oublié ces brigands qui l'avaient si facilement mise à terre. Shamara et Kaguya leur tournaient en grande partie le dos et un cri de Thorsan serait la seule alarme sur laquelle ils pourraient compter si ces hommes se mettaient à les suspecter. Malgré son angoisse, la présence de Kaguya à ses côtés lui donna la force de continuer. Son cœur battait toutefois à toute vitesse et, pour oublier sa peur, elle posa la question qui la taraudait.

-Toi et Thorsan, on dirait que vous êtes devenus proches depuis peu.

Kaguya hocha la tête distraitement.

-J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec lui pendant que tu travaillais à tes trucs d'Aes Sedai.

-Oh ?

Elle avait réussi à garder sa voix parfaitement neutre, mais elle était un peu jalouse de Thorsan tout d'un coup. Kaguya était son ami et depuis leur arrivée à Caemlyn ils n'avaient réussi qu'à discuter un cours instant la veille avant d'entrer dans la maison au croc du dragon.

-C'est un gars bien. Je veux dire, pour un Enfant de la Lumière. Hier il m'a aidé à travailler ma visée à l'arbalète, j'ai vraiment senti que je progressais. Je n'ai jamais eu quelqu'un pour m'aider à apprendre à me battre, tu sais ? J'ai tout appris sur le tas, juste en essayant de survivre. Thorsan dit que j'ai de bons instincts et qu'il me ferait travailler mon jeu de jambes dès qu'on aurait un moment.

Il avait l'air si fier de lui. C'était bien de la part de Thorsan d'aider Kaguya à prendre confiance en lui. Shamara se mordit les lèvres. Kaguya l'aidait chaque fois qu'elle doutait d'elle même alors qu'elle passait une partie de son temps à se moquer gentiment de lui. Il fallait qu'elle apprenne à être plus juste envers lui. Elle n'allait quand même pas se laisser damer le pion par un Blanc Manteau.

-Je crois qu'ici ce sera parfait pour tenter l'escalade. Tu surveilles l'autre côté de la rue ?

Elle hocha la tête et se mis en position tout en regardant du coin de l'œil Kaguya sauter pour agripper la console de pierre qui soutenait un balcon. En bandant ses muscles, il parvint à se hisser avant de se balancer pour sauter sur le balcon. Il s'accroupit et observa une longue minute les jardins avant de sauter à nouveau à coté d'elle.

-Alors ?

-Pas l'ombre d'un garde. Tu sais, je crois que Thorsan a raison, on pourrait vraiment s'introduire là dedans par les jardins.

-Rejoignons-le alors.

-Non, ce serait vraiment suspect. Mieux vaut se faufiler jusqu'aux jardins et lui faire signe de nous rejoindre.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il se glissa le long des murs jusqu'à l'autre angle de la place, celui qui laissait place au mur du jardin. En passant, Shamara observa un peu plus attentivement le manoir. Les fenêtres des deux étages, les seuls qu'ils pouvaient voir de là où il se tenaient, s'allumaient peu à peu, même s'il restait encore un bon quart d'heure de lumière du jour. Au rythme où les fenêtres s'allumaient, une seule servante devait s'occuper de tous les chandeliers. S'ils avaient de la chance, il y aurait peu de serviteurs. Si Erenys Gilyard était une Amie du Ténébreux – et Shamara n'avait plus le moindre doute – elle éviterait d'employer des serviteurs qui risquaient d'apprendre la vérité sur leur maîtresse. À moins que toute la maison ne soit constituée d'Amis du Ténébreux.

Ils parvinrent au pied du mur sans attirer l'attention et Kaguya se mit à examiner attentivement celui-ci.

-Alors ?

-Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile à escalader, avec une bonne corde. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-J'en pense que Thorsan a raison. Tu es plus futé et doué que tu le crois.

Il se mit à rougir.

-Tu le penses vraiment ?

-Oui. Dommage que tu ai une malchance incroyable. Il va te falloir travailler très dur pour compenser.

Kaguya rit doucement et se gratta la tête. Shamara elle, dut se mordre les lèvres. Idiote. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se moquer de lui malgré tout. Kaguya ne semblait heureusement pas plus gêné que ça par sa dernière remarque et fit de grands signes vers l'autre côté de la place pour que Thorsan le remarque et comprenne son message.

Au bout de deux ou trois minutes de silence gêné, Thorsan et Thom les rejoignirent.

-L'entrée de derrière est clairement surveillée, commenta ce dernier. Vous avez eu plus de chance ?

-Il n'y a personne dans le jardin. On peut utiliser les arbres et les buissons pour approcher discrètement de la maison. J'ai vu une grande galerie au rez-de-chaussée avec une entrée sur le jardin. Si elle n'est pas ouverte, je devrais pouvoir la crocheter sans peine. Il ne reste qu'à grimper ce mur.

-Parfait, approuva Thorsan. Prends les devant.

Kaguya sortit de son sac une corde et un grappin. Après deux essais, il parvint à l'envoyer et le sécuriser de l'autre côté du mur et y grimpa adroitement. Thom le rejoignit sans peine.

-À ton tour Shamara.

Elle refusa le bras de Thorsan pour l'aider et réussit à grimper sans avoir l'air trop ridicule, même si elle n'avait pas l'habileté et la rapidité des deux autres. Bénissant sa robe de voyage fendue en deux qui protégeait sa dignité, elle enjamba le mur et redescendit de l'autre côté en s'aidant du treillage sur lequel grimpaient des rosiers.

Pendant que Thorsan la suivait en grognant sous l'effort supllémentaire causé par le poids de son armure, elle regarda autour d'elle. Les feuilles des arbres étaient tombées depuis longtemps, mais il y avait suffisamment de buissons encore dotés de leurs feuilles pour s'approcher discrètement de la galerie qu'avait remarqué Kaguya, faiblement éclairée par des chandeliers disposés sur de larges buffets. Quand Thorsan les eut rejoint dans un claquement de métal qui, heureusement, ne sembla pas attirer l'attention, ils s'accroupirent pour rejoindre la porte qui donnait sur le jardin.

Kaguya appuya sur la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt sans bruit.

Trois portes donnaient sur la galerie et deux d'entre elles étaient fermées. Thorsan écouta à la première, Kaguya à la seconde, mais tous deux secouèrent la tête en silence pour indiquer qu'ils n'entendaient rien. L'un après l'autre ils ouvrirent leur porte et y jetèrent un coup d'œil.

Shamara et Thom eux, se dirigèrent vers la dernière porte, à l'extrémité est de la galerie. Entrouverte, elle laissait passer un mince rayon de lumière. De l'autre côté quelqu'un tournait bruyamment les pages d'un livre en sifflotant l'air du Rétameur dans la cuisine. En avançant un peu la tête, Shamara put distinguer des rayonnages bien remplis sur le mur en face. Thom tapota son épaule pour lui faire signe de reculer.

-Quelqu'un travaille à son bureau là bas, expliqua-t-elle aux autres. À moins que les Amis du Ténébreux ne sifflotent en préparant leurs plans, je doute que la personne qui soit là bas en soit un.

-La pièce à l'autre extrémité est une salle de bal et elle est vide, ajouta Thorsan. Celle du milieu ?

-Un couloir et un hall d'entrée.

-Allons voir de ce côté là alors. Nous savons qu'il y a quelqu'un à interroger ici, mais je préférerai être sûr que le reste du rez-de-chaussée est vide avant de l'interroger. Il y a au moins quatre hommes dont on ignore où ils sont passés pour le moment. Il faut aussi éviter que ses cris rameutent les hommes dans la cour, ou qu'ils nous voient, si la bibliothèque donne aussi sur celle-ci.

-Ceux qui viennent d'être relevés sont probablement aux cuisines, nota Thom, mais mieux vaut s'en assurer, oui. La salle de bal ou l'entrée alors ?

-L'entrée.

Tous d'accord, ils suivirent Thorsan dans celle-ci, en prenant garde de se tenir le plus loin possible des fenêtres et à ne projeter aucune ombre qui serait visible depuis la cour. Une fois devant la grande porte, Kaguya fit de grands signes pour montrer qu'il avait une idée. De son sac, il sortit une corde qu'il enroula autour des poignées de la porte.

Thorsan approuva de la tête. Cela ralentirait au moins les hommes de la cour s'ils voulaient venir. Lui en profita pour ouvrir les deux portes sur la gauche. La première conduisait vers la salle de bal, mais il hésita, une main sur la porte, avant d'ouvrir l'autre. Comprenant qu'il avait entendu du bruit de l'autre côté, Shamara saisit préventivement la Source et lui fit signe de la tête qu'elle était prête. Thorsan ignora cependant cette porte pour se concentrer vers la dernière, tout au bout du couloir. Il écouta, puis ouvrit doucement la porte qui donnait sur une salle de réception aux grandes fenêtres entourées de bibliothèques et de tapisseries. Après un coup d'œil à gauche et à droite, il fit signe à Kaguya de le rejoindre et entra dans la pièce. Thom et Shamara leur embrayèrent le pas. Par précaution, elle referma la porte derrière eux.

-Vois si tu peux ouvrir ce secrétaire, commenta Thorsan en désignant un beau meuble en bois sous la représentation d'un champ de fleurs sauvages, et s'il n'y a rien, nous retourneront interroger la personne à son bureau. Sois silencieux. J'ai cru entendre du bruit dans la pièce voisine.

Comprenant où il voulait en venir, Thom sortit deux poignards et se posta en embuscade à côté de l'autre porte qui devait donner sur cette pièce. Il écouta à son tour et approuva silencieusement la remarque de Thorsan. Il y avait du monde derrière. L'Enfant de la Lumière sortit son épée et se posta de l'autre côté.

Kaguya se débattit une bonne minute contre la serrure du secrétaire puis le fouilla rapidement. En jetant un regard par dessus son épaule, Shamara put constater qu'il n'y avait là rien d'important. La famille Gilyard rangeait là des invitations à des réceptions, certaines vieilles de presque six mois.

Un peu déçus, ils s'apprêtèrent à quitter la pièce quand une latte de parquet craqua bruyamment sous leurs pieds. Tous se figèrent, espérant que le bruit n'avait pas été remarqué. Leurs espoirs étaient vains. La porte de communication s'ouvrit à la volée et quatre gardes en surgirent en dégainant leurs épées.

Thorsan engagea le premier son adversaire d'un coup de taille violent. Malheureusement, son adversaire était lui aussi en armure et là où il avait espéré le fendre en deux, il dut se contenter de le faire reculer sous le choc. Thom en profita pour le poignarder là où son armure faisait place à une simple protection en cuir, mais l'homme refusa de s'effondrer. Il avait raté les points vitaux et n'eut pas l'occasion de retenter le même coup. Deux des trois compagnons du garde l'avaient pris pour cible, et si Thorsan réussit à intercepter le coup qui aurait transpercé Thom de part en part, l'autre l'atteignit à la cuisse.

Saisissant son courage à deux mains, Kaguya dégaina sa rapière.

-Sois prudente, souffla-t-il à Shamara avant de courir prêter main forte à Thom.

Prudente, elle le serait, mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas d'agir. Tissant des flots d'air, elle s'empara d'un chandelier sur la cheminée voisine et le propulsa vers le garde encore à moitié assommé par le coup de Thorsan. Malheureusement, il n'était pas facile de viser de là où elle était et elle le rata d'un bon pied. Se reprenant peu à peu, l'homme fonça sur Kaguya.

À partir de là, elle eut du mal à voir ce qui se passait. Six hommes se battant dans un espace restreint ne laissaient pas beaucoup d'ouverture. Il lui semblait que Kaguya, en particulier, bougeait plus vite que la veille.

Thorsan maintenait sans peine ses deux adversaires à distance, mais Kaguya et Thom avaient plus de mal. Au bout d'une minute de combat, les deux avaient récolté deux fois plus de blessures et d'estafilades que les gardes en face, protégés en partie par leurs armures de métal. Il fallait qu'elle les aide d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser le feu sans risquer de les blesser autant que leurs adversaires. User d'air pour stabiliser un lancer de couteau ne serait pas plus efficace que ce qu'elle avait tenté avec le chandelier.

Une idée lui vint, qu'elle tenta de refouler. La Tour réprouverait un tel usage du Pouvoir, à coup sûr. La Tour, peut être, mais Shamara avait l'intuition que Melisande n'hésiterait pas, elle et il était impensable de laisser ses compagnons être blessés ou tués alors qu'elle pouvait agir.

L'air se solidifia autour la tête d'un garde barbu qui tâchait d'éventrer Kaguya. Surpris, il lâcha son épée et porta ses mains à sa gorge en essayant d'avaler de l'air.

-Une sorcière !, cria l'un des adversaires de Thorsan.

Pendant deux secondes, il se demanda s'il devait continuer de harceler Thorsan ou courir vers Shamara. Cette hésitation lui fut fatale. Thorsan lui planta son épée dans la cage thoracique, défonçant l'armure qui le protégeait. Il repoussa le corps pour dégager son épée et se retourna vers son deuxième adversaire qui se mit sur la défensive. Thorsan bondit vers lui en sautant au-dessus du cadavre au sol.

Kaguya et Thom eux aussi saisirent l'opportunité que leur avait offert Shamara de reprendre l'avantage. Le garde qui étouffait paniquait trop pour chercher à combattre, mais son armure le protégeait quand même suffisamment. Kaguya tournait autour de lui en cherchant comment s'y prendre pour l'achever.

-Vas-y, Kaguya !, hurla Shamara en relâchant son tissage.

Il comprit aussitôt où elle voulait en venir. Quand le garde se remit à respirer avec soulagement, il lui planta sa rapière dans le cou. Il se retourna un bref instant pour sourire à Kaguya avant de repartir épauler Thom.

Le cœur de Shamara battait à toute vitesse et elle se sentait déborder d'énergie quand elle vit une autre opportunité de frapper. Elle avait promis à Kaguya qu'elle serait prudente, mais l'opportunité était trop belle. Une Aes Sedai ne pouvait-elle pas être prudente et téméraire à la fois ? En tout cas, Shamara serait ce genre d'Aes Sedai. Elle inspira, expira et se mit à courir avant même de commencer le tissage de feu et d'air qu'elle avait en tête. Thorsan écarquilla les yeux en la voyant courir vers lui et son deuxième adversaire qui lui tournait le dos. L'homme sentit peut être que quelque chose clochait, mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. L'épée de feu de Shamara le transperçait déjà en plein dans le dos. Un coup de taille de l'épée de Thorsan abrégea ses souffrances une demi-seconde avant qu'un tour de poignet de Kaguya ne lui permette de mettre fin au combat.

Le silence revint. Quatre hommes gisaient à terre, morts. Ils étaient vainqueurs et aucun d'entre eux n'était trop grièvement blessé. Ne perdant pas le nord, Thom sortit aussitôt quelques bandages et en proposa à Kaguya qui s'appuya contre le mur pour s'occuper d'une vilaine balafre au poignet. Comme aucun d'eux ne semblait en danger immédiat, Shamara ne leur proposa pas la Guérison. Ils auraient sans doute besoin qu'elle soit en pleine forme plus tard.

-Les leçons de Melisande ont porté, je voit, remarqua Thorsan en nettoyant son épée sur la cape d'un des morts.

Cela ressemblait dangereusement à un compliment.

-Elle m'a fait travaillé dur, mais je vois que vous avez fait de même, réussit-elle à répondre.

-Oui. On n'est jamais trop préparé face à des Amis du Ténébreux.

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre mais heureusement, Thorsan avait l'air aussi gêné qu'elle. Depuis la regrettable nuit qu'ils avaient passé en prison, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé seul à seul. Kaguya ou Melisande avait toujours été présent pour apaiser les choses. Ils parlaient stratégie ou du meilleur endroit pour dormir le soir, mais c'était la première fois qu'ils se complimentaient. Même quand ils avaient parlé le matin même, avant de partir à l'enterrement, ils avaient soigneusement évité que la conversation ne devienne personnelle. Le silence devenant gênant, Shamara essaya de sourire et eut la surprise de le voir faire de même. Alors seulement elle réalisa qu'elle lui faisait confiance depuis quelques temps déjà. Elle savait qu'il protégerait ses arrières et elle n'hésiterait pas à faire de même. Kaguya et lui étaient devenus amis. Pouvaient-ils faire de même ?

-Tu penses qu'on nous aura remarqué ?, demanda-t-elle finalement.

-Les murs extérieurs sont épais et les fenêtres ne donnent pas directement sur la cour. Je ne crois pas qu'on nous ait entendu de ce côté et nous avons ici les hommes qui faisaient la garde tantôt, nous sommes donc tranquilles de ce côté là, mais il pourrait y en avoir d'autres. Nous sommes restés relativement silencieux, mais...

Il haussa les épaules pour indiquer qu'il n'en savait trop rien.

-En tout cas, il est temps de s'y remettre avant d'attirer davantage l'attention, non ?

-Oui.

Ils jetèrent un même regard inquiet à leurs compagnons.

-Nous sommes prêts à continuer, les rassura Thom.

Kaguya hocha frénétiquement la tête pour marquer son approbation et se redressa. Thorsan s'apprêta alors à reprendre la tête de leur petite troupe quand la porte menant vers le couloir se rouvrit, les prenant tous par surprise. Un homme de quarante-cinq à cinquante ans, bedonnant et presque chauve entra dans la pièce. Ses vêtements riches indiquaient qu'il s'agissait probablement du seigneur des lieux. Il écarquilla les yeux en les voyant et, avec ses petites lunettes qui lui tombaient sur le bout du nez, il avait l'air presque comique. Quelque chose en lui faisait penser Shamara à une Brune.

S'ils étaient surpris de son arrivée, le seigneur Gilyard l'était plus encore. Il laissa tomber le lourd volume qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Celui-ci tomba bruyamment à terre, et, en s'ouvrant, laissa s'échapper une partie des fleurs séchées qu'il contenait. Le regard de son propriétaire alla du livre au groupe, comme s'il ne savait pas s'il devait plutôt s'offusquer de leur présence ou s'inquiéter pour son herbier.

Thorsan ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'interroger davantage. Plaçant une main sur la bouche, il le plaqua sans ménagement contre le mur.

-Je ne ferais pas le moindre bruit, si j'étais vous.


	22. Des cendres dans la cheminée

La porte se referma derrière Thorsan dans un claquement sinistre, le prenant par surprise. Ce n'était pas un courant d'air, toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées. Non, il s'était fait avoir comme un novice. Quelqu'un se tenait derrière la porte et l'avait fermée dans son dos.

Thorsan se retourna pour faire face au coupable au moment où celui-ci jetait la clé de la porte dans l'âtre de la cheminée. C'était un jeune homme d'à peine plus de vingt ans, aux cheveux châtains clairs. Au palais, Thorsan n'avait pas eu le temps d'observer chaque prétendante de près, mais il lui sembla reconnaître un air de famille avec Erenys. Son fils, sans doute. Malgré son jeune âge et ses beaux habits, le jeune homme tenait son épée comme quelqu'un qui savait la manier. Il était trop jeune pour être un maître, mais ce n'était visiblement pas un adversaire à prendre à la légère. Étonnement, il tenait son épée avec sa seule main droite et gardait son autre poing fermé, comme s'il tenait quelque chose.

-C'est ici que votre chemin s'arrête, gêneur, déclara le jeune homme. Mes hommes vont s'occuper de tes compagnons.

Ils avaient été stupides de ne pas demander au seigneur Gilyard combien d'hommes il y avait exactement au manoir, mais il était trop tard pour s'en repentir.

De l'autre côté, de la porte, la voix étouffée de Kaguya lui parvint.

-Thorsan ?

-Ça ira, mais prenez garde à vous, cria-t-il en retour.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter qu'ils risquaient de se faire attaquer également. Le jeune homme attaqua sans prévenir et essaya de lui trancher le poignet. Thorsan sauta en arrière pour éviter l'attaque. Il n'avait désormais d'autre choix que de se battre et de mettre le jeune homme à terre pour pouvoir aller soutenir ses camarades.

Cela lui convenait parfaitement. Il espérait juste réussir à le garder en vie pour lui poser des questions sur les agissements de sa mère.

-Pour la Lumière !, cria-t-il en ripostant.

Le jeune homme para, et d'un même mouvement, utilisa son élan pour tenter de frapper ses jambes. Le mouvement était familier à Thorsan, même s'il ne l'avait vu, et pratiqué, qu'à l'entraînement. C'était le mouvement dit du chat dansant sur le mur. S'il ne portait pas une armure, il aurait pu perdre une jambe. Le jeune Gilyard n'était pas un débutant. Thorsan non plus, heureusement. Il répliqua par l'ours dévale la colline et força Gilyard à reculer. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans sa manière de bouger. Thorsan n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un bouger si silencieusement, même les meilleurs maîtres de la forteresse d'Amador.

Et Gilyard était loin d'avoir leur niveau, surtout en se battant avec une seule main. Cela intriguait Thorsan. Il se fendit selon la forme couper les nuages, mais au lieu de viser l'épaule, comme s'y attendait Gilyard, il visa sa main gauche et la transperça de part en part. Sous l'effet de la douleur, l'ami du ténébreux hurla et lâcha l'objet qu'il tenait en main. Sans regarder ce dont il s'agissait, Thorsan l'envoya d'un coup de pied à l'autre bout de la pièce. Quoi que ce soit, il valait mieux que Gilyard ne puisse pas le récupérer. Avec un peu de chance, c'était un indice de l'endroit où était Erenys Gilyard.

Le jeune homme saisit son épée à deux mains cette fois, et repartit à l'attaque. Il était déjà moins sûr de lui. Son pas était plus lourd et moins agile. Il était cependant hors de question de le prendre à la légère. Thorsan était obligé de mobiliser toutes ses connaissances dans l'art de l'épée, de réfléchir à chaque forme à utiliser et à sa parade logique. Tout ce qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de faire face à ses précédents adversaires.

Les pierres tombent de la montagne. Refermer l'éventail.

La colombe prend son envol. Le martin pêcheur survole l'étang.

Une posture répondait à une autre. C'était la première fois depuis le début de cette aventure que Thorsan affrontait un ennemi réellement à sa hauteur. Traemane ne l'avait certainement pas été. Ce combat était exactement ce dont il avait besoin pour développer ses capacités. Il avait toujours trouvé que le combat à l'épée avait quelque chose de pur et de beau. S'il n'y avait pas Kaguya et Shamara de l'autre côté de la porte, il aurait même prit le temps d'apprécier le combat.

Après une vingtaine d'échanges de coups, ils s'écartèrent un instant l'un de l'autre pour reprendre leur souffle.

-Je dois dire que j'aime savoir le nom de mes adversaires, quand ils sont de valeur, fit Thorsan tout en raffermissant son emprise sur son épée. Je suis Thorsan Kehves.

-Soler Gilyard. Retient bien ce nom, c'est celui de l'homme qui va t'envoyer dans la tombe, fils de chienne.

Thorsan s'interdit de réagir à l'insulte et repartit à l'attaque avec les galets noirs sur la neige. S'il avait été un peu plus rapide, ce coup de taille aurait pu ouvrir l'estomac de Soler. Il ne parvint qu'à entailler son pourpoint renforcé. Son armure le ralentissait et le fatiguait. Quand Soler utilisa enfiler l'aiguille, il recula trop lentement et la lame pénétra le défaut de son armure, s'enfonçant d'un bon pouce. Couper les nuages força l'ami du Ténébreux à reculer et le dota d'une belle balafre à la joue droite. La lame de Soler ressortit de la blessure et cette fois, Thorsan ne put étouffer un cri de douleur.

Ils se tournèrent un moment coup pour coup, cherchant une faille dans la défense de l'autre. Il lui fallait en finir au plus vite. Il refusait qu'un ami du Ténébreux ait raison de lui, mais Thorsan devait reconnaître qu'il se fatiguait plus vite que son adversaire. Il avait déjà perdu trop de sang aujourd'hui et l'autre n'avait pas eu à se battre contre quatre hommes moins d'une heure plus tôt. Il était trop rapide, Thorsan devait trouver un moyen de le ralentir. Ou mieux, de le pousser à la faute.

De l'autre côté de la porte, un cliquetis d'épée et un hurlement bref lui rappela l'urgence de la situation. Soler sourit en pressant son avantage.

-Tes alliés ne vont pas faire long feu face à mes hommes.

-Ils t'étonneront. Si tu survis jusque là.

Soler émit un rire méprisant. Thorsan sentit qu'il tenait là sa faiblesse. Il repartit à l'offensive. La soie qui fend l'eau, puis refermer l'éventail, à nouveau, pour contrer le pissenlit dans le vent, un coup qui l'aurait atteint à la gorge.

-Tu vas mourir ici sans que personne ne te regrette, même ton père.

-Tais toi !

-Ta mère aussi va mourir, dès que nous l'auront rattrapée. Deux amis du Ténébreux en moins et on nous applaudira.

Soler devenait livide. Comme tous les amis du Ténébreux, il avait une trop haute opinion de lui-même. Thorsan pouvait utiliser cet orgueil mal placé à son avantage et le mettre en colère. Et il avait un autre atout à utiliser dans ce combat. Comme Thorsan, Soler avait une connaissance des formes à l'épée liée à un entraînement rigoureux, mais n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le mettre en pratique en condition réelle face à un adversaire de son niveau. Mais Thorsan, lui, s'était déjà battu en dehors de la cour d'entraînement. Il se fatiguait peut être plus vite, mais il faisait moins d'erreurs et savait quand abandonner les formes pour se battre plus vicieusement.

Un cri résonna de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Pour la lumière !

C'était la voix de Kaguya, suivie d'un cri d'agonie. Thorsan s'autorisa à sourire. C'était le signe qu'il était temps de mettre fin au combat.

-Vois, mes camarades s'occupent des tiens. Tu ferais mieux de te rendre tant qu'il est encore temps.

-Je vais te faire taire !

-Comment ? Avec ces pitoyables formes ?

-Crève !

Levant bien haut son épée, Soler tournoya pour adopter la forme du chardon flotte dans le tourbillon. Un coup dangereux, qui laissait un côté exposé. Les maîtres d'armes de Thorsan lui avaient toujours dit que c'était un coup dangereux a effectuer, surtout sous l'effet de la colère. On lui avait appris que le vent et la pluie, un coup vertical visant à éloigner la lame était la meilleure façon d'y répondre. Si Thorsan le savait avec son éducation militaire, Soler avec ses maîtres payés une trentaine de couronnes la leçon le savait aussi.

Il était temps d'imiter Kaguya et d'improviser. Thorsan envoya son bouclier dans la face de Soler, cassant brutalement son nez. L'autre recula en criant de rage.

-Parle ou je t'achève ! Où est ta mère ?

Le jeune homme ne dit rien. Il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Thorsan pressa son avantage et tomba sur un genou. La rivière qui blesse la berge était un mouvement dangereux lui aussi. Tomber sur un genou pour couper horizontalement l'abdomen de l'adversaire, c'était ouvrir sa garde à de nombreux coups mais Soler n'était pas en état de contre-attaquer. Il essaya quand même de parer le coup, mais à la dernière seconde, Thorsan renonça à frapper de taille pour le déstabiliser et lui enfonça sa lame dans le corps, jusqu'à la garde. Puis, se redressant d'un geste vif, il retira son épée et poussa du pied Soler dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Celui-ci était éteint. Il n'y avait que des cendres rougeoyantes, pas assez nombreuses pour brûler la peau. Soler s'effondra en gémissant au milieu des cendres et des bûches. Il vivrait, Thorsan en était sûr.

Au moins assez longtemps pour leur dire la vérité.

Le souffle court, Thorsan trouva quand même l'énergie de fouiller dans sa ceinture à la recherche de corde et ligota Soler qui gémissait toujours. Par précaution, il l'éloigna quand même du foyer rougeoyant. Puis, il récupéra la clé dans les cendres, plus chaudes qu'il ne l'aurait cru, reprit son épée et se dirigea vers la porte. Il n'entendait plus rien de l'autre côté et voulait croire que c'était bon signe. Il avait confiance en ses camarades pour s'en tirer sans lui. Il poussa le verrou, mais garda son épée levée, prêt à attaquer s'il s'était trompé.

Accroupi devant la porte, Kaguya leva vers lui un regard d'abord inquiet puis soulagé.

-Thorsan ! Je savais que tu allais t'en sortir.

Il le sera brièvement dans ses bras et Thorsan le laissa faire avant de l'écarter pour examiner son côté.

-Tu sais que je m'en suis sorti grâce à tes conseils ?, continua Kaguya. Je suis désolé pour la porte, j'aurais du le voir venir.

-Moi aussi j'aurais du. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu as fait ce que tu pouvais. Je m'en suis sorti, c'est l'essentiel, et j'ai notre prisonnier, mais j'aurais bien besoin d'une guérison. Je crois que j'ai encore du progrès à faire moi aussi. Quand tout ça sera fini, on montera le niveau de l'entraînement.

Shamara fit un pas en avant.

-Enlève ton armure, Thorsan.

-À côté alors. J'ai besoin de m'asseoir un peu.

Il tituba jusqu'à une chaise placée près du lit et s'y laissa tomber. En grinçant des dents pour s'empêcher de gémir de douleur, il commença à ôter son armure. La mine inquiète, Shamara vint l'aider. Ils se gênaient l'un l'autre plutôt qu'autre chose et Shamara finit par lui taper sur la main d'un air agacé pour qu'il la laisse faire. C'était peut être plus sage. Ses doigts étaient comme engourdis.

Il en profita pour finir de reprendre son souffle et observer la pièce. C'était une chambre confortable, avec de beaux rideaux et des tentures qui donnaient une atmosphère chaleureuse. C'était la première fois qu'il rentrait dans la chambre d'une noble dame. Cela correspondait à ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il n'y avait aucun indice indiquant ce qu'Erenys était vraiment.

À part un léger détail, qui avait toute son importance.

Thom et Kaguya entrèrent, en poussant le seigneur Gilyard dans la pièce, en s'efforçant de le ménager. Le seigneur semblait avoir prit dix ans en quelques minutes et il poussa un cri, étouffé par son baillon, en voyant son fils étendu sur le sol. Thorsan ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reprendre.

-Voyez-vous même, seigneur Gilyard, la preuve que votre femme ment. Le lit n'a pas été défait aujourd'hui. Elle est peut être montée, mais elle ne s'est pas couchée. Où est-elle alors ?

Malavin Gilyard baissa la tête, submergé par ces révélations.

-Elle est montée, je pense, intervint Kaguya qui se penchait au-dessus de Soler et vérifiait ses liens. Dis-donc, tu l'as pas raté celui-là.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veut dire ?

-Il y a des cendres dans la cheminée qui sont encore chaudes. On a brûlé des papiers.

Thom se pencha à son tour et tata les cendres du doigt.

-Bien vu. Il y a une demi-heure je dirais. Certainement pas plus d'une heure en tout cas. Elle est assez maline pour effacer ses traces.

Shamara fit tomber l'armure de Thorsan sur le sol, releva sa chemise et posa ses mains sur ses côtes. Il se crispa en attendant la suite. Il sut qu'elle avait saisit le Pouvoir quand il sentit une vague glacée l'envahir. La guérison était à l'œuvre.

-Ces papiers sont utilisables ?, demanda-t-elle en déplaçant légèrement ses mains sur sa peau.

-Non. C'est à peine si on distingue des lettres ici et là.

-Alors il est temps de faire parler Soler, décréta Thorsan. Réveille-le, Kaguya. Bande-lui le torse aussi. Il est hors de question qu'il meurt avant d'avoir tout dit.

-Avec plaisir.

-Je le guérirai après en avoir fini avec Thorsan, ajouta la jeune fille.

Le Saldaean administra au jeune homme deux paires de claques, ce qui suffit à le réveiller. Soler essaya de se redresser et ne parvint qu'à émettre un pitoyable gémissement. La sensation de froid disparut au-même moment. Thorsan jeta un coup d'œil. Ses blessures avaient disparu. Ne restaient qu'une profonde fatigue et une sensation de faim terrible. Mais il fallait continuer.

De sa bourse, Shamara sortit quelques friandises, qu'elle avait du prendre sur le bureau de Melisande ou à l'enterrement, et les plaça d'autorité dans sa main.

-Mange. J'imagine que nous auront encore besoin de toute l'énergie possible aujourd'hui.

Elle avait l'air fatiguée, autant que lui. Il la tapa doucement à l'épaule pour la remercier et l'encourager et la regarda s'agenouiller près de Soler pour lui accorder le même traitement. Kaguya l'aida à le redresser.

Un détail se rappela alors à la mémoire de Thorsan. Soler avait lâché un objet au début de leur combat. Il chercha du regard sur le sol et découvrit, à moitié caché par la courtepointe du lit, une petite sculpture. On aurait dit du métal, mais l'objet était chaud au toucher, et granuleux comme de la pierre. C'était la minuscule statue d'un chat qui s'étirait. Pourquoi donc Soler l'avait-il tenu en main alors même que les postures à l'épée étaient souvent bien plus efficaces quand on utilisait les deux mains ? Thorsan se leva, plus facilement qu'il ne s'était agenouillé et glissa la statuette dans sa bourse pour poser la question plus tard. Il y avait plus urgent pour le moment.

-Est-ce qu'il a déjà avoué ?, demanda Shamara en se retournant vers lui après avoir fini d'administrer une guérison au blessé.

Il l'espérait sommaire.

-Pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder, hein Soler ?

Celui-ci le foudroya du regard. Il comptait bien se taire, mais Thorsan avait prit la mesure du personnage.

-Il croit que se taire changera quelque chose à sa situation. Mais nous savons déjà presque tout du complot, nous ne cherchons que la localisation d'Erenys. Pitoyable, vraiment.

-Il doit se croire intouchable, renchérit Shamara qui voyait où il voulait en venir. Les nobles se croient souvent intouchables, mais je représente la Tour et nous avons nos entrées au Palais.

-Mon fils...

Cette voix presque chevrotante sous le coup de l'émotion, c'était celle de Malavin. Sans leur demander leur accord, Thom lui avait ôté son bâillon.

-Mon fils, ils croient que ta mère est une Amie du Ténébreux. Tu dois les aider. C'est le seul moyen d'aider notre famille à survivre. Si ta mère est vraiment...

Soler l'interrompit brusquement.

-Je sais ce que je fais père, mieux que vous.

Sa morgue était presque impressionnante, vu ses blessures et la précarité de sa situation, mais Thorsan voyait bien qu'il était à deux doigts de s'effondrer.

-Votre fils est perdu, ce n'est plus votre fils, intervint-il en s'adressant directement au seigneur Gilyard. Ces gens vendent leur âme au Ténébreux pour un peu de pouvoir.

Malavin ferma les yeux. Thorsan eut presque pitié de lui, mais l'homme n'avait rien vu de ce qui se passait sous son propre nez. Tant pis pour lui. Il était un peu tard pour se rendre compte des dégâts.

-Je ne peux plus rien faire pour t'aider alors, soupira le père d'une voix déchirée.

Thorsan enfonça le clou.

-Tu n'es rien, Soler Gilyard. Un titre ne veut rien dire quand on est accusé d'être un Ami du Ténébreux, en Andor comme ailleurs. Et si tu crois que tes complices viendront t'aider, tu te trompes. La dernière Amie du Ténébreux que nous avons arrêté a été tuée par un Homme Gris la nuit même. Tu ferais mieux de parler avant qu'un autre ne vienne pour s'occuper de toi. Cela soulagera ta conscience, si tu en as une. Si tu as de la chance, cela sauvera peut être aussi ton âme, mais j'en doute fort.

-Et même si on t'estimait trop petit poisson pour envoyer un Homme Gris, reprit Shamara, tu auras du mal à échapper au courroux conjoint de la Tour et du trône du lion. Ton unique chance de t'en sortir est de tout nous dire et de faire appel à la justice de la reine.

Soler finit de se décomposer.

-Où es ta mère ?, demanda Kaguya.

-Partie.

-Où ?

-Rencontrez une alliée pour mettre en œuvre la suite de leurs plans.

-C'est forcément Ombre, fit Shamara. Quand est-elle partie ?

-Peu avant votre arrivée j'imagine, il y a moins d'une demi-heure.

Ça aurait pu être pire. Ils l'avaient raté de peu, et pouvaient peut être espérer retrouver Erenys avant qu'elle et Ombre ne se séparent. Attraper les deux d'un coup serait parfait.

-Et tu sais où elle avait rendez-vous, j'imagine, et à quelle heure ?, demanda Thorsan en approchant son épée de sa poitrine pour l'inciter à accélérer et à aller à l'essentiel.

-Elle devait aller à une maison servant de planque près d'un cimetière près de la porte de Lugard, à proximité de l'auberge du Lion Rugissant. On y entre par le tombeau de famille de la maison Makeb. Elle devait y être à huit heures.

Thom hocha la tête.

-Je vois l'endroit. Je peux vous y guider. La foule a du commencer à refluer depuis le palais. Nous serons ralentis, mais Erenys aussi, et je gage que je connais mieux les ruelles de Caemlyn qu'elle.

-Qu'attendons-nous alors ?, s'enthousiasma Kaguya. Allons-y !

-Pas si vite, fit Shamara. Tant que nous tenons celui-là, autant vérifier que nos théories sont justes. Je suis andoranne. Je sais parfaitement que la maison Gilyard n'a pas assez d'importance pour obtenir le soutien des autres grandes maisons comme ça. Erenys a cultivé une image de femme peu dangereuse ces dernières années n'est-ce pas ? Personne ne proposerait Erenys Gilyard pour le trône quand il y a des personnalités comme Coriolan, Morgase ou Elenia sur les rangs. Je serais curieuse de savoir comment vous comptiez vous y prendre.

-Effectivement, nous n'en avons pas tout à fait fini, approuva Thorsan. D'ailleurs nous ne pouvons pas laisser ce traître ici.

-Que comptez-vous faire de nous ?, demanda Malavin.

-Seigneur Gilyard, si nous sommes ici, c'est à l'invitation de Morgase Trakand qui a déjà beaucoup souffert des plans des Amis du Ténébreux. Ses hommes sont prévenus du danger et vous protègeront si les complices de votre femme essayaient d'intervenir. Je suis sûr que Morgase comprendra que vous n'avez pas participé à leur plan et soutiendra votre cause auprès de la prochaine reine, si elle n'obtient pas le trône.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu m'occuper de politique, mais elle me rattrape malgré moi, n'est-ce pas ?, soupira le noble. Très bien. J'irais chez les Trakand.

Kaguya claqua dans ses mains.

-J'ai une idée. Vous devez bien avoir un carrosse ? On pourrait y mettre Soler pour l'escorter jusqu'au manoir Trakand sans trop se faire remarquer.

-Excellente idée. Thom et toi pourriez-vous en occuper pendant que Shamara et moi finissons de l'interroger ? Et emmenez le seigneur Gilyard. Il en a assez entendu je crois.

-Bien sûr.

Thom détacha les liens de Malavin. Sans protester, celui-ci suivit Thom et Kaguya hors de la pièce, les épaules voûtées par le désespoir. Thorsan se retourna vers Soler qui, toujours au sol, se tenait les côtes en grimaçant de douleur. Shamara n'avait pas du totalement guérir ses blessures. Tant mieux, il ne le méritait pas.

-Résumons. Vous et votre mère travaillez pour faire d'elle la prochaine reine d'Andor et offrir un royaume au Ténébreux. Mais comment vous comptiez-vous y prendre ?

Soler réussit à sourire d'un air mauvais.

-Vous ne savez pas tout on dirait, pour tout ce que vous vous vantiez d'avoir le soutien de la Tour.

-Assez pour faire rouler votre tête. Alors ? J'écoute.

Le fer sur son cou fit déglutir leur prisonnier qui abandonna ses dernières prétentions de résistance.

-Le plan était de faire semblant de nous rallier à une autre prétendante et de rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces, puis de l'assassiner et de récupérer ses soutiens en présentant ma mère comme sa vengeresse.

-Et qui avez-vous choisi ? Pas Cariolan Haevin j'imagine, vu que vous avez tenté de l'assassiner à Pont-Blanc.

-Cariolan Haevin est la plus dangereuse du lot, il valait mieux s'en débarrasser avant la mort de Mordrellen. Malheureusement, elle a échappé au piège. Morgase Trakand. Elle est jeune et impressionnable. Ma mère l'aurait materné et simulé la colère et la tristesse à son assassinat. Vos interventions nous a forcé à modifier nos plans. C'est pour ça que ma mère rencontre Ombre ce soir. Mais vous n'arriverez plus à changer les choses. La fille de Danine Candraed est déjà morte, ma mère en a eu la nouvelle tout à l'heure. Quand à Morgase, elle se méfierai maintenant, par votre faute. Il leur reste à décider qui d'Elenia et Arymilla servira de paravent à ma mère.

Thorsan leva un sourcil. Il n'avait rencontré que rapidement Morgase Trakand, mais même si elle était jeune, elle ne lui avait pas parut franchement impressionnable. Leur plan était bancal dès le départ. Ou peut être que non. Qui sait, sans la venue de Melisande et Shamara, ils auraient peut être réussit. Traemane aussi semblait leur avoir mit des bâtons dans les roues, volontairement ou pas. Il échangea avec la jeune femme un regard inquiet. Il fallait absolument arrêter ces deux femmes avant qu'elles ne fassent plus de dégâts.

-Une dernière chose. Il y a presque trois semaines, des hommes ont attaqué une troupe d'Enfants de la Lumière a la frontière entre l'Amadicia et le Lugard et fait huit morts. Le ou les survivants ont ensuite rejoint les hommes d'Ombre ou de Traemane près de Pont-Blanc. Que peut-tu me dire là-dessus ?

Soler lui lança un regard d'incompréhension. Sang et cendres. Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi Thorsan parlait. Il y avait-il au moins quelqu'un dans ce pays qui pouvait lui apporter des réponses ?

-Très bien.

De son poing ganté, il frappa le visage de Soler qui s'effondra au sol, inconscient. Thorsan regarda Shamara, mais elle ne protesta pas. Elle avait même l'air d'approuver. Parfois, elle pouvait se montrer aussi intraitable qu'un Enfant de la Lumière. Il se pencha pour soulever Soler et le placer sur son épaule. Shamara l'aida à ajuster le poids convenablement et lui jeta un regard compatissant.

-Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle. Venir de si loin pour ne rien obtenir...

-J'aurais des réponses. La Lumière y pourvoira.

Tout d'un coup, il ressentit la fatigue des derniers jours lui retomber dessus.

Le carosse les attendait en bas. Kaguya et Shamara grimpèrent dans le carrosse avec les deux Gilyard. Thorsan et Thom montèrent sur le siège du cocher. Il était hors de question de confier les rênes à un inconnu qui pouvait être plus fidèle à Erenys qu'à son mari et il valait mieux que quelqu'un reste à l'extérieur pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis. Thom maniait les rênes et ne disait rien. Les sourcils froncés, il semblait réfléchir intensément.

-Nous reprendrons les chevaux une fois chez les Trakand, s'il nous faut traverser la ville, remarqua-t-il pour briser le silence.

-C'est plus sage. J'ai l'impression de sentir le temps nous couler entre les doigts.

-Moi aussi.

-Au moins nous avons quelques réponses et un prisonnier. C'est toujours mieux qu'à Pont-Blanc.

-Exact. Je commençais à désespérer. À propos... J'ai oublié de l'interroger, mais j'ai trouvé un objet étrange dans la chambre d'Erenys Gilyard. Soler le tenait en main au début de notre combat et je l'ai forcé à le lâcher. Une idée de ce que cela peut être ?

De sa poche, il sortit la statuette. Thom lui tendit les rênes et examina l'objet de près.

-Étrange. On dirait du métal, mais ça n'en est pas. J'ai entendu parler d'objets comme celui-là, mais seulement dans des ballades. Serait-ce un angreal ou un ter'angreal ?

-De quoi s'agit-il exactement ?

-Shamara t'en parlerais bien mieux que moi. Les angreal sont des objets créés avec le Pouvoir Unique et accroissant la force de la personne qui les utilise, pour peu qu'il s'agisse d'une canalisatrice. Certains ont été crées pour les hommes capable de canaliser, mais la plupart ont été détruits, heureusement. Quand aux ter'angreal, j'en sait encore moins à leur sujet, mis à part qu'en principe, tout le monde peut les utiliser.

Le barde tendit la statuette à Thorsan qui s'en empara en luttant contre une sensation de malaise. L'idée même de toucher un objet lié au Pouvoir Unique... Mais après tout, il se battait aux côtés d'une Aes Sedai. Utiliser un ter'angreal dans la lutte contre l'Ombre était-il si grave ? Luttant contre le réflexe qui le poussait à jeter l'objet dans un caniveau, il le remit dans sa ceinture, priant la Lumière de ne pas avoir à s'en servir.

Il passa malgré tout le reste du trajet à s'interroger à son propos. Quel avantage avait-il pu procurer à Soler pour qu'il ait tenu à le garder en main pendant leur combat ? Heureusement, le trajet fut court, lui épargnant de se focaliser là-dessus. Thom avait raison, la foule commençait à refluer vers les autres quartiers de la ville.

La présence de Thom sur le siège leur ouvrit aussitôt les portes du manoir Trakand.

-Dame Morgase est-elle rentrée ?, demanda le barde. Et Melisande Sedai ?

-Elles sont encore au palais.

-Nous vous amenons un prisonnier. Mettez-le sous bonne garde. Quand au seigneur Gilyard, surveillez-le aussi, mais laissez-le libre de s'installer où il le souhaite. Morgase voudra lui parler en revenant. Ah, et amenez-nous des chevaux.

Laissant au barde le soin d'expliquer la situation, Thorsan ouvrit la porte du carrosse et ne put retenir un petit sourire en voyant Shamara endormie sur l'épaule de Kaguya. Celui-ci la réveilla à regret, suppliant Thorsan du regard de ne pas se moquer.

-Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda Shamara en sursautant.

-Il est temps de repartir.

Deux secondes suffirent à la jeune femme pour se rappeler ce qui se passait. Elle hocha la tête, bailla, rougit un peu en réalisant comment elle s'était endormie, puis descendit du carrosse, suivie par Kaguya.

Pendant que les gardes faisaient sortir sans ménagement Soler du véhicule et qu'on finissait de préparer leurs chevaux, elle poussa un soupir.

-Les Gilyard auront du mal à récupérer leur place et leur honneur après ça.

-J'ai du mal à les plaindre, répondit Thorsan.

-Même Malavin ? Et les deux enfants qu'on entendait jouer au premier étage ? Ils porteront longtemps cette marque.

-Ils ne le méritent pas, d'accord. Mais Soler n'avait qu'à y penser avant de vendre son âme. Allons-y. Toujours avec nous, Thom ?

-Toujours.

Ils enfourchèrent leurs chevaux et sortirent l'un après l'autre de la cour. Les gardes refermèrent après eux.

-Tiens ?, fit Kaguya en se retournant alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'angle de la rue.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai cru voir quelqu'un qui nous observait dans l'ombre. Une femme blonde. Mais je ne vois plus personne.

Shamara rit.

-En Andor, ça représente un bon paquet de personnes. Je ne vois rien non plus.

-Peu importe, la coupa Thorsan. Cela pourrait être un espion des Amis du Ténébreux. Pressons le pas. Il est hors de question qu'on nous suive.

Sans attendre leur avis, il pressa les flancs de sa monture. Ils devaient rattraper leur retard. Ils le devaient absolument.


	23. Un rendez-vous nocturne

Le cimetière indiqué par Soler Gilyard était bien évidemment fermé quand ils y parvinrent, mais ils ne s'en inquiétèrent pas outre mesure. Kaguya sortait déjà son outillage mais Shamara l'arrêta.

-Attend. Il faudrait au moins examiner un peu les alentours, non ?

Elle se tourna vers Thorsan pour l'interroger du regard.

-Elle a raison Kaguya. Soler nous a indiqué que l'entrée de la planque de ces Amis du Ténébreux se trouve dans le cimetière, mais ce n'est peut être pas la seule.

-Ils seraient idiots de ne pas se ménager une porte de sortie, approuva Thom. Reste à voir si nous pouvons trouver où elle se trouve.

Ils observèrent attentivement les environs. Le cimetière faisait face à une rangée d'une dizaine de maisons d'un étage. De la lumière filtrait à travers les rideaux de la plupart d'entre elles. Toutes donnaient l'air très propres sur elles. Des maisons comme celles là, il y en avait des dizaines à Aringill où Shamara avait grandi. Elle y avait été heureuse, avant que Turandol ne déclare qu'il rejoignait les Enfants de la Lumière. Avant qu'elle ne découvre qu'elle pouvait canaliser. Derrière ces rideaux, elle pouvait imaginer des familles véritablement heureuses et d'autres comme la sienne, toutes attablées devant le repas, l'angoisse au ventre. Maintenant que Mordrellen était enterrée, leur vie allait être plus compliquée. Shamara compatissait, mais le rendez-vous d'Erenys n'était probablement pas là.

De l'autre côté de la rue, par contre, deux maisons dénotaient par leur apparence abandonnée. Elles étaient collées l'une à l'autre et au cimetière. Au premier étage de celle qui jouxtait le cimetière, un volet pendait assez lamentablement hors de ses gonds. Tous les autres volets étaient fermés. Elle avait l'air abandonnée, et depuis un certain temps. Les volets de la seconde maison étaient fermés aussi et aucune lumière ne filtrait au dehors.

-Je pense que nous avons nos maisons suspectes, commenta Thom.

Thorsan hocha la tête.

-Oui. Évitons de trop nous approcher. S'il y a des Amis du Ténébreux là dedans, ils pourraient nous entendre.

-Si j'étais eux, j'aurais calfeutré la plupart des volets et des portes pour empêcher la lumière de filtrer, tout en laissant un interstice pour observer les allez et venues, confirma Thom. Mieux vaut s'éloigner un peu pour ne pas avoir l'air trop suspects.

D'un commun accord, ils refluèrent vers le cimetière. Les hauts murs de celui-ci devaient suffir à les dérober au regard d'un éventuel guetteur.

-Que faisons-nous ?, demanda Shamara.

Partir à l'assaut d'un repaire d'Amis du Ténébreux n'était pas son domaine, du moins pour la partie stratégique. La plupart des Aes Sedai qu'elle connaissait auraient quand même tenté de prendre la direction des opérations. Melisande l'aurait peut être fait. Malgré le temps qu'elles avaient passé ensemble sur la route, la Brune restait très mystérieuse à ses yeux. La moitié du temps, Shamara était incapable de deviner ce qu'elle pensait et quels étaient ses objectifs. Et il y avait cette histoire de prophétie. Cela la distrayait malgré elle. Même si elle avait eu les connaissances militaires pour diriger l'assaut, elle aurait probablement été trop distraite par cette histoire pour le faire.

Heureusement, Thorsan prit immédiatement les choses en main.

-Nous avons deux solutions : passer par la crypte, comme nous l'a indiquer Soler Gilyard, ou forcer l'entrée par la rue. Le problème, c'est que nous avons une chance sur deux de tomber sur la bonne maison et qu'ils risquent de sortir par le cimetière le temps que nous défoncions la porte.

-Et si nous y allons par le cimetière, ils risquent de faire l'inverse, réalisa Shamara. Nous aurions du prendre des hommes des Trakand avec nous.

-Tu as raison, reconnu Thorsan, et je regrette de ne pas y avoir pensé. Mais il est trop tard pour ça et les Trakand auront besoin de ces hommes pour empêcher une éventuelle tentative de libération des Gilyard.

-Moi je vote pour passer par le cimetière, annonça Kaguya. Il y a un risque dans les deux cas et j'ai toujours rêvé d'emprunter un passage secret.

Shamara ne put se retenir de pouffer devant la mine excitée de Kaguya à cette idée. Elle échangea un regard amusé avec Thorsan qui leva ensuite les yeux au ciel.

-Va pour le cimetière alors, mais le problème reste le même. Que faisons-nous du risque qu'ils échappent ? Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je ne compte pas laisser Erenys Gilyard s'en tirer cette fois. Ni Ombre, si elles sont deux personnes différentes.

Shamara ne se sentait plus d'humeur à rire.

-Elle nous est passée deux fois sous le nez aujourd'hui. Je ne compte pas la laisser s'échapper non plus Thorsan. Que proposes-tu ?

Le regard de l'Enfant de la Lumière se fit lointain pendant qu'il réfléchissait à une solution. De frustration, il tapait un rythme agacé sur le pommeau de son épée.

-Je ne suis pas sûr, finit-il par reconnaître.

-Moi je sais, annonça Thom. Allez dans le cimetière et moi je resterait ici, en embuscade. Soyons honnêtes, je suis en état de me battre, mais je crains d'être trop fatigué pour ramper potentiellement dans un souterrain. Comme cela, s'ils tentent une sortie à votre approche, je pourrais les ralentir le temps que vous les rattrapiez. À moins que je trouve un moyen de les suivre discrètement pour voir où ils se rendent ensuite. Auquel cas, je vous retrouverais au manoir Trakand, ou je vous y ferait porter un message.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Thorsan. Celui-ci soupesa un moment la proposition, puis hocha la tête, presque à contrecœur.

-D'accord. C'est un plan qui peut fonctionner. Kaguya, tu peux nous ouvrir la grille du cimetière ?

-Sans problème !

Il se mit au travail avec son enthousiasme habituel. Le laissant faire, Shamara et les autres démontèrent et finirent de s'équiper. Thorsan récupéra deux torches et vérifia le tranchant de son arme, pendant que Thom cachait quelques dagues supplémentaires sur sa personne. Shamara était impressionée qu'il arrive encore à trouver de la place, mais s'inquiétait quand même de le laisser seul. Il surprit son regard et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

-Inutile de s'inquiéter. J'ai eu une jeunesse des plus aventureuses avant de m'installer chez les Trakand. Tout ira bien pour moi.

Pour confirmer ses propos, il fit un petit pas de danse qu'il termina en une révérence qu'il accompagna d'une œillade assassine. Shamara rougit malgré elle et Thom sourit plus largement encore. Elle aimait beaucoup Thom, mais il avait trop conscience d'être bel homme et en jouait un peu trop à son goût. Elle préférait un autre type d'homme.

-C'est fait !, annonça Kaguya. On peut y aller. À nous les souterrains humides ! Au moins, les chevaux vont être bien pour brouter dans ce cimetière.

-Oui, ça nous évite d'avoir à les attacher. Espérons qu'ils restent silencieux et n'attirent pas pas l'attention à côté.

-S'il le faut, je saurais les calmer, promis Thom. Ne traînez pas.

Ils étaient prêts et le conseil était avisé. Sans plus attendre, ils pénétrèrent dans le cimetière et commencèrent à errer entre les tombes, à la recherche du caveau des Makeb. Heureusement, même s'il commençait à faire très froid, le ciel était clair et permettait à la pleine lune d'éclairer la scène. La chance semblait enfin tourner : ils n'eurent pas besoin d'allumer de torche pour trouver le caveau qu'ils recherchaient. Une grille en barrait l'accès, mais elle était déverrouillée.

-Quelqu'un est bien passé par là récemment, commenta Thorsan. Soler n'a pas menti.

-Tu lui faisait trop peur pour qu'il essaye, lança Kaguya. Maintenant, il reste à trouver la porte secrète ou le mécanisme qui l'ouvre.

-Une idée de ce que nous cherchons ?

Kaguya haussa les épaules.

-Pas vraiment. Je veux dire, les passages secrets, les portes dérobées, c'est quelque chose qu'on voit surtout dans les histoires, non ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu souvent l'occasion d'en voir en volant dans les rues de Maradon.

Il détourna le regard d'un air gêné et leur tourna le dos pour examiner l'intérieur du caveau. Shamara voulut s'avancer, mais Thorsan l'arrêta.

-Laisse-lui un moment. Il n'aime pas parler de son passé.

Ça, Shamara l'avait bien réalisé, et depuis longtemps. Ce qui la gênait, c'est que Thorsan en parlait comme s'il savait des choses qu'elle ignorait. Ils avaient du discuter pendant qu'elle s'entraînait auprès de Melisande. Elle pinça ses lèvres pour ne pas répondre à Thorsan. Elle aurait du être contente que Kaguya commence à s'ouvrir un peu. Égoïstement, elle aurait voulu que ce soit auprès d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais été jalouse, même enfant quand ses parents montraient plus d'affection à son frère qu'à elle, ni à la Tour quand une de ses camarades progressait plus vite qu'elle. C'était ridicule. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était amoureuse de lui. Seulement, elle croyait être l'amie de Kaguya après toutes les épreuves traversées. Elle brûlait de curiosité, mais s'était retenue, sûre qu'il lui raconterait tout un jour. N'aurait-il pas du lui en parler avant Thorsan ?

-Je sais ce que je fais, lui asséna-t-elle avec un regard noir.

Thorsan abandonna sagement le sujet, mais ne la lâcha pas pas pour autant. De son autre main, il se mit à fouiller les poches de sa ceinture.

-Un instant s'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'en parler, mais j'ai trouvé ceci en combattant Soler. Il avait l'air d'y tenir précieusement et Thom avait l'air de penser que tu saurais de quoi il s'agissait.

Curieuse, et ravie de pouvoir passer à autre chose, Shamara s'empara de la petite statuette de chat qu'il lui tendait et l'examina sous tous les angles.

-J'imagine que si Thom t'as demandé de m'en parler, c'est qu'il pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un angreal ou d'un ter'angreal ?

-Exactement.

-Si c'était un angreal, tu l'aurais compris en voyant Soler canaliser, répondit-elle en lui rendant la statuette. Heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. C'est peut être un ter'angreal, effectivement, mais je ne saurais trop dire. Les ter'angreal ne sont pas ma spécialité.

Elle guettait la réaction de Thorsan. Quand elle confirma qu'il s'agissait peut être d'un ter'angreal, elle vit dans ses yeux que son premier réflexe était de le lancer le plus loin possible. Il se retint malgré tout, et soupesa le chat d'un air spéculatif. S'ils l'avaient vu faire à Amador, ses frères l'auraient sans doute traité d'Ami du Ténébreux rien que pour ça. Il fallait du courage pour faire ce qu'il faisait.

-Comment cela fonctionne-t-il ?, finit-il par demander. Tu as un moyen de savoir à quoi cela sert exactement ?

-Non. Les Aes Sedai ont perdu le secret de fabrication des ter'angreal pendant la Destruction du Monde. La Tour possède la plupart de ceux qui en ont réchappé. La plupart reste abandonnés dans les réserves parce qu'après des centaines d'années d'études, on ignore encore comment ils fonctionnent et leur utilité. Les Brunes se consacrent entre autre à leur étude. Certaines ont été brûlées – elles ont perdu la capacité de saisir la Source – ou sont mortes en essayant de résoudre leurs mystères. Mais il y a globalement deux types de ter'angreal : ceux qui demandent d'utiliser le Pouvoir Unique pour les activer et ceux que n'importe qui peut utiliser. Celui-là doit relever de la deuxième catégorie. Qu'en a fait Soler exactement ?

-Il le tenait en main pendant notre combat. Cela m'a paru stupide sur le moment qu'il n'utilise qu'une main.

-Pas forcément. Certains ter'angreal demandent d'être touchés pour fonctionner. Soler portait-il des gants ? Je ne me souviens plus.

-Non, je ne crois pas.

-Alors c'est qu'il faut le contact de la peau pour l'activer. En dehors de ça... Je crains de ne pas pouvoir te renseigner davantage. C'est plutôt le domaine des Brunes, comme Melisande. Tu pourrais lui demander.

Il hocha la tête d'un air dubitatif, mais glissa à nouveau le chat dans sa bourse, sans en refermer parfaitement les cordons. Visiblement, il comptait le garder à portée de main. Un cri de joie de Kaguya et un bruit de roulement sourd leur fit tourner la tête vers le caveau.

-J'ai trouvé ! Ce n'était pas bien compliqué au final. Juste une moulure sur laquelle il fallait appuyer.

Thorsan et Shamara s'empressèrent de le rejoindre et contemplèrent l'escalier qui descendait dans les ténèbres au centre de la pièce.

-Vous savez quoi ?, fit Kaguya. Le manoir Gilyard m'a déçu comme lieu de résidence d'Amis du Ténébreux. Mais ça, c'est parfait. Ils ont le sens du dramatisme quand ils veulent.

Shamara ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il y avait quelque chose de vrai là dedans. Même Thorsan sourit de la boutade, avant de reprendre sa mine sévère habituelle. Il inspira et entra le premier dans le souterrain. Shamara le suivit et Kaguya ferma la marche.

Dans l'obscurité qu'une torche arrivait à peine à contenir, elle essaya de compter ses pas pour deviner dans quelle maison ils ressortiraient, mais quand Thorsan les arrêta et leur désigna l'échelle taillée dans la pierre qui permettait de grimper hors du souterrain, elle n'avait en fait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils devaient être.

-Je monte le premier, souffla Thorsan en posant un pied sur la première marche. Éteignez la torche. Il ne faudrait pas que sa lumière soit remarquée là haut.

Shamara obéit. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir complet. Elle grimaça en entendant le bruit qu'il faisait avec son armure. Ils auraient de la chance s'ils n'étaient pas entendus. Le temps qu'elle compte jusqu'à trente, Thorsan était arrivé en haut de l'échelle. Elle entendit le léger grincement d'une trappe qu'on soulève ou qu'une porte qu'on ouvre et Thorsan passer par l'ouverture. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle le suivit, tout en saisissant la Source.

Une fois en haut, elle dut reprendre son souffle et s'habituer à la pénombre. Elle réalisa alors que le passage aboutissait dans une cuisine par une trappe dissimulée dans une armoire. La pièce était en partie plongée dans l'obscurité. Une lumière tremblotante l'éclairait cependant. Shamara se retourna pour voir d'où elle provenait et distingua la forme d'une énorme cheminée ouverte partagée entre la cuisine et une salle à manger de l'autre côté. Le foyer était éteint et il faisait glacial. C'était de l'autre côté que provenait la lumière, ainsi que deux voix féminine. Elle s'approcha pour écouter.

Thorsan, déjà accroupi près de la cheminée, lui fit signe d'être le plus discrète possible. Shamara lui fit signe qu'elle avait compris et transmis le message à Kaguya qui arrivait à son tour. Ce dernier ignora la cheminée et dirigea plutôt son attention vers les deux portes de la pièce. L'une était face à la cheminée, l'autre à l'angle de la pièce. Le jeune homme s'accroupit pour écouter et espionner par la serrure de la plus proche. Shamara le laissa faire et se concentra sur la conversation à côté. On se disputait.

-J'en ai assez de réparer vos erreurs, Erenys !, disait la première voix.

La voix était sèche. L'accent était peut être tarabonais. Il faisait en tout cas penser à Shamara à l'accent de quelques Aes Sedai à la Tour.

-Mes erreurs !, répondit la deuxième femme. Ce sont aussi les vôtres ! Qui a eu la bonne idée de recruter Traemane et de lui parler de nos plans ?

Cette voix là était fière, mais Shamara crut distinguer un peu d'inquiétude dans son timbre. En tout cas, il s'agissait clairement d'un accent andorran. Le phrasé faisait penser à celui de Morgase ou d'Arathelle. C'était clairement celui d'une noble.

-Pas nos plans, Erenys, mon plan, rétorqua la première voix. C'est moi qui dirige ici. Votre place est bien en-dessous de la mienne. Que vous soyez une noble n'a que peu d'importance pour le Grand Seigneur. Ce qui compte c'est que vous le serviez bien.

Cette fois, la voix parlait avec un accent de Tear. C'était donc bien Ombre. On leur avait plusieurs fois signalé son talent pour les imitations d'accents.

-Oui, reprit Erenys d'une voix persifleuse, on sait à quel point vous l'avez bien servi en Illian. Mais vous ne connaissez pas l'Andor et sa politique.

-Croyez ce que vous voulez, la menaça Ombre. Servez le bien et vous serez récompensée. Servez le mal...

-Que me ferez-vous ? Vous avez trop besoin de moi.

-Nous avons besoin d'une servante du Grand Seigneur à la tête de l'Andor oui. Vous vivrez donc jusqu'à ce que le Dragon se rallie au Grand Seigneur. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que vous ne vous réveillerez pas tous les matins en pleurant à cause de la torture qu'on vous aura fait subir la nuit précédente. Vous avez déjà passé la nuit avec un Myrdraal ? J'ai vu une femme à qui on avait infligé ça. Elle avait désobéi aux ordres. Vous ne voulez vraiment pas finir comme elle.

Shamara frissonna d'horreur. À côté d'elle, Thorsan avait autant l'air dégoutté. Elle avait toujours trouvé les Amis du Ténébreux répugnant, mais ça ? Ça défiait l'entendement qu'on puisse les rejoindre volontairement, et de rester au service du Ténébreux en sachant cela.

-Si vous croyez que...

-Arrêter ce petit jeu de la noble dame offusquée, Erenys. Ça ne prend pas. D'ailleurs, sans moi vous n'auriez aucune chance. L'argent qui vous vient d'Illian ne serait pas là sans mon intermédiaire. Vous avez besoin de ma cellule d'Illian. Et maintenant, mettez-vous au travail. Morgase doit être morte d'ici demain soir, puis nous nous occuperons de ces Aes Sedai. Notre alliée de Tar Valon nous aurait facilité la tâche si elle nous avait prévenu de leur arrivée. Même une Aes Sedai succombe au poison. Maintenant, brûlez moi ces derniers papiers et mettez-vous au travail. Nous n'avons pas toute la nuit.

La lumière à côté grossit subitement. Un crépitement indiqua qu'Erenys obéissait aux ordres d'Ombre. Shamara échangea un coup d'œil inquiet avec Thorsan.

-On ne peut pas les laisser faire.

-Non. Il nous faut ces documents.

Il dégaina son épée. Shamara attira l'attention de Kaguya qui les rejoignit en marchant sur la pointe des pieds.

-Il doit y avoir deux ou trois hommes à côté. Je les ai entendu, ils jouent aux dés.

-Il faut prendre le risque. Erenys et Ombre sont en train de nettoyer leurs traces.

-Sang et cendres ! Que fait-on, Thorsan ?

-On y va.

Il n'attendit pas leur accord et pénétra dans le foyer de la cheminée. Celui-ci était assez large pour passer à deux de front, mais il fallait se baisser. Malgré l'équipement qui le ralentissait, Thorsan réussit à passer sans faire plus de bruit qu'un chat. Kaguya le suivit avec la même adresse, mais Shamara trébucha. Elle se rattrapa de justesse pour ne pas tomber, mais il était trop tard. Le chenet qu'elle avait heurté tomba au sol dans un tintement métallique.

Erenys poussa un cri étouffé.

-Qu'est-ce que ?, fit Ombre. Par ici, vous autres !

Shamara sortit de sous la cheminée et put enfin voir cette salle à manger. Une longue table occupait la majeure partie de la pièce. De l'autre côté de celle-ci, deux femmes se tenaient près d'un brasero qui flambait doucement. La première, assise, les regardait tous les trois avec stupéfaction. C'était Erenys. La deuxième, debout, avait déjà un poignard à la main et le lança vers Thorsan, qui l'évita de justesse. Shamara prit quelques secondes pour l'examiner. Ombre était de taille moyenne. Vêtue d'un pantalon et d'un haut de couleur brune, elle portait une cape qui recouvrait en partie ses cheveux. Shamara n'aurait su dire s'ils étaient bruns ou noirs. Quand à son visage et ses mains, elle les cachait sous un masque et des gants de cuir qui rendaient toute identification impossible.

-Qu'attendez-vous Erenys ? Allez-y, partez ! Vous savez ce que vous devez faire, alors si vous voulez être reine, dépêchez-vous.

Erenys ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle bondit hors de son siège. Thorsan tâcha de l'intercepter, mais elle était trop loin. Même ralentit par sa robe, elle réussit à franchir le pas de la porte au moment où trois hommes armés surgissaient de la pièce voisine. Thorsan bloqua le coup du premier, feinta pour éviter le second et recula pour donner un coup de pied dans le brasero, le projetant dans la direction d'Ombre. Elle sauta en arrière, évitant la plupart des projections, mais avec un peu de chance, la rapidité d'esprit de Thorsan aurait sauvé quelques uns des papiers compromettants dont elle parlait un peu plus tôt. Les deux hommes avancèrent pour tenter d'acculer Thorsan contre le mur opposé tandis qu'Ombre refluait à son tour vers la porte. Par deux fois, Kaguya tira sur eux, mais les rata à chaque fois.

Le troisième homme hésita un instant puis commença à courir vers Kaguya et Shamara, restés près de la cheminée, l'épée levée.

-Attention Shamara, souffla le jeune homme en se plaçant en rempart entre elle et l'Ami du Ténébreux.

C'était touchant, mais Shamara savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait vu une ouverture, aussi prit-elle le risque de prendre un coup de la part du sbire d'Ombre. Elle avait confiance en Kaguya. S'avançant, elle saisit la Source et canalisa un flux de feu en direction d'Ombre, certaine de ne toucher aucun de ses alliés.

La boule de feu vola à toute vitesse à travers la pièce, mais Ombre eut un réflexe inouï et tira la porte à elle pour s'en servir de bouclier. La porte vola presque en éclat sous le choc, mais leur ennemie s'en tira indemne.

-Ne la laissez pas fuir, hurla Thorsan tout en assénant des coups de bouclier répété à l'un de ses adversaires.

Shamara et Kaguya n'avaient pas besoin qu'on le leur dise deux fois. Elle canalisa à nouveau pour créer une épée de feu. Kaguya lâcha son arbalète et dégaina son épée. Le troisième homme voulu transpercer Shamara de son épée mais elle fit un pas en arrière et le transperça au flanc avec son épée de feu au moment même où Kaguya lui enfonçait sa rapière dans le cœur.

L'homme s'effondra au sol, raide mort. Par dessus son cadavre, ils se regardèrent et sourirent. C'était un sourire un peu soulagé, un peu complice, qui disaient qu'ils étaient heureux d'être en vie. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, peut être. Shamara commençait à être épuisée. Malgré elle, elle relâcha son épée de feu. Il lui fallait conserver ses forces s'ils voulaient arrêter Ombre et Erenys. Après deux secondes passées à récupérer leur souffle, ils se mirent à courir pour rattraper Ombre. Du coin de l'œil, Shamara vit Thorsan traverser le premier de ses adversaires dans le ventre, le renverser pour retirer son épée plus facilement et la planter aussitôt dans la bouche du second. Le spectacle était répugnant, mais la manœuvre efficace. Ils atteignirent la porte presque au même moment.

-Beau travail avec la porte, souffla Thorsan.

Shamara hocha la tête, trop épuisée pour répondre. D'un coup de pied, Thorsan essaya de forcer la porte qu'Ombre avait refermé en partant. À moitié consumée par les flammes, elle ne résista pas au coup et tomba au sol. Il sauta par dessus, suivi par Kaguya.

Ombre était déjà presque à l'autre porte.

-Rends-toi, cria Kaguya, la maison est cernée.

Ombre atteignit le pas de la porte et se retourna en éclatant de rire.

-Bien essayé. Vous avez été une épine dans nos plans, mais cela s'arrête ici. Je reviendrais m'occuper de vous quand nous en aurons terminé avec Morgase Trakand.

Shamara n'eut même pas le temps de pousser un cri d'avertissement. Kaguya était déjà presque sur Ombre, mais celle-ci s'ouvrit soudain à la source. Pas un instant Shamara ne l'avait soupçonné d'être capable de canaliser. Quelle idiote elle faisait !

Ombre lança un objet dans la pièce, qui vola au-dessus de la tête de Kaguya et canalisa un unique trait d'esprit à travers celui-ci. Shamara sentit ses jambes céder son son poids. Ses yeux se fermaient malgré elle. Elle essaya de lutter, de ne pas lâcher Ombre du regard, mais c'était trop dur.

Ils dormaient avant même d'atteindre le sol.


	24. La poursuite

Shamara bailla et se frotta les yeux pour essayer de se réveiller. Elle se sentait toute engourdie. Elle aurait volontiers dormi plus longtemps, mais le sol de pierre était des plus inconfortables. Toute son épaule et son bras gauche étaient engourdis et son genou droit la tançait régulièrement.

Un sol de pierre. La mémoire lui revint et elle se redressa brutalement.

-Ne bouge pas trop vite, lui conseilla une voix familière.

Elle ouvrit les yeux

-Melisande Sedai ? Que faites-vous ici ?

Melisande était penchée au-dessus de Thorsan, un doigt posé sur son cou à la recherche de son pouls. Les deux hommes étaient allongés sur le sol dans des positions qui devaient être inconfortables. Cela n'avait pas l'air d'inquiéter l'Aes Sedai. Elle portait une robe différente de celle de l'enterrement, plus simple, destinée à une journée de voyage et pas à un palais.

-Je vous cherchais, expliqua-t-elle tout en se relevant pour examiner le reste de la pièce. J'ai hélas été retenue toute la nuit au palais, mais quand j'ai appris que vous n'étiez pas rentrés de la nuit, j'ai commencé à vous chercher. Je n'ai pas eu grand mal à vous trouver, heureusement, entre les indications fournies par Soler Gilyard – beau travail de ce côté là – et la trace que j'avais placé sur toi.

Shamara ouvrit la bouche pour s'offusquer d'avoir été pistée avec le Pouvoir Unique, mais se retint de protester. Elle n'était qu'une acceptée. Melisande la laissait particulièrement libre d'agir, mais ce n'était pas étonnant qu'elle ait trouvé un moyen de garder un œil sur elle de loin. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait embauché Kaguya à l'origine.

Elle essaya de se lever, mais, si elle se sentait maintenant parfaitement éveillée et en pleine forme, tous ses muscles semblaient faits de gelée.

-Un instant. Vous avez bien dit que vous avez été retenue toute la nuit ? Combien de temps avons-nous dormi ?

-Trop longtemps, si vous êtes arrivé ici vers sept heures du soir comme le dit Thom. Vous avez dormi douze heures d'affilée.

-Thom ? Comment va-t-il ? Il ne lui est rien arrivé j'espère ?

-Seule ma fierté en a prit un coup, répondit Thom de l'autre côté de la pièce. Tout comme ma tête d'ailleurs.

Un gémissement l'interrompit et ils tournèrent la tête. C'était Kaguya qui se réveillait. Il cligna un moment des yeux d'un air interloqué. Thorsan fut le suivant. Il essaya aussitôt de se lever, mais la main ferme de Melisande posée sur sa poitrine l'en empêcha. Elle devait avoir une force que Shamara n'avait jamais soupçonné car elle n'utilisa même pas le Pouvoir Unique.

-Ne bougez pas trop vite, leur conseilla-t-elle comme elle l'avait fait pour Shamara. Poursuivez Thom.

-Très bien. J'ai pu intercepter Erenys quand elle a fui le bâtiment. Vu la vitesse a laquelle elle allait, vous lui avez fait une certaine impression. J'ai commencé à la ligoter et j'allais vous rejoindre quand j'ai été surpris et assommé. Je n'en revient pas d'être resté inconscient si longtemps, mais cette bosse parle pour moi.

-Ça, c'est signé Ombre, renifla Kaguya.

-Elle nous ont échappé par ma faute, reconnu Shamara. Si je n'avais pas trébuché...

-Non, l'interrompit Thorsan. Elles étaient trop loin et Ombre avait cette chose. Qu'était-ce ?

-Ceci, j'imagine.

Melisande éleva une petite statuette pour que tous puissent la voir. Il s'agissait d'une statuette, peut être un peu plus grande que le chat récupéré par Thorsan et qui représentait un bébé endormi, les poings serrés contre ses yeux.

-Un autre ter'angreal, j'imagine, soupira Thorsan.

Melisande leva un sourcil curieux.

-Un autre ?

Sans un mot, Thorsan sortit de sa bourse le petit chat. Melisande prit le temps de l'examiner à son aise et tissa un léger flux d'esprit à travers celui-ci. Shamara en profita pour se lever et faire quelques pas. Ils étaient pressés, mais on n'empêchait pas une Brune d'être une Brune.

-L'usage du premier ter'angreal est évident, et il y en a un similaire dans les réserves de la Tour, un petit hérisson, connu pour sa dangerosité. Avez-vous fait des rêves étranges ?

Ils échangèrent un long regard intrigué mais secouèrent tous la tête. Shamara n'avait pas rêvé. Elle avait juste eu l'impression de tomber dans l'obscurité, et si elle s'était réveillé toute ankylosée, elle avait maintenant l'impression d'être assez en forme pour courir de Caemlyn à Pont-Blanc sans s'arrêter. Melisande avait presque l'air déçue. Les Brunes et leurs recherches ! Ce n'était définitivement pas une Ajah faite pour Shamara.

-Tant mieux, j'imagine, finit par dire l'Aes Sedai. Quand à celui-là, je ne sais pas.

-Existe-t-il des ter'angreal étouffant les sons ou augmentant les sens ?, demanda Thorsan. En le touchant, j'ai eu l'impression d'être plus agile et plus silencieux que je n'en suis capable en temps normal.

-C'est tout à fait possible. De tels objets sont connus de la Tour. Si c'est le cas, ce ter'angreal est très précieux. Tenez, reprenez-le.

-Vraiment ? J'aurais cru...

-Disons que c'est en gage des bonnes intentions de la Tour envers vous, sourit Melisande. L'autre rejoindra la Tour où nous pourrons étudier ses différences avec le hérisson que nous connaissons. Mais reprenons. Vous avez tâché d'arrêter ces deux femmes et elles se sont enfuies. Avez-vous au moins trouvé quelque chose d'utile ?

-Nous avons la confirmation qu'Erenys et Ombre travaillent ensemble et qu'Ombre est illianaise et agit normalement là bas, reprit Shamara. Elles comptent nous arrêter et...

Sa tête était visiblement plus embrouillée qu'elle ne pensait par le ter'angreal si la mémoire ne lui revenait que maintenant.

-Elles comptent tuer Morgase avant ce soir !

Kaguya claqua sa main sur son front. Thorsan fit la grimace. Ils ne s'étaient pas non plus souvenus de l'urgence de la situation. Ils étaient en colère contre eux même, pas contre elle. Melisande rangea l'enfant endormi dans sa poche.

-Alors il n'y a pas un instant à perdre. Vous me raconterez les détails en route.

Shamara allait se précipiter à sa suite quand un autre détail lui revint. Elle se précipita vers la pièce voisine et s'agenouilla à côté du brasero renversé et depuis longtemps éteint. Entre les morceaux de charbon et les cendres, elle parvint cependant à retrouver quelques fragments de lettres. Elle les réunit et rejoignit les autres.

-Il ne reste pas grand chose mais... N'est-ce pas une signature ici, et une autre là ?

-Baidnabir et Nyala, lut Kaguya par-dessus son épaule. Le premier nom est bizarre.

-C'est de l'Ancienne Langue. Nyala pourrait se traduire par le pays, la terre. Baidnabir... C'est plus compliqué. Flamboyant peut être ? Le feu qui m'appartient ? L'ancienne langue est toujours compliquée.

-Ce ne sont pas de mauvaises traductions, mais cela devra attendre, la coupa Melisande. Allons-y.

-Une dernière chose, ajouta Shamara tout en la suivant à l'extérieur. Ombre est capable de canaliser. C'est elle qui a activé le ter'angreal en utilisant un flux d'esprit. Se pourrait-il... Je sais que la Tour réprouve qu'on en parle, mais se pourrait-il que l'Ajah Noire existe et qu'elle en fasse partie ?

Melisande lui lança un regard véritablement courroucé qui manqua de la faire reculer.

-Dois-je te rappeler que les affaires de la Tour ne concernent qu'elle, mon enfant ? Tu ferais mieux d'aller chercher ton cheval et de réfléchir à ce qui arrive quand une acceptée commence à croire qu'elle est déjà une Aes Sedai.

Shamara n'osa pas protester cette fois et fila à l'extérieur. Melisande avait probablement raison. Elle devait avoir plus confiance en Thorsan qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible si elle parlait de l'Ajah Noire devant lui.

C'était étrange de voir la lumière du jour. Dans sa tête, il faisait toujours nuit noire, mais un froid soleil essayait de réchauffer l'atmosphère glaciale au-dessus de sa tête. Elle ne perdit pas de temps à le contempler et alla chercher les chevaux qui broutaient toujours paisiblement dans le cimetière. Les derniers effets du ter'angreal disparaissaient progressivement. Elle réalisait maintenant l'urgence de la situation.

Ils devaient se presser de rejoindre Morgase.

Melisande retint un soupir de soulagement quand Shamara arriva en tenant les quatre chevaux par la bride. Elle était déjà montée sur le sien et, dès que les jeunes gens l'eurent imitée, elle pressa les flancs de sa monture et partit au trot. Il était encore tôt, heureusement, mais elle dut cependant repousser vers les côtés de la rue plusieurs passants interloqués à l'aide du Pouvoir.

Ils ne pouvaient pas arriver trop tard. L'Amyrlin avait été très claire avec elle avant son départ. Morgase Trakand devait monter sur le trône d'Andor. Pour avoir discuté avec plusieurs des prétendantes aux obsèques, Melisande approuvait ce choix, conseillé bien sûr par Gitara. Malgré sa jeunesse, Morgase avait déjà l'étoffe d'une grande reine. Et la Tarmon Gai'don s'approchait. Elle aurait lieu du vivant de femmes portant actuellement le châle. Ce pouvait donc être n'importe quand entre deux ans et trois cent ans. Melisande vivrait peut être la Dernière Bataille. Shamara, plus certainement encore. La Tour devait être prête, et pour cela il fallait des rois et des reines capable de répondre à ce défi. Morgase ferait l'affaire.

Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'elle survive à la journée. Ce n'était pas gagné.

Elle se retourna pour vérifier que les autres la suivaient toujours. C'était bien le cas. Ils lui collaient au train, surtout Shamara. La jeune fille s'en voulait probablement de ne pas avoir réussi à arrêter Ombre et Erenys, mais elle était moins coupable que Melisande elle-même. Elle savait pourtant dans quel panier de crabes ils étaient tombés. Jamais elle n'aurait du laisser une acceptée se lancer dans une telle aventure sans l'aide de quelqu'un de plus aguerri que Thorsan et Kaguya. Caienne avait raison. Elle aurait du l'écouter et lier un des jeunes gens qu'elle lui avait présenté dans ce but peu avant qu'elle ne quitte la Tour avec Shamara. Si ell avait eu un lige, elle aurait pu l'envoyer avec les jeunes gens et elle aurait su immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle aurait alors écourté sa longue discussion avec Gitara, pourtant des plus urgentes avec tout ce qui se passait autour d'elles.

Les prophéties étaient fascinantes mais terriblement frustrantes.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au manoir Trakand. De quelques flux d'air, Melisande ouvrit grand le portail de bois et pénétra dans la cour en ralentissant à la dernière seconde. Des gardes surgirent aussitôt, tenant leurs piques d'un air menaçant. Ils les baissèrent en la reconnaissant.

-Où est Morgase ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Partie, expliqua un garde en essayant de saisir ses rênes pour calmer sa monture.

-Où ? J'ai besoin de détails, et vite.

-À Danabar. Elle a été rappelée par des affaires urgentes. Des seigneurs murandiens ont profité de l'occasion créée par l'enterrement de Mordrellen pour attaquer ses terres.

-Et elle n'a pas trouvé ça suspect ?

C'était étonnant de la part de Morgase. Le garde haussa les épaules.

-Si, mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Pour obtenir le trône, elle doit montrer qu'elle est forte et qu'elle se soucie de ceux qui vivent sur ses terres. Si elle donne l'impression qu'elle est faible ou lâche, c'en est fini pour elle.

-Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'explique ce qu'est la politique. Quand est-elle partie ?

-Il y a deux heures, peut-être.

Ce n'était peut être pas trop grave alors. Melisande fit faire volte face à son cheval.

-Aes Sedai, attendez !, la rappela le garde. Elle n'est pas partie sans escorte. Toute cette histoire lui a paru un peu trop grosse, surtout avec les rumeurs de la mort de Faolia Candraed. Vingt hommes sont partis avec elle, les meilleurs. Elle a dit qu'elle irait le plus lentement possible pour vous laisser une occasion de la rattraper et qu'elle ne quitterait pas la route principale.

-Vous auriez du commencez par ça. Morgase a raison, elle est en danger. Je pars à sa suite.

Le garde pâlit.

-Laissez moi au moins vous donner des hommes !

-Vous me génériez. Occupez-vous d'empêcher qu'on approche des Gilyard, comme on vous l'a ordonné. Au galop vous autres !

Cette fois, elle n'hésita pas à tracer dans les rues, quitte à blesser les piétons imprudents, même s'il leur fallut ralentir et se contenter d'un petit trot pour éviter une chute potentiellement fatale. Heureusement, elle avait une bonne idée de la géographie de Caemlyn et les avenues étaient assez larges et bien pavées pour qu'ils s'y aventurent sans trop de risque.

Faisait-elle bien de garder les jeunes gens avec elle ? Elle mettait peut être leur vie en danger pour rien. Mais si Ombre était une canalisatrice, elles ne seraient pas top de deux pour libérer Morgase. Melisande prendrait la majorité des risques et n'avait qu'à espérer que tout se passe bien. C'était sa manière de faire depuis qu'elle avait grandit dans le Rahad et à une ou deux exceptions près, cela ne lui avait pas causé trop de problèmes. À certains moments, il fallait jouer du poignard avant de réfléchir ou c'était la mort assurée, dans les rues d'Ebou Dar comme à la Tour. De toute manière, il ne fallait pas qu'elle prenne de gants avec Shamara. Ce n'était pas lui rendre service et ce n'est pas Gitara qui la contredirait, sachant ce qu'elle savait.

Si seulement ces gens pouvaient se pousser plus vite !

En sortant de la ville, ils purent enfin partir au triple galop. La chance était avec eux, la route était dégagée, contrairement à ces derniers jours. Les curieux venus assister à l'enterrement de Mordrellen n'étaient pas encore repartis. Tant mieux pour eux, mais cela signifiait que Morgase avait eu le temps de prendre de l'avance. Cependant, le rythme frénétique qu'ils avaient adopté inquiétait Thom.

-Vous allez tuer les chevaux, hurla-t-il à Melisande.

-Non. Je sais quelles sont leurs limites. Je les aide à ne pas ressentir la fatigue, mais cela ne durera qu'un temps. Il nous faudra ralentir le rythme ensuite.

L'Aes Sedai ne laissait pas de place à la discussion. Thom ralentit un petit peu pour reprendre sa place dans le groupe. Ses pensées allaient vers Morgase. Même s'il était barde chez les Trakand depuis quelques années, il ne l'avait pas vraiment vu grandir. Elle avait passé son enfance à Danabar alors que lui allait de fête en fête à Caemlyn. Mais dès leur première véritable rencontre, aux obsèques de sa mère, elle l'avait impressionné par son sang froid et son esprit acéré. Il avait eu l'occasion d'observer toutes les prétendantes depuis la disparition de Tigraine Mantear. Certaines feraient des reines correctes, mais Morgase seule avait l'étoffe d'une grande souveraine.

Il s'était juré de l'y aider de toutes ses forces et il allait tenir son serment. Morgase ne mourrait pas aujourd'hui.

Heureusement, il disposait pour cela d'alliés à la hauteur de la tâche. Il n'aimait guère l'idée de se battre aux côtés d'Aes Sedai et de Blanc-Manteaux, mais il fallait avouer qu'ils étaient efficaces, au combat comme ailleurs. Si Morgase avait une chance de s'en sortir, c'était à eux qu'elle la devrait.

Tiens bon Morgase, se répétait-il à chaque foulée de son cheval. Tiens bon.

Ils durent s'arrêter dans un village au bout d'une heure pour laisser les chevaux boire et parce qu'eux-même étaient moulus. Thorsan en profita pour avaler un morceau et se dégourdir les jambes. En remontant en selle, il jeta un coup d'œil à ses compagnons. La détermination se lisait sur chaque visage, même celui de Kaguya qui deux jours plus tôt prétendait encore qu'il n'attendait qu'une occasion de partir à l'autre bout du continent, loin de toutes ces histoires.

Inutile de se le cacher, il était inquiet pour eux. Thom était encore souffrant, même si Shamara avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Kaguya était plein de bonne volonté, mais manquait de discipline. La même remarque valait pour Shamara aussi d'ailleurs.

Même s'il en était venu à apprécier, ou du moins respecter, chaque personne présente, c'était la première fois depuis le massacre de son escouade qu'il se sentait vraiment appartenir au groupe. Qu'il découvre aujourd'hui les coupables de cet affront ou pas, leur combat était le sien. Et même s'il découvrait la vérité, comment retourner à Amador maintenant, alors qu'il commençait à peine à voir jusqu'où s'étendait la corruption des Amis du Ténébreux ? Il avait travaillé avec les sorcières de Tar Valon, portait un Ter'angreal prêté par la Tour et affronté d'autres femmes capables de canaliser. Thorsan n'était plus le même homme. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait encore être l'enfant Kehves et obéir aux ordres sans les questionner. Il avait fallu dix ans à ses instructeurs pour lui ôter cette fâcheuse habitude de la tête. Un mois avait suffit pour qu'il recommence.

-Ventre à terre, ordonna Melisande.

Il s'empressa d'obéir à cet ordre.

Ils avaient laissé Caemlyn derrière eux depuis un bon bout de temps. La périphérie de la ville avait fait place à des villages tous identiques qu'ils traversaient à la vitesse de l'éclair. Des champs s'étalaient de part et d'autre de la route et attendaient le printemps. Le pâle rayon de soleil qui essayait d'éclairer leur route rendait cette campagne plus sinistre encore. Kaguya aurait été incapable de dire à quelle distance ils étaient de la ville. Il regretta de ne pas avoir regardé des cartes de la région quand ils étaient au manoir des Trakand. Cela lui aurait été bien utile pour essayer de deviner combien de temps ils devraient encore galoper avant de retrouver Morgase. Il aurait pu continuer comme ça des heures, peut être grâce au sommeil réparateur accordé par le ter'angreal, à moins que Melisande ne leur ait accordé le même traitement qu'aux chevaux sans le leur dire.

Il était inquiet cependant. Inquiet pour Morgase, qui ne méritait pas de mourir si jeune, inquiet pour Thorsan et pour Shamara, et même pour Melisande. Pas pour lui, bizarrement. Pour la première fois depuis que Sokino l'avait trahi, il se souciait plus des autres que de lui même. Ça aurait été plus simple s'il était resté égoïstement dans son coin, mais il était trop heureux de faire à nouveau partie d'une bande. Il se sentait pousser des ailes et il aurait volontiers affronté un poing de trolloc si ça pouvait aider les autres. Shamara et Thorsan étaient sa nouvelle famille et il les protégerait jusqu'à la mort. Il n'avait plus envie de partir, même si ça sauverait sa peau des griffes de Bashere. Il craignait le moment inévitable où Thorsan leur annoncerait son départ.

En traversant tous ces villages, il pensa soudain à son père et à sa mère. Bizarre, c'était la première fois depuis longtemps. Sans doute que la vision de ces hameaux qui ne soupçonnaient pas la menace qui pesait sur eux lui faisait penser à la maison. C'était fou quand on y pensait. Il était un voleur des bas-fonds de Maradon et il chevauchait avec un barde et une Aes Sedai pour libérer une future reine. Thom écrirait forcément cette histoire. Un jour, les aventures de Kaguya Duen serait chantée dans les auberges des villages qu'ils traversaient. Il serait un héros. Lui.

Ses pensées furent interrompues quand il vit trois corbeaux tourner autour du carrosse renversé au milieu de la route, à deux pas d'une ferme comme ils en avaient vu des dizaines depuis qu'ils avaient passé les portes de Caemlyn. Ils étaient peut être à huit cent pas du lieu de l'attaque. Rien ne bougeait autour, à part les corbeaux.

Melisande et Thorsan virent la même chose que lui quelques instants plus tard.

-Halte !, cria l'Aes Sedai et tous obéirent.

Ils y étaient. Le moment où ils deviendraient des héros de chanson ou celui où ils mourraient tous dans d'atroces souffrances. Il était encore temps de faire demi-tour et de fuir.

Kaguya mit pied à terre.


	25. Une ferme andoranne

Le carrosse était renversé au milieu de la route. De là où ils se tenaient, les arrivants pouvaient voir les corps allongés autour. Ils étaient nombreux, trop nombreux pour que Morgase s'en soit tirée vivante. Il fallait s'en assurer malgré tout. Kaguya n'était pas pressé de s'approcher. Si les Amis du Ténébreux étaient toujours là, ils seraient cachés dans la ferme voisine, prêts à les transformer en hérissons. S'il était seul, Kaguya aurait fait demi-tour sans même chercher à fouiller les corps. Hélas, il ne pouvait abandonner ni Shamara, ni la pauvre jeune Morgase.

Il observa donc avec attention les environs. Il y avait un petit moment que les fermes s'étaient espacées et, à part la ferme devant laquelle le carosse était renversé, il n'y avait nul signe de vie humaine aux environs. La ferme elle-même était constituée de deux logis indépendants reliés par une cour fermée par des barrières de bois. Des champs nus s'étendaient derrière et une petite rivière coulait sur le côté. Le premier bâtiment, doté d'un étage, devait être un logis d'habitation. Si les fermes andorannes étaient agencées de la même manière qu'en Saldaea, il devait y avoir deux ou trois pièces à vivre au rez-de-chaussée et plusieurs chambres à l'étage. L'autre bâtiment devait être une écurie ou une bergerie avec un grenier servant de grange. Tout semblait fermé, mais semblait était le mot clé. Kaguya n'aurait pas parié deux marques sur le fait que l'endroit sois vide.

-Où est-on exactement ?

-Je crois que le dernier village était la Croisée de Cullen, répondit Shamara. Cette ferme doit encore se trouver sur les terres du village.

-Et vous savez quoi ? Je crois que cette ferme me dit quelque chose. Ce ne serait pas la ferme andoranne qu'il y avait sur les cartes peintes qu'on a trouvé près de Pont-Blanc ?

Shamara pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Je pense que tu as raison.

Bien sûr qu'il avait raison. Il avait un bon sens de l'observation, où il n'aurait pas survécu aussi longtemps à la rue.

-Que fait-on ?, demanda-t-il à ceux qui étaient meilleurs stratèges que lui.

-On cherche par où s'approcher et où laisser les montures, pour commencer, décida Thorsan.

Il y avait plusieurs petits bosquets d'arbres qui longeaient la route. Pas bien épais, ils fourniraient quand même une certaine couverture en cas de tir fourni.

-Pied à terre, ordonna Thorsan. Avec le dénivelé, il y a une chance qu'ils ne nous voient pas approcher, mais gardez bien vos chevaux entre vous et la ferme.

C'était dur, mais Kaguya approuvait Thorsan. Il préférait perdre son cheval plutôt que sa vie, à choisir.

-Aes Sedai ?, continua Thorsan. Vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour les empêcher de nous voir arriver ?

-Dans une certaine mesure, oui, mais je préfèrerai l'éviter. N'oublions pas qu'Ombre est capable de canaliser. Si elle est ici, elle connaîtrait la nature du danger dès que j'aurais commencé à canaliser. Cela ne ferait que leur donner plus de temps pour se préparer.

-Ils doivent bien soupçonner qu'on vient avec une Aes Sedai, non ?, demanda Kaguya. Je veux dire, s'ils observaient depuis plusieurs jours le manoir Trakand, ils devaient savoir qu'il y avait une Aes Sedai à l'intérieur. Hier, j'ai cru voir quelqu'un qui surveillait l'entrée, une femme.

-C'est bon à savoir. J'aurais une discussion avec les gardes pour leur manque de vigilance. Mais pour en revenir à la situation présente, mieux vaut éviter que Shamara et moi fassions savoir notre présence. S'ils ne font que soupçonner qu'une Aes Sedai est présente, l'idée devrait leur ronger les intestins. S'ils savent que nous sommes là, ils auront l'occasion de se reprendre, et nous ne voulons pas de ça.

Kaguya n'aurait pas aimé être à la place de ces gardes. Ni à celle des Amis du Ténébreux d'ailleurs, mais il n'avait pas de compassion à gaspiller pour ceux là. Comme Thorsan n'avait pas l'air de vouloir ajouter quelque chose, il démonta et conduisit son cheval par la bride jusqu'au bosquet le plus proche du carosse renversé. Personne ne tenta de leur tirer dessus, mais cela ne voulait pas dire grand chose. À cette distance, il fallait être bon tireur pour espérer toucher sa cible à coup sûr. Donc, soit les Amis du Ténébreux étaient déjà partis, soit ils attendaient leur heure. Pire, ils attendaient peut être des renforts. Kaguya n'aimait aucune de ces options.

Autour du carosse, il y avait entre vingt et vingt cinq morts. C'était une vraie boucherie. Kaguya en compta dix sept portant la livrée des Trakand, certains défigurés ou un membre arraché par un coup d'épée. Ou pire. Kaguya commençait à avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Les autres cadavres étaient bien moins amochés. Tous portaient des masques ou des foulards pour cacher leur identité.

Thorsan s'agenouilla pour observer de plus près les corps.

-Ils sont encore tièdes, fit-il en se relevant. Nous n'avons pas plus d'une demi-heure de retard.

Thom se hissa sur le carosse pour regarder à l'intérieur après avoir jeté un regard inquiet en direction de la ferme. On ne les attaquait toujours pas. C'était de moins en moins normal. Ce qui les sauvait, c'était peut être le fait que les fenêtres de la ferme et de l'écurie ne donnaient pas directement sur la route. Ils n'auraient pas eu un bon angle de tir.

-Morgase n'est pas là, leur signifia Thom avec soulagement. Ils l'ont emmené ailleurs.

Elle, ou bien son corps. Kaguya se retint de le dire à voix haute. Le barde était déjà bien assez inquiet comme ça.

-Il y en a un de vivant ici, poursuivit Melisande d'une voix égale.

Ils s'approchèrent tous. Sans se soucier de la boue et du sang où trempait sa robe, Melisande était penchée au-dessus d'un archer aux cheveux blonds coupés courts couverts de sang. Il était blessé à la tête et les regardait d'un air hagard. Shamara s'agenouilla et fit mine de poser ses mains autour de la blessure, mais Melisande l'arrêta.

-Inutile mon enfant. Je ne suis peut être pas très douée pour la guérison, mais je sais quand je vois un mourrant. Tu le tuerais en essayant de le sauver.

La jeune femme essaya de protester.

-Je dois quand même essayer.

-Non. Même une Jaune te le dirais. Cet homme est déjà mort.

Finalement, le blessé était en état de comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il saisit le poignet de Melisande avec fermeté.

-Morgase, réussit-il à dire.

-Nous sommes là pour elle. Avez-vous vu ce qui lui est arrivé ?

-Entraînée dans la ferme. Ils ont dit qu'ils voulaient la garder vivante.

-Alors nous ferrons tout pour la sauver. Combien sont-ils ?

Il essaya de répondre, mais Melisande avait raison de dire qu'il était trop tard pour l'aider. In inspira une dernière goulée d'air et ses yeux se firent d'un coup plus vitreux. Kaguya détourna le regard. Voir des gens mourir ne devenait jamais plus facile.

Melisande soupira.

-Très bien. J'imagine qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller semer le chaos pour récupérer Morgase.

-Ce ne sera pas facile, fit Thorsan. Regardez autour de vous. Ces hommes d'armes savaient qu'ils allaient peut être droit dans un piège. Si on avait affaire à un guet-apens classique, je ne serais pas étonné du déséquilibre entre les morts de chaque côté. Là...

Melisande parcourut à nouveau du regard la scène. Elle hocha la tête, comme si elle voyait quelque chose qui échappait à Kaguya, Shamara et Thom.

-Bien sûr. Ils sont venus avec des Engeances de l'Ombre. Voilà comment ils ont pu si facilement submerger les gardes de Morgase et pourquoi ils n'ont pas encore attaqué. Ils savent que la situation est tout en leur faveur. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'ils croient.

Le sourire de Melisande quand elle prononça ces derniers mots était proprement terrifiant. Kaguya ferma les yeux. Il ne devait pas trembler. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer. Pas même s'il y avait des Trollocs ou pire. Lumière ! Le seul bon côté d'avoir quitté la Saldaea était de ne plus avoir à se préoccuper des Engeances de l'Ombre. Kaguya s'était mis à dormir convenablement pour la première fois depuis... Depuis ses six ans.

-Des Engeances !, s'écria Thorsan. Ce ne sont donc pas des histoires pour enfants ?

Kaguya en resta tout estomaqué. Comment pouvait-on croire ça ? Il se sentit soudain en colère. La Saldaea, le Kandor, l'Arafel, le Shienar, toutes les Terres Frontalières vivaient avec la menace constante du Ténébreux, donnant leur sang pour garder le reste du monde à l'abri, tout ça pour que les gens du sud disent que les Engeances étaient des contes ?

Shamara lui plaça une main sur le bras, comme si elle voulait le rassurer. Son regard était triste.

-Nos pays vivent librement grâce à la Saldaea. C'est facile de dire que ce sont des inventions quand on n'a jamais vu un Trolloc. Je n'y croyais pas vraiment non plus avant d'arriver à la Tour.

Tout de suite, il se sentit plus calme. Thorsan lui lança un vague regard d'excuse, mais Kaguya voyait bien qu'il n'y croyait pas plus qu'une minute plus tôt. Il allait voir. Si Melisande avait raison, il allait le voir bien assez tôt.

-Personne ne censé ne garderait des Engeances de l'Ombre dans la même pièce que lui quand on peut l'éviter. Si j'ai raison, on les aura sans doute parqué dans la bergerie mais Morgase sera gardée dans la maison pour éviter tout risque. Je vais m'occuper de ces Engeances.

Shamara écarquilla les yeux.

-Vous voulez qu'on se sépare ?

-C'est un risque à prendre, approuva Thorsan. Morgase doit s'en sortir en vie. Nous pourrions nous faufiller par derrière pendant que...

-Pendant que je me donne en spectacle, finit Melisande pour lui en souriant. J'ai toujours eu un petit talent avec le feu. Je ferais davantage de dégâts si je n'ai pas à me soucier de dégâts collatéraux.

-Mais nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser y aller seule !, insista Shamara.

Thom fit un pas en avant. Son visage était déchiré entre deux envies contradictoires.

-Je viens avec vous. Je connais nos amis. Si quelqu'un peut sortir Morgase de là sans problème, c'est bien eux. Et puis, voir une Aes Sedai se battre, voilà qui pourrait me permettre d'écrire quelques balades remarquables.

Thorsan avait l'air soulagé. L'ancien Enfant de la Lumière ne devait pas être tout à fait près à se battre au côté d'une vraie Aes Sedai. Shamara, c'était une chose, mais Melisande ce n'était vraiment pas la même chose. Kaguya ne se serait jamais porté volontaire en tout cas. Les Engeances de l'Ombre étaient la seule chose qui lui faisait plus peur que Melisande elle-même.

-Merci Thom, approuva Melisande. Nous nous approcherons dès que les autres seront en position, pour les distraire. Thorsan, par où pensez-vous attaquer ?

L'Enfant de la Lumière réfléchit un moment. Son regard allait d'un bâtiment à l'autre. Il était impossible d'approcher discrètement de la cour. Deux arbres maigrichons et un puits étaient les seuls éléments qui pouvaient vaguement servir de couverture.

-Par l'arrière, décida-t-il. J'ai cru voir des fenêtres au rez-de-chaussée en direction de la rivière.

-Très bien. Je vous donne cinq minutes pour vous mettre en position puis j'entrerais dans la cour. Thom, vous devrez probablement lancer les hostilités. Les serments m'empêchent hélas d'attaquer sans me mettre en danger, mais je compte bien faire tout ce que je peux pour les inciter à attaquer. Je vous garantie que ceux qui sont dans cette bergerie ne vous atteindrons pas. Vous devrez cependant vous débrouiller avec les autres.

Si les serments n'existaient pas, Melisande serait sûrement du genre à attaquer sans sommation. Ces serments étaient une riche idée.

Contourner la cour de la ferme discrètement leur pris pas loin de cinq minutes. Pour être sûr de rester discret, il leur fallut repartir en arrière afin d'être caché par une petite butte de terre et un bosquet d'arbre. Kaguya essaya bien de compter dans sa tête les cinq minutes pour voir dans combien de temps Melisande interviendrait, mais il était difficile de faire ça tout en s'appliquant à rester silencieux.

Ce fut un soulagement de parvenir enfin à l'arrière de la maison, mais un soulagement relatif. Il fallait maintenant s'y introduire. Trois fenêtres donnaient de ce côté. Les deux les plus éloignées laissaient passer la lumière tremblottante d'un feu. La plus proche donnait sur une pièce sombre dont ils ne percevaient pas vraiment l'intérieur. Doucement, Thorsan dégaîna son épée. Kaguya fit de même avec son arbalète. Morgase était probablement gardée dans la deuxième pièce, celle éclairée. Cela ne voulait pas dire que l'autre n'était pas vide. Au contraire, ce serait parfait pour un guet-apens. Thorsan leur fit signe de s'accroupir pour passer sous la première fenêtre.

Kaguya avait une idée de ce qu'il voulait faire : probablement briser la troisième et tenter de prendre les occupants par surprise. Il hocha la tête et lui fit signe de passer le premier.

Thorsan passa, puis Kaguya. Ils se redressèrent aussitôt la fenêtre passée pour se coller au mur et être moins facilement repérables. Le silence de Thorsan pendant toute cette manœuvre était extraordinaire. Le ter'angreal qu'il avait récupéré devait bien aider. Kaguya n'était pas jaloux, mais il en voulait un aussi.

Shamara s'appliqua à les imiter à son tour.

Malheureusement, ils auraient du s'attendre à ce qu'une robe, même taillée en deux pour chevaucher, ce ne soit pas très pratique pour marcher à genoux. Shamara fit craquer une branche morte, bruyamment. Tous les trois se figèrent. D'abord, ils n'entendirent rien venant de l'intérieur. Puis, la fenêtre de la pièce s'ombre s'ouvrit, et une main géante en surgit. Shamara fut saisie par le col de sa robe et entraînée par le col de sa robe à l'intérieur avant même d'avoir pu pousser un cri.

Kaguya retint l'envie de se rouler en boule et de gémir. Il ne pouvait pas craquer maintenant. Shamara était en danger.

Il prit son élan, posa une main sur la fenêtre et, sans lâcher son arbalète, sauta à l'intérieur de la pièce en hurlant. On allait probablement l'entendre depuis l'écurie, mais il avait trop besoin de se donner du courrage. Il finit son mouvement sur une roulade et se redressa pour se retrouver presque nez à nez avec un trolloc. L'horrible bête faisait presque trois têtes de plus que lui. Son corps couvert de fourrure était prôtégé par des morceaux d'armure de cuir et de métal hétéroclite. Il avait un arc à la main et une espèce de faux luisante de sang passée à la ceinture. Cela aurait suffit à le rendre terrifiant, mais le pire, c'était son visage, cet espèce de museau qui évoquait un porc ou un sanglier avec ses défenses, surmonté par deux oreilles de loup. Seuls les yeux avaient l'air vaguement humains, mais entièrement dépourvus d'intelligence. C'étaient des yeux de tueur, et rien d'autre. Sans réfléchir et sans viser, Kaguya tira. Son carreau traversa l'oreille gauche du trolloc et en emporta un gros morceau avec lui.

Il hurla à nouveau. Ça faisait du bien.

« Venez affrontez un champion de la Lumière, abominations ! », cria Thorsan en sautant à son tour dans la pièce.

Kaguya tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. En voyant ce qui les attendait à l'intérieur, Thorsan s'était figé, l'épée levée, la bouche ouverte sur un hoquet de stupéfaction. Maintenant, il était obligé de croire aux trollocs.

Shamara était de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, acculée par un deuxième trolloc encore plus gros que le premier. Kaguya voulu courir vers elle, mais le trolloc aux oreilles de loup lui mit un coup de poing dans le ventre qui le propulsa contre le mur du fond. Kaguya se retrouva incapable de bouger, trop occupé à essayer de retrouver son souffle. Le trolloc eut un abominable sourire et leva son arc pour le viser.

La flèche vola et se figea dans son avant bras. La douleur fit hurler Kaguya à nouveau. Le trolloc continua à sourire et, très lentement, sortit une deuxième flèche de son carquois.

Au même moment, des cris se mirent à retentir dehors. C'était Melisande qui passait à l'action.

Du coin de l'oeil, Kaguya vit Shamara créer une épée de feu et s'en servir pour tenir son trolloc à distance. Kaguya aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire que cela ne servait à rien de vouloir intimider un trolloc, qu'elle devait fuir, mais sa langue était pâteuse et ses jambes tremblaient. Il allait mourir. Ils allaient tous mourir.

Le trolloc à l'oreille de loup tira une deuxième fois. Les jambes de Kaguya cédèrent sous son poids et la flèche passa du coup juste au-dessus de son oreille. La flèche dans son bras, toujours clouée au mur, lui déchira le muscle, mais il ne sentait plus rien. Il avait trop peur pour avoir mal. Il allait mourir tuer par des trollocs, tout comme son père.

L'espace d'un instant, il crut voir un village en flammes. L'odeur de la chair brûlée lui monta aux narines. Pourtant, il croyait avoir réussit à oublier tout ça définitivement.

-Toi, marmite vivante, gronda l'autre trolloc à Shamara.

Les trollocs mangeaient leurs victimes. Ils les attachaient dans un chaudron, et les faisait cuire longtemps, en essayant de les garder le plus longtemps possible. Est-ce qu'il y avait eu des chaudrons ce jour là ?

Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'en souvienne.

Le trolloc cherchait sa troisième flèche. Il en sortit une et la jeta par terre. Kaguya devinait pourquoi. La chose en voulait une qui soit empoisonnée ou barbelée, qui le ferait vraiment souffrir. Kaguya leva la main droite vers la flèche dans son bras gauche pour tenter de l'enlever, mais il était tout engourdi. Il chercha du regard Shamara et Thorsan, pour les appeler à l'aide ou leur dire quelque chose d'important avant de mourir, il ne savait pas trop. Il n'eut que le temps de voir le trolloc lever sa feau pour tenter de décapiter Shamara et celle-ci se baisser juste à temps. Du sang vola cependant. Elle était blessée, gravement. Le trolloc leva à nouveau sa faux. Kaguya ferma les yeux.

Il entendit un corps tomber à terre. Il était trop lourd pour que ce soit Shamara, et pas assez métallique pour que ce soit Thorsan. Kaguya rouvrit les yeux.

Thorsan retirait son épée du dos du trolloc tombé au sol. Aussitôt, il la planta dans son cou. La chose cessa de bouger, définitivement.

Mort. Il était mort et Kaguya était vivant. Il tourna la tête vers le deuxième trolloc. Celui-ci le visait, visiblement depuis un moment. Il ne l'avait pas attaqué parce qu'il voulait être sûr que Kaguya voit le coup qui le tuerai.

La flèche partit.

Mais cette fois, Kaguya commençait à penser qu'ils avaient tous une chance de survivre à ce combat. Shamara était avec lui. Thorsan était avec lui. Il saisit la flèche dans son bras et l'arracha en criant avant de tomber à terre. La flèche se planta dans le mur derrière lui au moment même où Shamara lança un jet de feu en direction du trolloc. Cette fois, c'est lui qui se mit à crier.

Kaguya n'était pas en état de bander son arbalète, mais son bras droit restait utilisable. Il sortit une dague, se releva et courut vers le trolloc. Son poignard le toucha à l'aine. Thorsan vint l'épauler, mais son coup fut dévié par la faux de leur adversaire qui vint déchirer l'armure de cuir de Kaguya.

-Non !

C'était Shamara qui hurlait et vint se joindre au combat avec son épée de feu. Kaguya fit trois pas en arrière et porta la main à son ventre pour jauger des dégâts. Ses entrailles avaient l'air de rester à leur place. Il s'en sortirait, mais il se sentit vider de ses forces et tomba à terre. Impuissant, il ne put que regarder Thorsan et Shamara larder de coups le trolloc. Finalement, Thorsan tourna sur lui-même et d'un coup violent, fendit le crâne du trolloc. Celui-ci s'effondra à son tour, le contenu de son crâne se répandant autour de lui.

Ils étaient vie. Tous. Par l'interstice sous la porte qui menait vers la cour, la lueur d'un feu violent brûlait. La terre trembla. Melisande était encore en vie et empêchait d'autres bpetes de les rejoindre.

-Morgase, se rappela Kaguya. On est là pour Morgase.

Il essaya de bouger, mais glissa dans son propre sang. Shamara courut à ses côtés. Sa robe était déchirée et son épaule en sang. Il lui manquait un bout de peau, arrachée par la faux du trolloc.

-Ne bouge pas, lui ordonna-t-elle. Je vais fermer tes blessures les plus graves, mais il faudra attendre pour une guérison plus complète.

-Je peux encore me battre.

-Oui, si je te fais oublier ton épuisement, mais ça n'effacera pas des blessures.

-Pas grave.

Il crut qu'elle allait refuser et l'emprisonner dans de l'air pour le forcer à rester immobile, mais elle hocha finalement la tête. Quand elle posa ses mains sur lui, Kaguya eut l'impression d'être traversé par l'eau gelée, puis se trouva soudain capable de tenir debout. Il se leva et sortit sa rapière.

-Fais attention, le supplia Shamara, surtout à ton bras gauche.

-Je vais éviter de l'utiliser, promis.

Il eut envie de l'embrasser sur la joue pour la rassurer, mais Thorsan était là, alors il se contenta de lui sourire aussi bravement que possible.

-Des Engeances de l'Ombre, fit Thorsan d'une voix encore un peu incrédule tout en nettoyant son épée avec un morceau de vêtement arraché au trolloc. Est-ce qu'il y en a d'autres ?

Le regard de Shamara se fit distant.

-Oui. Mais je ne peux pas dire combien, ni où elles sont. Peut être en train d'affronter Melisande. Peut être dans ce bâtiment.

Ils prirent une seconde pour regarder la pièce. La fenêtre par laquelle ils étaient rentrés faisait face à la porte d'entrée. Entre les deux, sur la droite, une porte fermée donnait probablement directement sur la pièce voisine qui était leur objectif. De l'autre côté, un escalier menait vers l'étage. Il y avait au coin de la pièce un petit chaudron d'où dépassait une jambe humaine, sans doute arraché à un des pauvres gardes de Morgase. Kaguya se força à détourner le regard.

-Oublions l'étage pour le moment, décida Thorsan. Shamara, laisse-moi bander cette épaule rapidement. La blessure est vilaine.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Pas le temps. Ils savent que nous sommes là de l'autre côté. Ne leur laissons pas le temps de décider s'ils veulent fuir avec Morgase ou se battre.

Thorsan la jaugea du regard, puis décida qu'elle était en état de continuer malgré sa pâleur. Kaguya aurait voulu protester, mais il ne voulait pas que son ami décide qu'ils étaient tous d'eux incapables de se battre dans leur état et qu'il décide d'y aller seul.

-Très bien. Restez à l'écart de cet escalier. C'est l'endroit rêvé pour une attaque par surprise.

Ils hochèrent la tête et se mirent en position de part et d'autre de Thorsan. L'Amadician récupéra son bouclier, tombé au sol pendant le combat, et se plaça juste devant la porte. Il leva le pied et donna un coup. Sous la violence de celui-ci, la porte céda et s'ouvrit largement. Thorsan se laissa tomber avec un genou en terre, le bouclier levé en guise de protection.

Deux hommes et une femme, tous trois masqués, les attendaient derrière la porte. À l'autre bout de la pièce, Erenys, un peu échevelée, se tenait à côté d'une Morgase ligotée et baillonée. Elle portait un poignard à la main et en menaçait Morgase.

La jeune fille avait l'air furieuse, mais Erenys, elle avait l'air effrayée. Pas étonnant. Ils venaient de tuer ses deux trollocs de compagnie.

Par la large fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour de la ferme, tous purent voir une énorme gerbe de feu s'élever vers le ciel. Ils furent tous distraits un instant, puis deux des hommes chargèrent Thorsan. Celui-ci leva plus haut encore son bouclier pour arrêter le coup du premier, Kaguya se faufilla à côté de Thorsan pour transpercer le rein du deuxième homme de sa rapière. Il espérait le faire reculer et pouvoir pénétrer dans la pièce pour donner à Shamara une fenêtre de tir convenable qui l'éviterait de le blesser lui ou Thorsan. Malheureusement, l'homme grogna, mais garda fermement sa position.

Thorsan se releva alors, bien décidé à contre-attaquer. Ensemble, lui et Kaguya attaquèrent les deux hommes, en tâchant de ne pas perdre de vue la femme masquée derrière eux. Celui qu'affrontait Kaguya n'était pas très doué au combat. Tout vêtu de noir et de gris, portant un masque de tissu noir, c'était un homme entre deux âges un peu bedonnant. C'était une veine pour Kaguya, car malgré l'aide de Shamara, il était parfaitement conscient de sa faiblesse. C'était à peine s'il pouvait bouger le bras gauche. Kaguya réussissait à garder l'autre à distance, mais ne pouvait pas espérer faire plus que ça.

Thorsan se débrouillait mieux, et il était difficile de ne pas envier son talent à l'épée. Malgré l'étroite ouverture laissée par leurs adversaires, presque chacun de ses coups portait. Pour cinq coup portés, il n'en reçu que deux, l'un au creux du coude, l'autre au côté.

Enfin, il réussit à prendre l'avantage et à l'assomer d'un coup de poing ganté de fer. L'homme tomba en arrière. Thorsan sauta par dessus le corps pour engager le fer avec la femme masquée. Shamara profita de l'opportunité pour sortir son poignard et poignarder l'homme à terre en plein cœur.

-Bien joué !, la félicita Kaguya.

Il était soulagé de ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter que celui-là se réveille et l'attaque par derrière.

-Ne gaspille pas ton souffle, lui intima Shamara. Attention !

L'homme masqué tenta de profiter de sa distraction pour lui entailler le bras droit. Kaguya dut sauter en arrière pour éviter le coup. Il s'attendait à ce que l'autre en profite pour attaquer Shamara, mais il n'en fit rien. Il avait l'air de se méfier de ce que la jeune femme pourrait lui faire, et elle n'avait même pas encore commencé à lancer de boule de feu. Si c'était le cas, il était moins idiot que les autres Amis du Ténébreux qu'ils avaient affronté jusque là.

Dès qu'il eut reprit son souffle, Kaguya repartit à l'assaut, bien décidé à profiter de l'hésitation de son adversaire. Il n'était plus le même homme que quand les Trollocs l'avaient forcé à se souvenir du passé. Il était peut être blessé, mais à eux trois ils étaient invincibles.

C'est là qu'un chant s'éleva derrière lui, d'une voix douce et appaisante.


	26. Complot à Croisée de Cullen

Le chant pris Thorsan par surprise. Il comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas, surtout quand Kaguya blémit et manqua lâcher son arme.

-Sang et cendres, marmonna-t-il. Un draghkar !

Thorsan lança son bras qui tenait le bouclier vers la femme qu'il combattait. Elle recula, sonnée. Il profita de l'opportunité pour regarder derrière lui.

À deux pieds au-dessus de l'escalier se tenait une créature cauchemardesque. Pâle, avec des yeux immenses qui lui dévoraient le visage, d'une maigreur inquiétante, elle possédait une paire d'ailes évoquant le cuir d'une chauve-souris. On aurait dit un homme, affreusement torturé et déformé et sa seule vision inspirait la terreur, plus encore que les deux trollocs avec leur museau de sanglier et leur bec d'aigle.

Les ailes du draghkar s'étendirent vers Shamara, comme une invitation. La jeune femme, qui tournait le dos à Thorsan, fit un pas en avant en sa direction. Thorsan paniqua. Il connaissait un peu les trollocs et les myrrdraals par les contes de son enfance, mais ne connaissait des draghkars que leur nom. Il n'avait pas pris l'existence des Engeances de l'Ombre au sérieux depuis qu'il avait passé l'âge de dix ans, et les Enfants de la Lumière ne le faisaient pas davantage. Pour eux, la vraie menace, c'étaient les Aes Sedai et les Amis du Ténébreux.

Comment l'ordre pouvait-il s'être trompé à ce point ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ?, demanda-t-il à la ronde.

À ses côtés, Kaguya essayait de maintenir à distance l'homme masqué qui profitait de la déconcentration de Shamara pour repartir à l'attaque.

-Un draghkar, cria Kaguya, comme s'il espérait couvrir le bruit du chant. Ils choisissent leur victime, la séduisent par leur chant et lui volent son âme.

Immonde. La vilainie du Ténébreux n'avait décidément pas de limites. Thorsan voulut saisir Shamara pour la ramener vers eux, mais la femme masquée en profita pour tenter de lui transpercer le crâne de son épée. Il répliqua par un coup de taille de l'épaule au thorse. Contrairement à son duel avec Soler Gilyard, il n'était pas question ici de penser en terme de postures et de contre-attaque, mais juste d'être le plus brutal possible pour en finir. Il ne put éviter que le coup de la femme ne lui entaille la joue, mais il l'avait bien plus amoché.

-Shamara, résiste !, hurla-t-il.

Kaguya entailla son adversaire au bras. Celui-ci poussa un cri à la limite entre la surprise et la rage. Thorsan se retourna pour tenter de saisir Shamara par le bras, mais elle se retourna vers lui et sourit. Était-ce sa voix qui l'avait fait sortir de la transe ? Toujours est-il que Shamara se retourna immédiatement après vers le draghkar et une énorme boule de feu se précipita vers lui.

L'odeur de chair brûlée se répandit à nouveau dans la pièce. Le draghkar poussa un cri stident de détresse et fut forcé de se poser sur l'escalier. Il n'abandonna pas cependant et son chant s'éleva à nouveau dans les airs.

Kaguya se battait toujours, mais le bruit des épées s'entrechoquant sembla soudain plus lointain à Thorsan. Le chant lui, était plus beau, plus séducteur et semblait s'adresser directement à lui. L'envie de baisser son épée et d'aller vers ce chant devient impérieuse, presque irrépressible. Un brouillard tomba sur son cerveau. C'était comme s'il n'avait plus besoin de penser et de s'inquiéter de rien, ni de ses compagnons, ni de l'échec de sa mission, ni des Enfants de la Lumière.

C'est cette pensée qui le sauva. Il secoua la tête et le brouillard disparu. Thorsan réalisa qu'il avait fait trois pas dans la direction du draghkar, malgré lui. Il sentait une nouvelle blessure à son côté. La femme avait du profiter de sa distraction pour l'attaquer à nouveau. Fort heureusement, il n'avait pas lâché son épée. Il raffermit son emprise dessus et décida de charger la créature et de l'abattre avant de revenir vers les deux Amis du Ténébreux. Il ne fallait pas lui laisser la chance de s'occuper de Kaguya. Quand il comprit qu'il avait échoué, le draghkar interrompit son chant et tâcha de s'envoler à nouveau.

Il n'en eut pas le temps. Shamara leva le bras et une nouvelle boule de feu surgit de nulle part pour se précipiter en ronflant vers le draghkar. Elle était plus grosse que toutes celles que Thorsan l'avait vu lancer et, même à la distance où il se tenait, sa chaleur était douloureuse. Le draghkar ne put l'éviter. Il s'enflamma aussi vite qu'une torche et flamba en hurlant pendant quelques interminables secondes avant de s'effondrer sur le sol avec les débris de l'escalier. Derrière, le mur continuait de brûler doucement.

-Tu peux arrêter le feu ?, demanda-t-il.

-Oui.

La voix de Shamara était fatiguée. Ces derniers jours avaient demandé beaucoup d'eux tous, mais Thorsan ne pouvait commencer à concevoir ce qu'était le Pouvoir Unique. Il ne s'attarda pas là dessus et se retourna vers la femme masquée qui avait profité de son bref instant passé sous la coupe du draghkar pour attaquer Kaguya. Le jeune homme fatiguait, mais leurs séances d'entrainement lui avait été utiles : il ne perdait du terrain que pied à pied. Thorsan s'avança et donna un coup de coude dans la figure de la femme. L'impact la fit reculer. Thorsan leva bien haut son épée comme pour entreprendre la forme dite du sanglier descend la colline. Ce n'était pas une forme difficile à parer et il s'attendait à devoir changer de forme en cours de route, mais la femme n'avait que les bases de l'escrime. Elle fut impuissante à réagir à temps et le coup de Thorsan finit dans sa carotide. Elle s'effondra, dans une gerbe de sang.

Sans attendre de voir le temps qu'elle mettrait à agoniser, Thorsan se retourna vers l'homme bedonnant. Ragaillardi par l'aide qu'il allait recevoir, Kaguya se fendit en avant pour lui enfoncer sa rapière dans l'estomac. L'homme laissa tomber son épée et Thorsan l'embrocha par derrière en plein cœur. Quand ils retirèrent leurs armes, l'homme s'effondra mollement sur le dos.

Sans lui accorder plus d'attention, Thorsan s'avança vers Erenys. Elle était toujours debout juste derrière la jeune Morgase, un poignard pointé vers sa gorge. Ses yeux étaient un peu exhorbités. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'ils soient si rapides à disposer de ses sbires. Thorsan commençait à en avoir d'être sous-estimé par ses adversaires. Morgase au moins avait l'air en bonne santé, mais ils ne pouvaient pas laisser à Erenys le temps de se remettre.

Tout en avançant, il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. La cour était emplie de fumée, régulièrement traversée par des flammes. S'il y avait encore quelqu'un pour résister à Melisande, ce quelqu'un ne durerait plus très longtemps.

-Vous êtes finie Erenys, fit-il de sa voix la plus menaçante. Vos trollocs sont morts, vos draghkars sont morts, vos Amis des Ténèbres sont morts. Votre fils et votre mari se sont rendus. Tout ce que vous pouvez encore espérer conserver, c'est votre vie et l'avenir de vos enfants. Laissez tomber cette arme.

La lèvre tremblante, Erenys obéit. Malgré ses mains attachées, Morgase ne résista pas à l'occasion. Elle se retourna vers elle et lui envoya son poing dans l'estomac. Erenys s'effondra sur le sol, le souffle coupé. Kaguya s'empressa de venir lui passer les menottes puis se tourna vers Morgase.

-Ça fait plaisir de vous voir en bonne santé ma dame ! Je vous aide ?

Toujours baillonée, Morgase lui tendit ses mains. Kaguya défit rapidement ses liens aux pieds et aux bras. Avant même d'avoir enlevé le baillon, Morgase jaillit hors de sa chaise pour donner un coup de pied à Erenys, toujours à terre.

-Je compte bien vous voir morte Erenys, déclara-t-elle d'une voix ferme. Vous êtes la honte de ce royaume.

-Elle ne savait pas à qui elle avait affaire, sourit Shamara.

-Le Grand Seigneur est plus puissant que vous ne pensez, réussit à articuler Erenys. Il vous traquera pour vous punir de ce que vous avez fait ici.

-Je voudrais bien le voir essayer, fanfaronna Kaguya.

Morgase hocha gravement la tête.

-Dorénavant, il trouvera à qui parler ici. Je ne sais si je gagnerais le trône, mais même si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous garantie que moi vivante, il n'osera plus tenter d'intervenir en Andor.

Prononcés par n'importe quelle autre jeune fille de son âge, ces mots auraient eu l'air ridicules. Mais malgré ses quinze ans, Morgase avait l'attitude d'une reine. Thorsan comprenait mieux le respect et la confiance que Thom mettait en elle.

-Elle sera punie, la Tour s'en assurera, intervint Shamara d'une voix respectueuse. Dame Morgase, nous vous ramènerons dès que possible à Caemlyn pour que vous obteniez justice. Mais comprenez que nous devons aussi obtenir des réponses.

Morgase hocha la tête. Ils notèrent alors le silence qui s'était abattu dans la cour.

-Je crois que Melisande en a terminé, poursuivit Shamara. Mieux vaut l'attendre pour la suite.

Kaguya s'approcha de la fenêtre et siffla.

-C'est un champ de ruines ! Il ne reste rien de l'écurie ! Comment ça se fait que la ferme soit encore debout ?

Curieux, Thorsan s'approcha. La fumée s'était presque dissipée. Le puits avait disparu, comme fracassé par une explosion. Des cratères fumants parsemaient la cour et de l'écurie il ne restait en effet que des murs calcinés. Thorsan compta huit ou neuf trollocs gisant dans la poussière. Étrangement, un tiers de la cour était parfaitement intact, séparé du reste par une ligne invisible tracée au sol.

Ainsi, voilà ce dont était capable une Aes Sedai. Pour ses frères, cela aurait été l'ultime preuve de son accointance avec le Ténébreux. Pour Thorsan...

-Elle a du dresser un mur d'air pour être sûre de nous épargner, expliqua Shamara d'une voix un peu envieuse. Je n'en ai jamais vu de cette taille.

Kaguya lui lança un grand sourire enjoué.

-Mais tu es plus douée qu'elle en guérison, ça compte. En tout cas, le temps que Melisande arrive, c'est le moment de regarder un peu tous ces cadavres non ?. Ils peuvent bien commencer à parler, eux !

Thorsan leva les yeux au ciel, mais Kaguya avait raison. Il ne fallait pas perdre de temps. Il hocha la tête et posa son bouclier. Il lui avait été bien utile, mais de s'être battu aux côtés d'une canalisatrice qui pouvait en partie assurer sa défense et le soigner, Thorsan se demandait si le conserver était une bonne idée. Son poids le ralentissait. Ne devrait-il pas privilégier la vitesse, comme les maîtres d'armes de la Forteresse d'Amador ?

C'était une question à garder en tête pour ses prochaines séances d'entrainement. Toute la question de son avenir devait être posée, mais elle dépendrait largement de ce qu'ils apprendraient ici.

Kaguya se précipita pour fouiller la femme tombée à terre, qui avait depuis longtemps fini d'agoniser. Thorsan s'apprêta à le suivre, mais Shamara l'arrêta.

-Que lui arrive-t-il ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Que veut-tu dire ?

-Je ne sais pas. On dirait qu'il surjoue sa bonne humeur, tu ne trouves pas ?

Thorsan observa de plus près Kaguya qui chantonnait quelque chose en fouillant les poches du cadavres. Elle avait raison. Kaguya aimait faire croire que rien ne le touchait, mais là il atteignait des sommets. Il faudrait qu'il l'interroge, quand ils en auraient l'occasion. Pour l'heure, Kaguya avait l'air capable de se débrouiller seul.

Lui-même s'approcha de l'homme qu'ils avaient achevé ensemble. Son masque s'était en partie détaché pendant sa chute. Thorsan l'écarta totalement, laissant apparaître un homme aux cheveux grisonnants plus à sa place derrière le comptoir d'une auberge que parmi des assassins. Il n'avait pas grand chose sur lui, quelques pièces d'or, une broche de métal terni et une lettre, décachetée. Avec un peu de chance, elle contiendrait les preuves qu'ils recherchaient. Il l'ouvrit.

Le papier était de qualité moyenne et l'auteur avait écrit à la va-vite, sans doute pour être sûr que son message arrive à temps. Les quelques phrases qu'elle contenait glacèrent Thorsan. « _Tador. Tu avais vu juste. Notre fille est ici, à Caemlyn. Je l'ai vue sortir du manoir Trakand hier en compagnie de deux hommes d'armes, ce qui m'a empêché de l'aborder. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait là, alors qu'elle était censée être à la Tour. Je continuerais à surveiller les entrées et sorties du manoir les prochains jours. Si Shamara sort seule, je lui donnerais une chance d'accepter de nous rejoindre. Sinon, il sera peut être nécessaire de l'assassiner pour qu'elle ne contrecarre pas nos plans. Le service du Grand Seigneur prime sur tout le reste. »_ C'était signé Niadin.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Shamara. Elle forçait Erenys à se rasseoir sur la chaise où Morgase avait été ligotée. La jeune noble fournit avec empressement les cordes nécessaires pour l'attacher.

Kaguya fit mine de se lever. Thorsan l'arrêta.

-La femme que tu as vu surveiller le manoir hier, chuchota-t-il. Ressemblait-elle à Shamara ?

Kaguya fronça les sourcils en essayant de réfléchir.

-Peut être. C'était une blonde andoranne, je dis pas qu'elles se ressemblent toutes, mais oui, elles avaient un peu la même teinte de cheveux.

-Jeune ? Vieille ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Plus toute jeune en tout cas.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour poser une autre question mais Shamara jura de l'autre côté de la pièce.

-Sang et cendres !

Thorsan glissa la lettre dans sa ceinture.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Ombre est partie, répondit Shamara en levant une lettre qu'elle tenait à la main. Rentrée en Illian. Elle nous a encore échappé !

Thorsan se sentait lui aussi l'envie de jurer. Il rejoignit Shamara qui était penchée avec Morgase sur la lettre. Elles lui laissèrent un peu de place pour lire celle-ci. Il n'y avait que quelques mots d'inscrits : « C'est fait. C'est à votre tour. Moi, je rentre en Illian préparer la suite. Ombre. » Qu'est-ce qui était fait ? Thorsan s'empara du bout de papier pour l'examiner de plus près. Celui-là était de qualité supérieure, très doux au toucher. L'écriture était belle aussi, mais il n'y avait pas d'autres indices à analyser.

-Elle portait une bourse, ajouta Shamara. Une bourse teinte en vert et portant les abeilles d'Illian, bien remplie en plus. Voilà qui prouve sa trahison.

L'Illian. Un autre pays visiblement rongé par la corruption des Ténèbres. Il ne fallait pas l'y laisser prospérer. Ombre devait payer.

-Je vois que vous avez été efficaces.

Ils se retournèrent vers l'entrée de la pièce. Thom, couvert de suie et de cendres soutenait Melisande. Le barde avait l'air très inquiet pour l'Aes Sedai. Échevelée, couverte de suie elle aussi, elle sentait la chair brûlée. Tous deux étaient blessés, Thom à la cuisse et Melisande au bras et au torse. Si Thom ne l'avait pas soutenue, elle serait effondrée au sol. Les traces noires sur ses joues cachaient en partie seulement une pâleur anormale. Concerné, Thorsan lui avança une chaise sur laquelle elle s'écroula avec soulagement, toute dignité oubliée. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira.

-Merci, dit-elle d'une voix faible. Je voix que vous avez vous aussi eu affaire à des Engeances.

-Thorsan a réglé leur compte aux trollocs et Shamara a complètement calciné le draghkar, se rengorgea Kaguya qui revenait de la pièce voisine.

Il portait dans une main deux pièces de tissu et dans l'autre une corne de trolloc tâchée de sang. Thorsan retint une grimace de dégoût. Parfois, il peinait à comprendre le Saldaean.

-Ils portaient ça, continua Kaguya en donnant les morceaux de tissus à Melisande.

-Un badge représentant des crânes humains empilés. Le clan Ghar'gheal, sans nul doute. Les autres trollocs portaient le même.

-Il y en avait-il beaucoup ?, demanda Shamara.

-Une vingtaine seulement. Rien d'insurmontable, mais ils avaient un Myrrdraal avec eux. C'est lui qui m'a donné du fil à retordre. Je suis curieuse de savoir comment ils sont venus jusqu'ici. Mais arrêtez donc de me fixer ainsi ! Je ne vais pas m'effondrer. Je connais mes limites.

Était-ce un mensonge d'Aes Sedai ? Connaître ses limites ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne les avait pas dépassé. Shamara avait l'air très dubitative elle aussi et fit un pas vers Melisande, probablement pour lui offrir la guérison.

-Pas maintenant mon enfant, fit l'Aes Sedai d'un air courroucé. Morgase, je suis soulagée de vous voir en bonne santé.

-Moi aussi Aes Sedai. Je suis infiniment reconnaissante à la Tour de l'aide qu'elle m'a apporté et je ne l'oublierai pas.

-La Tour ne veut pas voir triompher le Ténébreux. Nous aurions agis de toute manière.

-Je n'en doute pas, s'inclina Morgase avant de se tourner vers Thom et de continuer d'une voix plus affectueuse. Merci à vous aussi Thom. Vous m'avez rendu un fier service en épaulant Melisande Sedai et en ramenant ces jeunes gens au manoir Trakand. Sans vous tous, je ne donnerais pas cher de ma vie.

Thom fit une révérence qui parvenait à être à la fois grandiloquante et affectueuse.

-Je suis bien heureux de vous avoir été utile. J'espère pouvoir l'être encore bien souvent.

-Je ne doute pas que vous le serez.

Le barde saisit la main tendue par la jeune noble et la baisa. Morgase se retourna alors vers Erenys. Le moment des félicitations politiques était terminé, ils pouvaient en venir au cœur du sujet.

-C'est notre tour maintenant Erenys, fit Morgase. Il est temps que vous disiez tout ce que vous savez. Vous avez entendu maître Kehves. Si vous ne le faites pas, votre famille en payera le prix.

-Pour commencer, qui est Ombre ?, intervint Shamara.

Erenys détourna le regard. Les épaules basses, elle avait l'air d'avoir perdu tout son orgeuil. Thorsan ne pensait pas qu'elle mentirait, mais elle essayerait peut être de garder des choses pour elle.

-Je ne sais pas.

Sa tête bougea comme sous l'effet d'une claque invisible.

-Shamara !, intervint Melisande. N'oublie pas que tu jurera d'ici peu les trois serments. Tu ne pourras plus utiliser le Pouvoir pour menacer une prisonnière, aussi il vaudrait mieux que tu prenne dès maintenant l'habitude d'obtenir autrement tes informations.

Shamara baissa la tête.

-Oui Aes Sedai.

-La question demeure cependant, poursuivit Melisande. Qui est Ombre ? N'espérez pas mentir Erenys, la Tour a des moyens pour connaître la vérité.

Sa voix était calme, mais son regard si impérieux qu'Erenys baissa la tête en tremblant. C'était à se demander à quel point les Aes Sedai avaient besoin du Pouvoir Unique pour obtenir ce qu'elles voulaient.

-Je ne sais pas, répéta Erenys. Elle m'a été envoyé d'Illian pour m'épauler. Je n'ai jamais vu son visage.

-Qui vous l'a envoyée ?, reprit Thorsan.

-Je ne sais pas non plus.

-Vous ne savez pas qui elle est, vous ne savez pas qui l'a envoyée. Pour une Amie du Ténébreux qui a tenté de s'emparer du trône d'Andor, vous ne savez pas grand chose.

Il sut tout de suite que ses propos avaient fait mouche. Erenys lui jeta un regard noir.

-C'est ainsi que les choses fonctionnent. Je dirigeais mon propre cercle ici en Andor depuis quelques années. C'est Ombre qui est venue pour la première fois à moi pour me dire que le Grand Seigneur avait décidé que j'obtiendrais le trône. C'était il y a six mois. Mon cercle était puissant. Nous savions beaucoup de chose et nous avions de l'argent, mais pas assez pour obtenir le trône. Je l'ai dit à Ombre et elle m'a promis que j'aurais le soutien dont j'aurais besoin. C'est elle qui a fait venir les trollocs et le myrrdraal, je ne sais comment. Quand Mordrellen a commencé à décliner de plus en plus vite, elle est venue s'installer à Caemlyn avec une partie de son cercle. La moitié de ceux qui étaient présents aujourd'hui sont à elle.

De la tête, elle indiqua les cadavres sur le sol. La femme et le deuxième homme, au visage découvert, avaient effectivement ce teint de peau olivâtre typique d'Illian et d'Altara. Malheureusement, Thorsan réalisa qu'il n'avait pas recouvert le visage du dernier homme, celui sur qui il avait découvert la lettre. Shamara, qui avait jusque là accordé toute son attention sur Melisande et Erenys, posa son regard sur lui. Elle poussa un hoquet de stupéfaction et devint livide. Elle tremblait comme une feuille. Tout comme Melisande, elle avait l'air à deux doigts de s'évanouir. C'était donc bien son père. Il ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Que la Lumière soit louée, ce n'était pas celui qu'elle avait achevé d'un coup de poignard. De cet acte, elle ne se serait peut être jamais remis. Thorsan était soulagé d'avoir gardé la lettre pour lui pour l'instant. Shamara n'avait pas besoin d'en apprendre plus pour l'instant. Il le faudrait cependant. Thorsan ne se voyait pas garder pour lui une telle information. Ils devaient parler au plus vite, de la lettre, de ses parents et de son frère.

Thorsan parcourut du regard les personnes présentes. Seule Melisande semblait avoir fait le rapprochement et regardait la jeune fille avec compassion. Pour aider Shamara à reprendre son sang froid, Thorsan décida de poursuivre l'interrogatoire.

-Donc, Ombre est venue vous épauler. Ne me dites pas qu'elle vous a seulement fourni des hommes, cette bourse aux abeilles d'Illian dit le contraire.

-J'ai reçu trois milles couronnes, confessa Erenys. Le reste devait venir ensuite. Après que j'ai prouvé la confiance que le Grand Seigneur avait mise en moi en...

Elle s'interrompit. Morgase sourit froidement et termina sa phrase.

-En m'assassinant ? Mais vous n'en avez rien fait.

-Ombre cherchait trop à prendre la direction des choses, alors que c'était de mon trône qu'il s'agissait, et elle accumulait les erreurs, puisque ceux là étaient toujours sur nos traces. Puisqu'elle s'ccupait de Cariolan de son côté, j'ai jugé plus sage de vous garder en otage dans un premier temps.

Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Si les Amis du Ténébreux présents avaient été meilleurs escrimeurs et si Melisande n'avait pu s'occuper à elle seule de presque toutes les Engeances, peut être auraient-ils été obligés de se rendre pour éviter un sort funeste à la jeune fille. La Lumière, heureusement, n'avait pas abandonné les siens.

Morgase, cependant, était préoccupée par un autre problème.

-Cariolan Haevin ?

-Ombre l'a assassinée dans la nuit.

-Voilà ce que disait donc la lettre que nous avons trouvé sur vous, reprit Shamara. Mais qu'en est-il des autres lettres que vous avez essayé de brûler hier ?

Elle était encore très pâle, mais semblé avoir retrouvé en partie son emprise sur elle-même. Erenys sursauta.

-Elles ont échappé au feu.

-Assez pour vous incriminer davantage. Qui sont Baidnabir et Nyala ?

Erenys eut un sourire chafouin.

-Si vous le demandez, c'est qu'il n'est pas resté suffisamment des lettres pour répondre à votre question.

Thorsan grimaça. D'habitude, Shamara était plus subtile et parvenait à moins en révéler en parlant, mais elle avait des excuses. Il ressortit son épée et la pointa vers sa gorge.

-Peut être, mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous n'ayons aucun moyen pour vous forcer à répondre. Répondez à la question.

-Vous êtes Nyala, bien sûr, intervint Melisande. Un mot qui signifie le pays dans l'Ancienne Langue a du paraître approprié à une femme décidé à posséder un pays entier. Baidnabir, bien sûr, est Illianais. Vous voyez que nous en savons plus que vous ne le croyez.

-Je ne sais pas qui il est. C'est Ombre qui se chargait de la communication entre nous. L'Illian est à deux doigts de la guerre avec Tear.

-L'Illian est toujours à deux doigts de la guerre avec Tear, intervint Shamara.

-Mais Baidnabir était persuadé que le conflit allait reprendre. Il m'a promis de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent, contre le soutien de l'Andor contre Tear. Mattin Stepaneos n'a rien fait pour la grandeur de l'Illian depuis le début de son règne, à part épauler l'Altara au moment de l'invasion des Blanc-Manteaux. Les lettres de Baidnabir me laissent à penser qu'il compte renverser Mattin Stepaneos si nécessaire.

-Il n'y a pas eu de guerre entre nations depuis la Guerre des Blanc-Manteaux, fit Melisande en fronçant les sourcils. Et vous auriez ravivé les conflits ? Mit ce Baidnabir sur le trône d'Illian sans même le connaître ?

Erenys ne répondit pas. Pour une femme comme elle, les guerres et les vies humaines n'avaient aucune importance. Pour ce Baidnabir non plus. Les Amis du Ténébreux étaient tous pareils.

-L'Andor offert au Ténébreux, vous auriez fait de même en Illian, résuma Thorsan. Quoi d'autre ?

-Rien. Je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais.

-C'est faux, intervint Morgase en croisant les bras. Quand ils m'ont capturée, j'ai fait semblant de m'évanouir. Ils m'ont trainé ici et ligotée sur le sol, mais j'ai pu entendre Erenys parler avec une femme masquée. Elle lui a ordonné de rentrer à Caemlyn pour prévenir Ombre que j'étais entre leurs mains et de repartir avec Ombre pour chercher l'argent à Illian. Elles avaient un lieu de rendez-vous fixé.

Thorsan foudroya Erenys du regard.

-Plus rien à nous dire, hein ? Vous feriez mieux de nous dire où était-ce rendez-vous.

-À l'angle du cimetière près duquel vous nous avez trouvé. Mais vous arriverez trop tard. Iatis est partie il y a presque une heure.

-Iatis ? Qui est-elle ?

-C'est un pseudonyme bien sûr. Je ne sais pas sa véritable identité. Il n'y a que deux personnes dont je connaissais l'identité dans mon cercle. Nous savons être prudents.

Malheureusement, Erenys avait raison, c'était probablement trop tard. Cette Iatis avait probablement pris un cheval frais, alors que les leurs étaient fourbus. Leur forfait accomplit, les deux femmes seraient parties sans attendre et ils ignoraient à quoi elles ressemblaient. C'était trop tard pour ça. Pour en apprendre plus, il faudrait sans doute se rendre en Illian.

-Prudents !, cracha Morgase. Et vous voilà notre prisonnière. Vous ne deviez donc pas l'être tant que ça. Dites encore à Melisande Sedai ce que vous avez dit à cette Iatis sur cette personne qu'Ombre ferait bien de contacter aussi selon vous.

Erenys regarda Melisande avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'effroi.

-Ombre disait être en contact avec quelqu'un. Quelqu'un à Tar Valon, qui travaille pour la Tour, comme couturière il me semble. Je lui ai demandé de voir avec elle ce qu'il convenait de faire. Ce contact avait l'air de connaître des gens haut placés.

Bien sûr. La Tour n'appréciait pas d'être associée aux Amis du Ténébreux, pas plus que les Enfants de la Lumière. Erenys était plus effrayée de reconnaître que des Aes Sedai étaient peut être des Amis du Ténébreux devant une Aes Sedai que de confesser sa véritable allégeance. Elle espérait peut être que le Ténébreux la libèrerait de sa prison, mais savait que la Tour la punirait sévèrement d'avoir suggéré l'existence de Soeurs Noires. L'attitude de Melisande quand Shamara avait suggéré la même chose lui donnait raison.

-Voilà qui mérite réflexion, se contenta de dire l'Aes Sedai. Je crois donc que nous en avons terminé.

-Vous oui, mais pas moi, intervint Thorsan. Le massacre d'Enfants de la Lumière par des Amis du Ténébreux à la frontière du Ghealdan qui se sont ensuite rendus à Pont Blanc. Que savez-vous là-dessus ?

-Rien. Les gens envoyés à Pont-Blanc étaient ceux d'Ombre, et quelques fidèles de Traemane.

Pour rien. Il avait fait tout ça pour rien. Thorsan dut s'éloigner et passer dans la pièce voisine pour essayer de contenir sa colère, sans quoi il aurait envoyé son poing dans la figure d'Erenys. C'était rageant. Il n'était pas plus avancé qu'en mettant le pied en Andor. Une quinzaine de frères, tous fidèles serviteurs de la Lumière, morts sans qu'il soit capable de leur apporter la justice !

Non, pas pour rien. Ils avaient fait quelque chose d'important ensemble. Une jeune fille avait été sauvée et deviendrait peut être une grande reine, et, plus important, une ennemie implacable des Amis du Ténébreux. Un royaume entier ne sombrerait pas dans les Ténèbres grâce à eux. Il avait participé à quelque chose d'important et même s'il ne leur avait pas rendu justice, ses frères morts seraient sans doute fiers de lui.

À moins qu'ils ne l'insultent pour avoir accompli tout cela en travaillant au côté de voleur et d'Aes Sedai.

Tout en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce, Thorsan observa de plus près le corps des trollocs et du draghkar. Avec leurs griffes et leurs crocs, leur taille imposante et leurs pouvoirs inhumains, Thorsan n'avait pas peur de dire qu'ils le terrifiaient. S'ils étaient assez nombreux, ils pourraient semer la mort et la dévastation sur toute la terre. Les Enfants de la Lumière prétendaient que les Guerres Trolloques étaient une invention de la Tour Blanche pour justifier son pouvoir. Mais les trollocs étaient réels. Il ne comprenait pas ce que les Enfants de la Lumière faisaient en Amadicia quand ces choses pullulaient dans la Flétrissure.

Il lui fallait des réponses. Chaque jour qui passait semblaient rendre ses questions plus nombreuses et le besoin de réponses plus urgent.

Au moins, il se sentait plus calme. Il rejoignit la pièce voisine. L'interrogatoire semblait terminé. Erenys restait prostrée sur sa chaise. Thom avait l'air à deux doigts de prendre Morgase dans ses bras pour lui offrir un peu de réconfort.

À l'autre coin de la pièce, Shamara parlait à mi-voix avec Melisande. Ses mains étaient posées sur les épaules de l'Aes Sedai. La guérison était sans doute à l'oeuvre. À la mine dévastée de Shamara, Thorsan comprit sans peine de quoi elles parlaient. Kaguya les regardait fair avec curiosité. Il avait l'air d'essayer d'écouter la conversation sans se faire prendre. Thorsan mit une main sur son épaule.

-Laisse-les tranquilles.

-Tu sais de quoi elles parlent ?

-Je crois. Shamara t'en parlera quand elle sera prête. Tu sais ce que c'est.

Kaguya fit une grimace. Il était déchiré entre l'envie d'aider Shamara et sa compréhension de la situation où se trouvait la jeune fille. Dans sa main, il tenait toujours la corne de trolloc.

-Que compte-tu faire de ça ?, lui demanda Thorsan pour le déconcentrer.

-Je ne sais pas trop, répondit le jeune homme en l'exhibant fièrement. Le garder comme trophée. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on abbat un Trolloc, même en Saldaea ! Ou peut être que je trouverais quelqu'un a qui la vendre. Ça doit rapporter gros !

Thorsan sourit. Shamara avait eu raison un peu plus tôt de dire que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Kaguya, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'aller au fond des choses.

-Tu ne changeras jamais, se contenta-t-il de dire sans pouvoir empêcher un sourire affectueux de se dessiner sur les lèvres.

-Le vol peut mener loin !, s'exclama Kaguya. Mais je dois dire que servir une Aes Sedai permet d'aller loin aussi. J'ai récupéré plus d'or en quelques jours qu'en des années passer à couper les bourses à Maradon. Et je me suis bien battu, tu as vu ? Tes leçons ont été utiles.

-J'ai vu et j'ai été impressionné. Shamara est plus puissante que je ne le croyais.

-Elle fera une Aes Sedai fantastique, affirma Kaguya. Mais maintenant, que fait-on ?

-Quand Shamara en aura fini avec Melisande, il faudra rejoindre Caemlyn. Les chevaux sont épuisés, mais nous aussi. Il faudrait voir s'il est possible de remettre le carrosse debout.

-Je m'en charge ! Thom ?

-Je suis à votre service, comme toujours.

La remise en état du carosse leur prit presque une demi-heure en utilisant des morceaux de la clotûre de la cour comme levier. L'utilisation du Pouvoir Unique leur aurait permis d'aller plus vite, mais Thorsan répugnait à faire appel aux deux femmes capables de l'utiliser pour quelque chose d'aussi trivial, surtout dans leur état d'épuisement. Fort heureusement, ils avaient tous bénéficié des talents de Shamara en matière de guérison avant de se mettre au travail.

Eux-même finirent éreintés, mais au moins ils pourraient se relayer tour à tour dans le carosse pour se reposer. L'un d'entre eux conduirait le carosse, un autre fermerait la marche tout en surveillant les alentours. Une attaque était peu probable. Ils avaient anhihilés les forces des Amis du Ténébreux en Andor en quelques heures. Mieux valait rester prudent malgré tout. Ils iraient lentement. Les naseaux de leurs chevaux frémissaient encore de l'effet de la course frénétique qui les avait amené là. Aucun cavalier n'aurait d'ailleurs supporté le galop, et le carosse était à deux doigts de se rompre. S'il ne fallait pas que l'arrestation d'Erenys ne se propage sans l'approbation du palais, Thorsan aurait recommendé d'échanger le carosse contre une cariole à Croisée de Cullen.

Il laissa ses deux compagnons finirent d'arnacher les chevaux et retourna vers la ferme. Son regard se posa sur le champ de ruines causé par Melisande. La crainte que ressentaient les Enfants de la Lumière vis à vis des Aes Sedai paraissait plus naturel que jamais. Une telle puissance dans les mains d'une seule femme était terrifiant, même si elle était bien limitée par les trois serments auquel Thorsan n'était pas encore tout à fait sûr de croire. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'admiration ou du respect envers l'indomptable Aes Sedai qui refusait de se laisser démonter même par une troupe de trollocs ou une blessure qui aurait fait se recroqueviller par terre des soldats chevronnés.

Dès qu'il entra dans la ferme, il put constater que Melisande allait beaucoup mieux. Elle restait pâle, mais au moins il ne craignait plus qu'elle s'effondre si elle faisait un pas toute seule. Elle discutait avec Morgase qui hochait régulièrement la tête comme une élève attentive. Il devait être question de politique et de l'influence que Morgase accorderait à la Tour si elle arrivait au pouvoir. C'était de bonne guerre, sans doute, mais Thorsan était bien content de rester à distance de ces choses là. Melisande, par contre, avait l'air parfaitement dans son élément. C'était une sœur brune et Shamara avait dit qu'elles s'occupaient de recherche et de savoirs anciens. Thorsan avait du mal à imaginer Melisande se cantonner à l'espace renfermé d'une bibliothèque. Elle savait se battre, conservait des menottes et des outils de voleur. Elle l'intriguait, de plus en plus.

N'osant l'observer plus longtemps sans se faire remarquer, Thorsan se racla la gorge. Les deux femmes tournèrent la tête vers lui.

-Le carrosse est prêt. Nous sommes prêts à partir.

-Merci, sourit Melisande. Thorsan, pourriez-vous conduire Erenys jusque là ? Shamara peut vous y aider.

-Très bien.

Melisande lui lança un regard appuyé puis sortit avec Morgase. Pas pour la première fois, il se demanda si les Aes Sedai étaient capables de lire les pensées et si elle y avait vu le contenu de la lettre qui restait bien à l'abri dans sa ceinture.

Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Le faire serait cruel.

Du menton, il désigna Erenys, toujours assise sur sa chaise.

-Peut-tu faire en sorte qu'elle ne nous entende pas ?

-C'est déjà fait.

-Bien, approuva-t-il en cherchant ses mots. Tu as été impressionnante.

D'habitude, Shamara se montrait très fière de ses aptitudes et même trop parfois. Cette fois, elle se mit à fixer le sol avec tristesse.

-Je me suis laissée capturée comme une idiote. Je ne suis pas capable d'être silencieuse comme vous deux.

-Kaguya est silencieux, la corrigea-t-il. Moi, j'ai été aidé par ce ter'angreal.

La curiosité de Shamara reprit le dessus.

-Il fonctionne donc comme l'a dit Melisande ?

-Oui, à condition de le toucher. Je l'ai attaché à mon épaule et l'efficacité est remarquable. Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux parler.

Il s'interrompit. Ce qu'il avait à dire, il n'y avait pas de bon moyen de l'annoncer. Sans un mot de plus, il tendit la lettre à Shamara. Au fil de sa lecture il la vit blémir et jeter des regards de plus en plus désespérés au corps de son père sur le sol. Ne sachant trop quoi faire d'autre, Thorsan posa une main sur son épaule. Quand elle eut terminé, Shamara laissa la lettre glisser entre ses doigts. Il la rattrapa au vol. C'était une preuve qu'il était hors de question d'abandonner, quel que soit son contenu.

-Ma mère s'appelle Niadin, finit-elle par souffler.

-J'avais cru le comprendre.

Elle détourna la tête. Ne pouvant rien ajouter d'autre pour la réconforter, Thorsan força Erenys à se lever et à avancer vers la porte.

Quelle ironie. La veille Shamara disait ne pas comprendre comment quelqu'un comme Malavin Gilyard pouvait avoir ignorer des mois ou des années ce que tramaient sa femme et son fils. Aujourd'hui, c'était elle qui restait glacée à l'idée de n'avoir rien vu.

Cette dernière révélation remettait plus que jamais en question les croyances de Thorsan. Fille d'Amis du Ténébreux et disciple de la Tour Blanche, Shamara était doublement coupable pour son ordre, mais il ne parvenait pas à approuver cette façon de penser. Elle s'était battue avec trop férocité contre ces complotteurs pour qu'il puisse persister à penser de la sorte.

Il pensa à Turandol Cosreth, applaudi comme une des meilleures recrues des Enfants depuis dix ans serait jugé aussi coupable par ceux qui l'encensaient la veille. Et il avait disparu. Était-il complice de ses parents ? Peut être en tout cas pouvait-il apporter à Thorsan des réponses sur le massacre de son escouade. Il fallait qu'il parle à Lomar dès son retour à Caemlyn s'il le pouvait.

Mais pour le moment, il fallait déjà y arriver en un seul morceau. Thorsan retraversa la cour et poussa Erenys jusqu'au carosse.

-Où est Shamara ?, questionna Kaguya.

-Elle vérifie que nous n'avons rien laissé de côté. Elle arrive.

Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre. Shamara le suivit de peu, le pas raide, mais les joues dépourvues de traces de larmes. Elle grimpa sans un mot dans le carrosse.

-Grimpe le premier, fit Thorsan à Kaguya. Tu as été plus grièvement blessé que nous, autant que tu te reposes d'abord.

-Tu es sûr ?

Il le poussa en avant comme seule réponse. Si Shamara pouvait avoir sa présence attentive à ses côtés, elle souffrirait peut être moins pendant les prochaines heures. C'était cependant loin d'être gagné. À leur tour, Morgase et Melisande montèrent dans le carosse. L'Aes Sedai en ferma la porte et donna d'un signe de tête le signal du départ.

Victorieux, mais épuisés, ils se mirent en route.


	27. La soeur du soleil

Le voyage de retour vers Caemlyn se passa dans un brouillard. Ils traversèrent Croisée de Cullen puis tous les autres villages qui les séparaient de Caemlyn sans que Shamara ne réalise vraiment ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Tous les champs, toutes les maisons semblaient identiques et elle n'avait qu'une hâte, celle de pouvoir enfin être seule. Kaguya essaya de lui parler à un moment et posa sa main sur son genou, mais elle n'entendit rien de ce qu'il lui disait. Les mêmes pensées tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

Son père était un Ami du Ténébreux.

Son père était mort.

Ils avaient tué son père.

Sa mère était prête à la tuer.

Sa mère était une Amie du Ténébreux.

Son père était un Ami du Ténébreux.

Le retour lui sembla interminable. Jamais Shamara ne s'était sentie aussi seule, même quand Turandol l'avait laissée seule avec leurs parents pour s'engager chez les Enfants de la Lumière, ou quand elle avait découvert qu'elle pouvait canaliser et que ses parents l'avaient presque mis à la porte. Étaient-ils déjà des Amis du Ténébreux ? Qu'en était-il de Turandol ? L'auraient-ils vraiment tuée s'ils en avaient eu l'occasion ? Les images du combat lui tournaient dans la tête maintenant qu'elle savait que son père se cachait derrière un des hommes masqués. Il avait marqué comme une hésitation à un moment, mais elle ne saurait jamais si c'était parce qu'un tout petit peu d'affection familiale les rattachait encore ou bien s'il avait eu peur de ce dont une initiée de la Tour était capable.

À deux reprises, Melisande lui avait proposé d'écrire à sa famille depuis qu'elle avait quitté la Tour. Shamara avait refusé. Cela faisait bien longtemps que sa famille, c'était la Tour. Elle avait quitté sa maison à l'âge de quinze ans avec l'injonction de ne jamais revenir. Elle ne ressentait plus qu'une vague indifférence pour sa famille. Pourtant, cette trahison faisait mal, très mal.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait quitté la Tour, Shamara regretta de ne pas être dans sa petite cellule d'acceptée. La pièce glaciale au lit inconfortable, la robe blanche aux rayures colorées, la salle à manger des acceptées avec son silence, le bureau de la maîtresse des novices avec son foyer chaleureux, tout cela lui manquait terriblement.

C'est tout juste si elle fut capable d'avaler un morceau quand ils firent une pause à mi-chemin puis quand Thom et Kaguya négocièrent l'achat d'un cheval de trait auprès d'un paysan quand l'un des leurs manqua de s'effondrer au sol, les naseaux fumants.

Morgase les conduisit directement au palais en rentrant à Caemlyn. Ce n'est que quand le carrosse s'arrêta que Shamara réalisa qu'ils étaient rentrés en ville et qu'ils n'avaient pas prit le chemin du manoir Trakand.

-De la dignité mon enfant, lui souffla Melisande avant de sortir du carosse. On n'a pas le droit de souffrir quand on représente la Tour.

Shamara hocha de la tête d'un air absent. Elle savait que ce que disait Melisande avait du sens, mais la raison lui en échappait momentanément.

Après avoir parlé rapidement avec Morgase, un garde partit en courant et disparut dans l'antichambre du palais. Ils durent patienter de longues minutes ainsi. Thom et Kaguya se frottaient régulièrement les mains pour ne pas geler. Morgase, Melisande et Thorsan n'avaient pas l'air d'être plus touchés que ça par le froid, mais Shamara tremblait sans savoir pourquoi.

Le garde revint enfin. Il donna à mi-voix des ordres aux autres soldats qui sortirent alors sans trop de ménagements Erenys du carrosse pour la conduire dans une autre direction. Quand à lui, il les conduisit en silence à travers les couloirs sans fin du palais. La veille, Shamara avait prit un plaisir infini à admirer les tapisseries et les dalles du couloir avec leurs dizaines de nuances, mais cette fois, tout lui semblait morne et triste. À ses côtés, Thorsan et Kaguya discutaient mais Shamara ne comprenait pas de quoi ils parlaient. L'un et l'autre lui jetaient des regards étranges pendant que Morgase et Melisande avançaient loin devant.

On les conduisit dans la salle du trône. Celui-ci était bien sûr innocupé. La bannière d'Andor et celle des Mantear reposaient dessus, en attendant qu'une nouvelle occupante n'en ôte définitivement l'enclume d'argent des Mantear. Morgase jeta un regard triste au trône. Elle était davantage triste de le voir ainsi délaissé que pressée de l'occuper elle même. De là, le garde les fit entrer dans une pièce voisine, occupée par plusieurs bureaux surchargés de documents.

-C'est ici que travaillent les clercs de la reine, expliqua-t-il. Le seigneur Mantear a dit qu'il vous y rejoindrait bientôt.

-Merci bien.

Dès que le garde se fut éclipsé, Melisande s'assit sans vergogne à une des tables et en feuilleta les documents d'un air absent. Kaguya s'approcha pour regarder par-dessus son épaule, mais elle lui lança aussitôt un regard bien senti qui le fit presque sauter à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Shamara, mon enfant, tu as l'air gelé. Ranime le feu et réchauffe toi un peu.

Elle ne tremblait plus depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la salle du trône, mais Shamara restait une acceptée. Elle n'osa pas protester. La cheminée était à l'autre bout de la pièce, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle n'entendrait pas bien les conversations. Cela l'aurait agacée en temps normal d'être ainsi mise à l'écart. N'ayant la force de mener aucune bataille, elle se contenta de s'approcher du foyer. Il lui fallut trois essais pour saisir la Source, et trois de plus pour enflammer les bûches moribondes. Le feu commençait tout juste à prendre quand Gitara Moroso, Tavam Mantear et Taringail Damodred pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

-Melisande, dame Morgase, salua Gitara d'une voix calme. J'avoue que nous sommes heureux de vous voir.

-Soulagés surtout, s'exclama Tavam Mantear. Ce garde que vous nous avez envoyé n'a pas dit grand chose, à part qu'il fallait mettre Erenys Gilyard sous clé.

-Il n'a rien dit car nous avons estimé la discrétion préférable, répondit Morgase. Erenys est bien enfermée ?

-J'ai chargé un lieutenant de la garde, Gareth Bryne, pour s'en occuper. C'est un bon soldat, il ne la laissera pas s'échapper. Mais vous comprenez bien que je ne peux pas intervenir dans les querelles entre les prétendantes. La maison Mantear se doit de rester neutre.

-Pas dans ces circonstances, intervint Melisande. Erenys Gilyard est une Amie du Ténébreux qui a comploté pour s'emparer du trône.

Tavam en resta un moment bouche bée.

-Quelle accusation, finit-il par dire. Vous avez de quoi appuyer vos dires ?

-Voyons Tavam, intervint Taringail. Vous savez bien qu'une Aes Sedai ne peut mentir.

Shamara n'aima pas le ton sur lequel il parlait. On aurait dit qu'il remettait quand même en doute la parole de Melisande. Taringail était le demi-frère de Moiraine, une novice que Shamara aimait beaucoup, mais qui, fille et sœur de princes, nièce d'un roi, ne parlait presque jamais de sa famille. Maintenant que Shamara le voyait, elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi. Bien sûr, les Damodred avaient depuis très longtemps une sordide réputation et le roi Laman, leur oncle, ne dérogeait pas à cette tradition.

-Erenys s'est montrée très bavarde, continua Melisande comme si elle n'avait pas saisit l'insulte. Son fils et son mari pourront corroborer une partie de ses dires, même si ce dernier semble innocent.

-Vous pourrez envoyer des hommes les récupérer au manoir Trakand qui leur a offert l'hospitalité, continua Morgase.

-Emprisonner des nobles rivaux dans votre manoir..., bougonna Tavam. Ceci pourrait vous faire de graves ennemis.

-J'en ai conscience. On dira que j'ai prit un peu d'avance pour m'assurer de gagner le trône, mais peut m'importe. Erenys a tenté de m'enlever et de m'assassiner. J'ai fait ce que je devais pour protéger ma vie et celle de mes gens. Nombre de mes gardes sont morts aujourd'hui même pour tenter de me sauver. Pardonnez moi de ne pas m'inquiéter de la réaction d'Elenia ou d'Arymilla quand je dois annoncer à des mères et des épouses que leurs fils et leurs maris sont morts, et envoyer chercher leurs corps que nous avons du abandonner pour nous assurer que la justice de la reine s'occuperait bien du cas d'Erenys !

La colère lui montait visible au nez et sa voix manqua de se rompre sur les derniers mots. C'était la première fois que Morgase montrait un signe qu'elle risquait de s'effondrer elle aussi. Shamara se remit à trembler, mais la main de Kaguya se posa sur son épaule.

-Très bien, vous n'aviez pas le choix, reconnut Tavam Mantear. Le problème reste entier. Seule la reine peut condamner et faire exécuter une noble comme Erenys Gilyard. Jusqu'à ce qu'une reine soit choisie, j'ai à peine le pouvoir de faire fonctionner le palais au quotidien et d'organiser la défense de la ville si nécessaire. Si je fais exécuter Erenys, c'est la maison Mantear toute entière qui risque de tomber pour usurpation.

-Erenys et son fils pourraient avoir un accident alors en rentrant sur leurs terres, proposa Taringail de la même voix qu'il aurait utilisé pour proposer d'organiser une chasse.

-Vous parlez d'un meurtre !

La voix de Tavam résonna dans la pièce. Melisande et Gitara ne dirent rien. Shamara leur jeta un regard en coin. Elles avaient le même masque d'indifférence sur leur visage, déterminées à montrer qu'elles laissaient aux andorrans le soin de prendre une décision et que la Tour n'était là qu'en observatrices. On pouvait cependant se demander ce qu'elles feraient si la décision ne leur convenait pas.

-Oui, reconnut Taringail. C'est une solution de dernier retour, mais trouvez m'en une autre.

-L'Andor n'est pas le Cairhien. Nous ne jouons pas au Grand Jeu des Maisons ici.

-Erenys y jouait visiblement et plusieurs y ont déjà perdu la vie. Danine Candraed a perdu sa fille dans un accident. Cariolan Haevin est morte cette nuit dans son sommeil. Dans les deux cas, des rumeurs circulent déjà.

-À raison, reprit Melisande. Erenys les a toutes deux nommées comme ses victimes. Le poison et les mercenaires sont des armes courantes pour une Amie du Ténébreux.

-Les Sarand et leurs partisans ont déjà quitté Caemlyn, poursuivit Taringail. Les maisons vont commencer à recruter des mercenaires. Si nous exécutons Erenys ou si nous la nommons pour ce qu'elle est, il n'y aura pas que les maisons qui essayeront d'agir. Le Murandy, le Cairhien, les Enfants de la Lumière et la Tour pourraient tous décider d'essayer d'en tirer parti.

Thorsan serra son épée, mais resta impassible. Comme si elles n'étaient pas concernées, Melisande et Gitara échangeaient quelques mots tout doucement. Le crépitement du feu et la distance couvraient largement leurs voix. Shamara n'avait aucune chance d'entendre ce qui se disait.

Tour à tour, Tavam Mantear et Morgase hochèrent la tête, clairement à contrecœur.

-Un accident, marmonna Tavam avec dégoût.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, reconnut Morgase, mais je déteste ça. La Lumière m'en soit témoin, ce n'est pas ce que je veux pour l'Andor !

Taringail s'inclina devant elle.

-Une bonne reine essaye d'être bonne pour son peuple et de ne jamais lui mentir. Une grande reine sait quand elle doit le faire pour le protéger. Vous avez l'étoffe d'être une grande reine Morgase.

Sa voix était douce et compatissante. Il réussit à tirer un faible sourire de Morgase et Shamara le trouva presque sympathique, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle saisisse l'éphémère ride d'inquiétude sur le front de Thom. Le barde se méfiait de lui. À raison sans doute. En y réfléchissant, Shamara compris ce qu'il tentait de faire : séduire et épouser la prochaine reine d'Andor pour conserver l'amitié fragile entre l'Andor et le Cairhien. Si Morgase devenait reine, elle n'aurait peut être pas le choix et seul l'avenir dirait si elle serait heureuse avec lui. Vu ainsi, la situation d'une reine paraissait bien triste.

Ils ne s'éternisèrent pas longtemps après cette prise de décision. Melisande échangea encore quelques mots avec Gitara, puis déclara qu'elle devait se retirer pour se préparer à rentrer au plus vite prévenir l'Amyrlin de la résolution satisfaisante de la situation. L'épuisement commençait à se lire sur le visage de Morgase et elle pria qu'on l'excuse de se retirer aussi. Taringail réussit à lui soutirer un baise-main avant qu'ils ne partent et Shamara recommença à suivre d'un air absent ses compagnons jusqu'à la sortie du palais, puis jusqu'au manoir Trakand.

-Merci encore, fit Morgase une fois qu'ils furent enfin au chaud à l'intérieur du manoir. Je dois encore m'occuper de la récupération des corps de mes hommes, mais je vous verrait demain matin avant votre départ. Si vous avez besoin de plus de temps cependant, chacun de vous est le bienvenu ici pour aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaite.

Thom la suivit d'un air concerné. Melisande secoua la tête.

-Pauvre jeune femme. Des hournées comme celle-ci vous font vieillir de dix ans. Au moins sommes nous sûr désormais qu'elle a les épaules pour supporter le poids de la couronne. Une autre se serait effondrée depuis longtemps.

-Elle est bien jeune pour ce genre d'épreuve, fit Thorsan.

Melisande hocha les épaules.

-Kaguya et moi avons grandit à la rue et avons dut grandir alors que nous étions plus jeunes encore. J'ai mené mon premier duel au couteau alors que j'avais treize ans. On pourrait dire au contraire qu'elle a mené une enfance surprotégée si elle n'a pas eu besoin de passer ce seuil plus tôt.

-Peut être. Je suis soulagé de ne pas avoir eu à prendre de décision concernant Erenys en tout cas.

-Moi aussi, confirma Kaguya. La politique ce n'est pas pour moi.

Melisande sourit comme si elle partageait une plaisanterie avec un partenaire invisible.

-Et l'on dit que les Enfants de la Lumière n'aiment rien temps que d'exécuter sur place et eux-même les Amis du Ténébreux qu'ils rencontrent. Vous donnez tort à bien des préjugés, Thorsan Kehves. Mais oui, cette décision était dure à prendre.

-Qu'auriez-vous fait ?

-Qui sait ? Si j'avais voulu prendre ce genre de décisions, je serais députée de mon Ajah au Hall de la Tour, pas ici à en discuter avec vous.

Thorsan fronça les sourcils comme s'il hésitait à reposer la question. Jusqu'ici, il ne s'était pas disputé avec Melisande comme avec elle, mais la tension était toujours là. Le coin des lèvres de Melisande se souleva, mais ils furent interrompus par un garde qui approchait, une lettre à la main.

-Maître Kehves ? On a laissé ça pour vous ce matin.

Thorsan s'empara de la lettre avec appréhension.

-Vous permettez ?, leur demanda-t-il en faisant signe qu'il voulait s'éloigner pour la lire seul.

-Faites, répondit Melisande. Prenez également le temps de manger quelque chose d'un peu consistant. Entre la collation à l'enterrement, votre rencontre avec Ombre et ce qui s'en est ensuivi, vous n'avez pas eu de véritable repas depuis au moins vingt quatre heures. Il sera toujours temps de préparer vos affaires ensuite, selon votre décision.

Thorsan hocha la tête.

-La présence d'Ombre sur cette terre est une abomination. Qu'allons nous faire à son propos ?

-Cela fait partie des choses dont nous devons parler. Retrouvons-nous dans une heure dans mes appartements et nous discuterons.

Ils étaient tous trop épuisés pour protester. Melisande s'éloigna vers les escaliers et Thorsan s'approcha d'un chandelier pour lire sa lettre. Kaguya prit alors Shamara par le bras.

-Viens. La cuisinière ne peut pas nous refuser quelques saucisses, on est les héros du jour après tout.

Shamara n'avait pas faim, elle voulait juste s'enrouler en boule dans ses couvertures et tout oublier. Il était cependant difficile de résister au regard inquiet de Kaguya et elle le suivit à contrecœur jusqu'aux cuisines. Il ne s'était pas trompé, la rumeur de leurs exploits les avait précédé. Même s'il était un peu tôt, ou un peu tard, pour préparer un repas, la cuisinière et ses aides se mirent aussitôt au travail et leur libérèrent un coin de table là où mangeaient habituellement les serviteurs. En quelques minutes, la table fut couverte de miches de pain, de mottes de beurre, de charcuterie, de fromage et de confitures. Il y avait même un magnifique pâté en crôute.

-Maîtresse Gala vous réchauffe un bol de soupe, fit une servante en posant ce dernier sur la table, et elle m'a dit de vous dire qu'elle vous fait cuire du lard et des saucisses en prime. Si vous voulez en plus des œufs ou autre chose, vous n'avez qu'à demander.

Les yeux de Kaguya s'écarquillèrent.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Ce n'est rien. Elle s'apprêtait à rallumer le fourneau pour préparer quelque chose pour dame Morgase. Il y aura peut être même une tourte à la viande et des petits gâteaux si on ne l'arrête pas.

-Ne l'arrêtez surtout pas alors !

La servante rit et s'éclipsa. Kaguya sauta sur les charcuteries et commença à dévorer pendant que Shamara grignotait un bout de pain en luttant contre la nausée. Il était inévitable qu'il lui pose des questions, mais après avoir parlé à Thorsan et Melisande, Shamara en avait plus qu'assez de se répéter. Si seulement elle avait trouvé la lettre, elle aurait tenté de tout garder pour elle. Au moins Kaguya avait le bon goût d'essayer de se retenir pour ne pas la faire souffrir, mais il finit par n'en plus pouvoir.

-Que c'est-il passé ?

-Mon père est mort.

Elle le sentit chercher quand elle avait pu apprendre pareille nouvelle avant de réaliser ce qu'elle lui disait vraiment.

-Oh, fit-il d'une toute petite voix. Lequel était-ce ?

-Celui que vous avez achevé ensemble toi et Thorsan à la toute fin.

-Je suis désolé.

-C'était un Ami du Ténébreux, dit-elle en essayant vainement de feindre l'indifférence. Lui, et ma mère aussi.

-C'était elle, la femme que Thorsan a tué ?

-Non. Elle n'était pas là.

-Même dans la cour ? Pardon, je n'aurais pas du poser la question comme ça.

-Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai regardé rapidement avant notre départ et elle n'était pas là. Ça veut dire qu'elle est vivante quelque part et qu'elle sert toujours le Ténébreux. Elle a envoyé une lettre à mon père. Ils m'auraient tué s'ils pensaient que cela leur aurait facilité la tâche.

-Je suis désolé.

Elle réussit à hausser les épaules.

-Nous n'étions plus proches depuis très longtemps. Quand j'étais petite, mon père nous emmenait de temps en temps en voyage mon frère et moi pour nous montrer le métier de marchand. C'était un de mes rares bons souvenirs d'enfances qu'il me restait, et maintenant je me demande s'il servait déjà le Ténébreux et combien de ses fidèles il rencontrait pendant ces voyages. Mes parents étaient colériques et aigris, en colère contre tout. Quand Turandol a rejoint les Enfants de la Lumière, c'est devenu pire et quand j'ai canalisé pour la première fois, ils m'ont mis à la porte et défendu de revenir.

-Tant mieux.

C'était la dernière chose que Shamara s'attendait à entendre dans sa bouche.

-Je veux dire, c'est mieux que s'ils avaient fait semblant de t'aimer et qu'ils avaient essayé de te recruter, non ? On ne se serait jamais rencontrés alors et c'est peut être toi qu'on aurait tué Thorsan et moi. Je préfère de beaucoup être ton ami.

Il rougit en disant cela. Shamara le trouva si comique et adorable tout d'un coup qu'elle éclata de rire. Elle se retrouva incapable de s'arrêter et peu à peu son rire se changea en gros sanglots irrépressibles. Sans savoir comment, elle se retrouva serrée contre lui à pleurer sur son épaule. Elle avait réussi à ne pas pleurer en parlant à Thorsan et Melisande, mais maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher. Après un long moment, ses larmes finirent par se tarir et au creux des bras de Kaguya, elle se sentait étrangement bien.

-Je ne me souviens presque pas de mes parents, dit-il alors qu'elle commençait à se reprendre. J'étais trop jeune. J'ai grandi dans les rues de Maradon.

-Tout seul ?

-Non. Il y avait ces trois autres gamins, Sokino, Lydin et Dunak. On formait une famille. On mangeait ensemble, dormait ensemble et volait ensemble. On n'avait pas grand chose, mais pour nous, c'était la belle vie.

Il en parlait avec nostalgie. Shamara se redressa, curieuse, et soudain consciente qu'ils étaient tout contre l'autre. Elle rougit un peu, puis laissa sa curiosité prendre le dessus.

-Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

-On est devenus ambitieux. On a rejoint une bande un peu plus grosse parce que voler à la tire ça vous nourrit peut être quand vous avez douze ans, mais plus quand vous en avez vingt. On a dévalisé quelques maisons, et puis notre cheffe Luan a trouvé un bon coup, le genre qui permet de se retirer du métier de voleur en vie et avec tous ses membres, alors oui, on a sauté dessus. Seulement, c'était un coup fourré. J'ai failli me faire prendre et les gardes de Bashere m'ont vu. Mon signalement était partout dans les rues. Je me suis caché dans un de nos endroits secrets, que seuls Lydin, Sokino et Dunak connaissait, mais les gardes m'ont trouvé. J'ai du fuir Maradon, puis la Saldaea. Ils étaient sur mes traces, je n'ai pas réussi à les semer pendant des jours et des jours. Jusqu'à ce qu'on parte de Pont-Blanc, je croyais les avoir définitivement semés.

-Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Tu es sûr que personne d'autre ne connaissait ta cachette ?

-Personne.

-Tu sais lequel des trois t'a trahi ?

Il haussa les épaules d'un air triste.

-Oui, mais ça n'a plus d'importance. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais des chances de les revoir un jour. Peut être que si ça avait été l'un d'eux je l'aurais trahi moi aussi. Il faut bien manger.

-Non, tu ne l'aurais pas fait, protesta-t-elle avec véhémence. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Kaguya, même si tu es un peu idiot. Qui est ce Bashere ? Le nom me dit quelque chose.

-Le beau-frère du roi. C'est un grand capitaine. Il dirige une partie de l'armée de la Saldaea et s'occupe de la protection de Maradon.

Shamara ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux d'un air exagérément désespéré et de marquer une pause dramatique.

-Je reprend, tu es quelqu'un de très idiot, mais tu n'es pas trop mal quand même.

-Je fais de mon mieux.

Il se gratta la tête d'un air gêné. Shamara allait répliquer, mais son ventre se mit à gargouiller. Elle avait faim tout d'un coup. Ils partagèrent un éclat de rire et commencèrent à se goinfrer de fromage et de tartines. Ils ne dirent plus rien, trop occupés à mâcher et à intégrer ce que l'autre leur avait raconté. Leurs histoires n'étaient pas si différentes et cela rendait celle de Shamara un tout petit peu moins dure à porter. Tous deux avaient été trahis par quelqu'un en qui ils auraient du faire confiance. Ce devait même être pire pour Kaguya. Cela faisait longtemps que Shamara ne ressentait plus rien pour ses parents, mais c'était clair que sa trahison faisait toujours très mal à Kaguya. Ses tentatives de plaisanterie cachaient sa souffrance. Elle se demandait même s'il lui cachait encore d'autres choses. Si oui, elle attendrait patiemment qu'il soit en état d'en parler. Ils avaient tout le temps du monde, s'il restait avec elle et Melisande. Pourvu qu'il reste. S'il partait, il lui manquerait affreusement.

Thorsan arriva enfin, ce qui arrasha Shamara à ses tristes pensées. Son front était voilé par les soucis. Il y avait bien longtemps que Shamara ne l'avait pas vu dans cet état.

-Quelles nouvelles ?, demanda Kaguya.

-Pas très bonnes. Je vous en parlerais après avoir mangé, je tiens à peine debout.

La servante arriva avec la tourte à la viande promise sur ses entrefaits. L'odeur était si alléchante que ni Shamara, ni Kaguya n'eurent envie de protester.

Thorsan fut le dernier à repousser son assiette. Tous se sentaient mieux et même s'ils avaient mangé en silence, l'atmosphère était agréable. Shamara sentit que c'en était fini avant que Thorsan ne reprenne la parole.

-Je suis désolé pour ton père. J'imagine que c'est la dernière chose dont tu veux, mais j'ai encore quelque chose de plus à t'apprendre. Il s'agit de ton frère cette fois.

Les entrailles de Shamara se glacèrent. Elle hocha la tête pour l'inviter à continuer. De toute manière, qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire que ce qu'elle avait appris ce matin même ?

-Vous savez qu'il y a des Enfants de la Lumière, ici à Caemlyn. Seulement, je ne vous ai pas tout dit à leur sujet. L'un d'entre eux, Lomar, m'a dit se méfier. Lui et moi pensons que les Amis du Ténébreux ont en partie infiltré Amador. Il se méfiait de ses deux compagnons, Dulin et Baerno. Et ce matin, il m'a laissé une lettre. Lisez plutôt.

Shamara s'empara de celle-ci et un nom lui sauta aux yeux. Turandol. Son frère. La main tremblante, elle la passa à Kaguya qui se mit à lire à voix haute.

_« Ne rentre pas à Amador ! J'avais vu juste, il se passe des choses en ce moment. Je tâcherais d'en apprendre plus et de te le faire savoir. Quoi qu'il se passe, Cosreth, Dulin et Baerno y sont mêlés. D'autres peut être. Ma famille tient une auberge à Far Madding, L'auberge des trois amis. Ecris-moi là bas pour me dire où te contacter. J'essayerais de te tenir informé. Souhaite-moi bonne chance, mon ami. » _

Kaguya rendit la lettre à Thorsan qui la replia soigneusement.

-C'est joyeux, commenta le Saldaean.

S'il espérait détendre un peu l'atmosphère, c'était un échec.

-Turandol Cosreth est mon frère, lui expliqua Shamara.

-Selon Lomar, Cosreth, enfin Turandol, est impliqué dans quelque chose de louche. Il a participé à une mission dont personne ne semble rien savoir en Altara, puis à une autre d'où il n'est pas revenu vers une destination inconnue. Les inquisiteurs et Pedron Niall, le capitaine-commandant, semblent s'intéresser de très près à son cas et à celui de ses compagnons. Je crains, Shamara, que ton frère aussi ne soit un Ami du Ténébreux.

Elle ferma les yeux. C'était trop. Comment avait-elle pu ne rien voir ? Le souvenir de son frère lui laissait depuis longtemps un goût amer. Enfant, elle l'adorait. Son départ avait été une trahison, plus dure encore à partir du moment où elle avait réalisé qu'elle pouvait canaliser. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de se demander comment il aurait réagit s'il était encore là à cette époque. S'il l'aurait rejeté lui aussi ou si il aurait changé d'avis. Au fond d'elle-même, Shamara savait qu'il aurait agit de la même manière, ou pire encore. Turandol n'était plus son frère depuis bien longtemps.

-Melisande nous attends, finit-elle par dire. Allons-y.

Elle se leva et Thorsan l'imita sans protester. Kaguya, lui resta assit, la mine inquiète.

-Tu ne nous en veux pas pour ce qui c'est passé ?

-Ni à toi, ni à Thorsan, lui promit-elle. Si j'étais face à ma mère, je ferais sans doute la même chose. Peut être juste que j'essayerai de la garder en vie pour avoir des réponses.

Elle refusait d'y penser davantage. Pas aujourd'hui et pas avant le plus longtemps possible. Sans attendre de réponse ou de protestation, Shamara s'engouffra en dehors de la pièce. De toute manière, les Aes Sedai n'aimaient pas attendre.

En vérité, Melisande eut l'air plutôt surprise de les voir arriver si vite et leva immédiatement les yeux vers l'horloge accrochée au mur. Ils la surprenaient en plein rangement, c'est à dire que trois livres avaient été rangés dans une sacoche de voyage et que l'Aes Sedai était en train d'en lire un quatrième, assise à son bureau, tout en prenant des notes. De toute évidence, Shamara était celle qui devrait faire l'essentiel du travail de classement entre les livres empruntés au palais, ceux qui provenaient de la bibliothèque des Trakand, et ceux que Melisande emporterait avec elle. Il lui faudrait aussi faire ses sacs de voyage.

-Puisque vous voilà, il est temps de parler de l'avenir, commença Melisande en fermant son livre. Shamara, toi et moi repartons demain pour la Tour. L'Amyrlin doit être prévenue de ce qui s'est passé. Quand à toi, les derniers jours ont montré qu'il est temps que tu passes l'épreuve. Tu as beaucoup appris, à la fois plus et moins que tu n'aurais appris à la Tour, mais ta sortie de la Tour t'as mis à l'écart des autres acceptées, tu le constateras très vite. Tu constitue un précédent qui ne peut être répété. Noame Masadin ne te laissera au mieux que quelques jours pour finir de te préparer. Si on te laissait plus de temps après une sortie si longue, on crierait au favoritisme, y compris certaines sœurs que je ne nommerais pas et qui devraient depuis longtemps avoir appris l'art de garder la bouche fermée.

La bouche sèche et le cœur battant, Shamara s'inclina.

-Très bien, Aes Sedai.

-Tu devrais t'en sortir, sourit doucement Melisande. Je suis peut être une enseignante indulgente, mais tu as prouvé ce que j'ai toujours pensé : qu'on apprend mieux confronté à des menaces véritables que choyées par la Tour.

Shamara manqua s'étouffer. Indulgente, Melisande ? Elle avait failli s'évanouir plusieurs fois pendant leurs séances d'entrainement tant l'Aes Sedai la poussait au bout de ses retranchements !

-Nous en reparlerons, décréta Melisande. D'ailleurs, nous aurons le temps de finir de te préparer d'ici notre arrivée à Tar Valon. Mais qu'en est-il de vous deux ?

Comme d'habitude, Kaguya se tortilla sous son regard inquisiteur.

-Je pense que je vais rester avec vous, marmonna-t-il. Je veux dire, vous vous battez pour quelque chose d'important et un voleur comme moi peut encore vous être utile, non ? Et puis, avec vous, j'ai trouvé autre chose, je sais pas comment le dire, mais ça me surprend moi-même.

Melisande sourit d'un air compréhensif.

-Ne plus survivre au jour le jour mais trouver quelque chose de plus vaste pour quoi vivre vous change. Je l'ai appris aussi. C'est difficile, mais cela en vaut la peine.

-C'était quoi pour vous ?, osa demander Kaguya.

-Les livres. Je n'attendait rien de la Tour ou des Aes Sedai. Je n'y était allée que sur un coup de tête, pour prouver que j'étais capable de sortir du caniveau. Mais tout ce savoir, tout cet univers de connaissances qui s'ouvrait à moi à la Tour et auquel je pouvais apporter quelque chose... C'était énorme pour moi qui ne savait rien ou presque. J'étais déterminée à tout lire, tout découvrir. Et puis, bien sûr, j'y ai aussi découvert l'amitié. Cela aide à se forger un but. Parfait Kaguya. Vous viendrez avec nous. Je suis sûre que vous trouverez à vous occuper le temps que Shamara ressorte de la Tour.

Ses yeux pétillèrent avec amusement et elle lança un regard entendu à Shamara qui s'efforça de ne rien y lire. Tous se tournèrent alors vers Thorsan. Celui-ci fit quelque pas et leur tourna le dos. Le regard fixé sur les jardins en contrebas, les bras croisés dans le dos, il commença à parler.

-Je suis un peu en conflit. Le plus important, c'est que j'ai trouvé un but plus grand que celui que je m'étais donné en prêtant serment. J'ai réalisé que mon objectif n'était pas de servir les Enfants, mais la Lumière elle même. Nous avons accompli beaucoup ici pour la servir, mais il y a encore beaucoup à faire. J'aimerais partir de suite en Illian avant que la piste ne se refroidisse une fois de plus mais je ne me vois pas me séparer de Kaguya et de Shamara. Je ne mentirais pas, Tar Valon ne m'emballe pas. En revanche je ne compte pas retourner aurprès des Enfants de la Lumière. Je n'ai pas trouvé ici ce que je cherchais et je ne saurais dire à quel point je fais encore confiance à mes anciens frères d'armes. Tout indique qu'eux aussi sont infiltrés par les Amis du Ténébreux. Hélas, je n'en sais pas encore assez pour m'occuper de ce problème. Ombre et le massacre de mes compagnons restent mes meilleures pistes. Je viendrais donc avec vous à Tar Valon. Il faut dire qu'ici j'ai trouvé plus que des compagnons temporaires pour m'accompagner dans ma mission, j'ai trouvé des amis. Je ne pensais pas trouver cela en dehors des Enfants de la Lumière. Je me trompais sur bien des choses.

Shamara ne l'avait jamais entendu prononcer tant de mots d'un coup. Thorsan était clairement mal à l'aise de révéler ses pensées de la sorte. Ce n'est quand leur donnant le nom d'amis qu'il s'était retourné, comme pour prouver sa sincérité. Il devait réfléchir à tout ça depuis très longtemps sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. À l'avenir, il faudrait qu'elle consacre plus d'attention aux problèmes de ses amis. Elle détestait toujours les Enfants de la Lumière en général et craignait ce que son frère était devenu, mais Thorsan était quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un qu'elle s'était mise à considérer comme son ami, bien malgré elle.

-Je t'aiderai si je peux, murmura-t-elle.

-Moi aussi.

L'intervention de Kaguya empêcha Shamara de dire qu'elle ne pensait pas que les Enfants de la Lumière puissent changer. Ce qui comptait, c'était de soutenir Thorsan dans son but. Thorsan hocha la tête, mais ne se retourna pas. Il l'avait entendu au moins et elle était presque sûre qu'il accepterait son aide.

-Très bien, reprit Melisande. Je suis heureuse de voir que nous resterons ensemble. La Trame vous a réuni, pas le hasard, cela fait déjà quelques temps que je le soupçonne et Gitara est d'accord avec moi sur la question. Vous séparer aurait été une très mauvaise idée.

Kaguya ne put se retenir plus longtemps et dit tout haut ce que les deux autres pensaient tout bas.

-La prophétie ! Avec Gitara, vous avez parlé d'une prophétie à l'enterrement, et même de deux.

-Oui, en effet. Il y a quelques semaines, j'étais à Caemlyn pour des recherches à la bibliothèque royale. Gitara et moi parlions de l'avenir de l'Andor quand elle a bondi hors de son siège et commencé à prophétiser. Ce qu'elle a annoncé était si inquiétant que nous avons convenu que je retournerai à la Tour pour parler à l'Amyrlin, ce que j'ai fait. Cette prophétie nous as conduit à toi, Shamara.

-Qu'a dit Gitara Sedai ?

Melisande ferma les yeux et commença à réciter.

-C'est d'Andor que viendra l'espoir et la peur et la fin. Qu'elle revienne au pays, celle qui marche dans la blanche lumière et à l'ombre de la Tour ! Sœur du Soleil, qu'elle se méfie des Ténèbres ! Fille du Lion, qu'elle aide la Lionne à s'installer sur le trône ! Qu'elle cherche le saumon et la clé d'argent ! Les pions se mettent en place sur l'échiquier. Prépare-toi, car elles sont vivantes, les sœurs qui verront éclore l'œuf du Dragon !

La température sembla avoir baissé de dix degrés à l'intérieur de la pièce. Melisande canalisa un trait de feu pour raviver les braises et s'approcha d'un cabinet pour en sortir une bouteille de vin et quelques verres. Ils en avalèrent le contenu avec soulagement, même Thorsan qui d'habitude regardait l'alcool avec dédain et méfiance.

-L'œuf du Dragon !, s'exclama ce dernier en reposant bruyamment son verre. Cela veut-il dire ce que je crois ?

-Le Dragon sera bientôt réincarné, oui, pour une certaine définition du mot bientôt. Les Aes Sedai vivent longtemps. Avant qu'il ne revienne, il se passera peut être encore deux ou trois cent ans.

-Vous prenez bien calmement l'arrivée d'une deuxième Destruction du Monde.

-Je donne cette impression ? C'est que j'ai eu quelques semaines pour me préparer à cette éventualité. Gitara m'a dit que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une de ses prophéties sous-entend que le moment se rapproche. Je m'en inquiète, bien sûr. Le monde n'a survécu que par miracle à la Destruction du Monde et à la folie des Aes Sedai mâles. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que cela se passera longtemps après ma mort, mais j'ai des chances d'y assister. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est m'assurer que nous soyons prêts au moment dit. La Tour ne l'est pas, je le crains. La plupart des Sœurs préféreraient faire comme si de rien n'était, et ce serait la folie en dehors de la Tour. Voilà pourquoi l'information n'a pas été propagée. Si l'Andor était tombé aux mains des Amis du Ténébreux... Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il n'y aurait plus de monde à sauver au retour du Dragon. Nous avons fait ce qui fallait.

-Mais pourquoi m'avoir choisi moi ?, demanda Shamara.

Elle commençait à retrouver ses esprits, à moins que toutes ces révélations successives aient fini par l'anesthésier.

-Gitara et moi avons d'abord pensé à une fille de la noblesse andoranne, vu le qualificatif de fille du Lion, mais il y avait aussi cette allusion à une ''sœur du soleil''. Nous avons pensé à une andoranne ayant des attaches familiales au Cairhien, mais il n'y en a pas. L'Amyrlin et moi avons alors réfléchi. Si ce n'était pas le soleil levant du Cairhien, il pouvait par contre s'agir du soleil flamboyant des Enfants de la Lumière. Or, il existait bel et bien une andoranne avec un frère parmi les Enfants de la Lumière, mais à notre grande surprise, il s'agissait d'une acceptée et non pas d'une Aes Sedai.

Shamara repensa à ses affaires fouillées la veille de son départ de la Tour. Elle avait accusé Elaida, une autre acceptée, de l'avoir volé, mais pouvait-il s'agir de Melisande et de l'Amyrlin ? La première lui avait plusieurs fois posées des questions sur ses liens familiaux. Elle n'était pas sûre, mais il lui semblait qu'une fois elle avait essayé de la faire parler de son frère.

Dire qu'elle avait un jour rêvé de prophéties et d'aventures ! La voilà bien punie de ses aspirations.

-Et il ne pouvait vraiment s'agir que de moi ?

L'idée la terrorisait presque autant que la réincarnation prochaine du Dragon. Melisande haussa les épaules.

-Qui sait ? L'étude des prophéties n'est pas ma spécialité, je m'intéresse plus aux restes de l'Ère des Légendes et de la Destruction du Monde. En te choisissant, avons nous accompli la prophétie ou forcé la Trame à se remodeler autour de toi pour qu'elle s'accomplisse ? Kaguya semble correspondre au saumon vu son origine saldaeanne et le symbole des Trakand est une serrure d'argent. Morgase serait alors la clé d'argent qui sauverait l'Andor en prenant le trône. Mais le vocable de sœur du soleil pourrait être à prendre au sens métaphorique car toi et Thorsan êtes devenus frères d'armes. Gitara elle même ne comprends pas toujours ce qu'elle dit et rien n'est plus obscur que les Prophéties du Dragon. Ce genre de discussion ferait le bonheur de Sœurs Blanches mais ces combats philosophiques m'exaspèrent. L'Andor est sauvé, voilà ce qui compte.

-La Roue tisse comme la Roue le veut, souffla Shamara en utilisant le vieux proverbe.

-Mais la prophétie est résolue ?, demanda Kaguya. Je n'aime pas beaucoup l'idée d'être une marionnette coincée dans la Trame.

-Moi non plus, fit Thorsan. Je ne remet pas en cause ce que vous avez dit Melisande Sedai, mais il va me falloir du temps pour avaler tout ça.

-Je comprends. On peut espérer que ce soit terminé, mais rien n'est sûr je le crains. On pourrait dire que rien ne sera terminée avant que la Dernière Bataille ne soit remportée ou perdue. Notre tâche en Andor est finie, mais il nous reste beaucoup à faire. D'ailleurs, n'êtes-vous pas visés par une seconde prophétie ?

-Fuyez de la Tour à la Tour, se remémora en pensant à Lumia. Fuyez l'épée qui brûle dans la nuit.

Elle n'avait pas revu la jeune femme depuis qu'elle avait été installée au manoir par Melisande. Sans doute partirait-elle avec eux vers Tar Valon. Shamara espérait qu'elle ne prophétiserait pas davantage pendant le voyage.

-Tout à fait, approuva Melisande. À vous de résoudre cette nouvelle énigme. Nous savons en tout cas qu'Ombre est en contact avec quelqu'un à Tar Valon, et peut être même à la Tour. Nous devons gérer ce problème avant d'essayer d'acculer Ombre dans une ruelle obscure. Heureusement, nous avons pour cela un indice.

-Vraiment ?

-Les cartes peintes trouvées chez les Amis du Ténébreux. Elles désignent évidemment des lieux de réunion ou leur environnement immédiat pour brouiller les pistes. Une grotte, une ferme, une maison à Caemlyn, la maison d'un forgeron près d'une auberge de Pont-Blanc... et une boutique de Tar Valon.

De sa poche, elle sortit les cartes à jouer qu'elle avait gardé ces derniers jours et la fit passer entre chaque paire de main.

-Bien entendu, poursuivit-elle, il serait trop long de fouiller tout Tar Valon, mais nous savons aussi que l'occupant ou l'occupante travaille pour la Tour comme couturière. Je devrais en apprendre rapidement plus.

Thorsan fronça les sourcils.

-Je l'espère. C'est notre seule piste.

-C'est malheureusement vrai, mais elle est plus sûre que le seul indice qu'Ombre est repartie en Illian. Maintenant, je vous conseille de faire au plus vite vos bagages. Nous partirons à l'aube demain, je veux mettre autant de distance que possible entre nous et Caemlyn. Il nous faudra bien dix jours pour rallier Tar Valon hélas.

-Sage décision.

-Shamara, j'aurais besoin que tu t'occupe de mes affaires et de ramener les livres sur la liste que j'ai laissée sur le bureau à la bibliothèque du manoir. Messieurs, si vous pouviez-vous charger de nous trouver un cheval de bât et des provisions pour la route ?

-Bien sûr. Mais vous-même ?

-Je dois encore parler à Morgase et lui demander de trouver un moyen de faire arrêter maîtresse Cosreth si elle s'est réfugiée chez elle à Aringill. Je dois aussi parler à Lumia et superviser son entraînement. Vous vous débrouillerez bien tous seuls.

Elle sortit sans leur laisser l'occasion de protester. Shamara soupira et contempla le désordre de la pièce.

-On peut dire que ça me remettra dans le bain. Les novices et acceptées passent plus de temps la tête enfoncée dans un chaudron pour le récurer qu'à suivre des cours.

-Je connais ça, sourit Thorsan. Les Enfants de la Lumière pensent que la discipline commence par l'humilité. On dirait qu'ils ne sont pas différents de la Tour.

-Au moins, dans moins d'un mois tu en aura fini avec tout ça !, s'exclama Kaguya. Tu seras une Aes Sedai.

-Une Aes Sedai de l'Ajah Verte, précisa Shamara d'une voix ferme. J'ai une revanche à prendre sur le Ténébreux.


	28. Un départ à l'aube

Fin de la première aventure de mes joueurs. Un épilogue viendra plus tard, quand ils auront débloqué certaines informations. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter.

-.-.-.-

Ils se réveillèrent tous épuisés, malgré les efforts de Shamara pour guérir leurs blessures. Ils avaient dépassés leurs limites de plusieurs lieues. Kaguya n'aurait rien aimé tant que passer la journée au lit et n'en sortir que pour aller chercher un petit bout du délicieux paté en croûte de la cuisinière. Jamais il n'avait dormi dans un lit aussi moelleux avant de rencontrer Melisande et Shamara. À Maradon, il avait eu de la chance quand il dormait au sec. L'idée de l'abandonner après seulement quelques jours pour retourner se geler sur les routes ne l'enchantait pas.

On frappa à sa porte.

-Debout là-dedans, cria Thorsan. Melisande n'attendra pas.

Kaguya cacha sa tête sous l'oreiller. Ils avaient convenus de se lever à sept heures. La veille, cela lui paraissait raisonnable, mais maintenant ça lui paraissait affreusement tôt. Une heure ou deux de plus de sommeil ne leur ferait pas de mal après tout. Tar Valon ne s'effondrerait pas pour une grasse matinée.

On frappa à nouveau.

-Si tu ne te lève pas, je viens mettre le feu à ton lit, lui promit Shamara d'une voix beaucoup trop joyeuse.

Kaguya bondit hors du lit.

-Non ! Je sors.

Il les entendit rire de l'autre côté de la porte. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était que Thorsan et Shamara s'allient contre lui. Finalement, leur nouvelle amitié n'était pas une bonne nouvelle pour lui. Il fallait arrêter ça à tout prix.

-Je ferais mieux d'entrer vérifier, non ?, fit Thorsan.

Kaguya baissa le regard. Il s'était couché sans quitter son haut de chausse avec une paire de chaussettes dépareillées. Hors de question que Shamara le voit dans cet état.

-Je ne suis pas visible !, cria-t-il.

-Tu as trois minutes, puis je fais venir Melisande.

Après un dernier petit rire, ils s'éloignèrent. Kaguya s'habilla en toute hâte et remisa ses vêtements sale sur le dessus de son sac. Heureusement, il avait bien obéit à Melisande et avait fini de se préparer la veille.

Il retrouva les autres aussitôt après dans l'antichambre de leurs appartements. Le bureau avait été dégagé de tous ses livres, sauf un que Melisande feuilletait d'un air absent. Avec elle, cela ne voulait rien dire. Kaguya était désormais persuadé qu'elle avait le regard assez acéré pour repérer une aiguille tomber au sol à cent pas de distance. Cependant, même si elle l'intimidait encore beaucoup, il avait moins peur d'elle maintenant qu'il savait que leurs deux histoires se ressemblaient. Pour le moment, même si elle gardait sa prestance habituelle, des cernes sous ses yeux montraient sa fatigue. Shamara et Thorsan, si guillerets une minute plus tôt, s'étaient effondrés en arrivant à table. La première baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire au-dessus d'une tasse de thé. Le second clignait des yeux pour essayer de les garder ouverts.

Il y avait une nouvelle venue à la table. Lumia picorait son assiette sur la table tout en jetant des regards à la dérobée à tout le monde. Kaguya avait presque oublié qu'elle partait avec eux. Voyager avec trois canalisatrices et un Blanc-Manteaux en partie repenti risquait de se révéler amusant. La seule place restante à table étant à côté d'elle, Kaguya s'assit et commença à l'étudier en retour. L'amadicianne lançait des regards méfiants à Thorsan, ce qui était somme toute compréhensible, mais aussi à Shamara. Elle évitait de regarder trop souvent Melisande, mais lui, elle l'ignora totalement.

Tout en commençant à manger, Kaguya réalisa qu'il était vexé. Il avait peut être prit l'habitude en grandissant d'être ignoré par tout le monde parce qu'un gamin des rues n'avait aucune importance, mais il était un héros maintenant. Il avait sauvé la future reine d'Andor d'un ignoble complot, aidé Thorsan et Shamara a tuer non pas une ni deux mais trois Engeances de l'Ombre. Il méritait quand même un peu plus de reconnaissances.

Il fallait espérer que Thom compose rapidement un chant sur leurs aventures. Alors, tout le monde saurait qui il était de la Côte de l'Ombre à la passe de Tarwin. Kaguya Duen, le garçon famélique des rues de Maradon, se battant aux côtés d'Aes Sedai, voilà une histoire qui ferait plaisir à entendre, mais pour cela il faudrait peut être encore qu'ils accomplissent de nouveaux exploits, comme arrêter d'autres Amis du Ténébreux en plein Tar Valon. S'il n'y avait pas eu la distance et le froid, il aurait été ravi de repartir à l'aventure.

-Il nous faudra combien de temps pour rejoindre la Tour ?, demanda-t-il.

-Un peu moins d'une dizaine de jours, répondit Melisande en refermant son livre. La route est bonne, même à cette saison, et relativement sûre. Il faut espérer que nous ne serons pas ralentis par le mauvais temps ou des premiers combats entre maisons rivales.

-Vous pensez qu'ils commenceront rapidement ?, s'inquiéta Shamara.

-C'est inévitable. La saison n'est pas vraiment propice à la guerre, mais chaque maison voudra prendre l'ascendant sur les autres au plus vite. De toute manière, les mercenaires se battent en toute saison, tant que la paye est avenante.

-Et il y a des auberges sur la route ?, insista Kaguya.

-Il y en a mais la rapidité et la discrétion sont nos mots d'ordres. Je ne veux pas qu'on puisse nous pister d'une auberge à l'autre. La plupart du temps, nous avanceront à bonne distance de la route principale et gémir n'y fera rien.

Kaguya s'arrêta aussitôt. Lumia avait l'air d'être prête à protester aussi, mais referma la bouche. Après leur avoir adressé un petit sourire, Melisande se leva.

-Nous nous sommes suffisamment attardés. Finissez vos bagages, nous nous retrouvons en bas.

Réunir leurs affaires ne prit pas beaucoup de temps. Ils n'étaient pas arrivés à Caemlyn avec beaucoup de bagages et repartaient avec à peine plus. Par contre, leurs bourses étaient beaucoup plus chargées, et cela faisait plaisir à Kaguya. Il n'avait jamais détenu une telle somme. S'il avait su qu'il suffisait de voyager auprès d'une Aes Sedai pour s'enrichir, il aurait cherché l'aventure bien plus tôt.

La cour du manoir bruissait d'activité. Deux gardes tenaient leurs chevaux par la bride, mais tout autour, les gardes des Trakand réunissaient leurs affaires et comptaient les épées et les rations. Kaguya chercha en vain du regard les deux gardes qui les avaient escortés de Danabar à Arien, en vain. C'était il y avait une éternité déjà.

-On dirait que tout le monde s'apprête à partir, commenta-t-il.

-C'est le cas, commenta Thom qui s'approchait emitouflé dans une lourde cape doublée de fourrure. Morgase a décidé qu'il était trop dangereux de rester à Caemlyn avec toutes ces menaces d'assassinat. Elle a pu conférer avec ses alliés hier soir et tous ont décidé de rentrer sur leurs terres avec tous leurs hommes. C'est peut être ce qu'elle aurait du faire dès hier matin. En tout cas, cette fois je peux vous assurer qu'il n'y aura pas d'enlèvement sur la route. Il y aura quatre-vingt hommes des Trakand pour la protéger, plus quelques hommes des Taravin, nos plus fidèles alliés. De là, il sera plus facile d'organiser la suite.

-Alors ça y est, soupira Shamara en plaçant ses fontes derrières sa selle. Ainsi commence la troisième guerre de succession d'Andor.

Kaguya trouvait excitant de vivre des temps comme ça, même s'il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre comment les gens du sud en parvenaient à de telles extrémités. Thom et Shamara, eux, avaient juste l'air triste. C'était leur pays. Ils s'inquiétaient pour son avenir, et à raison sans doute.

-J'espère que tout ira bien pour vous, le salua Thorsan.

-Tout ira bien. La mort de Cariolan Haevin est regrettable, mais la plus dangereuse concurrente à l'accession au trône par Morgase est partie. Ce qu'il nous faut, c'est récupérer un maximum des maisons qui la soutenait. Ce ne sera pas facile, bien sûr, mais Morgase y parviendra. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que Malavin Gilyard devrait nous apporter son soutien. Morgase a déjà décidé d'insister pour que le reste de cette maison ne paye pas pour les crimes d'Erenys et Soler. Ce genre d'homme sera reconnaissant. Il n'a guère le choix d'ailleurs. Si la rumeur se répand, il sera forcé de prendre un parti et les Trakand en savent trop sur cette histoire pour qu'il puisse se rallier à une autre qu'à Morgase.

-Cela ressemble fort au Grand Jeu, nota Shamara.

-Taringaill Damodred a raison sur une chose, le Grand Jeu est déjà présent en Andor. Morgase réussira peut être à le faire refluer quand elle tiendra le trône, nous verrons. Je crains cependant qu'une guerre fort longue nous attende.

-Toutes les guerres sont trop longues, maître Merrilin, intervint Melisande qui traversait la cour. Soyez cependant assuré que la Tour vous est reconnaissante de l'aide que vous avez apporté à Shamara et ses compagnons. Si elle peut quelque chose pour vous...

Thom s'inclina fort bas.

-Si vous me permettez d'être sincère, Aes Sedai, je préfère que la Tour ne me doive rien. J'ai fait mon devoir envers Morgase, rien de plus et rien de moins.

-Il n'empêche que la Tour saura s'en souvenir. Maintenant, faites vos adieux que nous puissions nous mettre en selle.

Elle joignit immédiatement le geste à la parole, aussitôt imitée par Lumia qui regardait tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux avec le mépris d'une grande dame. Elle l'avait été, c'est vrai, mais si Shamara disait vrai, cela n'aurait aucune importance à la Tour.

L'heure du départ était venue. Ils se pressèrent autour de Thom.

-Adieu mes amis, fit celui-ci en se frisant un peu la moustache. Ce fut un plaisir de me battre à vos côtés.

-Ce fut un honneur, approuva Thorsan en lui serrant la main. Je ne l'oublirais pas.

-Au revoir Thom, ajouta Kaguya en le prenant brièvement dans ses bras. Écrivez de belles chansons sur nous, surtout.

-Je n'y manquerais pas.

-Vous allez me manquer, Thom, fit Shamara en posant un baiser au coin de sa joue.

Les yeux du barde se mirent à briller et il se pencha pour lui rendre la pareille. Kaguya sentit un éclair de jalousie le traverser sans raison.

-J'imagine que quand il faut y aller, intervint-il, il faut y aller.

Les autres approuvèrent en silence et ils montèrent à cheval. Le temps qu'on leur ouvre les deux battants du portail, Thom remonta sur le perron du manoir et leur fit un dernier signe de la main. Sur le balcon du premier étage, Morgase apparut alors. Elle aussi était emitoufflée dans un lourd manteau. Celui-ci était assez volumineux pour l'écraser un petit peu sur son poids, mais elle avait déjà l'air d'une reine. Kaguya espéra qu'elle l'emporte dans la guerre à venir. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils aient fait tout cela pour rien. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à faire tourner son cheval, un rayon de soleil rasant le mur du manoir fit comme une couronne de lumière sur ses longs cheveux blonds. Il en eut le souffle coupé, mais déjà l'illusion s'était dissipée et il lui fallut partir.

L'ambiance dans les rues de Caemlyn était aussi morose qu'au moment de l'enterrement de Mordrellen. C'était étrange de se dire que celui-ci avait eu lieu seulement deux jours plus tôt. Les passants étaient pressés et avançaient la tête basse. Il semblait même à Kaguya qu'il y avait moins de monde. Les visiteurs venus pour l'enterrement étaient sans doute déjà repartis, à moins que certains habitants n'aient décidé de fuir les troubles à venir. Ce n'était pas sûr que ce soit la bonne idée. Les campagnes risquaient d'être davantage razziées que les villes. C'était le cas en Saldaea lors des raids trollocs en tout cas.

Ils quittèrent la ville haute sans encombre. Il y avait plus de trafic dans la nouvelle ville mais ils atteignirent rapidement la porte de Tar Valon. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce froid et le ciel chargé de nuages au-dessus de leur tête, il aurait même pu prendre plaisir à l'idée de repartir sur les routes. L'aventure était plaisante, mais pas à cette saison.

Alors qu'ils étaient en vu de la porte, ils virent s'approcher une petite troupe armée d'une bonne dizaine d'hommes au manteaux rendus gris par la poussière de la route. Ils venaient de passer la porte de la ville et devaient venir de loin. Au moment de les dépasser, le chef de la troupe arrêta son cheval.

-Je n'en crois pas mes yeux.

-C'est bien lui, capitaine, fit un des hommes de la troupe. Je reconnais sa trombine.

Le capitaine rabattit le capuchon qui camouflait en partie son visage. Assez fin, il devait avoir un peu plus de quarante ans. Ses cheveux noirs étaient légèrement blanchis sur les tempes et le bout de sa fine moustache. Ses yeux étaient indéniablement saldaeans, tout comme son accent Kaguya sentit le battement de son cœur s'accélérer.

-Kaguya Duen, je vous met en état d'arrestation.

-De quel droit capitaine ?, demanda Melisande d'un air curieux. Je ne crois pas que vous soyez des gardes de la Reine.

Kaguya ne voyait pas comment il pourrait échapper à ces hommes sans son aide. Plusieurs d'entre eux commençaient déjà à dégainer. Pourvu que les trois femmes aient déjà saisi le Pouvoir Unique pour l'aider. Il n'avait jamais vu aucun de ces hommes, mais il devinait trop bien pourquoi ils le cherchaient.

-Je viens de loin pour le faire, ma dame, répondit respectueusement le chef. Je suis Anter Kenova, capitaine des gardes du seigneur Bashere, beau-frère du roi de Saldaea. Cet homme est recherché pour... Des crimes nombreux qui seraient long à détailler.

-J'ai tout mon temps capitaine.

-Pas moi. Nous sommes sur sa piste puis trop longtemps. Disons qu'il est recherché pour vol et doit être ramené vivant en Saldaea et cela devra vous suffire.

Shamara se redressa le plus possible sur son cheval.

-Cela ne suffira pas. Kaguya est nécessaire à la Tour Blanche, vous n'avez aucun droit de l'emmener.

L'entendre dire ça réchauffa le cœur de Kaguya.

-Il me semble que c'est une évidence, renchérit-il. Je suis avec des Aes Sedai.

Melisande soupira d'un air agacé.

-Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec ces gamineries. Je suis attendue à Tar Valon et Kaguya Duen vient avec moi. Je ne crois pas que le seigneur Bashere soit prêt à s'attirer la colère de la Tour pour un pitoyable voleur.

Kaguya essaya de se rendre le plus pitoyable possible pour appuyer ses dires, malgré l'insulte. Le capitaine Kenova lui lança un regard scrutateur de haut en bas puis se retourna vers l'Aes Sedai.

-Mais la Tour serait-elle prête à aller aussi loin pour ce pitoyable voleur ?, demanda-t-il d'un air de doute.

-Oui, quand il s'agit d'un témoin clé dans une affaire qui intéresse de près la Tour mais en rien la Saldaea. L'Amyrlin elle même pourrait vouloir l'interroger.

Les Saldaeans échangèrent un regard inquiet.

-Vous ne changerez pas d'avis j'imagine ?, demanda Kenova.

-Non, répondit Shamara en coupant la parole à Melisande.

-Non, répéta celle-ci.

-Mais l'Amyrlin n'aura plus besoin de lui une fois qu'il aura répondu à ses questions, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est possible. Je ne saurais dire ce que pense ou veux l'Amyrlin.

C'était une belle vérité d'Aes Sedai, ça, ou il ne s'y connaissait pas. Kaguya se ratatina un peu plus sur sa selle.

-Alors j'imagine que nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous vous suivrons jusqu'à Tar Valon, et de là nous le ramèneront à Maradon.

Kaguya espérait que Melisande refuse. Elle était capable de faire exploser le sol et de s'attaquer seule à des Hommes Gris. Elle n'allait quand même pas se laisser faire par quelques vulgaires hommes d'armes ! Juste au moment où Kaguya croyait pouvoir laisser son passé définitivement derrière lui, celui-ci le rattrapait. Ce n'était quand même pas de chance. Melisande, malheureusement, n'était pas tout à fait prête à lui sauver la mise.

-Je n'ai pas de temps de discuter, notre mission est urgente. Très bien capitaine. Suivez-nous alors, mais ne me marchez pas sur les pieds.

Elle pressa son cheval vers la porte de la ville.

-Vous l'avez entendu, parodia Kaguya avec grand plaisir. Suivez-nous, mais ne lui marchez pas sur les pieds.

Il s'empressa de se glisser dans le sillage de l'Aes Sedai pour se mettre en sécurité. Thorsa, Shamara et Lumia firent de même. Le capitaine Kenova lui lança cependant un regard peu amène avant de se retourner vers ses hommes.

-Vous avez entendu l'Aes Sedai ? Allons-y.

La troupe se mit en branle et fit tourner les chevaux pour repartir. C'étaient des hommes bien formés : ils suivirent sans protester alors qu'ils étaient sur la route depuis peut être des semaines, dans le froid et la boue.

Dix jours pour rejoindre Tar Valon... Ce serait terriblement long et terriblement court en même temps. Kaguya avait intérêt à trouver au plus vite un moyen d'échapper à ces hommes et à accepter l'entraînement que Thorsan lui proposait.

-Pourquoi c'est à moi que ça arrive ?, marmonna-t-il quand ils eurent passé la porte.

Sur sa gauche, Thorsan rit doucement et pressa sa monture des talons pour se rapprocher et poser une main sur son épaule.

-On te tirera de là.

-Tout à fait, promis Shamara. Je vois déjà un moyen de te sortir de là, si tu l'accepte.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Aucun royaume ne pourrait exiger de la Tour qu'elle lui remette un lige. Si tu veux, tu pourrais devenir le mien une fois que j'aurais passé l'épreuve.

Un lige... Lui, Kaguya Duen, un lige ? L'idée était incroyable, mais aussi terrifiante. On disait tant de chose sur ces hommes qui servaient les Aes Sedai que Kaguya ne savait que croire. Pouvaient-ils vraiment tuer cinquante trollocs à eux tous seuls ? Et les Aes Sedai pouvaient-elles vraiment contrôler leurs mouvements s'ils le souhaitaient ?

Sa gêne dut se lire sur son visage.

-On en reparlera, promis Shamara, mais penses-y.

Il y penserait. Il était peu probable qu'il arrive à penser à autre chose avant qu'ils arrivent à Tar Valon.

Tar Valon. Malgré la menace qui pesait sur ses épaules, Kaguya frissonna d'anticipation. Il avait hâte de découvrir ce qui les attendait dans la plus belle des villes du monde. Il en oubliait presque les nuages qui s'accumulaient au-dessus de leurs têtes.


End file.
